Rebirth
by pitt-writer7
Summary: The Na'vi say that everyone is born twice...
1. Chapter 1

_The Na'vi say that everyone is born twice…I did not know how literal that was._

* * *

"Rogue One is hit." She felt the heat rising around her as bullets pelted the floundering Samson 16. Her mind went on autopilot as she flicked switches that wouldn't save her from the tumultuous plummet. When she had "joked" about martyrdom, she hadn't wanted to be right. "Sorry Jake." She heard the tail end of a boom as her body was engulfed in the flames. The pressures beyond that were simply that, pressures. Her body rocked harshly against the terrain as the remnants of her Samson hit the ground.

"Rogue One!"

She was still alive. Barely. No sensation in her toes, her fingers. She could feel the sticky liquid seep down her body. The throbbing in her head was starting to numb as she found herself weakening. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Trudy!"

She tried to answer but she felt like she was being pulled into her mind. She wanted to raise her hand to the communicator but there was no sensation. She was going to be trapped in her own body. Her broken, scraped, and burned body. At least the pain was diminishing.

Funny, she thought as she took in the surroundings. Of course her head couldn't move but she had a clear shot of the battle, with the Pandora landscape as a beautiful backdrop. It didn't make sense, the scene. Beauty under so much turmoil. She breathed in but realized her lungs weren't taking in air. It burned.

She could hear steps. Someone or something was coming. She blinked and struggled to open her eyes again. A tiny specimen floated into her view. She immediately thought of it as a dandelion. The kind she'd seen in pictures when she was younger. You could pick them and blow the seeds but the movement was like that of a jellyfish. In air. Strange she thought, she's not underwater. This planet is so weird yet so beautiful.

She blinked again. The footsteps she had heard earlier were gone. Or maybe her hearing was, she couldn't tell. Her vision skewed just as she watched a Na'vi fall to his doom. From this distance he looked so small. She didn't remark internally again as the scene blurred, she tried to take in a breath but her throat refused to cooperate. The only clear thing in her vision was the small jellyfish like creature. A sense of peac flooded her in her dying moments, using her last bout of strength she forced the corner of her mouth up into a smile. And with that she closed her eyes and gave in.

* * *

Jake Sully lowered the eye of his bow to align perfectly with the oblivious Tapirus. With a slight inhale that went unheard by the pig like creature, he pulled his right arm back readying his shot.

"Olo'eyktan!" His prey heard the commotion as a young Na'vi warrior ran into the clearing. Jake sighed as his catch escaped, though he turned in time for the adolescent to notice his position. "My apologies Olo'eyktan." The younger nodded towards the retreating beast. "But you must come quickly." Jake's ears perked as his face became serious.

"What is the matter?" Jake asked, the two already sprinting back towards Newkelutrel.

"It is Tsahik Neytiri," Jake's heart sank, "She calls for you, your heir is coming," only for it to beat faster than he thought possible. Jake faltered in his normally easy strides as the truth settled in.

His heir.

His child was coming. Neytiri was finally giving birth. "Olo'eyktan?" Jake flew past the young warrior yelling his halfhearted apologies as he rushed back to the new home of the Omaticaya. He had never run so fast, not even when the thanator had chased him. Jumping effortlessly from branch to branch and swinging on vines, he slipped easily through and around the flora that he'd come to know so intimately the last few years. He approached the base entry of hometree and heard the cries of a female. Disoriented he followed them, as many of the females had gathered around a wailing woman.

"Not here Olo'eyktan." Someone grabbed his arm and redirected him away from the gathering. He was about to protest when he noticed it was Ninat carrying a handful of cloths and she was already pointing in another direction where an even larger gathering of females were. Without another word he was running again. He approached the crowd and the females instantly made a path for him. He drew into the center where his mother in law, Mo'at was crouched next to an uncomfortable looking Neytiri.

"Jake." Neytiri gasped as she rubbed her swollen stomach.

"You are late." Mo'at stated without looking at him. He only smirked as he lowered next to his mate.

"My apologies sa'nok." Mo'at let a ghost of a smile cross her face as she rubbed oils over her daughter's lower body. She began murmuring songs that soon the crowd of women continued. Jake held onto his mate's hand as she moaned. Her lips parted blowing short breaths as she allowed her eyes to close. After a few moments, Neytiri seemed to relax more as she too began singing the song. Jake kept his eyes on her face. Mo'at stopped suddenly and stared into her daughter's half lidded eyes.

"It is time." She moved between Neytiri's legs just as the girl let out a shriek. Jake rubbed her head in comfort.

"Almost there."

"Easy for you," she gasped as pain rippled up her spine, "to say." Jake watched as her face contorted in pain, his smile slipping from his face as hers turned to a grimace. He grabbed her queue with his free hand and then his own, not quite sure what had possessed him to do so. Neytiri noticed what he was doing. "Jake?" She questioned. He didn't answer as he connected the two together. Immediately her pain faded ten-fold while his increased with the same amount.

"God," he groaned as he settled into the onslaught of pain he could feel coming from his mate's body, "this hurts worse than getting shot." Neytiri went to laugh just as a particularly debilitating pain ripped through her and her laugh turned into a scream. Her screams faded though as the sound of a crying child ripped through the combined noises of yelling and singing.

Mo'at held up her daughter's daughter before the gathered. "Neytiri'itey." She murmured in partial awe. "What shall you call your eldest child?" Jake frowned. He hadn't thought of any names for the child. Nor had he conferred with Neytiri.

"Grace," She answered to his surprise. He found himself pleased with the notion even if she hadn't discussed it with him, "after our friend Toktor Augustine." Mo'at hummed in satisfaction and held the child up to the gathering once more.

"She shall be called Grace, Tsahik after my daughter, and a future leader of our people." The women chorused in excitement and agreement. Mo'at finally turned to hand the child to Neytiri when the female moaned in pain again.

"What's wrong?" Jake panicked feeling the pain as well. Mo'at frowned as she silently inspected her still ailing daughter. "Sa'nok what is happening?"

"I am unsure." Mo'at answered truthfully. Jake's tail whipped in panic. "She should not feel more pain after birth." The elder continued as she touched her child in various places. Jake, feeling helpless began rubbing Neytiri but her moans only grew louder. Why was she still in pain if she had already given-

"Wait," Mo'at ceased her movements and snapped her eyes to Jake, "check for another." Jake said quickly. Mo'at blinked in surprise.

"Another?"

"Check for another baby. She may still be with child." He explained quickly. Mo'at hesitated before doing as he asked. Seconds later Mo'at spoke.

"You are correct Jakesully, I see another head." Before he could reply Mo'at was already working to deliver the second child. Just as before, Neytiri let out a wail before expelling the child. High pitched cries flooded once more as everyone watched in awe of the second child born of their Tsahik. "Jakesully, can you explain this." Mo'at said as she cuddled the second child.

"Twins," He breathed instantly thinking of his slain brother whom he hadn't thought of in some time. "Two children born at the same time."

"Tweens." Mo'at repeated. Jake didn't bother to correct her pronunciation. "And what will you call this child? Second child of Olo'eyktan and Tsahik." All eyes fell on Jake as Neytiri breathed a few recovering breaths. Jake thought for a moment before a name effortlessly flowed from his lips.

"Trudy." Mo'at smiled before turning to the gathered again.

"Trudee second born and tsmuke of Grace. May Eywa grace their home." The Omaticaya echoed the blessing.

* * *

"Jake Sully the great Toruk Makto, Olo'eyktan and savior of the Omaticaya people," Norm exclaimed, gesturing wildly as he sat with his friend against the base of a tree. "Somehow I never imagined you having kids though, and beating Max and Rachel at that." Norm nudged Jake who only laughed at the suggestion. Everyone had watched how easily Max and his "lookout" Rachel had hit it off only weeks after the expulsion of the RDA. During the respective preparations for the attacks, Max had served as inside man while Rachel had volunteered to be his right hand. "At the speed those two were moving, it's a surprise they haven't started their own clan back at base." Jake chuckled at Norm's joke who only smiled in return. Truth was, he always joked when he got nervous. "So where are your girls?" He asked, serious all of a sudden. Jake pretended not to notice the change.

"Neytiri is taking the girls to the Tree of Souls to bond with Eywa. It's as of much importance as a human child's christening." Jake tossed a rock into the air and caught it easily. "At least that's what I make of her explanation."

"And you're not there because-"

"She made it real clear that it was no men allowed." Norm laughed then the two settled into a comfortable silence. Jake noticed Norm's nervous fidgeting. "So how's warrior training coming along?" Norm stopped moving.

"It's coming." The scientist scratched the top of his head. "I finally get to choose an Ikran." His voice lost some confidence.

"When?"

"Tomorrow." Jake nodded, realizing why his friend was so unnerved and tense. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You'll do fine Norm." Norm smiled though it was obvious he was still hesitant. "And if not, I'll assure you that we'll have a wonderful funeral for you." Norm punched Jake in the shoulder as he laughed.

"Jerk."

* * *

Tiny blue hands reached up for the tendrils of the Tree of Souls.

"Tsahik Neytiri." Neytiri turned around to face the newcomer with her two daughters in her arms. One of the twins whined in frustration as Neytiri smiled at her friend.

"Peyral." Neytiri glance down and spotted the bundle in the other woman's hand as well. "It is true then, we gave birth on the same day."

"The same hour," Peyral chuckled the correction as she drew closer to her friend amidst the sacred tree. "It is a boy. We named him Tsu'tey so that he may grow to become a strong Na'vi like his namesake." Neytiri was torn between sadness and happiness at the remembrance of her betrothed and the new life that was there before her.

"He will grow to be a strong one indeed."

"And what of your girls?" Peyral pointed to the two small ones barely noticing how one girl reached towards her son.

"This is Grace." Neytiri held up the infant on her right arm. "And this is Trudy."

"The names are not Na'vi," Neytiri frowned at Peyral's statement. "But they are the names of those who died for us. And for that they are most honorable." A smile of gratitude returned to Neytiri's face as she grabbed the nearest tendrils of the tree. She then pulled on the tiny queues coming from her twin girls' nearly hairless heads. Grace made Tsahaylu with one tendril while Trudy was connected to another. Peyral did the same with her son, Tsu'tey. Neytiri's focus was torn from her girls when she saw Peyral struggle to keep Tsu'tey from biting the tendril. Unbeknownst to her, the bonding with Eywah was already beginning with the twins. Grace heard laughter and speech she could not understand while Trudy was flooded with images of burning forests, terrifying machines, and of Sky People long past.

_Memories_ of a Sky person long since gone to be with Eywa.

The younger infant cried though her mother knew not what was ailing her.

* * *

**A/N: **So apologies on any misspellings/misuse of words, not that versed in Avatar stuff yet, just had to get this out cause it was bugging me. If it doesn't draw much attention I'll just leave it as a one shot. Updated: 1/14/10


	2. Chapter 2

"The Na'vi peoples have always been very strong. Able to withstand the Times of Great Sorrow and to see the coming of six Toruk Maktos. In those days we are unified as one People. Na'vi. But in peace times we are separate clans. Omaticaya is separate from Tipani-" Trudy sat in the circle with the other children of the tribe as they listened to her grandmother tell the history. She tried to sit straight like the others but her youthful mind hindered her from being attentive. Even the children a few years younger than she, seemed to have the stamina to listen to Mo'at's old wise tales.

Truthfully she just didn't like her mind to be distracted. Something always had to hold her attention because it just plain freaked her out when her mind wandered. The visions, the dreams she'd been having…

They were more like nightmares that had so subtly engrained themselves into her subconscious. She wasn't aware that it wasn't normal for her Na'vi brethren to have such vivid accounts of memories, at least not when they weren't in communion with Eywa so she never told a soul about them. She glanced to her right where her sister sat. The two were identical twins but they couldn't be more different. Even now as Trudy slouched, rubbing her irritated legs as they were folded beneath her, Grace sat perfectly still and ram rod straight all the while holding a smile on her face as she watched her grandmother's eccentric movements to go along with the tales.

Trudy then noticed a hand steadily sneaking towards her sister's back.

"Skxawng!" Trudy screeched under her breath when she slapped the hand away that was reaching for her sister's queue. "Keep your hand to yourself or I'll rip it off for you."

"Trudy!" Trudy snapped back to attention at her grandmother's chastisement. "Now is not the time to be fraternizing with boys." She continued. Trudy opened her mouth to protest but Mo'at would hear none of it. "And Tsu'tey." The chuckling boy stopped and turned his attention to the elder female. "You may be Grace's intended but I will not have you making _Tsahaylu_ with _my_ granddaughter right under my nose." The children chuckled at Tsu'tey's embarrassment. Grace had enough sense to look scandalized though Trudy wouldn't be surprised if her sister secretly enjoyed the attention. Mo'at turned her attention back to the group. "Now children, you must hurry along. Ninat will be taking you girls for the rest of the day." As if on cue, the woman appeared behind the group of seated children. The girls were already scurrying to their feet while Mo'at continued. "And boys, you will be with Norman." There was a collective groan from the boys. Ninat chuckled under her breath before speaking.

"Now boys, I know my mate isn't that bad." She declared albeit jokingly. Tsu'tey decided to answer.

"Norm's great, we just hate that he tries to teach us to hunt but he scares the animals away talking about his science." A few of the boys voiced their agreement with his statement. "Either that or they get bored to death. I just want to hunt!" Tsu'tey finished.

"Well I think Norm's take on our environment and home is sweet. He's singlehandedly discovered more uses for some of our flora in the past few years than the Omaticaya have discovered as a whole in nearly a century." Grace quipped over her shoulder. Trudy laughed. Her slightly older sister always did have that princess vibe about her. Not to mention she absolutely loved Uncle Norm's take on things. Trudy didn't mind either way. She didn't find miniscule details interesting, the big picture is what she cared about. It's what made her as somewhat of a problem child. She didn't care how each individual bead on the ceremonial necklace symbolized a different trait for its keeper, she just wanted the whole necklace. And don't preach to her about the importance of each seed in making a plant. Just show her the full grown tree.

She found herself more in tune with the boys than not. She sighed as the said rowdy group was called away by Norm's yelling. Apparently he'd just spotted a yellowed plant he'd never taken notice of before.

"Come along girls. We will learn about the songs of many creatures in Pandora."

* * *

"Easy boy." Jake calmed his Ikran as he dismounted. They had landed just outside the old RDA base so it was no doubt as to why the creature felt somewhat insecure here. But he knew that after years of returning, the only human inhabitants were friendly.

"Uncle Jake!" Jake smiled as three small curly haired children tumbled over each other to get to the incredibly tall Na'vi male. Jake chuckled as they looked even funnier with their exo-packs. "Hey kids. Where's your dad?" The oldest of the three pointed back towards the base turned makeshift home.

"In there with momma. He got some mail today and got really upset-" Jake perked at that then rushed off through the Avatar compound entrance. He knew that Max Patel shouldn't be getting mail and for it to make him upset meant that it wasn't good.

For anyone.

"Max!" Jake yelled as he pushed through the large doors. "Max!" He yelled again and was greeted by an inner door opening, revealing Max's wife Rachel. "Rachel where's-"

"He's coming. He knows it would be too much of a hassle for you to get to him." Jake nodded then thought perhaps he should greet the woman properly. "Sorry about the noise. How are you? The kids look fine."

"They are, though they complain about not having other kids to play with." Jake nodded again. He knew that the only other kids on the planet were Na'vi. His own were only a few years older than the three outside and already dwarfed them incredibly. A few moments later, a distraught looking Max came through the doors. He had aged considerably but was still in good health from what Jake could tell.

"Jake. I'm so glad you're here. You won't believe what came through the transmission this morning." Jake moved to sit on one of the oversized gurneys as Max continued. "You know RDA has pretty much stopped all transport to Pandora over the past few years and as of last year I wasn't even receiving throughput messages. That all changed this morning. There's a planet only about a year or two trip away from here that RDA has moved on to. The heads would have deemed Pandora a failure but there were so much protest that it was demanded that amends be made. They sent the schematics for some new technology, which at first glance I thought was exactly like the brain child for AVTR."

"But it's not."

"It's not. I looked closer. It's like a reverse plan. Someone took Grace's ideas and the Avatar work back on Earth and they've been working on this for awhile-" Max got frustrated and handed the plasma screen to Jake.

"I won't understand that just try and explain." Jake said waving off the screen and sat on the oversize gurney. Max ran a hand through his hair.

"They reversed it. They found a way to throw consciousness into humanoid clones. They want to play nice but they want us to put these clones to work as well." Jake was getting lost in Max's combination of words.

"I don't understand."

"My guess is that they want the Na'vi leaders, which would be you, Neytiri, and any other clans leaders to use these machines to go into these human clones. It would be like using a human avatar." Jake shot to his feet.

"They can do that?" Jake's mind drifted to the time when Quartich had promised him his legs back, his _real_ legs. Jake shook his head. He had his real legs. Legs of a strong Na'vi warrior. But he still couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even as Earth dwindled, technology was still flourishing there.

"Apparently. They've been working on it for awhile. I guess they want to be on equal footing with whatever 'peaceful' negotiations they have planned. No one has the upper hand if things turn ugly because everyone will be in human form. I can't say it isn't genius but it's-"

"So they what? Expect you to just put it together?" Crazy, Jake thought, for the RDA to even consider this a one man job.

"Apparently but of course they're working off of decade old news. They probably think we have a thriving group of scientists up here." He was right, of course. The small select few of scientists had dwindled to just Max and his family. The others had either been killed when venturing too far and unaccompanied into the Pandora forests or they had…

Jake didn't want to think about some of the heart breaking notes that had been left in the makeshift bedrooms.

"Then just tell them you can't do it."

"It's not that easy. I have a shipment of parts and plans coming within the next few months that's gonna land here unmanned. That leaves me another six years before the rest of RDA comes."

"When they get here, we just send them packing." Jake said stubbornly. Max shook his head in frustration.

"The RDA is obviously trying to play nice to get more backing on Earth. But if we ignore this and they get here with no technology or attempt at peaceful negotiations on their terms you know they'll take that as another act of war." Jake huffed. He knew as much. He was agitated that he couldn't disagree with his friend but he felt like he was being backed into a corner. Pandora did not need another war with Earth. The Na'vi could not sustain another attack from the Sky People.

"They're not gonna like this." Jake said, and Max knew exactly who he meant. "Not one bit. I don't even like it." He paced careful to keep his tail from flinging wildly and hitting Max. "How long did you say we have?"

"Two months for the shipment. Six years maybe for the heads." He paced a few more times before stopping.

"Okay. I'm going to seek council, I'll be in touch. If anything happens you use the communicator and get in touch with me. I want to be here when that shipment comes." Max nodded as Jake jogged back out the door.

* * *

"Grace. Keep your bow straight."

"I'm trying mother." Grace whined. She hated archery. Always had, always will. She wished that she could eat all her days without killing the creatures in the forests of Pandora but she knew what she must do for her people.

"Do not try. Do." Neytiri said and repositioned the young female's arms. For her people, Grace would become an adequate archer, and an all-around hunter. And an interpreter of Eywa like her mother and grandmother before her. Grace's eyes glanced to her left.

"Good Trudy." Her younger sister, who would never hold the responsibilities of the people on her shoulders. She was already an excellent archer. She would grow to be a magnificent hunter. She would protect the people and be exceptional at it. Just without the burden. "Remember to breathe as you tighten the bow." Neytiri remarked to her younger daughter and to bring the older back to the task at hand. "Grace, pay attention."

"Sorry mother." Grace retained her pose.

"Now stay there. And once you have a catch you may return to hometree." And with that Neytiri turned and disappeared up one of the many trees leaving her identical twin girls standing side by side, their arrows pulled back. The very notion made Grace's muscles tire but she did not let it show. If her sister was not going to move from her spot and disobey mother's orders, neither would she.

"When the first animal comes along, you shoot it. I don't want you to have to suffer being detained for so long." Trudy only laughed at her sister. "What's so funny?"

"Perhaps _you_ should kill the first animal." Trudy stated evenly.

"I insist that you do it." Grace pushed. Trudy only slightly shook her head.

"I know you're tired. You're stamina is not as good as mine, princess." Grace nearly dropped her position at the statement.

"And what is that supposed to mean dear sister?"

"You know exactly what it means."Trudy replied.

"Enlighten me." Trudy only shook her head at her sister's insistence.

"It means that you take things too seriously. I know you want to leave. You hate archery. You hate killing. You hate death. But that's the way things are. It's the way Eywa has intended it to be. How are you ever going to be impartial to-"

"Impartial?"

"Impartial to Eywa's will if you can't accept death as a natural course. I see you. You flinch and cringe at every funeral. If Eywa willed it that half the clan must die to save the other half, could you deliver that message?"

"Stop it Trudy." Grace said in a harsh whisper.

"Could you?" Trudy got louder, "Or would you ignore the messages given to you, the warnings, try and find another solution. And to manipulate your position in such a fashion would warrant dismissal. Are you even worthy to be the next Tsahik?" Trudy surprised even herself at the statement but she didn't let it show. Perhaps she could just explain her burst of anger having to do with the restless night she had, tossing and turning in her hammock after seeing the same unknown face sneering at her continuously.

"I said stop it!" Grace screeched completely dropping her perfect archery stance. Trudy held hers and just then a viper wolf stepped into the clearing. Trudy caught sight of the animal in a second.

"Fine, I will take you up your offer." Without a moment to lose she released the bow and watched as the arrow whizzed and struck the animal in its heart. She ran away from the perch her sister was on and cut the throat of the struggling beast. With a quick prayer of thanks to Eywa, the carcass was hefted onto her shoulders as she began her trek back to hometree. Grace stood in shock for a few moments more before resuming her stance in silent resolve.

* * *

Neytiri sat only a few feet across from her aging mother. The elder woman had grabbed her when she had just settled down to begin mending some cloths and whispered that she had received a disturbing message. Neytiri had dropped what she was doing to meditate with her mother. She hadn't felt anything unusual from Eywa.

It was times like these that made her doubt her abilities as Tsahik even if she already carried the title.

"Concentrate. Focus less on yourself and more on the whole." Mo'at said without opening her eyes.

It was obvious that Neytiri still had much to learn from her mother.

She took in a breath and cleared her mind. The first thing she noticed was her own heart beat. Less on yourself. She repeated mentally before tuning out the thumping sound. She noticed the sounds of her people. Laughing, talking, singing. Her ears stood straighter as she let those sounds melt away. She could hear the sounds of the creatures of the forests now. Their songs mingled together but she was well trained, she could pick out the distinctions. Satisfied she moved on to the next layer of sounds. Few knew that the flora and plant life had its own song but it did. The rustling in the wind, the humming in the light.

"Almost there." Mo'at encouraged. Neytiri smiled. And with another breath another layer of sounds went out of focus. Then she was there. She was back at the heart, not her own, but it was the layer dominated by Eywa. The underlying song to all the songs of Pandora. She was about to remark to her mother that she could not hear anything unusual but then it hit her. She frowned.

The steady tone of Eywa was not steady.

She gasped at the realization and lost all concentration.

"Sa'nok, what does this mean?" Neytiri hissed to her mother as she stood to her feet. Her mother opened her eyes but made no effort to move from her place.

"I'm not completely sure but a similar thing happened just before the first Sky People came." Mo'at stated. "The steady pulse of Eywa's song became unsteady and frantic in those days. I did not have much control then and was not very attuned to that level of consciousness. I ignored Eywa's warning. And it cost me my mate's life and the lives of many of us." Neytiri rushed to her mother's side and held her.

"Shush sa'nok. It was not your fault. It was all of ours and no one's blame. We were fools not to leave Hometree. We were fools to not fight back before the Sky People became too many."

"Were we fools to trust Jakesully?" Mo'at asked and Neytiri fell silent. "The past is the past. We can be grateful that the both of us can sense the change that is coming. We can prepare the people for whatever is to come. Be it Sky People or another foe. We will not be caught unawares this time." Neytiri nodded before rising to her feet again.

"You are correct. I will seek council with Jake when he returns from visiting with Toktor Patel." Neytiri moved to the edge of the level and peered down into the main clearing of NewKelutrel spotting her youngest returning from hunting.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated: 1-18-10. First off thanks to everyone that reviewed/favorited/alerted the first chapter of this story. I've never had that many responses to one chapter ever so I was very excited. Obviously I've decided to continue. Hopefully I'll keep your interest, I know where I'm going with the story, it just takes a while to update with school and my twilight fic. Also if it gets confusing tell me in a review and I'll explain hopefully without giving away too many details/spoilers. Thanks Again guys!


	3. Chapter 3

"Trudy how did you kill such a large viperwolf?" One of the boys in the clan exclaimed as she stepped into the main clearing of NewKelutrel. The wolf was nearly as large as Trudy but she didn't let it stop her. She threw it to the ground as two men came to carry the carcass off no doubt to be cooked later.

"You are back so soon," Neytiri yelled from higher up in the tree upon spotting her youngest. "And what of your sister?"

"She still waits mother." Neytiri accepted the answer though she expected no less and returned to whatever she was doing before. Trudy turned back to the boy addressing her when another group of guys entered the clearing.

"Hey Trudy." The youngest in the group addressed. Trudy knew that the boy fancied her but she did nothing to encourage the advances.

"Trudy." Another voice said in bland greeting.

"Tsu'tey." She returned in the same bored tone.

"Where's Grace?" Trudy had half a mind to not tell him. She shrugged in a fashion she'd seen her father and Uncle Norm do on occasion.

"I dunno. Here or there." She waved a hand whimsically. Tsu'tey's eyes narrowed. "I did hear her talking about going to the very tippy top of hometree perhaps you can find her there-"

"Enough Trudy. I know you're lying." He hissed at her which only caused her to laugh. This only angered him more.

"What?" She asked, with a laugh still in her voice. "No need to get so protective, she's a big girl she can handle herself." That caused Tsu'tey's ears to perk. He wasn't too fond of anything that involved Grace _having_ to handle herself.

"Where is she, Trudy?"

"She's hunting." Without a word Tsu'tey left his followers and Trudy and headed into the lush forests. The boys watched him go before turning back to Trudy.

"So are you going to Tipani with us?" One of the other boys slapped Trudy's admirer. She pretended to be uninterested but she hadn't heard about any excursion to Tipani recently. "What? She would like to come. Wouldn't you Tru?" Trudy cringed at the nickname her father had started. She loved the guy but that name stuck and she hated it. Though one time she had shut him up by calling him 'wheels'. She wasn't sure where the name had come from but it flowed from her lips as if through muscle memory. His look of pure confusion was enough for her to never say it again.

"What's in Tipani?" She asked feigning disinterest still.

"It's not what's in Tipan. It's more of what's on the way. The young warriors are taking us with them when they go, for trade. We may even get to ride the Pa'li. And some already have Ikrans." That brightened Trudy's face. The one thing she had looked forward to ever since she could remember was finding her Ikran. Flying seemed like it would be the perfect fit for her. As if it was calling her. The ground was nice but the sky was a whole new world. It was to be expected from the daughter of Toruk Makto.

"Ikrans you say?" The boy nodded enthusiastically as did some of the others who had given up on trying to make him keep his mouth shut. "I may have to check it out." One of the older boys in the group didn't look convinced.

"What's a small girl like you have business with warriors anyway?" He folded his arms in a show of dominance. Trudy wasn't deterred. He was Tsu'tey's best friend, of course he would challenge Trudy.

"What's a small boy like you have business _thinking_ you're a warrior?" The crowd of guys made instigating noises, sharing knowing glances about what was to come. Although males and females alike became warriors in the tribes, the boys were always taught how to fight and defend themselves a few years before the females.

"Alright then, Trudy," the boy lowered into a crouch. "Show me what you've got." Trudy flashed a smile and mimicked his pose, her tail swishing in anticipation. They study each other for a moment before they were interrupted.

"Trudy. Rawal." The names were quipped and Trudy sighed in aggravation at her sister's voice. "Don't waste your energy on such nonsense." Rawal instantly conceded frustrating Trudy even more. Grace approached the two with Tsu'tey behind her, carrying a dead tapirus.

"I could have challenged him." Trudy whispered to her elder sister when she was close enough.

"I know but that doesn't mean you should." Grace whispered back. That was when Trudy remembered the argument the two had recently had and the fact that Tsu'tey was carrying her catch.

"You cheated." Grace whipped around to face her sister at the accusation. "You're a horrible shot. There's no way you killed that animal. Tsu'tey killed it for you!" Grace's folded down ears cowered from Trudy's perked ones.

"He helped me." Grace amended in as calm a tone as she could. "Mother never said we couldn't have assistance." She challenged.

"_I_ didn't have assistance." Trudy pointed out, the group of boys were immediately forgotten though they still stood nearby eavesdropping on the altercation between the two siblings.

"You don't need it!" Grace yelled and immediately slapped a hand to her mouth. Yelling was not becoming of her. Trudy's eyes widened at the admission. It wasn't that her sister had yelled at her, nor was it that what she said was fact. It was how bitter the words sounded coming from her mouth. The two stood facing each other in varying degrees of shock when Tsu'tey came over. He whispered something to Grace and when she didn't respond he gently nudged her away from her younger sister. Trudy glared at the two retreating forms. They climbed to a higher level of the tree together, with Tsu'tey keeping an unneeded steadying hand on Grace's back. She had had enough of both of them. When they disappeared on the higher level Trudy turned back to the still gathered group of boys.

"Amhul," the love struck admirer perked up when Trudy called his name, "tell me more about this trip to Tipani."

* * *

"Hey! Jake!" Jake stopped running, startled at Norm's sudden presence. He figured he must have been too withdrawn into his own thoughts to hear his friend running to catch up to him. "Man, you were really booking it. What's the rush?" Norm said as he finally caught up to the ex marine. Norm caught the look on Jake's face. "Hey what's wrong? It looks like someone disrupted your hunt again." Norm joked but Jake just shook his head.

"I saw Max today." Jake's sullen voice caused Norm to grow serious.

"Is something wrong with Max? Did something happen with the kids? Rachel?" Norm panicked but stopped when Jake held up a hand.

"No, but something's…just come with me will you? I need to meet with Neytiri and Mo'at. I think you should be there as well." Norm frowned. "Have you seen Peyral?"

"She's with Ninat." Norm couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face when thinking about his mate. Jake didn't notice it.

"Could you go find Peyral for me and bring her along as well?" Norm nodded, still confused as to what happened with the visit with Max. He knew Jake wasn't going to spill anything so he simply accepted his task. When Norm departed, Jake continued on to hometree. He was greeted with the usual excitement by the people when seeing their olo'eyktan. He waved to some but the look of urgency on his face told many to not try and hold him up. He found his mate and mother in law conveniently together already. As soon as he appeared Neytiri turned to him, a grave look on her face.

"Jake, we must tell you something," she rushed.

"And I have to tell you something as well." Neytiri studied her mate's expression, searching his eyes for any clue as to the gravity of his news. And if it was as potentially destructive as the news she had. "I've invited Norm and Peyral to join us for this but what is your news?"

"We have seen aungia." Jake frowned.

Aungia. A sign. An omen.

And by the sound of Neytiri's voice, coupled with Mo'at's distraught expression, it had to be a bad one. Before Jake could question her for more details, his youngest daughter swung into their vicinity.

"I wish to go to Tipani with the trade group," she said, straight to the point. "The boys are going and I see no reason why I can't go as well."

"You're still quite young to go on that journey Trudy," Neytiri explained pulling herself from her mate's embrace and trading the look of unease for one of authority, "it's dangerous and it's why we usually send the young warriors."

"I know but," Trudy paused taking in both faces of her parents, their mirrored expressions of skepticism as to whether she really _did_ know. "Let's face it, I'm as capable as the boys are in defending myself. I deserve to go. Grace is here learning to become Tsahik. I'm going to become a warrior," Trudy turned to face her father. "You know it. I know it. These are the people I'll be with most of my time," she glanced between both parents again. "Let me go," she stopped before breathing out a "please." Neytiri's face softened while Jake's did just the opposite. No matter if he was a peasant or a king. He was a father and he did not like the idea of his baby girl going on any dangerous mission, especially with a bunch of boys. "It's just a trade route," she added.

"Perhaps you should let her go," Mo'at spoke finally joining the conversation with her bit of wisdom," if only for the experience." Neytiri sighed as she turned to the side indicating to Jake that it was his call. Jake didn't respond immediately his posture giving away nothing except the rapid swishing of his tail that Neytiri noticed as a habit he'd picked up since having to add fatherhood decisions into his leadership ones. She held in a chuckle as he tried so hard to save face and not give in.

"Fine, you may go." He said dropping his tense stance. "But if any of those boys make bonds where they have no business-"

"I know I know, yank off their tails." Trudy finished for him a smile in her voice. She wasn't one to jump around for joy but her parents could tell by the smile on her face she was barely holding back her excitement. "You're my favorite dad, dad." Trudy exclaimed. Neytiri released her giggle this time.

"I'm you're only dad." Jake corrected, smiling as well, although unwillingly.

"You too mom." Trudy added almost as an afterthought. Neytiri simply waved her off.

"You better get going," she said as her youngest moved to slip down onto a lower level of the tree, "don't want to keep the trade group waiting."

* * *

Grace had long since settle for the relaxing task of weaving ever since the confrontation she'd had with Trudy. She needed to keep her head. Right now that included simply clearing it of the altercation.

"You shouldn't let Trudy rattle you so." She gasped, nearly having forgotten Tsu'tey had stayed with her the entire time. He always was the one to break up the sibling fights they had, and always the one to comfort Grace. Grace had initially thought his concern for her was sweet, Trudy had voiced that she thought he was being overly protective and possessive. Grace frowned as she completed another row in her weaving.

"It's not that she rattles me," Grace snapped back, "it's just that she shocks me, not that it should, she's always right when it comes to me." She mumbled the last few parts. Tsu'tey didn't reply which somehow angered Grace. He was always so controlled around when around her, responsible, and adult like. She knew from what she learned from her sister and the other children their age that he wasn't always so rigid. The times when he didn't know she was looking she saw that he knew how to have fun and be carefree. But for some reason he felt as if Grace was a special case. It made their time together awkward and uncertain. Stiff. Grace wondered if their mated life would be like this as well. "Are you going on the trade route?"

"I had planned to unless you need me here."

"No, go it's just…" Grace faded away, her hands faltering in the weaving rhythm. "I was wondering if I could accompany you?" Grace looked away when Tsu'tey 's straight face turned into a frown.

"The trade route's no place for you." He said confidently. Grace knew he wasn't being dominating, he was simply stating facts. She knew she wasn't prepared for such a journey. Trudy was going simply because she actually could defend herself, she was a prodigy in her own right. Grace knew that if she herself went, she would simply be an extra burden that would get in the way. She simply nodded in response to Tsu'tey's statement though she didn't look him in the eyes. "I should go." He stated and rose without waiting for her to reply. As he bound off of the nearest ledge Grace stood to watch his retreating form.

He would make a good man some day, she thought and returned to her weaving. Her fingers faltered only once when she had a particularly strong, dark feeling nearly overwhelm her. She pushed it aside, assuming that her own ill thoughts were affecting her. She was grateful for the weaving and any other small non daunting tasks that could keep her mind at ease, to aid in "taking the edge off". Everyone believed that she was naturally level headed but truth was that she worked very hard to remain sensible especially at her young age. She knew the importance of her future role in the tribe and had determined that she should perfect being a voice of reason young so that she would not struggle to do so in her adult years.

So Grace allowed her mind to wander, filling itself with mindless dreams and recent memories of the fun time she had spent with the other young girls in the clan. She felt camaraderie when around them but only recently had she felt a shift. It worried her on normal days that maybe she wasn't enjoying the presence of her peers as much as she should.

Grace shook her head to clear of the thought, no need to worry about that at the moment. It was a few hours that passed when she finished her weaving. She sighed in satisfaction at her work when that ominous feeling came back, this time sharper and more defined. She did not ignore it this time because her mind was clear which meant the feeling was unprovoked by any ill thoughts of her own. That meant something bad, something was wrong, something-

Her mind drifted to the party that had left hours before on the trade route.

Her sister was in trouble.

* * *

"Correct me if I am wrong," Peyral stated as she slipped a hand under her chin, "the Sky People wish to turn us into human dream walkers so that they may make peace with us?" She slid her other hand onto her mate's lap as he sat stoic, already going through in his mind how to prepare the warriors for the coming confrontation.

"That's what Max thinks anyway." Jake added with a nod.

"And what will be our course of action?" Peyral asked Jake directly. "Are we going to honor their request after they decimated our home?" Peyral screeched in outrage and defiance though the slight squeeze of her mate's thigh indicated some fear behind her words.

"That is why I have gathered you here," Jake explained, "because I feel I need all your input before making a decision though I must say that we should consider giving them the benefit of the doubt. If they really mean peace, then we can be free of the worry of their return, if not we risk going to war after war after war with the Sky People and the Na'vi are not a people of war."

"And the Sky Demons are not a people of peace," Peyral snapped back. She quickly controlled herself upon remembering who she was speaking to in such a manner. "Forgive me olo'eyktan, but I think your old ways may be clouding your judgment." Her out spoken ways and honesty were something that Jake had become used to in the past few years. He admired her for it and knew that the fact that she was so outspoken matched wonderfully with her nearly silent mate. Who also happened to be the leader of the warriors. Jake could only hope that Tsu'tey would take the strong points of both his parents when he took on the role of olo'eyktan. Neytiri noticed the contemplative state that Jake had slipped into and realized no one else was going to break the tense silence.

"Perhaps," she started as she rose from her seated position next to Jake and across from the others gathered, "we should focus on what we shall do in the mean time. The first thing to happen is the arrival of the alien equipment, correct?" Jake nodded slightly. "Okay, one step at a time, what are we going to do with it? Are we going to allow Toktor Patel to work with it or are we just going to let him sit on the avatar shipment?" Neytiri glanced around the small circle of people when she posed her questions. At first no one replied then Jake's head snapped up.

"Norm," the ex human snapped to attention, "if we tell Max to work on the new technology, do you think you'll be able to help?" A large smile threatened to break out over Norm's face but he stopped it realizing that given the circumstances he was probably the only one excited by the prospect of putting his science genius back to work.

"Of course," he said feigning a cough when his tone came off as more excited than it should, "I mean that'll be a huge undertaking for Max alone." He finished with a wave to his hand. Jake managed a slight smirk at Norm's fake disinterest.

"You are seriously considering going along with the demons' plans." Peyral stated in annoyance and disbelief. Jake looked at her and sighed. He glanced at Neytiri who had resolved to let Jake handle this battle on his own then looked back at his lead hunter.

"If they really are here for peace then I think it would be best for both parties if we gave them the benefit of the doubt," Jake said as Peyral crossed her arms across her chest, "who knows, maybe they've changed, maybe we'll actually avoid another war completely," he added reiterating his same earlier statement. Peyral studied him for a moment before dropping her arms, a sign that she was obliging him though she still let out an angry huff.

"The question is, if we went to their planet, would they grant us the same sentiment?"

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 1-31-10 Was supposed to be up yesterday but I kept getting an error post. Thanks to reviewers! Mini shout out to everyone who has reviewed chaps 1/2:

**Xeal II, Neytiri, Crimson Masquerade, **_BenLeopard, PsyckoSama, WolfGirlHowlsAtMoon, Casperace13, lilyoftheval5, Ravenna676, Sage DarkTalon, Miss Misa, youdon'tknowme123, coolkitty154, daftorange, Matteic, Lightning-Call upon my name, Kcrane, Vi-Violence_

Also I'll probably start replying to reviews starting this chapter but the replies probably wont come until I update something again and thanks to those who favorited/alerted.


	4. Chapter 4

Trudy whooped and hollered in excitement with the boys her age as she sat behind one of the young warriors, her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. The Pa'li were fast and a few riders in the party had just raced much to the delight of their younger passengers. They waited in a clearing as the remaining four Pa'li caught up along with the lone walker. With Trudy's unexpected decision to join the group on their route, there were an odd number of children with the Pa'li riders. Because of this the younger ones rotated walking a portion of the route. Trudy had offered to walk the entire time as it hadn't bothered her but Amhul had instantly jumped off of a Pa'li and insisted she take his seat.

Trudy pretended not to notice how all the boys would try and take her shift for her after that.

"Did you win, Trudy?" Amhul asked as he came into view, on another walking shift, with the rest of the party. The warriors with them talked amongst themselves, more or less ignoring their younger company.

"No, they did," Trudy said as she thumbed in the direction of Tsu'tey and his rider, "but it was a close second." Amhul smiled as he finally reached the animal's side and looked up at his crush. Trudy noticed the look he was giving her and turned away, suddenly uncomfortable. She tapped her rider's shoulder. "How far are we from the site?" She asked noticing that they had stopped moving ever since the race ended. The warrior turned slightly so that she could see his profile. Trudy had seen him around though they never spoke much. She knew he was only a few years older than she but he had recently finished his warrior rites. He was considered an adult, able to fend for himself and protect the tribe. Though she knew for a fact he still hadn't chosen a woman.

She guessed there were just some things young people shied away from even when they had achieved adulthood early.

"We're here," he said as he slipped off the Pa'li's back, "though it may take the Tipani group a few more hours to reach us since they have a longer way to go." He held out his hands to help her down but she bypassed the aid and jumped to the ground on her own. The warrior wasn't affected by being brushed off, he simply broke bond with the Pa'li and went to join his own peers setting up a small camp. Trudy looked around at her surroundings. The forest area looked similar to the area surrounding hometree but she could make out differences that just screamed foreign. She could thank Norm's lessons on indigenous flora for that.

"Tru," she almost jumped, having forgotten Amhul was still standing next to her, "you think the warriors will teach us how to ride Pa'li on the way back?" His poor attempt at hiding his excitement softened Trudy. She returned a smile before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe," she said hopefully, "though it should probably wait until we're back closer to home. Don't want to lose control out here in these stranger forests. We might get lost…" her voice trailed off when a vision burst in front of her eyes. She was flying. Not her exactly but someone else. She was seeing through their eyes as she circled what she figured was an area of Pandora from the skies. It was dark out. Her host began talking to someone out of view yet still inside the flying contraption but she could only catch one snippet that seemed to come from her own mouth.

"We're not allowed to do night ops. Colonel's orders."

"Trudy?" This time she did jump. Amhul's voice brought her back to the present suddenly. She felt disoriented. "Are you okay?" His eyes bore into hers but she couldn't focus on anything but the strange voice, the strangely concerned, worried but resigned voice. Amhul went to grab her arm when a call sounded from the forest, causing all the warriors into action. Trudy's rider seemed to send out a return call and within a few seconds, more Na'vi flooded into the clearing. One man, the leader Trudy presumed stepped forward towards her rider, he had an air of authority but she could tell he was young.

"Omaticaya?" He asked. Trudy's rider, who was deemed leader of the trade group quickly placed a hand over his heart before replying.

"Tipani?" The two leaders smiled before using an arm to latch onto each other's right shoulder. She recognized the gesture as a form of warrior camaraderie and greeting. She smiled longing for when she could partake in the ritual officially. She knew the boys already did it to each other but it was usually sloppy, not in sync. Amhul would sometimes miss his friends' shoulder completely when he reached out. "Did you have any trouble on your journey?"

"The first half of the trek went smoothly but when we hit the heavy thanator area we had some close encounters."

"Was anyone hurt?"

"No, but it is why we are here so soon, we've been sprinting the Pa'li for the past few hours." The Tipani leader chuckled at his statement. "Some of the thanators are very persistent when they want a kill," he paused with a slightly amused look on his face. "We should head back soon, we want to get through the territory when the beasts are sleeping, that way they won't be prowling and if they do wake, they'll be less oriented. The exchange?" With that the two turned to retrieve the objects that were the main reasons for the dangerous treks. Trudy took the time to observe the other Tipani warriors that had come into the clearing.

To say she was surprised would have been an understatement.

Most of Tipani carried themselves as seasoned warriors. But Trudy could clearly make out their age ranges. And most of them were young, very young. Trudy noticed one boy, if she could call him that, on a Pa'li looked no older than the boys she was hanging out with now. And yet there he was a Pa'li rider, a warrior, and adult in the eyes of his Tipani brethren. The Tipani boy-warrior noticed her staring, he took a moment to look her up and down, he smirked before expertly maneuvering his Pa'li to face away from her. Amhul noticed the exchange and frowned at his disrespect though Trudy was too busy batting away her rising jealousy over the other Na'vi's station to feel offended by his purposeful move.

"The seeds are here and accounted for. One of our brothers, Norman made sure there was a balanced assortment for you all, so it should help you through the drought you seem to be having."

"And these should grow plants that attract more Pa'li for grazing purposes." Two cloth bags were exchanged between the leaders. Trudy looked away from the two and back at the young boy who had turned his back on her. He was now gathering some of his friends that looked to be in his same age group. They were throwing taunting looks in Trudy and Amhul's direction. Trudy was about to take a step forward when her shoulder was grabbed. It was Tsu'tey along with Rawal. The two boys were returning the taunts with glares of their own. The stare down going on between the two groups of young ones went unnoticed by the slightly older.

"Thank you brother-" the Tipani leader was cut off when one of his own ran and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened momentarily but he quickly resumed a calm demeanor. "But it seems we must be going," he rushed.

"May we meet again Tipani."

"Likewise, Omaticaya."The leaders shared the warrior greeting again and just as swiftly as they came, Tipani saddled and disappeared back the way they came. Trudy and her group glared at the backs of the young Tipani warriors as they vacated the area.

"I wonder why they left so soon." Trudy heard Tsu'tey murmur. She turned to him to answer but Rawal beat her to it.

"They said they wanted to get back through thanator territory quickly."

"I know but," Tsu'tey frowned," it seemed very sudden. I want to know what was said between the leader and his second."

"How did you know that was his second?" Amhul asked, intrigued. Tsu'tey looked at him as if it were a stupid question.

"My father has taught me all the symbols of warriors and stations. Did you notice how the other man stood further back but he always stayed on the right side of his leader. He was staking out, silent patrolling. He must have caught something in the area for them to leave so quickly." Amhul seemed awed by his friend.

"You know so much Tsu'tey," Ahmul stated with a hint of hero worship coloring his tone. "You're going to be a great warrior some day."

"What do you expect," Rawal started after nudging Ahmul in the side, "he's going to be the next olo'eyktan after Jakesully. He has to know these things." Trudy frowned at that point. Tsu'tey didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation anymore but it didn't stop her irritation being directed towards him. His becoming olo'eyktan always reminded her of her sister's future as tsahik. Between those two she feared she would be forgotten in their shadows.

Then she shook her head to try and clear it of the ever increasing amounts of jealousy flowing through her system that seemed to have been sparked by the young Tipani warriors.

"We should get going as well," the company's leader stated, "if we're fortunate we can make it back to hometree by morning." He continued as everyone began doubling up on the Pa'li. Trudy started to walk when the first pair began pulling off before someone grabbed her.

"Tru, you should ride," Ahmul stated.

"I rode last time, I can walk."

"I know, but my last shift didn't last that long. You finish out this ride then we'll switch."He insisted. Trudy smirked knowing that he was lying. He'd been using the same type of excuses the whole trip. She always played along just to make him happy and ride. When she pulled herself up onto the Pa'li he smiled again. Their Pa'li instantly trotted off to the front leaving Ahmul to catch up to the nearest other Pa'li and walk alongside. They had only walked a few minutes when the leader suddenly raised his hand.

"Do you hear that?" The party stopped and listened. Trudy used her ears to listen for whatever her rider was indicating. After a moment of silence someone answered.

"Sounds like footsteps," the speaker paused to listen again, "a lot. Do you think it's Tipani again?"

"No," the leader answered, "it's heading back our direction and those aren't Pa'li sounds." He looked over his shoulder still concentrating on listening when his eyes widened. "It sounds like a-" he was cut off by a not so distant roar.

"I definitely heard that!" Someone shrieked causing the others to become restless.

"Angtsik," Trudy heard Tsu'tey say suddenly. This caused the leader to swear under his breath. "It's the roar of and angtsik challenge. We must be on their turf." As an answer the footstep poundings got louder.

"It's a stampede! Everybody move!" The hammer headed creatures could be heard knocking down trees nearby. They were fast but the Pa'li could really move when pushed. Before Trudy could really process what was happening the riders were off. The stampede could be heard getting closer at first then falling away, some of the group split up, heading in the same general direction but spreading out. Trudy risked turning around to see the first few titanotheres break through the trees. She immediately whipped back forward wrapping her arms around her rider's waist tightly, snapping her eyes shut and realizing this new feeling for what it was.

Fear.

As they dodged trees and jumped over obstacles, Trudy couldn't help but wonder if this was how her mother felt during the battle with the Sky People, which Trudy had dubbed 'Eywa's Revenge' jokingly.

She didn't feel like laughing now.

The sounds eventually drifted far enough away that the riders slowed to a jog before stopping completely. They waited in a clearing for the entire party to show up. Rawal and his rider were that last to show. The leader took a silent head count while Na'vi and Pa'li alike panted to reign in their exhaustion and fear.

"Is that everyone," he asked as he looked around, "eight Pa'li accounted for. That's everyone." He concluded relief heavy in his voice. It took a moment before Trudy froze.

"No not everyone," Trudy stated while fervently shaking her head, "Where's Ahmul?"

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm really enjoying writing this fic. The storyline should pick up soon. Review please. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Many of the clan had gathered in the main clearing of NewKelutrel and had stayed there for most of the early morning. The council going on between Jake, his mate and a few others had been interrupted when Grace had barged in, nearly hysterical, exclaiming that there was some trouble. Neytiri had been torn between feeling proud that her daughter could already sense aungia, and feeling worried over whatever trouble her eldest claimed to have felt. Once her daughter explained her thoughts that it had to do with the trade group, word spread quickly amongst parents and many had decided to wait up for the return.

At first it had just been cautious, slightly anxious waiting but now it that it was realized the trade group was taking longer than usual to return, everyone was restless. It was unusually silent as everyone seemed drawn in the direction of where the group should emerge. Jake stood by his mate's side at the forefront of the group, parents of the warriors and their young companions standing just behind them. He held his head high, ears perked in alertness. His yellow eyes searched fervently through the dark forests as if willing the group to show up.

"Olo'eyktan," Jake's head snapped slightly to the right, coming out of the shadows was one of the Ikran riders, he dismounted upon calling his leader, his ikran squawked before taking flight again, "they're returning. I saw them not a few minutes out." A communal breath of relief was released but Jake noticed that neither his mate, mother in law, nor daughter relaxed their tense shoulders. They knew something. He resumed his watch despite the murmurs that had risen among the gathered clan members.

Just as promised, the sound of encompassing footsteps could be heard. Moments later the first few warriors emerged into the clearing. Parents rushed to meet their children but Jake stayed back, his eyes narrowed. None of them were riding. Everyone was walking, guiding the Pa'li with their heads down. None were talking, even as their parents fretted over their well being.

"Jake…" Neytiri trailed off just as a scream broke out. Jake looked forward and saw the young trade party leader that he'd self appointed carrying someone in his arms.

It was the body of a young Na'vi.

* * *

Trudy was numb, or in shock. She couldn't quite tell but the feeling was somehow familiar. Tsu'tey was walking next to her as the entire party reached NewKelutrel. She hadn't looked back at Ahmul's mutilated body ever since Rawal had found him half crushed under a fallen tree. The scream that no doubt came from Ahmul's mother didn't even snap her out of her daze. No one had spoken after the initial outcry. Everyone had started screaming because no one remembered that the party was uneven, that Ahmul was-had been walking-for nearly the entire journey. The kid was a fast runner but not that fast.

Nothing but the image of her fallen brother would cloud her mind for weeks she assumed.

The party leader had already known the outcome as soon as Trudy had reminded everyone of the young one's disappearance. He had been the one to heft Ahmul's body into his arms and silently, somberly carry the boy back to their home. The arguing ceased and everyone followed, it had delayed their return but no one had dared speak on such trivial things.

Ahmul was dead.

Trudy shuddered when the first person came to embrace her. It was no secret, Ahmul's affection for the second daughter of Jakesully and Neytiri, nor were her evasive measures at trying to keep him at arms' length. But most figured she would grow up, and naturally fall into the boy's embrace when he was no longer a boy but a man. He would never see adulthood now. But now, to have other people embracing her and apologizing to her as if he had been her intended, her mate, was nearly too much. Nearly. She schooled her face to hide the emotions pushing to be set free, an expression that even hardened warriors had trouble pulling off when they watched one of their own fall. But Trudy knew there would be one person that would instantly see through her façade.

She raised her head, sensing her sister's gaze. Grace stood near their parents, warding off Tsu'tey's attempts at speaking to her, staring straight back at her sister with a look of complete understanding. Trudy stopped walking as Grace broke into a sprint. She stopped only about a foot in front of her identical, younger twin for only a moment before closing the gap between them and pulling her in for a hug.

Grace already knew that Trudy was feeling guilty, she could sense it coming from her in waves and she knew any attempt at convincing her otherwise right now would be in vain. She simply held her sister as if she were ready to fall apart at any time. For a moment, the sounds of shock and mourning faded into the background, the sounds of Neytiri attempting to soothe Ahmul's nearly hysterical mother, Jake's stern questioning as to what had _happened_ out there accompanied with a vague hand wave, the traumatized boys attempts to slink away from the scene all together. Grace's hand slipped up to Trudy's hair. Trudy didn't make any sounds, besides her shallow breathing as she rested her head on Grace's shoulder.

Ahmul was dead.

"This is all," Ahmul's mother yelled, "your fault," as she pounded into the young warrior still holding her son's body. He said nothing, didn't try to dissuade or explain, he simply allowed her frail hands to repeatedly strike him, a mask of indifference on his face as a river of endless tears pooled down hers. He was angry, upset, and disappointed in himself. He would have become one of the greatest warriors in the history of the Omaticaya but this one moment would forever seal him off from that destiny. He would be cold and distant, haunted by the young boy he barely knew but would forever be branded as his murderer.

Grace tried to turn Trudy away from the scene but she knew it was of no use. Her sensitive ears could still pick up everything going on around them. The cries of the women, the uncomfortable shifting amongst the males. No one knew how to respond to this. A young child dying before his prime in a time of peace-

Grace felt a small sporadic pulse that seemed to come from Eywa herself.

Perhaps their peacetime was coming to a close.

* * *

"_I didn't sign up for this_-" Trudy lurched awake in her hammock. It took her a few moments to bring her breathing under control. She hadn't woken her sister one hammock over. It was still night she could see. The nightmares kept coming, she felt as if she hadn't slept. It was the same unknown, scarred face that had haunted her for years. The same unidentifiable hands that were hers but weren't. The same flying machine that…

She'd nearly killed them. Nearly destroyed her own people.

She had heard the retellings of the war with the sky people but she didn't understand how her mind could be creative as to recreate such vivid scenes. As if she had been there.

She scoffed to herself, thinking she was beginning to go crazy. She would have blamed it on going to visit the Tree of Souls too much and getting her wires crossed with some of the ancestors memories but then she would grumble again.

She couldn't blame it on Eywa considering she hardly ever spent her time at the great Tree. Trudy figured it was Eywa's fault that she was having these memories in the first place. It was Eywa's fault that the hammerheads charged and killed-

"Trudy?" Trudy slid back onto her back in her hammock at her sister's sluggish sounding voice. "You awake again?"

"No," she whispered back. "Just go back to sleep Grace." Trudy turned to face away from her sister, the hammock curling with her.

"If you want to talk-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Trudy snapped though she kept her volume under control. "Just go back to sleep please," she begged. Grace didn't fight her on it anymore and slid back into her hammock as well. Grace's breathing slowed indicating when she'd fallen back into a peaceful slumber. Trudy stayed awake, tense and troubled even as the creatures of the morning began their sunrise songs.

* * *

"It is hereby prescribed, Attreids, son of Aries, that to settle the debt in claiming all responsibility for the death of Ahmul , eldest son of Sulan and Amile, that you are to become the protectorate of the household," Jake stated to the gathered clan after the mourning period for Ahmul had ended. Trudy sat in the back of the gathering with her sister and the other children of the clan as Atrreids, the trade party leader, was given his punishment after taking on sole responsibility of Ahmul's death. He took his sentencing without a word of protest. He now was to be the main supplier for the Ahmul's family, consisting of his sickly father, his elderly mother and no siblings. This would last until their deaths or his own. It would be hard, he would be the supplier for his family, Ahmul's family, and if he ever chose a mate, their family as well. He would be strained, with that on top of being a lead warrior. Most realized that many females may not want to get pulled into such a situation. He took it all with honor.

Trudy lowered her head. All of it she thought was stupid, foolish. He was taking the blame because he was leader. If they were going to be that facetious they could blame it on her because she was Ahmul's friend, she should have remembered he was walking immediately, all the kids knew Ahmul, the whole party should be at fault for not remembering. Her dad handpicked Attreids-

She stopped her thought. Her father had saved the people years ago.

But that didn't excuse him from future crimes.

She still could not blame him. She could only place blame on herself, feel the guilt crush her just as it did in that memory-

'Dream,' she corrected her own thoughts, 'Nightmare.' The nightmare where for only a few moments, long excruciating moments she wondered if pressing the red button on her alien console was the right thing. If simply following what she inherently knew were just orders-

"You will honorably accept these new responsibilities and jurisdictions?" Jake finished with the question as he stared down the younger Omaticaya warrior. The latter showed no emotion, choosing to look Jakesully in the eye as he was spoken to, his demeanor seemed strong and accepting, though no one besides Jakesully caught the shuddering breath that the young adult inhaled.

"Yes," he said and turned to face the family of the slain boy, "and I beg continuous forgiveness of the family for my neglect and irresponsibility." Only then did his gaze fall when he took in the hardened gaze of the pained couple who had so recently buried their son at the base of hometree.

Trudy clenched her fists as she watched the scene. She was angry but she didn't know how to express it. They mourned Ahmul for those nights that she'd had nightmare after nightmare. She lacked rest and Grace's attempts at comforting her were riding Trudy's nerves. Every so often Trudy would take in a breath as if she were about to speak, but Grace would counter with a horrified look and latch onto her arm.

"Trudy, don't," Grace said after the fifth time it looked as if her younger sibling was going to speak out at the gathering. "You need to learn your place. You're a child, your opinion does not matter in trial." Trudy turned her angry gaze on her twin.

"My place?" she sneered back at her sister. "I'm a child? Because I think it's foolish to make that guy suffer for all our faults?"

"It's no one's fault-"

"Then why is he taking the blame?" Grace didn't have a reply so Trudy trudged on in a harsh whisper. "He's at fault because he was placed in charge and Ahmul died by some freak accident."

"Trudy-"

"Well then why doesn't father shoulder all the blame from the lives lost with the battle of the Sky People? He instead gets instated as leader. How is that justice?"

"Trudy, we're too young and know nothing of the matters that happened in our parents' lives back then."

"I know nothing?" Trudy had gotten louder and was hushed by some of the adults in the vicinity. She ignored them but lowered her voice anyway. "I know nothing?!"

"Is there an echo here? Yes you know nothing because you know no more than I do or any of the other kids besides what they teach us." Now Grace was becoming annoyed with the younger.

"I'm not a kid!" Trudy was shushed again but her statement had momentarily shocked Grace. "I know that there was a human pilot that turned her back on her own people for what? What did she gain and where is she? Did she die? She had nothing to gain from-"

"Trudy Chacon." Grace said and Trudy stopped talking simply from the fact that she barely had any clue what she was talking about herself.

"What did you call me?"

"She's the woman you're named after. Mother told me that she was a pilot of the Sky People, she joined us and was killed in battle." The named rocked through Trudy's core in a way that was strange yet familiar at the same time, pleasant yet unsettling.

"How much do you know about her."

"Not much, she was a friend of father and Uncle Norm I believe. Mother didn't know her well." Grace paused to take in her sister's expression. "I'd think you would have inquired about your namesake before now." Trudy looked away slightly ashamed.

Trudy Chacon.

Just thinking the name sent another flurry of feelings through her. That was the woman that plagued her dreams. The one who's words interrupted her day dreams. The one who turned her back on her people because she knew it was right.

Trudy shivered as the thoughts accumulated in her mind.

What was right…

Without another hesitation she stood up ignoring the silent protest from Grace.

* * *

Jake watched as Attreids spoke with Ahmul's family. He was distracted when Neytiri suddenly glanced in the direction of the children's gathering. He followed her gaze but hadn't quite caught where she was looking until she heard the voice.

"This isn't right!" It was his youngest. Jake was in a state of shock. Children never spoke at these communal gatherings, so he was momentarily caught in a state of confusion. "This wasn't Attreids fault. He's not perfect, he couldn't save everyone," all eyes were on the young female by this point as she took slow and steady steps toward her father. "You should feel proud that he was at least able to protect us. I mean, it was a combination of things. We weren't ready. Tipani has warriors my age, they were Pa'li Maktos. They could protect themselves. We were helpless out there. We need to be ready for anything." Trudy faced her father fully having walked through the crowd of seated adults. Jake, while snapped out of his stupor still could not find an appropriate reply. Fortunately Neytiri had found her voice.

"And what are suggesting Trudy?" Trudy considered the question.

"You trained father to be a warrior for the people in a matter of months. I've been in training for years and yet I have to wait even longer before I can start my rites."

"It was different for your father. He was a warrior as a human."

"So was-" Trudy stopped by forcefully snapping her mouth shut. She couldn't finish what she was going to say, whatever it had been. She was losing control of her own thoughts and actions now. That wouldn't do. "You're holding me back with the other girls simply because I am one. I'm better at hunting and combat than most of the _boys_." Jake chuckled but fixed his expression when Neytiri glared at him.

"So what are you saying? You want to train with the boys?" Trudy shook her head.

"I want to train at my own pace. I want to take my warrior rites when I'm ready not when my gender or age group is." She'd said it with a confidence that exceeded her years. Everyone gathered noticed it, and it promptly stopped any further protests from her mother. Trudy didn't turn nor notice when someone else stood until they spoke.

"She's right." Everyone turned to see young Tsu'tey taking up for the girl. "I know that we are not adults and we have not properly proven our place in the clan but," he turned to look at Trudy who was staring back at him desperately fighting the surprise and shock filling her. Tsu'tey was not known to take up for her, actually, they were usually on opposing sides. "We have opinions and I must say that I share her thoughts." Trudy nodded in silent gratitude. Tsu'tey returned it. Grace looked torn staring at her intended and her sister as they stood against the judging eyes of the clan. Somehow she felt as if she should be standing with them but she was not aware of what she would say or how she felt so she remained seated.

Jake walked towards his youngest his expression not betraying any emotion as to what his response would be. Trudy, small package that she was, held her ground staring up into her father's eyes as he loomed over her. She was so focused on looking brave that she hadn't noticed Tsu'tey quickly approach and stand behind her, also looking into his mentor's eyes with a bit of defiance. Jake placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Very well then." He said and a grin broke out over his face. "You'll begin training as warriors at your pace because you believe it's right." Trudy let out a relieved breath. She turned around and came face to face with Tsu'tey who was mildly grinning at her expression. Jake had already walked away being bombarded with questions from the rest of the tribe who seemed apprehensive about this outlandish move.

* * *

"He's letting children train. Children!"

"We don't need more young ones dying!"

"We've lost so much already, how can he allow us to lose our young as well?"

"I believe that he hasn't given up the strange ways of the Sky Demons completely. _They_ would be the kind to sacrifice their babes."

Trudy pretended to ignore the comments made about her father's decision, more like agreement with her statement. Her training would begin at sunrise along with any other young Na'vi that felt ready to begin working toward their rites. She knew that the rest of the clan would be settling in for the night soon but she chose instead to wander around the grounds. Most would probably think she felt nervous about her new morning activities. That maybe she was having second thoughts but it wasn't that. If anything she was completely at ease about the upcoming change, excited even.

But her visions were getting worse. And by worse, she meant more vivid and lengthier. While her mother insisted she learn basic English skills if only to honor part of her heritage, she knew that she would have had trouble if she ever had to put her skills to real use. Now she could literally dream in the language. Conversations were carried and she could follow them easily in her visions. She had resigned herself to the fact that they were visions because she knew that she had hardly a creative bone in her body, there was no way she was coming up with this stuff on her own.

She could only hope that once she started her training, the visions would lessen. She stopped her wandering and settled in the underbrush of a particularly fuzzy bush, falling asleep, her mental ponderings translating into her dreams.

And it was there that Jakesully found his daughter slumbering. A slight smile crossed his face as he gently lifted her and carried her to her hammock for the night.

* * *

"I'm worried," Neytiri admitted as she lay curled into Jake's side in their large shared hammock.

"About Trudy?" he asked while absentmindedly twirling a piece of her hair around his finger. "Don't be, she's level headed enough to know if she's in over her head."

"Is she?" Jake stopped his motion as Neytiri looked straight into his eyes. "It's not the training. Trudy is excellent at that type of thing, always has been. You remember when the girls were just above the toddling age and you and Norm took a bunch of the boys out to the river to teach them that stone skipping game?" Jake laughed at her scrunched up face when she described the memory. She playfully hit him for laughing at her.

"Yes I remember and it was to show them how to skip rocks. They wanted to know about rituals on Earth so I showed them a fundamental skill usually learned by the human boy at a young age from his father." Neytiri nodded as Jake spoke not quite understanding the importance of the task and not bothering to point out that Norm had failed at it many times that day.

"And do you remember I brought the girls with me and they played together for a little while before Trudy took interest in what you were showing the boys?" Jake frowned as he tried to remember all the details of that day. "And do you know what happened when Trudy found a discarded stone?"

"You stopped her from eating it?"Jake joked and again there was another playful slap.

"No, she skipped her stone like she had been doing it for years," Jake tilted his head to the side, "on the first try. She barely knew how to run at that age without tripping, yet there she was skipping stones," Neytiri sighed as she took in Jake's still confused expression. "And you don't remember." She started to pull away from him but he stilled her motion.

"No, no, I do it's just," he paused as he remembered the scene, remembered grabbing the girl up and twirling her around in the air and scolding the boys for not all being naturals like his daughter but there had been much laughter in his voice. "I thought one of the boys near her had skipped it."

"Jake!"

"I didn't think she actually did it," he admitted, a slightly defensive, slightly naive edge to his tone." I was joking with the boys trying to get them to work harder."

"Well she did," Neytiri finished not at all pleased that Jake had never known the truth about the incident. "And there have been other times too where she, I don't know she-"Neytiri paused, normally very eloquent but finding herself stumbling over her words while trying to describe her youngest. "There are moments when she isn't herself. When it's like she's someone older, wiser. Even in her skills… How many early adolescent girls do you know in the clan that can shoot a viperwolf from the same distance she can?" Jake shrugged, thoroughly impressed with his daughter's capabilities.

"Maybe she just gets it from her dad."

"I don't think it's just that." Neytiri stated ignoring another of Jake's jokes. "Something is wrong, I know. And I think Grace knows too but she's keeping it a secret."

"They're sisters-twins- they're going to keep secrets for each other. Tom and I used to do stuff like that all the time when we were younger."

"But were the secrets ever dangerous for either of you?"

"We were always in danger of receiving a good bum slap from our parents but besides that-" Jake paused finally registering Neytiri's serious expression. "No they weren't dangerous but what makes you think this secret is?" Neytiri paused before answering.

"Have you once taken note of how strange Trudy has been acting since," Neytiri choked on her next word, "Ahmul. Or how she has been distant. How she wants to grow up so fast?" Jake broke free from his mate's gaze.

"She had been wandering around the tree earlier. I found her sleeping, I'm assuming wherever she had just dropped."

"You see?" Neytiri hissed. "She is even avoiding sleep. Something is wrong."

"You're jumping to conclusions, maybe she is just anxious about tomorrow."

"You said yourself that Trudy is very level headed, she does not get anxious. And if she does she surely would never let us see it so blatantly."

"Do you want me to ask her about it?" Jake questioned.

"No, I want her to feel comfortable coming to us about it but I want you to make sure it's not something that will get her into trouble."

"So you want me to spy on her?" Jake asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No, do not spy, that will dwindle her trust in her, just keep an eye on her." Neytiri attempted to clarify.

"So spy on her?" Jake re confirmed.

"Spy is not a good word," Neytiri searched the sky as if it would give her an answer. "Observe her. And I will do the same." With that Neytiri rested her head on Jake's chest. After a few quiet moments Jake spoke again.

"Well, that was some productive pillow talk," Jake stated then yawned and let his eyes flutter closed as Neytiri hummed in what he thought was agreement. He liked to feel her breaths cool him as his chest rose and fell. The sound of her breathing mixed with the sound of the midnight forest was like a lullaby to him.

"Jake?" Neytiri questioned quietly after a few moments. Jake 'hmm'ed?" in response without opening his eyes. "Is pillowtalk a type of dialect of the English language?" Jake only chuckled in response.

* * *

A/N: Updated 3-3-10 confession: I was totally making up names up there. I need a Na'vi wiki lol. Thanks for reviews and sorry for getting this chapter out so late (It's been like a month)


	6. Chapter 6

"Trudy," Grace was answered with a groggy mumble. "Trudy!" She tried a little louder but careful to not wake anyone surrounding them. Trudy expertly flipped her entire body to turn away from Grace and her unwelcome voice. "Tru-" Grace stopped, realizing this was getting her nowhere. She looked around before yanking a large piece of bark extending from the tree branch that held her hammock. With a quick wind up she threw the bark as hard as she could at her sister's back.

"Ah! Grace What the-" Trudy yelled before Grace stopped her.

"Good you're up." Trudy glared at her sister who sat looking smug . "My job's done, though you may want to get a move on, the warriors left a few minutes ago for training." And with those words Grace settled down to go back to sleep while Trudy's eyes widened in horror at her sister's words.

She was going to be late and for her first day of warrior training no doubt.

"Skxawng, Skxawng, Skxawng!" Trudy screeched as she slapped herself in the head. She swiftly slipped out of her hammock, down the tree. She sprinted towards the bathing waters, ripping off her few pieces of clothing in the process and diving into the waters. A few other women were already up and bathing, and the disruption the young girl was causing in the waters earned her a few annoyed looks. She didn't notice as she did a quick wash before retrieving a clean set of cloths and set off sprinting towards the combat fields. Although she was in relatively good shape, the route she'd taken to get to the fields was the shortest but most strenuous so she found herself panting and slightly bent over when she arrived in the fields where a group of older adolescents stood listening attentive and orderly to a senior warrior.

"Well well well looks like sleeping beauty decided to join us," At this chastisement that warranted a few controlled chuckles, Trudy looked up and noticed that the senior officer was none other than Tsu'tey's father. Her mouth nearly dropped in shock as to her horrible luck. The man hardly spoke in public but from what she heard from the boys and Tsu'tey himself, combat was his element. He was stern, strong, and just all around masculine. If he wasn't so old and didn't remind her so much of the annoying boy intended for her sister-

"Glad you could make it princess." Trudy's head shot to her left when the voice murmured in her ear. Speak of the devil. Trudy shook her head not quite sure the origin of those words but knew they pertained to Tsu'tey's presence beside her.

Of course he would show up as well, she thought to herself.

Then she realized what he had just called her.

"I am no princess!" Trudy retorted harshly.

"Isn't that what you call Grace?" Trudy was momentarily struck dumb not realizing that he had any idea of her belittling pet name she had for her older sibling. "And since you are both the relatively same social level that makes you a princess as well." He continued quietly while keeping his eyes on his father who had moved on to addressing the group.

"You have no right-"

"Trudy, Tsu'tey," both snapped to attention when their names were called. "Report to the front of the group since you are our new comers." The two did so with little hesitation. Tsu'tey's father turned the two young ones around to face the group of slightly older trainees. Trudy immediately noticed that there were far more males than females in the group. "Introduce yourselves."

"I am Tsu'tey, eldest son of Ky'ran and Peyral. First string eyktan of the Omaticaya appointed by Olo'eyktan Jakesully." Tsu'tey finished with a smirk in Trudy's direction. She held his gaze in a challenge as she introduced herself.

"I am Trudy, second daughter of Olo'eyktan Jakesully and Tsahik Neytiri." Trudy stood proudly as she stated her station laughing internally as Tsu'tey puffed his chest out to match her stance. They were met with a slow clap from Ky'ran.

"It's always nice to hear of your lineages and I'm sure you hold pride for them," he began cheerfully but then the clapping stopped. "But here you are nothing more than fighters. You will one day become warriors and become truly one with the clan but for now you will listen to me and you will obey my orders. I am the wind and you are the leaves, moving at my will. Understood?"

"Aye," the entire unit responded leaving the two pre-adolescent Na'vi both in awe and embarrassment.

"Now, " Ky'ran smacked his son forward with a quick a smile when the boy yelped, "get back in line."

* * *

"Jake!" Jake turned around when he heard Norm calling him. The other man was running toward him trying to avoid collisions with the others walking around. Jake had been visiting the lower quarters of hometree where the pregnant Na'vi women resided, checking on their living conditions. "Jake, where have you been? Max has been trying to get in touch with you for hours." Jake looked puzzled for a second before turning on his communicator around his neck.

"Max?"

"Jake," the scientist gushed. "I have been trying to get you for hours-"

"I know, I know. What's up Max?"

"I used satellite signals to scan outside of Pandora's atmosphere and I picked up a few transmissions from an incoming ship." Jake grabbed Norm and moved out of earshot of the surrounding Na'vi.

"RDA?" Jake whispered.

"I think it's the shipment. And I think it's going to be here in a few weeks."

"I thought you said we had two months."

"We did but that was almost a month ago. We're looking at two or three weeks before the ship lands."

"And you said it's unmanned right?"

"Yeah. The transmissions were all computerized updates sent back to Earth about distance travelled and ship regulation. That ship is full of only supplies." Max stopped. It was an unspoken question. Jake had yet to give Max an answer about what he was supposed to do with the shipment. Norm was looking at him expectantly. Max's breathing could be heard coming from the communicator.

"Max," Jake finally said.

"Yeah?"

"Norm's gonna come help you with the supplies."

"Roger that." Max said before clicking off. Jake did the same.

* * *

Trudy returned to NewKelutrel sore and tired. She had run for miles, learned exercises and movements that seemed to awaken every muscle in her lithe body. Once she was sure that she was out of sight of the other warriors, each returning to their respective places, she lowered her head, letting her feet drag as she seemed to trudge along to the bathing area intending upon cleaning the mud from her body and relaxing her muscles and joints. She barely had all her cloths off before she was drifting off to sleep. Fortunately Grace had found her and after a scolding on the dangers of falling asleep in an open body of water, her sister helped her unwind.

Now the two were joining many of the members for the evening meal in one of the middle levels of the tree. Grace spotted Tsu'tey noticing how exhausted he appeared and how his many friends seemed completely oblivious to his state as they badgered him with questions concerning his first day of rites. She smirked before making her way to him intending on relieving him of the added stress. Trudy followed, intending on sitting in their normal places with the rest of the children of the clan. Grace's presence eased Tsu'tey immediately as his friends respectfully backed away giving the girl room to sit next to her intended. Unfortunately with the tightness of the circle and Tsu'tey's choice of seat, the only available space for Trudy was on the other side of Tsu'tey as opposed to next to her sister.

Neither of the three noticed the subliminal message being sent to the adults.

Grace normally sat at point, being of the highest power holder in the trio, so the adults didn't miss how the young boy warrior was now sitting at point. It was reminiscent of how Jakesully always found himself seated between Neytiri and Mo'at.

The clan leader smiled when he glanced over in his daughters' direction.

"There's so much fat meat in this," Grace complained partially being serious and partially in attempt to start conversation. Tsu'tey's only response was to lazily drag a finger around his bowl of meat and herbs. He shrugged not feeling a strong urge to affirm or deny her claim. Trudy scoffed before taking a large bite out of some of her meat.

"It's fine Grace, stop complaining," Trudy said though she put little strength in her voice. She was irritable and didn't have patience to put up with Grace's attention grabbing whiny act. Someone poked a head in between Tsu'tey and Trudy from behind.

"So, are the two big bad fighters ready to tell us about training?" It was Rawal. Trudy was surprised by his tone, he seemed a little angry underneath all the curiosity. Tsu'tey shrugged before answering his best friend.

"It was fine, lots of hard work." Trudy almost laughed at how diplomatic Tsu'tey was being. She could tell the boy was exhausted, but he just had to show off his superiority. She smirked knowing she had just enough energy to deflate his ego. She turned her head to face Rawal though she kept her eyes trained on Tsu'tey. He cringed as soon as he knew she was going to speak.

"Really, Tsu'tey," she noticed an eye roll, "you're such a horrid story teller. Rawal, you should come down and visit then ask him that question after his father makes him do 35 laps around the lake." Tsu'tey groaned while Rawal laughed. "He apparently whines like a baby after he gets a tongue lashing from-"

"Enough Trudy," Tsu'tey snapped before discarding his half eaten bowl of food and leaving the area. Grace was simply shaking her head in disappointment. Rawal looked as if he were going to chase after his friend but something stopped him and he pulled away to continue sitting with the other children.

"Why do you mess with him," Grace chastised. Trudy shrugged then looked back at her food, feeling a little guilty for making Tsu'tey leave.

"He needs to stop being so sensitive."

"He's not being sensitive," Grace defended then lowered her voice so that the adults wouldn't hear. "He's just going through a lot right now," Trudy sputtered when the words left Grace's mouth. "And your teasing isn't helping matters."

"He's going through-and I'm not?!" Grace's eyes widened in recognition of something that Trudy didn't pick up.

"And what exactly are you going through Trudy," Grace asked curiously but her tone was taken by Trudy to be demeaning.

"You're my sister, you should already know!"

"As much as I'm in communion with Eywa, unfortunately I'm not a mind reader," Grace began before scooting closer to her sister. "If something is bothering you, you have to tell me."

"Stop acting all high and mighty Grace," Trudy snapped before taking the last bite of her food. "Just leave me alone." Trudy stormed off leaving a frustrated Grace sitting alone. She hadn't wanted to come off sounding so harsh, she just wasn't ready to dump her problem on her sister, if she ever would be.

* * *

"Did you see that," Neytiri whispered to Jake as they ate their evening meal. "Something is definitely wrong for Trudy to storm off like that."

"Maybe she's just tired and the other kids are getting on her nerves," Jake suggested as he brought a bowl of water to his mouth.

"Grace looks concerned, they must have said something," Neytiri paused then placed her unfinished food down. "I'm going to go talk to her." She moved to get up but Jake grabbed her.

"Stop being so meddling," Jake began missing the look of amusement cross an eavesdropping Mo'at's face. "They had a disagreement, siblings tend to do that." Neytiri looked unconvinced.

"Then what about Tsu'tey, he stormed off as well," Neytiri challenged.

"He's probably just annoyed," Jake explained as if it didn't matter.

"What if they're fighting over him or something?" That stopped Jake though he quickly recovered.

"Trudy's not into boys," Jake said evenly. Neytiri's eyes widened.

"What are you suggesting, Jake?" Neytiri questioned in shock. Jake took a few moments to figure out why she was looking as such.

"I mean, she's not interested right now," he clarified. "The boys are too similar to her. Tsu'tey could probably be her twin, interests wise."

"Are you suggesting she'd want a softer guy?" Jake took another bite before answering.

"Maybe," he conceded. "And plus it's still so soon after Ahmul," he concluded. The reminder made Neytiri agree so she relaxed and Jake released the hold he had on her arm. After a few moments, Mo'at cleared her throat.

"You forget," she began without looking in her daughter and son in law's direction. "There is no solid evidence that she had an interest in Ahmul in that way." That was all it took for Neytiri to shoot to her feet and resume her previous task of confronting her youngest daughter. Jake sighed before turning to his mother in law.

"Thanks," he said dryly, trying not to dwell on the idea that perhaps she was right.

"You are most welcome Jakesully," Mo'at replied ignoring his sarcasm.

* * *

Trudy was starting to regret that she'd left the others, to wander aimlessly around alone. There was nothing around to distract her from those visions and no one to pull her back to reality before they got to be too much.

She could only see someone else's life flash before her eyes for so long before it started to get to her.

She felt the slightest change in a breeze behind her and stopped. Her ears perked as she listened. Nothing. But she knew someone had followed her. Someone stealthy, so she knew it wasn't Grace. It made her angry anyways, even if she didn't want to be alone, they could still respect her verbal wish to be left as such. She tried evading her stalker to no avail. In a split decision she dipped into a nearby alcove, hoping whoever inhabited the area was still at the meal. She walked straight into what she thought was a wall.

"Oomph," only to discover it was a person. She slowly glanced up relieved to find Norm looking down at her. "If you wanted a hug, all you had to do was ask," he joked as she stepped back, embarrassed.

"Sorry Uncle Norm I was just," she paused glancing back out the opening, unsure of whether she wanted to tell him the truth that she was hiding from someone and covering for the fact that she hadn't realized this was his and Ninat's dwelling. "Just coming by for a visit. Haven't seen you in a while." Norm figured she wasn't telling the truth but he played along anyway.

"Oh right of course." He settled into makeshift seat while inviting Trudy to sit across from him on similar piece. She hesitated but after giving one last look outside she sat as well. "So why aren't you with the others, I can't imagine that dinner is over yet?" She remembered that dinner wasn't a normal term for her but still felt familiar.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" She challenged. He looked surprised at first by her aggressiveness then it turned into amusement. He laughed before answering.

"I went to visit Max." Trudy's features softened at the mention.

"How is Toktor Patel?"

"He's good as can be," Norm paused not sure how much he should reveal to the girl in front of him. "The family as well." They fell into a silence before Trudy spoke.

"Must be hard," she began. "Being the only humans, even if they are a family." Norm nodded in agreement.

"It can be," sometimes he forgets that not all of us are dead, that Jake and I, we're his friends and we're still here." The mention of friends sparked a question in Trudy.

"Did you know Trudy Chacon?" Her question caught Norm off guard. He looked surprised, then he frowned. "I just wanted to know because I'm supposedly named after her but I don't know…"Then he settled on smiling slightly.

"Have you asked your dad?" Trudy shook her head slowly. "He was friends with her as well." Trudy nodded. "They were both on the military side of the RDA. I was a scientist, the only gunslinger I had contact with regularly was Ja-your dad until Trudy became our impromptu pilot."

"Was she good," Trudy asked quickly. "In the military, was she a good warrior?"

"Yeah," Norm chuckled, "she was really good." Trudy watched as his expression gave way to his drifting thoughts. "Beautiful young woman, bona fide tomboy, sarcastic... she was great." He laughed again. "The first time I met her we were boarding-"

"We who?"

"Doctor Augustine, your dad, a few other military personnel," Norm explained. "It was the day your parents met," he added and she smiled as she nodded in understanding. "Anyway, we were boarding her Samson-"

"Samson?"

"Her chopper-her uh," Norm waved his hands as if willing a Na'vi translation to come to him. "Her mechanical Ikran." The description brought several visions to the forefront of Trudy's mind but Norm didn't seem to notice her troubled look as he continued with his story. "I introduced myself and the first thing she says is: 'Norm is two letters away from Nerd.' I frowned then she punched me teasingly in the arm and showed me where her missiles were located. It was just like high school all over again I always used to-" Norm stopped talking suddenly, silently cursing himself for what he was about to reveal to his pseudo niece. Something not even her father had known. He noticed her posture on the seat and smiled. "She used to sit like that all the time."

"Sit like what?" Trudy asked. Norm pointed to how she had leaned forward with shoulders in line with her knees where her hands rested. "Oh, I sit like this all the time, well when something is interesting. Not when I'm listening to another lecture or one of dad's speeches." When Norm laughed loudly, Trudy fought the urge to look away hoping her uncle didn't reveal that bit of news to her father. "So you two were close?"

"As close as a scientist and a pilot could be in the few months we were on tour together. " Trudy saw him frown slightly at the end. "We talked more when Grace- uh Doctor Augustine moved us to the Hallelujah mountains. Trudy flew us up there and sometimes I would fly with her on supply runs. It helped with the loneliness."

"Loneliness?" Trudy found herself asking before she could stop. "But you had Dr. Augustine and dad."

"More like they had each other," Trudy's eyes narrowed and Norm thought it best to explain. "Not romantically, more of," he huffed. "The work Jake was doing in the clan was more tangible, dire, more viable than what I was doing."

"Which was?"

"Pretty much what I do now, with the plants and everything." He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, your dad made a breakthrough but I was younger and –"

"Jealous?" Trudy offered.

"Yeah," Norm affirmed albeit unwillingly. "But I got over myself and we ironed things out in the end. Trudy being there helped me a lot."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh everything. Her life, my life, back on Earth. Our respective RDA branches, our tour on Pandora, likes dislikes…everything," he reiterated. "Come to think of it, I think I knew Trudy better than I knew your dad back then. I mean I had known Tom pretty well from before-" Trudy blinked at the mention of Tom. She knew that he was her blood uncle, a human, that had died before her father came to Pandora. Anymore than that was kept from her. "Why the sudden interest in Trudy anyway?" Norm's question brought her back from her ponderings.

"My sister and I don't have Na'vi names. Everyone else has names that mean something, like strong tree or solid rock or calm river but not us. Even Grace can find a human meaning to her name but not me. Trudy doesn't mean anything, it's just blank." Norm listened attentively. "I guess I just wanted to have some sort of background to who I am."

"I used to think that about my name. Norman. It's like normal. How more boring can you get?" The two laughed. "I have Trudy to thank for giving me Nerd at least. My life was complete since I had some identity to cling to." Trudy laughed again with Norm following her shortly.

"Does that mean I can call you Uncle Nerd now," Trudy asked. Norm had stood and reached over run a hand playfully through her hair.

"Whatever you wish," he replied a smile plastered on his face. "You better get going though, it's getting late and your parents are probably wondering where you ran off to."

"How did you-" she paused as he gave her a knowing look. "Okay." He chuckled as her shoulders drooped and she trudged out the opening where she paused and looked back. "Oh and Uncle Norm?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I come back sometime so you can tell me more about Trudy Chacon?" He hesitated sensing the hope in her voice but not quite seeing it in her nonchalant expression.

"Sure thing kiddo." He replied. She smiled before heading out the opening again.

"See ya Uncle Nerd!" She called back leaving a chuckling Norm behind her.

* * *

Neytiri had slunk behind some brush when Trudy had noticed someone was following her. The Na'vi woman knew there was no way her barely adolescent daughter should have been able to notice her presence but she had. It's why she had quickly dove into Norm's dwelling. Neytiri had stayed hidden for a few moments, not being able to hear much but felt more at ease when she heard laughter coming from the area, figuring Trudy must have encountered Norm.

It was a nice sound, especially considering the two rarely interacted. Neytiri hadn't even known if Trudy knew where her Uncle lived. Apparently the child was full of surprises. Satisfied, Neytiri turned intending on heading back to the others and her meal. She spent the trek hoping that Jake was right, that maybe her daughter was just some sort of prodigy.

But her intuition told her otherwise.

* * *

A/N: Updated: 3-30-10 I really am sorry about these slow updates. Engineering school is kicking me in the butt and running me over with a Mack truck right now. Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Grace lay in the grass just within limits of NewKelutrel. The trees opened near the tops so that she could see the morning sky. She could hear the animals and the relaxing sounds of midday. It was peaceful. She should be happy. She noticed the bothersome twitch in her fingers.

She wasn't happy.

Pleasant, appeased, existing, surviving, were all words she felt associated with her life. But not content, not satisfactory. She was barely on the cusp of adulthood and she already felt the weight of uselessness bearing down on her.

She carried titles of course, eldest daughter of the tribe leaders, blood carrier of the toruk maktos, next in line to be Tsahik after her mother, future mate of Tsu'tey, the appointed clan leader. They weren't enough. She felt as if the titles meant little personally. She didn't choose her blood, didn't choose her family. She didn't even choose Tsu'tey. He inadvertently chose her when he went through Uniltaron much too early and had survived.

Grace wanted to curse the arachnoid hidden in the boy's hammock and its venom for sending him into a dream hunt as a child.

She sat up quickly realizing that her thoughts had taken a turn for the worst. She breathed in and out to calm herself. She was just feeling inadequate which was making her frustrated. Trudy and Tsu'tey had been in their warrior rites' training for weeks now. She hardly saw them anymore so she was just…

Lonely? Jealous? She shook her head quickly to dispose of that thought as well. She wasn't jealous or envious of those two and what they were doing. She knew she could never handle being such an intense warrior, a fighter maybe, but not a hard warrior. She was jealous of the fact that they knew what they wanted, knew their purpose, had chosen their purpose. Her fingers twitched again.

She needed a purpose.

Two of her fingers rested on the tips of her lips. She pulled them away to peer at her hand. The motion seemed familiar somehow but strange. She cursed herself for developing so many nervous habits left and right. She had spent the better part of the past few weeks mending and re-mending cloths lying around. She was only out here today because Mo'at had caught her re-mending a loin cloth for the seventh time that day. She couldn't let her grandmother catch on to her restlessness.

"Grace!" Grace was thankful someone had actually pulled her from her thoughts. She looked to see Rawal running through the trees to get to her in the small clearing. "What are you doing out here all alone?" He looked around as if expecting someone to just suddenly appear and prove him wrong.

"Nothing really," she answered honestly. The truth caused her to frown, an expression that Rawal caught.

"Why aren't you with the other girls?" Why wasn't she? She hadn't realized the chasm that had been created between her and the girls until she no longer had Trudy. Most thought Grace had been the bridge between Trudy and the other girls but Grace believed it to be the other way around. Trudy was the exception so the girls always looked to Grace. But the exception was missing, everyone was the same. But Grace realized she didn't share the same interests as the other girls. Now _she_ was the exception.

As if being treated special because of her lineage wasn't enough already.

"I just wanted some time for myself," Grace finally answered. Rawal looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Well, I can go if-"

"No," she barked. He flinched. "I mean you can stay, I was getting bored with my alone time anyway." He relaxed but didn't sit, preferring to stand and stay alert, aware in case of any danger. Truthfully he didn't know why the girl decided to venture so close to the danger limits by herself. Grace sighed. "You can sit down you know," she suggested. Rawal threw one quick glance around the area before settling in the grass. His posture was far from relaxed and he still kept some distance between the two. "I don't bite, you can come closer." Rawal glanced out of his peripheral at her.

"I'm fine," he said tensely. Grace shrugged realizing she wouldn't get more out of him feeling the loneliness of her previous thoughts upon her again as Rawal sat more like a bodyguard than a friend.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us lost Tsu'tey," Trudy complained as she stumbled through a darkened, untamed area of Pandorian forest. "I told you that the river ran upstream _towards_ NewKelutrel not _away_ from it." Tsu'tey ignored her arguing as he silently fumed his blunder. His pride was hurt more by the fact that he made a mistake with _her,_ knowing what taunts would await him when they returned home. If it had been Grace he got lost with she would keep the entire affair a secret. Then again he would never get lost with Grace, her safety meant too much to him.

Yes, he thought, everything was easier with Grace.

"If only," Trudy stopped to peer up through the tops of the trees. "If only I had my Ikran, we would be out of here in no time." She sighed still gazing longingly at the sky. Tsu'tey stopped walking as well to gaze wide eyed at her.

"Oh no," he warned seeing a strange spark in her eyes. "We've already caused enough uproar as is, starting our rites years early. We are far from being ready for Iknimaya." Trudy turned her gaze away from the sky to look incredulously at Tsu'tey.

"Who said anything about being ready for Iknimaya," she questioned innocently. He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment then satisfied, turned to continue walking. He didn't notice her hand slide up to her hip in defiance. "Besides, shouldn't _you_ be the one rooting for an early Iknimaya?" He froze without looking back at her. "I mean you're the one that went on an early Uniltaron, you're the youngest appointed eyktan, and you're doing warrior rites early." She paused, satisfied when his right hand curled into a fist. "Mister Early Bird, shouldn't you be the one telling me we're doing things too _slowly_-" She opened her mouth to laugh but he spun around swiftly to get in her face.

"I didn't choose any of that," he said through clenched teeth. "The Uniltaron was an accident that everyone praises as a sign from Eywa. An arachnoid crawled into my hammock, stung me when I was a defenseless child and because I started blubbering things about leading the clan, your father was forced to make me his heir apparent." He was breathing quickly. Trudy realized that she may have pushed him without realizing it. She remained silent as their eyes bore into each other. He finally backed away from her. "And this, this was a favor. A spur of the moment hardly thought out favor-"

"A favor?" Trudy asked surprised and confused.

"A favor to you," he admitted somewhat unwillingly. "I knew that you would need someone to support your idea or your father would never be able to justify his decision to allow you to join training." The honesty shocked Trudy.

"And why would you do a favor for me?" Trudy posed as she watched Tsu'tey back away from her. "You don't even like me." Trudy thought the boy seemed thrown by the question, as if he didn't know the answer himself.

"It would please Grace to see us getting along for once," he finally stated. Of course it came back to Grace. It was always about impressing Grace with him, she scoffed internally. "In any manner I realize it was a rash decision done for foolish reasons. I fully intend on passing the Iknimaya on my own terms, not yours," Tsu'tey finished then turned heel and headed in the direction they were previously going. Trudy hung back for a few seconds shaking her head. She followed him thinking how his father must have a twisted sense of humor to put them together for the partner training.

* * *

Jake and Norm were flying towards the old RDA base via Ikran after receiving notice from Max that the shipment was arriving in the next few hours. The base was in sight when Jake pointed out the dot he saw breaking through the atmosphere. When they landed, Max and his eldest son, still a child himself were already standing near where Max anticipated the ship would land. It didn't go past Jake's noticed that Max was armed. Max saw where Jake's gaze settled on the firearm was strapped to his waist. The neurologist made a quick head motion.

"There's a pair of custom M60s in the lab," he said. Jake nodded and went into the large lab. The two oversized guns made in proportion to a Na'vi lay side by side on the gurneys. Jake lingered a moment to throw a nostalgic look at the adjoining room that housed the avatar chambers. He wasn't surprised to see Rachel doing some last minute cleaning of the area. She turned, noticed him and waved. He returned the gesture not missing the sad smile that crossed her face. He tried to look encouraging but stopped when he heard the unmistakable sound of landing gear. He rushed outside to see the two Ikrans squawking loudly at the ship. Norm and Max had taken some steps closer but seemed reluctant to go within fifty feet of the ominous transport. Air locks were released which prompted Jake to toss Norm a gun. He surprisingly caught it easily. Jake cocked his own weapon as he waited for the doors to open.

He _had_ been assured that the ship would come unmanned.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't be prepared if the folks back on Earth tried something funny.

The large door lowered like a ramp to the ground. Jake took point once he realized there was no initial movement. He was still waiting for an ambush, a flood of military personnel to run out guns blazing. In that moment he ridiculed himself for not thinking to bring a small warrior unit with him. Then he realized why he hadn't.

Outside of his close nit circle, no one really knew the shipment was coming. Secretly he was hoping that the RDA had turned over a new leaf. It was a secret he was keeping that he hoped wouldn't come back to bite him.

"What now?" Norm asked cautiously from behind Jake. Max's son had taken to hiding behind his father. Gun still at the ready, Jake walked slowly toward the ship and up the ramp. He twisted and turned around every corner making sure it was empty of life. He was about to look satisfied to see just crates upon crates of equipment when he noticed something odd. There were cyrogenics chambers. He immediately walked over to one and pulled it open. He jumped, surprised and pulled his gun when there was a human body in it. Norm who had followed yelled for him to stop. "It's not a person," Norm explained. Jake frowned.

"What?"

"It's the clones," Max had ventured onto the ship with his son and had pulled open a chamber as well. "They're just molds of human clones," his son tried to peer in curiously." Human avatars."

"They probably kept them in cyro to protect them from decay during the six year trip," Norm concluded and Max agreed. Jake was still fascinated with the flawless looking, albeit boring human clone. It had no distinctive features and from the way the one Max had opened looked, he assumed they were all replicas. At least with the Na'vi avatars, human DNA was involved, giving the avatar unique looks. Jake glanced up at Norm. Despite having grown up with an identical twin, he couldn't fathom having to deal with having an avatar body that had looked exactly like Norm's or Grace.

It would have just screamed freak to the Omaticaya. They didn't even have multiples before he reproduced. He imagined their reaction to an entire platoon of posers that all looked exactly the same.

"Earth to Jake," Jake snapped back to reality as Norm waved a hand in front of his face and whistled.

"Sorry. What?" He asked while finally relaxing and lowering his gun.

"The stuff checks out, Max wants to start unloading," Norm explained. Jake nodded and after having no way to holster his weapon, he simply put the safety on and left it on the floor. He moved to grab a heavy crate while Max and his son pulled a smaller one down the ramp. Norm had some trouble lifting another piece of equipment so he settled for pushing it on a dolley instead. It took the team most of the day unloading the equipment. They had saved the human avatars for last and after Max and Norm finagled with the cyro chambers, they were able to transport each into the base still protected, chambers and all.

Amongst the equipment Jake was surprised to find not only equipment and parts for Na'vi sized avatar chambers but also some supplies for the survival of the team. Extra exo-packs, preserved food items, things from Earth that they hadn't seen in a long time. Rachel had gotten a little emotional upon seeing some of the items. Jake watched as Max comforted her even though she was happy. He glanced over at Norm who looked to be lost in thought.

"Don't think too hard Norm," he joked. Norm smirked a little but couldn't shake what was on his mind. "Seriously what's up man?" Norm glanced at the couple before he moved to whisper in Jake's ear.

"I hope this generosity isn't to soften the blow when the leaders make their way here." The thought was disconcerting but held truth. Jake didn't respond outside of nodding his acknowledgement of the possibility.

"We'll stay alert," Jake finally commented. What else could he say? You don't shower traitors, defects to your planet- to your race-with gifts.

* * *

A/N: Updated: 4-17-10, kinda short chap but ithe next segment falls in better with the next chapter.I'm gonna go reply to some reviews, I know I'm moving slow. (like a month later lol)


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think I'm over-reacting," Neytiri asked her mother as they walked together through hometree. Mo'at did not answer immediately. Neytiri knew to remain silent until the elder woman came to a conclusion on everything she had told her.

"I believe," Mo'at started after a few moments. "That you are reacting in a way that any concerned mother would." Neytiri nodded her agreement but she wasn't satisfied with the answer. "I know that you feel Jakesully does not share the…intensity of your concerns but you must understand," Mo'at continued. "He may see such behavior as normal." Neytiri pulled ahead of her mother and stopped walking.

"How so," she asked curiously. Mo'at looked away quickly as if she were uncomfortable answering the question but they both knew she would answer it no matter what.

"He is Omaticaya. He is Na'vi,"the elder female assured. "But we must face facts. He admitted that his and Norman's bodies are both Na'vi and human. Therefore he is physically different. As are your children, because they are part of him." Neytiri frowned. "However that does not mean that they are completely different it just means that there is a possibility," Mo'at quickly amended, knowing that what she said held truth but not wanting to cause her daughter unhappiness.

"So you think maybe Trudy's behavior is normal for a sky person," Neytiri asked, looking away and feeling slightly guilty. Both she and Jake tended to shield the girls from their estranged alien heritage.

"Perhaps," Mo'at studied her daughter as the younger silently contemplated. "Have you had the chance to speak with her?"

"No," she whispered. "I'm not sure how to go about it," Neytiri admitted, usually being a direct person, she found it harder to be as such with her youngest child. There had always been a sort of disconnect between the two. Distance between them that Neytiri was ashamed to admit she hadn't worked on trying to close as her child grew older. "It is why I came to you sa'nok. You have experience with raising me, raising the tribe, what would you do?"

"You and I were always close, it was easier to approach you on issues," Mo'at stated addressing her daughter's unspoken concern. "Perhaps just speaking with her, getting to know her more intimately as a mother knows her child and then will she trust you more. She could very well be carrying similar concerns within her heart but is too unsure to share them. Get her to open up, and if she has an issue she will come to you." Mo'at sensed that Neytiri's mood was darkening as she spoke figuring her daughter felt she wasn't doing right by her own child. She placed a hand on Neytiri's cheek and urged her to maintain eye contact. "My granddaughters are growing into beautiful young ladies, do not ever doubt your abilities as a parent. Watching them grow under your care and love has made me the proudest I have ever been of you, child." Neytiri smiled before pulling her mother in for a hug.

"Irayo, Sa'nok."

* * *

"Uncle Nerd," Trudy yelled when she spotted Norm heading back to his dwelling. Her name for him drew a few curious eyes that were getting ready for after evening meal activities. "Are you busy?"

"Not anymore," Norm replied. He was carrying a few items in a satchel that he brought with him from the base. He was glad that his niece was short and couldn't sneak a peek inside the satchel and discover the items that would no doubt look strange and alien to her. "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Trudy Chacon," Trudy admitted. Norm was tired from having spent most of the day with Norm and pushing forward with the work on the human avatars but he decided he could spare a moment with his friend's daughter.

"Sure kiddo, let's move into my place though so I can put this stuff down." Trudy followed him home. They were walking side by side in relative silence until Norm spoke. "So what did you want to know exactly," Trudy looked up confused, having been lost in her thoughts. "About Trudy," he elaborated.

"Was she any good with short range weapons," Trudy asked and Norm was taken aback. He had expected something like what was her likes or dislikes did she have a favorite color, not such a specific question.

"Well I," he paused still thrown a little by the subject matter. "What brought this question on?" Trudy shrugged before answering.

"I was in training today and Ky'ran had us fight using dual blades and shields," Trudy explained.

"Oh yeah," Norm questioned. "How'd you fair?"

"Terribly," Trudy admitted with a scowl. "My partner is Tsu'tey and usually I can keep up with him skill wise but he beat me every time. I can match him in spear throwing, distance wise and even with cross bow but short range I'm no good." Norm chuckled at his niece's aggravated expression as they entered his dwelling together.

"I'm sure you'll get better in no time, Trudy. You're a natural at everything else. If anyone can pick it up you can," Norm said and Trudy smiled a little at the encouragement.

"I guess you're right," Trudy agreed after a moment. "I suppose Tsu'tey needs something he's good at, his ego has to be suffering from all the times he gets it handed to him by a girl." The two laughed together, though Norm wasn't aware that Trudy was familiar with the expression. He could only hope that Jake kept control of his language in front of his girls. "Hey what's that," Trudy asked bringing Norm out of his thoughts. Before he could figure out what she was referring to, she was already up and heading towards where he had dropped his satchel.

His satchel that had the butt of his M60 hanging out of it.

"It's um," Norm started nervously. "Nothing. You might want to put that dow-" she had already heaved the large gun out of his bag. Norm was going to protest more until he caught how she was handling the object that he was sure she had never seen in her life. She studied the weapon but at the same time was holding as an expert would to inspect it to make sure it was up to par. It wasn't until she spoke that he was sure his previous thought was true.

"What is this," she asked still holding the weapon in perfect form with both hands despite her small size.

"It's alien- sky people," he spit out on reflex thinking she would drop the thing as if burned but then remembering that she was the girl in here asking about a human pilot that died years ago. "It's a-it's a weapon. A gun."

"Gun," she repeated and then with a type of subconscious movement cocked the weapon. The sound sent Norm on alert.

"Woah Trudy," he said holding up both hands. "How did you- never mind, just set the gun down gently." He said slowly as if speaking to a toddler.

"Why," Trudy said screwing her face up into one of sincere confusion. She wasn't sure what had caused her uncle to suddenly be on edge.

"It's dangerous. Guns are dangerous," he explained lowering his hands to try and get his niece to do the same with the gun. She didn't budge.

"I'm around weapons all the time," Trudy stated as she began inspecting the loaded weapon again.

"Yes I know but," Norm rushed realizing that she wasn't lowering the gun that was now pointed straight at him. "Na'vi can sustain the impact of arrow wounds a little better than they can the impact of gun shot wounds," he explained cautiously. It took a few moments for Trudy to understand.

"You mean," she said turning her attention back to the strange but familiar weapon in her hands. "These can be used to kill people."

"Yes, and I don't think your father would appreciate knowing that I let you handle one of these," he finished with a nervous laugh. Trudy finally consented by letting the gun drop to her side. Her steady hands kept her from flinching and accidentally pulling the trigger. When the weapon dropped, Norm nearly dove to grab it and turn the safety on.

"Why don't we have those," Trudy asked once she was sure her uncle had calmed down. "They're weapons so we could use them in battle or in hunting."

"You don't need them. The arrows and hunting knives are enough for this environment. Not to mention the fact that they can be easily mishandled and can prove to be fatal." Norm moved to place the weapon that he meant to leave at the base in a more secure spot.

"Is that how she died," Norm turned back to face Trudy when she spoke. "Did someone shoot Trudy Chacon," Trudy asked but as she did, a blurry memory tugged at her mind. A sneering scarred face, loud sounds then nothing but heat, uncomfortable, blistering heat.

"We think so," Norm said sadly. "But they used a gun much bigger than this, much deadlier. It was a horrific battle and it was the only reason we decided to use these weapons because when it comes down to it arrows can't outrun bullets."

"Then why don't we use them. If they are better than arrows-"

"Guns are alien, human. We-_they_- use them on each other. Here on Pandora, no one else does. They aren't needed."

"But if they give us an upper hand-"

"They'll also give needless bloodshed. The old leaders of the clan turned down the human's offer for these weapons before and with good reason. Trudy, it's wise to stick to_ some_ traditions." Trudy finally yielded to her uncle's insistence, though she continued thinking on the weapon, why her uncle had it with him if it was so dangerous, and how Trudy Chacon must've felt when a gun was turned on her and used to take her life. "It's getting late Trudy, you might want to check in with your parents." Trudy nodded knowing that he was trying to get out of the awkward situation and nicely ask her to leave.

"Alright, see you Uncle," she said somewhat sadly. When she made it to the opening of his dwelling Norm spoke.

"Hey uh," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Trudy was more of a long range weapons girl herself." Trudy nodded that she heard though she didn't turn around again before leaving.

"And Ninat says she wants kids…" Norm grumbled before getting ready to sleep.

* * *

"_The military is not a job, it is a lifestyle. Its currency is blood, sweat, and tears. Soldier is not a title, it's a state of mind,"_ the solid masculine voice rumbled. All Trudy saw was blackness around her. No face or scene but she found herself listening with rapt attention to this unknown being. _"You are no longer, men and women. You are citizens of this society, this dictatorship run by one force and one force alone. War. And the only way you will survive is if you can pull out the strength and the will and the resolve to do so because if you don't, this will become your personal Hell."_ Trudy felt her heart beat quicken in time with the rising anxiety from this unknown superior's words. She was both nervous and proud. But she still couldn't see a thing. "_Private Chacon! Eyes front!"_ Trudy flinched from the voice and the unknown hands that had just shook her harshly.

"Trudy," that voice she decided was very different from the one she was just listening to. "Trudy, wake up!" And very familiar. She groaned as bright light suddenly flooded her vision adding more pain to her already pounding head. Two shadowy figures loomed over her as she stared up at one of Pandora's suns.

"I think she's coming to," another slightly older voice said. That's when she remembered where she was. And that she had been in training, sparring with Tsu'tey on dual swords. And he'd bested her.

Again.

"Stand clear you two," said the fill in leader for the day. Ky'ran had handed their training over to another warrior because he was escorting several young warriors on their Iknimaya. "Trudy, are you seriously injured," the voice asked. As her sensitivities lessened, the warrior's serious face finally came into view. She nodded and he exhaled a breath of relief. "Tsu'tey gave you quite the bruise on your head."

"Yeah well, dual sword handles will do that to a skull," Trudy grumbled out causing a few to laugh uneasily. She still couldn't believe he'd managed to butt her in the head with the hilt of his right sword. The fact that she even gave him such a wide opening to do that to her made her want to hide her face in shame.

"Let me help you," the warrior offered his hand for her to take as he rose to his feet. She latched on and dusted herself off when she too was standing despite the sudden dizzying feeling that had assaulted her. "You may want to have one of the healers take a look at your head." Trudy would have disagreed and intended on getting her rematch but she wasn't sure she wouldn't collapse again before grabbing her swords…wherever they were.

"Right…" she drifted off, trying desperately to walk straight and not show her weakness. Apparently she wasn't hiding it as well as she thought.

"I'll walk with her," Tsu'tey said after catching a glimpse of her wobbly steps she'd taken in direction back to hometree. "She doesn't seem too stable." Trudy rolled her eyes though she wouldn't refuse the help. Tsu'tey caught up to her easily, gently sliding one arm around her waist so that she could lean her weight into his side.

"You don't have to you know," Trudy said quietly, still peeved at her constant losses against the male. "I can make it back on my own," she replied with minimal confidence.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tsu'tey responded easily. "We wouldn't want you to wander off into thanator territory in your delirious state."

"Oh and what makes you think your being here, will protect me from death by thanator," Trudy asked jokingly. "I'd just slow you down and we'd both be dead." Tsu'tey shrugged.

"Lesser of two evils." Trudy didn't understand.

"What's worse than dying?"

"It's either die protecting you or have to deliver the news to your family about your unceremonious demise." It took a moment for Trudy to laugh at the joke.

"Yeah you'd be the next-" Attreids echoed in both their minds, followed by the horrific last memories they had of their young friend Ahmul. Fortunately Trudy had stopped herself before finishing the off color joke. "You know I don't think my head is hurt that bad anymore maybe we could just-"

"Forget it, Trudy," Tsu'tey barked, cutting her off. "You're going to get checked out and that's final."

"You sound like my parents," Trudy mumbled missing the slight smirk that crossed the boy's face.

* * *

"Come on Rawal," Grace whined as she pulled onto the boy's arm dragging out into the forests. "Just show me a little of what you learned." Her begging was nearly breaking the resolve of the boy. He looked around uncertain and nervous. Not wanting to give into the girl's demands but not wanting to deny her either. "Just a quick lesson, you know how I love learning." Rawal huffed knowing he was going to cave soon if she kept batting those innocent eyes at him.

"I don't know Grace," he started, angry at how weak he sounded.

"Oh please," she said sounding desperate. "I'm just so bored and I really need to learn how to be a better hunter."

"We're not exactly supposed to teach anyone because we're not masters at it yet," Grace's head dropped in disappointment. "I'm sure Peyral will teach you girls soon enough," he tried to comfort her but her shoulders only drooped more. Rawal bit his tongue in sadness. He didn't want to make her feel any more defeated. After all, she'd been his only friend for the past month. "I guess I could show you a little of what I learned." Her face instantly brightened again as she looked up at him. He couldn't help but return the smile despite the nagging thought that Tsu'tey would kill him if he found out he had been teaching Grace how to hunt. His own best friend.

"Thank you so much Rawal," Grace said as she hugged him tightly then backed away quickly remembering her place. Rawal reached into his side satchel where he revealed the small hunting knife given to him just days ago. He then reached and pulled out a second one he had unconsciously grabbed for Tsu'tey not realizing the other boy probably had dozens of his own already. He hesitantly handed it to the girl standing in front of him. Grace reached for it with the same hesitancy. Her finger tips brushed the cold blade first then she worked her way down to the hilt. She gripped it before cautiously pulling it to her side. It was at that moment that the weight of what she asked fell on her. She didn't want to hunt, although she had to learn. She had wanted this simply because she wanted to expand her horizons. Find her place in the world.

Even if it meant momentarily pushing her principles to the side.

"First they taught us to become familiar with the knife. We have to become comfortable with it and learn to use it as an extension to ourselves rather than well…I don't know exactly just try not to think of it as a separate entity." Grace could follow his explanation. She had seen her father hunt a few times with his knife as well as her mother and the two did so with as much ease was one would with their dominant hand. "Also you can't underestimate the knife. It is smaller than most weapons but it can be just as good at defense as it is at offense if used correctly," Rawal stated concentrating on the lesson he'd had earlier. He demonstrated a few simple striking moves for Grace who watched attentively.

"Like this," she asked mimicking the moves. Although her form, he could tell wasn't that tight, he knew she was learning faster than some of his other peers. He did a slash motion and Grace copied him perfectly. "Look, I think I have it," she was beaming and Rawal found himself smiling again as he gazed into her eyes. Then he frowned as she continued practicing. Her smiles were making him feel…different. He shook his head before she could catch onto his inner conflict.

"Ouch," she squealed and Rawal's heart dropped. They had only been practicing for a little while and his worst nightmare had already come true. "I seem to have nicked myself," she said before thrusting her finger into her mouth to suck the trail of blood.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Rawal said as he reached for Grace. Her eyes went wide at his statement before she removed her finger suckling.

"No," she snapped. "I mean, it was fine, I'm fine. Please don't stop teaching me just because of one accident. Tey does that all the time, shields me from stuff because-"

"Tey?" Rawal asked.

"I shortened his name," Grace admitted feeling embarrassed that she'd let it slip. "He hates it but I like calling him that." Rawal nodded absentmindedly.

"I think we should head back to get you something to wrap that finger with," Rawal proposed. Grace agreed after realizing that her finger was still bleeding steadily despite her efforts.

"Okay but let's not make such a big deal about it when we get back," Grace stated as they began walking. "It's just a little blood."

* * *

"Tell me again," Neytiri said as she rubbed the back and shoulders of the male laying on the stone bed beneath her. "How exactly did you fall off your Ikran, my Jake?" Jake groaned in both pleasure and discomfort as his mate massaged his tense muscles.

"I was trying to show the new Ikran riders proper technique," Jake began explaining. "But then Norm distracted me so I lost control and the bond broke so-"

"Don't pin that one on me Jake," the other man in question stated from a similar position beside him. Ninat was working on his arms. "I'm not the one that caused the collision between our Ikrans and then got our reigns tangled up." Ninat giggled as Norm got riled up but maintaining a teasing smile on his face. "And since when is riding standing up with no hands considered proper technique?"

"Jake," Neytiri admonished.

"Norm," Jake grumbled at his friend who was revealing too much to their mates.

"Thank Eywa, Toruk appeared to catch you two," Ninat said while keeping her gaze fixed on her mate's sore back. "Or you two would have been in worse shape than this." The other three adults silently agreed with her statement before Jake spoke again.

"Yeah, but after that long of a fall, the landing on Toruk's back felt as soft as landing on a stone floor," Jake admitted while rubbing his sore neck. The women laughed at the men's discomfort though they felt bad about it at the same time. Jake laid his head down and looked forward just in time to see two small figures emerge from the forests. He studied them closely before realization hit him. "Hey Neytiri, isn't that Tru-"

"Grace," Neytiri gasped before running off in the opposite direction Jake had been facing. He turned and sure enough from opposing directions were both his daughters with boys on their shoulders, each looking injured. Though Jake could tell Trudy's injury looked more serious, he couldn't help but understand Neytiri's worry for their oldest. That child was a virtual stranger to physical pain.

"I'm fine mother really," he heard Grace say at the same time he caught Trudy's grumbling.

"Sure everyone run off to Grace, it's not like anyone else is suffering from possible brain damage here." Jake frowned when he'd seen the boy, he now recognized as Tsu'tey, nearly run off at the sight of a hurt Grace. Then a thought hit him.

Tsu'tey is _helping_ Trudy…this should be interesting.

Jake struggled to get up but his muscles cried in protest so he flopped back down earning chuckles from both Norm and Ninat. A few healers had run over to check both girls and bring them over to the vicinity. Trudy went straight to her father. When she moved her hand he saw up close the large bruise on her forehead.

"Battle wound?" he questioned.

"Got that right," she responded just before an elderly female came to rub some ointment and wrap her head. Grace was soon standing beside her, cradling her newly bandaged finger.

"Arts and crafts accident," Trudy asked when she eyed the small bandage. Grace shook her head vehemently.

"Hunting accident," she gushed before realizing the implications of her admission.

"What were you doing hunting?" Tsu'tey whispered harshly. Jake had opened his mouth to ask the same thing knowing that the girls weren't practicing hunting that day in lessons but his successor beat him to it. Trudy didn't miss the quick glance Grace made in Rawal's direction though she didn't comment.

"It wasn't that bad, I was practicing and cut myself on something sharp," Grace said quickly whilst looking guilty. Tsu'tey opened his mouth to question her more but she spoke again before he could. "I think I'm going to go check on the other girls until evening meal, bye!" She rushed off before anyone else could say anything. Trudy internally laughed at her sister's evasive maneuver before turning back to face her father and uncle lying in identical positions.

"So, dad…" Trudy didn't finish the sentence verbally, instead she just waved her arm over his state. He shrugged before answering.

"I fell off my Ikran," he said as if it were an everyday occurrence. Trudy rolled her eyes though she found his explanation humorous. She noticed Tsu'tey was still standing near them though his eyes were trained on someone. She at first thought he was looking after where Grace had run off to but she followed his gaze and found it locked on Rawal.

And the angry spark in his eyes seemed to equal the amount of fear that showed in his best friend's.

"Tsu-" before she could even finish speaking his name, he was already stalking towards his friend. Rawal's gaze fell and his shoulders slumped when Tsu'tey walked right past him but evidently gave some signal that ordered Rawal to follow him. The two boys disappeared into the woods, one with a determined step, the other was hesitant.

"Trudy?" Trudy looked back at her father when he spoke her name. She realized that he was looking at her outstretched hand questioningly. Apparently she had tried to reach out to Tsu'tey when she began to call his name. She looked at the traitorous limb before lowering it and letting a scoff escape her lips.

"Skxawngs are probably just going to bash each other's brains in anyway." She got up from her seat in front of her father and walked away before he could question her. She knew it was disrespectful but she could only hope her father would strip his title momentarily and let her walk away as a snobby child.

Five steps.

She exhaled.

"Trudy!" She tensed again when the unexpected voice snapped her name. "You will not walk away from your father. He is Olo'eyktan and you will show him respect." She breathed out slowly before turning her head slightly, only revealing her profile to those behind her.

"I seek forgiv-"

"Turn around completely," her grandmother snapped again. Trudy complied knowing not to cross the elderly woman.

"I seek forgiveness Olo'eyktan, I meant no disrespect." Trudy finished by lowering her gaze to the ground. Jake cleared his throat before speaking.

"You're forgiven," he said against the dead silence. Most nearby had stopped to watch the exchange.

"May I be excused from your presence," she asked still looking at the ground.

"Yes you may," he answered somewhat solemnly. Trudy waited two beats before nodding her gratitude. She promptly turned heel to walk away with her shame but not before sparing a glance at her grandmother who stood arms crossed, watching her youngest granddaughter with a hard glare. It was a look that would have made most cower in fear but for the few moments it lasted, Trudy stood her ground. Those observing on the outside thought nothing of it, it had happened too quickly, it was just an elder chastising a descendant. But the slightest pause in Trudy's steps to walk away, the way their eyes locked on each other, the slightest twitch at the corner of Mo'at's mouth when Trudy began walking again would have been missed by most.

None of it escaped Neytiri.

* * *

**A/N: **Update:5-1-10 okay semester's over so I should be able to update more. Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

"I think I'm ready to go on my dream hunt," Trudy's eyes snapped open as she turned to face her sister sitting upright in her hammock. She would have thought her twin was joking until she saw the way the other girl was biting her lip and focusing her gaze on her fingers. When Trudy didn't say anything for a few moments, Grace risked a glance at her sister and noticed her staring. She quickly averted her eyes again. "Do you think that's foolish?"

"Wha- no, just why?" Trudy managed to get out before adjusting herself and mirroring her sister's seated position in her own hammock. "Most girls wait until they reach adolescence or young adulthood to go on the hunt," Trudy reasoned, knowing her sister wasn't one to shirk tradition unless it was necessary.

"I know but," she stopped. She was nervous and it was making Trudy unsure about her sister's decision as each second ticked by. Usually their roles were reversed. Trudy would make the ridiculous idea and Grace would make her see reason. "I know but why wait? I think I'm ready."

"You can't be unsure about this. You have to _know_ that you are ready," Trudy stressed. She knew Uniltaron- the dream hunt- like many of the rites were dangerous. Fatalities usually resulted when someone took the hunt too soon or too late. Tsu'tey had been one of the rare cases of survival.

"Is this about Tsu'tey," Trudy asked after the thought had hit her. "Do you think that because he's the next in line as you are that you-"

"No," Grace protested. "This isn't about him, it's about me," she insisted. Trudy waited, knowing that Grace would take her time to explain how she was feeling. "I feel useless." Grace immediately wrapped her arms and tail around her body as if the words themselves had brought on a chill that settled over her and her alone. "I need to know who I am, who I'm supposed to be." Trudy didn't know what to say.

"Grace I-" she paused. The words were on the tip of her tongue. It had felt as if she should finally confide in her sibling about her dreams, her ponderings on Trudy Chacon-_everything_- once Grace had admitted her own feelings. But when Grace finally looked up at her with that tortured look in her eyes, she hesitated. "I think that you still have time to figure out who you are." Grace again looked away, still curled up on herself. "But if you're serious about this, you should talk to mother and grandmother." A small smile appeared on Grace's face at her sister's acceptance. "And if something happens to you on that dream hunt, I won't hesitate to pummel you." Grace laughed while Trudy smiled. After a few more minutes of mindless chatter the two sank back into their hammocks to sleep. Once again Grace found peaceful sleep while Trudy spent hours listening to her sister's deep breathing.

* * *

Neytiri had taken to spending the day with some of the other women of the clan, washing fabrics at the lake. The task was mindless so she found it soothing to relax while doing the easy chore. The chatter of the other women didn't bother her in the least, in fact she welcomed it. Having to seek communion with Eywa so much was starting to take its toll on the Na'vi female's social life.

"Neytiri," came a melodious voice. "Care for some company." It was Ninat carrying a sack of more cloths. Neytiri obliged her.

"How were the children today," she asked after Ninat had time to settle next to her on the lake edge. Ninat, on her knees and bent to dip her first cloth in.

"They were wonderful today," she explained with a smile on her face. "The girls are really starting to learn about their home and about the many options they have about their futures in the tribe." Neytiri hummed in agreement as she wrung the water out of a large piece of fabric. "I've been meaning to speak to you about Grace." Neytiri stopped her action, the mention of her daughter gaining her full attention.

"How is she fairing," Neytiri asked, though fairing wasn't quite the word she was looking for. She expected that her eldest and successor would be exceptional in class.

"I'm worried about her," Ninat confessed softly so that the other women would not over hear. This caught Neytiri off guard, as she immediately dropped the fabric in her hands letting it float aimlessly in the water.

"What's wrong," she whispered sharply already feeling a headache come on. She already had enough on her plate thinking about Trudy's secret dilemma, she didn't know what to do about Grace going through a phase as well.

"I'm not sure but she hasn't been herself lately," Ninat said slowly, amazing Neytiri in how her natural speaking voice always mimicked that of a song. The mood of this "song" had suddenly turned melancholy. "She has been losing interest in her lessons and she has become somewhat withdrawn from the other girls. It started when I would call on her when it seemed like she was somewhere else but now it's become so bad that she'll leave early and won't come back," Ninat and it almost sound as if there were a cry in her voice. "Today she didn't show up at all."

"Ninat," Neytiri said, shocked. It drew a few curious gazes but the two ceased to continue their conversation until the nosey onlookers went back to their tasks. "Ninat how can you let her leave like that," Neytiri said quietly. Ninat looked embarrassed and quickly drew her gaze away from her friend and Tsahik.

"I know I know," she said guiltily. "But I- well-she's you know…" Even in the fumble of words Neytiri _did_ know. Her daughter was treated differently. Both of them. Spoiled. She had known it first hand in her early days. It's why she worked so hard to make a name for herself based on her abilities. To prove she was more than just a title, more than just Olo'eyktan and Tshaik's daughter. It was strange how she had been placed on a pedestal because of her position but she had to work so much harder to just be like everyone else. She reached out to retrieve the cloth she'd dropped. It was thoroughly soaked again. She frowned.

"I shall speak to her," Neytiri said after a moment. Ninat only nodded her head.

* * *

"I think we should introduce pool to the Omaticaya," Jake said as he crouched with his hunting knife at the ready next to Norm behind a particularly high bush. Norm looked at him with a quizzical look.

"Pool?"

"Yeah you know, billiards," Jake elaborated. "Pool."

"And what, oh great Eyktan, gave you this ingenious idea," Norm mocked trying not to laugh lest he scare their potential prey away.

"The other day I was hunting with some of the young ones, you know teaching the guys how to shoot long distances at a moving target and there was this huge tapirus that came out of nowhere,"

"Uh huh," Norm murmured.

"And just as I was readying my shot I realized that the way the landscape was set up reminded me of a pool table so I told the guys, black eight right far pocket because that was the area where the animal was."

"How confused were they," Norm asked anticipating the end of the story.

"At first it didn't cross my mind what I said. Next thing I know the guy nearest me is fondling inside my right side satchel-"

"Fondling," Norm asked trying to hide his laugh under a cough. Jake punched him.

"I just got so alarmed that I screamed and the darned animal ran off," Jake finished. "Better thank Eywa he got another day to live."

"Are we talking about the Tapirus or the kid that molested you," Norm asked earning another punch from his friend.

"The tapirus, you jerk," Jake answered laughingly.

"Seriously though, what and how are you going to get a pool table," Norm asked. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know. That's why I told you. I'm the idea guy. You're the go off and bring it to fruition scientist guy."

"Just like the good ole days eh?" Jake didn't respond instead rising up from his crouch to see if any small animals had ventured into the area. The silence went on for a few moments before Norm spoke again. "Hey Jake do you still remember Trudy Chacon?" Jake turned and gave his friend a look as if to ask why he would even ask such a thing.

"Of course I do, I could never forget her," Jake said sincerely. Norm looked behind them before continuing on his thought.

"How close were you to her?" It was a question he'd been meaning to ask Jake ever since, well, he'd first met the pilot.

"I wasn't as close as I would have liked to be," this statement made Norm feel somewhat uneasy though he wasn't sure why. "But in the short amount of time we had together I would say that I considered her a good friend. Why do you ask?"

"Just been thinking about her recently," Norm admitted. It was true. Though he wasn't sure what kept him from mentioning to his friend that it was his own daughter that had brought up the recent wonderings. "I miss her." Jake stopped his searching to turn and look at his friend closely.

"I do too man," Jake patted Norm's shoulder while he fought hard not to let 'Not like I do,' escape his lips. "The Battle with the Sky People took a lot of great people from us, on both sides. Not to mention the aftermath it had on Hell's Gate." The mention caused Norm's mood to drop further as he thought about all the other scientists and how they had died either by accident or suicide. Flashes of Max's hysterical cries about another note left or an exo-pack left on the floor by one of the doors. "She and Dr. Augustine were great people," Jake concluded.

"Do you sometimes think we were wrong," Norm asked. Jake didn't need clarification not that Norm felt like giving any.

"No," he said confidently. "I regret that they had to die but I don't regret doing this-siding with the Na'vi. I don't regret raising my family with Neytiri." Jake said and Norm believed him. "Do you?"

"My only regret is how it happened," Norm said not sure if he was speaking truth but was sure that he sounded believable enough to Jake. "Silly me, I sometimes still think maybe we can work it out. RDA has been gone for what, thirteen, fourteen years? Enough time for them to go home regroup and come back." Norm laughed lightly but Jake didn't join him. Truth was, that the idea that the RDA could come back- _were_ coming back-was starting to weigh more heavily on his mind. His loyalties were being tested again. Although he knew that he'd side with the Na'vi- his people-he wasn't sure if they would still side with him once they knew that he knew the Sky People were coming back and he didn't tell them until the last moment.

Again.

* * *

"Why do I have to come," Trudy asked exasperatedly as Grace tugged on her arm refusing to take no for an answer. "Kalya and I aren't friends so why am I being forced to attend her cross over night?" Grace gave her sister a hard look. Cross over night, the nickname that had gone on for years of when a girl chose to not take any of the hunter or warrior rites and simply passes into adulthood based on age. The next morning she would shed her status as a child of the tribe and become one of the clan. It also wasn't rare for her to be approached by a male on that day.

"Because this is her last night as a child and we are the closest girls in age to her that are still around," Grace explained while pulling Trudy in the opposite direction of their hammocks where she had originally been headed. Trudy sighed and followed her sister reluctantly. When they reached the area where many of the other girl children of the tribe were gathered, the birthday girl-soon-to-be-woman in question pulled the twins in for hugs.

"I'm so honored that Olo'eyktan's daughters have graced me with their presence," Kalya said with a small bow of her head. Grace stopped her with a hand.

"We're excited to be here," she said cheerfully, giving a significant look to her sister who was not matching her enthusiasm. "Aren't we Trudy?" Trudy shrugged and mumbled an affirmative answer. "So what festivities are planned for tonight?"

The night carried on first by the young girl listening to her closest friends present, share stories of watching her grow. There were a few women Kalya's same age that had become hunters so they had not had a chance to spend much time with their young friend since then. Some of the younger girls spoke highly of Kalya, of how they thought she was a good role model, and how they wanted to grow to be just like her. Others asked if she was excited about becoming a healer to which she answered affirmatively. She in turn reminisced on her time growing up. Of course the part that most of the girls were excited for was- "So Kalya, do have any potential mates in mind," one of the older girls asked causing the younger ones to giggle and Kalya to smile from embarrassment.

"Oh please, Kalya, tell us who you love," another girl begged.

"I'm not sure," she said finally. "I do not believe an offer would be made to me so young, there are plenty of more mature women in the clan who are still unmated," she explained, knowing that some of her own friends fell into that category and hated it. "They will surely be picked before me."

"But who do you like," an insistent child's voice rang out. Kalya smiled again and ducked her head. One of her older friends nudged her playfully. She pulled her tail into her lap, and began lightly stroking it.

"I don't know-"

"Liar," her friend teased. "You always play with your tail when you lie."

"I do not," Kalya protested with a smile still on her face. The others laughed at the scene. "Okay fine," Kalya started again, causing a hush over the crowd. "I fancy Ati." There were a few surprised gasps.

"Attreids' brother?"

"Didn't he just finish his Iknimaya?"

"Are you sure you want to get pulled into that family," were some of the questions that floated about. Grace frowned as she listened then glanced at her sister who was no doubt remembering the events surrounding Ahmul's death. "Attreids' family carries so much shame, wouldn't you rather someone else with a…cleaner slate?" Kalya opened her mouth but Grace could tell she didn't know what to say. Her friends were older in the eyes of the clan, therefore wiser. She was expected to listen to their words even if she wanted to protest. Another of the older girls glanced quickly at Grace before turning back to Kalya.

"What about young Tsu'tey's friend, Rawal," the girl suggested. Grace listened intently as her friend's name was brought up. Only Trudy caught on to the way her sister's ears perked.

"He's cute but he's much too young and immature," Kalya explained. Trudy raised an eyebrow when Grace frowned at the statement. "He's still years from taking his Iknimaya."

"Yes you should look to men for your mates, not little boys," came the strong reply. Trudy almost laughed when Grace's fingers twitched. She found watching her sister's reactions amusing and wondered how she would act if they were actually talking about her intended. "Now if he were more like Tsu'tey-"

"Oh yes, he's so handsome," a younger girl gushed. "I bet he's going to become an adult in a few months." It was at that point that everyone quieted and looked uneasily at Grace who had remained silent this entire time. To everyone it looked as if she had the face of complete calm but Trudy knew her sister and knew she was seething inside. Her fingers gripped some of the grass in answer to her thoughts. When Grace didn't respond after a few moments, Trudy decided to nudge her back to reality.

"Oh um," suddenly Grace giggled. Trudy chuckled inside at how fake it sounded. "Yes but I'm sure Kalya likes Ati most of all," Grace said with a more genuine smile to Kalya. "He would be lucky to ask your hand." Trudy frowned when conversation turned back to mentions of Ati. She knew what Grace had done, staked her claim. She didn't want the conversation on Tsu'tey _or_ Rawal for some reason. The girls understood and only spoke on Ati then the conversation changed again and again, so much that Trudy could barely keep up. She hadn't realized that spending so much time with the warriors had made her lose her 'girl talk' abilities, not that she'd been particularly excellent at it before but right now she felt like she'd just walked into a camp full of aliens.

"Grace I'm gonna step out for a bit," she said quickly and left before her sister could protest. She didn't realize anyone had followed her until she was a few paces away and heard a call.

"Hey, Trudy wait up." She turned around and saw that it was one of Kalya's older friends. "I saw how uncomfortable you were back there." Trudy shot a quizzical look up to the older woman. "Believe me I feel the same way. I've only been a hunter for a year or so and I already feel disconnected from the other girls." Trudy nodded.

"I'm not even a warrior yet and already feel disconnected," Trudy admitted. "It's like when my father tries to follow my and Grace's conversations. He's always just standing there with this clueless look on his face like we weren't speaking Na'vi at all." The other female laughed while Trudy smirked. "So, she really hopes Ati is her mate?" Trudy asked. The other girl sobered up.

"Yeah," she said somberly. "We've tried to discourage her but she's liked him for years." The woman turned back cautiously before whispering to Trudy. "She'll kill me if she knows I told you but she actually cried at his adulthood celebration. She ran into the forests, I followed her. She said she was sad because she knew he could choose any of the women in the clan and she was still a child." Trudy nodded in sympathy. She said it would probably be just her luck that Ati would want one of her friends as his mate."

"But you all wouldn't do that to her," Trudy protested. "Betray her trust and accept the guy she likes as a mate."

"I know I wouldn't," the other said firmly. "But she hasn't been too trusting of most of us since we're still unmated. She won't have to worry about that though. She's such a pretty helpless thing, the men will be asking her left and right tomorrow. I should know, I've heard them all talk about her ceremony tomorrow."

"You'll be looking out for her," Trudy said as more of a statement getting a lock on this particular friend's character. "Make sure she doesn't get overwhelmed."

"Yes, of course."

"Like a big sister," Trudy asked and the other girl hesitantly nodded. "I have to do that with Grace all the time."

"I thought Grace was older," she asked although it was common knowledge that Grace was older considering her position.

"Supposedly," Trudy said. "I still think they discovered I had a temper and switched us around at birth." The two laughed as they continued on their walk.

* * *

Grace walked with a determined and confident stride. Despite her age, the clan members around knew not to step into the path of the young leader. She knew that her mother and grandmother would be meeting with each other around this time, so it would be acceptable for her to see them both. She knew also that they would both have a say in what she was requesting-no demanding. Grace climbed a vine that led up to the hollow in the tree that was deemed Tsahik's quarters, the spot where her two strongest female influences and instructors spent much of their time usually in communion with Eywa. When she pulled herself up to the level, she was surprised to find one of the women guarding the entrance that was covered in hanging beads.

"Hello Grace," the guard said. "If you wish to speak with Tsahik, you'll have to wait as they are in communion right now." Grace frowned. Considering the guard did not specify which Tsahik, it confirmed her thoughts that both were inside. But she was not in a particularly patient mood.

"Do you know how long they'll be," Grace asked knowing it was a foolish question. The guard shrugged. Her grandmother could be in communion with Eywa anywhere from three minutes to three days. Grace sat opposite the guard intending on calming herself and exuding the absolute perfect presence of patience.

That attitude lasted all of five seconds.

She thought it wouldn't hurt to spy on the two inside. She concentrated, hoping to catch a glimpse of their mental conversation if only from the proximity she was to them. When she realized they hadn't even penetrated the secondary level of the journey to Eywa, Grace huffed out angrily. What she needed to say was important and it appeared that the two inside were going to be long winded. When she suddenly rose, the guard went on alert.

"I really need to speak with them," Grace stated looking up to the woman's eyes. She started shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wa-hey!" Grace felt bad about pushing past the guard but she knew the older women wouldn't mind her barging in…much. The two instantly broke their concentration to peer at the interruption. "My apologies, but she insisted on-"

"It's fine. She can stay," Mo'at said, dismissing the guard. It took Grace a few seconds to realize they were waiting for her to speak.

"I have something very important to say," Grace said while raising her head high.

"So important that it could not wait until we were finished," Mo'at asked slightly amused at her granddaughter's tone and posture. Grace felt embarrassed but managed not to let it show.

"I truly am sorry for interrupting but…" Grace trailed off, having lost some of her nerve now that she was looking her grandmother in the eye. Mo'at gazed at her for a long while before responding.

"Come now child, you have interrupted us so speak your mind," Mo'at commanded. Grace closed her eyes as she took in a breath.

"I wish to take my Uniltaron," she said and felt quite proud that it had not ended up sounding half as anxious as she felt.

"What," gasped her mother as she stood, instantly towering over her. "Grace?"

"Mother, please," Grace begged. It was obvious Neytiri did not like this idea at all. Grace had expected as much. "I'm not that much younger than the ones who usually pass the rite."

"It's not about that," Neytiri argued as she took a few steps closer to her daughter. "It's about you. Are you ready to do this? Uniltaron isn't just another passing fancy. It is a dangerous and powerful rite in the adult world." Grace clenched her fists wanting to scream 'don't you think I know that,' but she held her tongue. Yelling at her mother in the presence of her grandmother would not help her case to prove she was enough of an adult to pass through the dream hunt.

"The question is," Mo'at began without rising to her feet as her daughter had. "Are you prepared to endure this with your _entire_ being, young Grace?" Grace thought about it. Her grandmother was in so many words asking if she was going to put her whole heart into it. Grace hadn't been putting that much energy into anything as of recent, a question that was trying to force its way out of Neytiri's mouth. But Grace, in that moment knew she needed this. She needed to know who she was meant to be. She needed to find her place. She did not want to have an ungrounded, flighty spirit. Finding her spirit animal, finding her place, her weaknesses and strengths on display is what would make her grow. In that moment all of her anxiety slipped away.

"Yes, I am."

"Then we will prepare for the ceremony tomorrow," Mo'at said.

"Sa'nok-" Neytiri began to protest but Mo'at stopped her with a hand.

"I will begin spreading word-" Mo'at continued but Grace interrupted.

"I apologize grandmother but I sincerely wish for this to be a private affair," Grace knew that it was incredibly nontraditional what she was requesting but it was something she had decided upon going in. She did not want this to turn into an uproar or attention earning charade. She needed to do this for her own peace of mind, not anyone else's.

"That is not what is normally done," Mo'at murmured, "Especially for someone of your station."

"I know," was all Grace said but had no real desire to explain why she wanted it as such. Mo'at studied for a moment and was pleased to see that her granddaughter refused to yield under the stare. Neytiri still hadn't recovered from the fact that her mother was allowing her daughter to go through with this.

"Very well, your mother and I will conduct the ceremony. Your father will be notified as well." Grace nodded in understanding. Neytiri having finally realized this was going to happen with or without her consent finally spoke.

"Would you like me to pull Trudy from her training tomorrow so that she may join us," Neytiri asked already planning on interrogating Grace about her absences from her lessons. She would not allow her daughter to grow closer to adulthood without first answering for her childhood mistakes.

"No," had been Grace's surprising answer. "If it goes badly I do not want Trudy to be there," Grace stated. Her elder relatives both frowned but nodded in understanding. They all knew Trudy wouldn't be pleased when she found out but they also understood Grace's need to protect Trudy from seeing her in actual agony. Tough girl or no, Trudy never took well to seeing her own kin in pain.

"If that is all," Mo'at stated ending the conversation. Grace nodded but Neytiri turned to her mother.

"Actually Sa'nok," she said then turned back to face her eldest who looked somewhat apprehensive again. "I request a few minutes to speak with my daughter alone." Mo'at granted it. Neytiri grabbed her daughter's wrist and pulled her out of the hollow. When they traveled a few levels down the tree Neytiri sat her daughter down then posted herself across from her. "Now young one, you have a few things to explain to me." Grace gulped causing Neytiri to fight off a smirk as she thought victoriously that at least one of her children saw her as the stricter parent.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 5-5-10 What is this? An update before june? She must really be out of school. lol I'd say this is a nice size chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you mind if I sit there?" Trudy looked up to see Rawal looming over her with his bowl of food and pointing to the open spot on her right. She didn't mind if he did. Grace hadn't shown up for evening meal yet and Tsu'tey had taken to sitting with the other young warriors. They many times had invited Trudy over but she always turned them down. She didn't know why, thinking that maybe she just had a strong rebellious spirit.

"Go ahead," she finally told him. He sat silently. Trudy studied him out of her peripheral before she spoke again. "So, you've been teaching Grace hunting technique outside of her lessons," she said as a matter of fact. Rawal tensed slightly but covered the action by continuing to chew.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly. "And Tsu'tey was not pleased by that notion at all." Trudy chuckled remembering the look of fear in the boy's eyes when Tsu'tey had found out. "So where is Grace?" Trudy shrugged.

"Not sure, haven't seen her today. She was up this morning before me," Trudy said recalling that her sister's hammock had been oddly vacant when she woke up. "I thought she would have been with you." Rawal looked away and took a few more bites out of his bowl. Trudy studied him for a few moments more, amused by his blatantly guilty look. It was at that moment when Grace arrived, followed by her parents. Trudy realized that they had just been discussing something by their intense expressions but had stopped as soon as they came into view of the gathering. She was much too far away to hear what they had been saying but she figured Grace would tell her.

"Hey," Grace said when she approached her sister and Rawal.

"What was that about," Trudy asked without preamble. Grace tensed before shaking her head. Trudy frowned realizing that Grace wasn't going to delve any information to her. She then glanced at Rawal. "Rawal, give us a moment," Trudy requested but Rawal knew it was practically an order. He silently gathered up his bowl and scampered off to join the other children. Trudy kept her eyes on Grace's profile the entire time. "Can you tell me now?" Grace turned to look at her and it was then Trudy noticed the annoyed expression on her sister's face.

"No," she said simply.

"Why," Trudy asked angrily. "Since when am I not included in family councils?"

"It wasn't a family council," Grace argued. "I had something to discuss with mother and father."

"And you're not going to tell me?"

"And I'm not going to tell you," Grace confirmed. Trudy was fuming but she kept the nonchalant expression on her face. "It's nothing serious Trudy. Don't worry about it." Grace turned back to her bowl after calling Rawal back over. Trudy hated how Grace hadn't given her the chance to respond again before bringing back their audience. Grace could only hope Trudy wouldn't cause a scene with Rawal present.

"Don't forget, Grace," Trudy said once Rawal was seated between them. "I'm your only sister." With that Trudy returned to her meal while Grace slowed her bites contemplating.

* * *

"Trudy's not going to like this," Jake whispered as he reached for some herbs in front of Neytiri.

"I know," she murmured then took a bite out of her meat.

"I don't even like this," Jake admitted as he took a particularly vicious bite out of his meat. "She's been missing her lessons to _hang out _with Rawal-"

"There has been no hanging of any kind," Neytiri corrected but Jake continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"-and now she thinks she's old enough to go on a dream hunt," he paused as he took a drink of water. "Didn't you say Uniltaron for future Tshaiks is a particularly violent process?" he asked roughly. It was Mo'at who cut in to answer.

"That has been the norm in the past," she stated calmly. "The dream hunt serves to find your spirit animal, the one with whom you are most compatible in Eywa's eyes. But the Tsahik spends her time interpreting Eywa thus the Tsahik must be in communion with all creatures on Pandora."

"So she will have to align her spirit with that many creatures," Neytiri finished. "It is tiring and painful." She grimaced recalling her own Uniltaron.

"And you told her all that?" Jake questioned spitefully. Mo'at and Neytiri both looked away.

"You were there Jake, you heard us explain it to her," Neytiri answered calmly though that was far from how she felt. Jake hissed softly drawing a few eyes to the leaders of the clan. Wisely, no one remarked. "Tell me how you are feeling Jake," Neytiri said even though it was obvious how Jake felt.

"I don't think she's ready, and she's making us keep it a secret from Trudy," Jake grumbled.

"You feel strongly about Trudy's presence at the ceremony," Mo'at stated. "Why?"

"I don't know I just," he paused to gather his thoughts. "I've always thought of Grace and Trudy as two halves of the same whole. I'm already worried about Grace and I would feel just a little comfortable knowing that Trudy is there to give Grace some strength." He chuckled. "Stupid huh," he asked even though he truly didn't believe it was.

"I do not think that is stupid," Neytiri responded. "But it may be why Grace is choosing to do this without Trudy." Neytiri glanced at her mother who was now looking as well as listening intently. "She wants to prove she can do this on her own." Mo'at nodded in understanding. Jake although still upset, yielded to the explanation. Neytiri understood the words, could identify but it did not stop her from worrying for her child's well being during the ceremony that would occur the next day.

* * *

Trudy blinked. Once. Twice. She could see images of young boys-_human_ boys- running around. At first she thought it strange that she was dreaming about Toktor Patel's sons but as she focused she realized they weren't Max's sons at all. There were four of them running through a field of low cut grass. The environment was strange but she had long given up on her dreams making any kind of sense to her. She heard the boys' laughter as they chased each other. The youngest tripped and fell. She tried to move to get to him since the older boys had left him lying there but she couldn't move. She whined, at least she think she did. Then she saw a tall woman walk over to the boy and lift him up after brushing off his clothes. His tears had ceased and he latched onto the woman that held him tenderly.

"_Boys come inside_," the woman yelled. The boys returned._ "Your father will be home soon." _The boys cheered happily before they all started running to some unknown destination behind Trudy. She had thought she was an invisible observer in this dream but that wasn't so. _"Thomas,"_ the oldest stopped running. _"Gather up all the toys. And Trevor bring your sister inside."_ Another boy, Trevor came over to her. Trudy tried to shy away realizing how much bigger the boy was than her. He reached down and picked her up.

Trudy's eyes snapped open. She was lying on an overhang in a tree. It gave her a clear shot of the sky without any trees obscuring her view. One leg was hanging off the branches. She kicked her foot a few times before tensing when she heard someone walking below her on the ground.

"Trudy you really shouldn't be out here alone," Tsu'tey warned. Trudy scoffed.

"I'm fine Tsu'tey."

"That's not what I was implying." She heard him move closer to her so that he was now stood directly below her. "People may start to get the wrong idea. They may think that you are withdrawing because you are unhappy," she didn't reply besides letting out a puff of air. "Think that you want to run away," he added noticing her lack of response.

"I'm not unhappy Tsu'tey, not that you would care if I ran anyway." Trudy grabbed a rock near her and began tossing it up in the air.

"I would care," was all he said. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"Do you think that the Sky people have souls?" Trudy asked suddenly. It was something she had been meaning to ask someone but the only people she could carry on conversations with was Norm, who she refused to ask about this, Grace, whose opinion she already knew and Tsu'tey, because they were usually arguing over something.

"They must have souls, how else would Eywa be able to transfer your father and Norm into their Na'vi bodies?" Tsu'tey reasoned.

"But many people call them Sky demons which suggests that they are evil spirits."

"I never said that they had _good_ souls," Tsu'tey said with a laugh in his voice. Trudy stopped tossing her rock and remained silent. Tsu'tey immediately recognized his blunder and that he had upset her. He silently cursed himself before quickly climbing the tree to join her. "But Eywa chose your father, he must have a good soul. And your mother says that he has a strong heart. And Ninat says that Norm has a-"

"I get it," Trudy grumbled at Tsu'tey back tracking. The boy looked around uncomfortably. Trudy stared at the sky in a daze. Tsu'tey spoke again to bring her back.

"Why were you wondering?" he asked curiously.

"No reason," she stated and began tossing her rock again. "It's just that they seem so pure in the dreams-"

"Dreams," Tsu'tey's ears perked and Trudy cursed her slip. "What dreams?"

"Nothing, they're nothing," she tried to appease him quickly. "I've been thinking that I should visit the Patel family more. They must be awfully lonely at the old base." Tsu'tey didn't believe her but he nodded his head in understanding anyway. "Maybe Grace will come with me."

"Where is Grace?" Tsu'tey asked. "I know the others aren't in lessons today but I haven't seen her anywhere." Trudy frowned. As she thought, she realized she hadn't seen her sister either and the day was nearly over. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen any of her family. "What is it Trudy?" Tsu'tey asked when Trudy snapped to an upright position.

"I don't know," she said as she stood up. "But I'm going to find out." Trudy jumped from the tree and with Tsu'tey on her heels, they ran back to NewKelutrel. Trudy checked the hammocks first then her parents' quarters. She checked in with some of the older women in the clan to see if they had seen any of her family. None of them had and she was suddenly on edge. Tsu'tey noticed the way Trudy's entire body went on alert. He had become aware of her body language over the past months they had spent together in training. The way her limbs would tense but still be relaxed enough for her to move swiftly and agile. The way her ears perked and her tail seemed to stand straight up. He in turn went on alert as well.

"Do you think they may have gone hunting?" Tsu'tey asked but Trudy shook her head in the negative. Peyral walked past with a group of hunters. Tsu'tey quickly latched onto his mother's arm. "Have you seen Olo'eyktan?" Peyral thought for a moment, confused as she looked down at her son.

"I think he mentioned being with Tsahik Mo'at for the day," Peyral finally stated. Trudy was already racing toward Tsahik's quarters. Tsu'tey thanked his mother before running after Trudy. As soon as they reached the entrance to the hollow Jake stepped out.

"Did you two need something?" Jake asked in as calm a tone as he could but Trudy picked up on the edge to it.

"Where's Grace?" Trudy snapped looking up at her father. Jake hesitated but before he could respond Mo'at stepped out as well.

"She is resting. You should go prepare for evening meal Trudy," she said in a dismissive manner.

"Resting?" Trudy asked the question that had been on the tip of Tsu'tey's tongue as well. "Why does she need to rest?" She kept most of the panic out of her tone knowing for a fact they were hiding something from her.

"She has had a long day," Mo'at explained.

"Was she out hunting again?" Trudy asked thinking that had to be the source of her sister's situation. "If Rawal let something happen to her-"

"She's fine Trudy. She was not with Rawal."

"But she _was_ hunting," Trudy tried to confirm. Jake and Mo'at shared a glance.

"You could say that," was all Mo'at said.

"Uniltaron," Trudy whipped around to look at Tsu'tey when he spoke. "She went on her dream hunt already," he continued looking up at his mentor and Tsahik. The silence of the two answered the question.

"What?" Trudy hissed but was cut off when her mother stepped out at last.

"She is sleeping now but you may go in if you wish," Neytiri said quietly. Trudy didn't hesitate. She pushed past her three elder relatives and entered the dim hollow. Her eyes adjusted as Tsu'tey followed her in as well. The first thing Trudy noticed was the feeling in the air. It was hard to describe, it was a feeling left after any incredible spiritual experience. She usually noticed it after a ceremony at the Tree of Souls. She knew something incredible had happened here. Trudy noticed the bundle on the floor. They had covered Grace with long fabrics. Even in her sleep, Trudy could tell her sister was shivering. She placed a hand gently on Grace's shoulder, careful not to wake her.

"Oh Grace," Trudy murmured, her anger having dissipated once she saw her sister's helpless state. Trudy ran a thumb over her sister's cheek as if to wipe away the tears that had long since turned to dry streaks.

"Did you know about this?" Tsu'tey whispered and Trudy almost jumped having forgotten he was there.

"She never told me she was going to go through with it today," Trudy answered.

"But you knew she was considering it?" Tsu'tey questioned. Trudy hissed lightly at the accusation in his tone. He yielded reluctantly."I will step outside and give you two a moment." Trudy realized Grace was mumbling something in her sleep, as her lips were moving lightly but she couldn't figure out what her sister was saying. She figured it must have been after effects to the dream hunt. Trudy lightly rubbed her sister hoping to give her some comfort.

"The ritual was very violent for your sister but she handled the pain well," Neytiri said having re-entered the hollow. She remembered how hours before her daughter had been wildly thrashing around the hollow silently as both her parents attempted to hold her limbs in place so she would not hurt herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Trudy asked angrily.

"That is something you will have to discuss with her when she recovers," Neytiri said coldly. Trudy nodded, refusing to look back at her mother. Neytiri relaxed some. "She never screamed out or yelled. She is tougher than you think." Trudy smiled when she rested her hand in Grace's and her sister lightly gripped her fingers.

"I know."

* * *

"This is incredible," Max stated as he stood over the first completed reverse Avatar chamber. He watched as the oversized machinery whirred to life. Norm was crouched, watching beside him in equal awe. His whipping tail gave away his excitement and Max chuckled when he caught the action. Rachel came into the room that had been cleared out for the new avatar link room carrying her youngest son. She gasped when she saw the chamber completed.

"It's huge," she stated in admiration. Max joined her side and gave her a peck.

"Norm bed," the little boy said pointing to the large chamber. The adults laughed.

"Yeah buddy, it's kind of like a bed," Max said patting his son on the head. Norm smiled at the scene of the family.

"Yeah now all we have to do is make sure it works properly," Norm explained.

"Then make seven more copies of it," Max continued with a sigh. Rachel laughed sympathetically.

"So who's going to be the guinea pig?" Rachel asked. Norm dropped his head and raised his hand.

"Guilty as charged."

"Don't worry buddy," Max began when Rachel laughed. "I'll try not to damage that beautiful brain of yours," he joked.

"Norm head go boom!" the boy yelled excitedly. Norm winced at the mental image.

"No no buddy," Rachel placated. "We don't want that to happen!" Max laughed uneasily as did Norm.

"Well let's just get back to work," Max said readily.

"Yeah, sounds good," Norm said trying hard to block out the little boy's repeated cries of 'boom boom boom.'

* * *

Norm had headed back to NewKelutrel after a long day of work at the base. He planned on having a nice relaxing evening before Ninat joined him and they went to meal time together. What he hadn't planned on was a young adolescent lying on the floor of his quarters when he arrived.

"Good evening Trudy," he said as he entered and placed his satchel on a high shelf he had carved into the wall. "What can I do for you?" Trudy sighed as she lay on her back playing with a strand of her hair.

"Do you have any siblings Uncle Norm?" she asked and Norm knew this was going to be a serious conversation since she called him by his real name.

"No, the closest thing I've had to a brother is your dad and Toktor Patel." Trudy sighed again. Apparently, Norm thought, this wasn't the answer his niece was looking for. "Does this have something to do with Grace?" he guessed.

"Yes," she admitted. "We've been distant ever since she went on her dream hunt. I understand why she did it and I even understand her strange logic for wanting to protect me from seeing her in agony but she still should have told me." Trudy dropped the strand of hair. "She came to me first when she was thinking about it, she could have at least followed through and let me know her plans," she paused before rolling onto her side to get more comfortable on the rock floor. "I bet Trudy Chacon never had sibling troubles." Norm's ears perked at the mention of his old friend.

"What makes you say that?" he asked curiously. Trudy shrugged.

"You make her sound so tough, I bet if she had any siblings she probably kept them all in line and they never crossed her." Norm laughed at Trudy's reasoning which pulled a smile out of her as well.

"As a matter of fact, Trudy had four brothers," Norm explained then settled himself into his seat. He didn't notice the smile that slipped off Trudy's face. "We were eating lunch together one day in the mountains and just got to talking about our lives on Earth. I told her my story and she told me I was pretty much a spoiled rich kid that just happened to be a smarty pants. Had it been anyone else I would have been offended." Norm chuckled at the memory the sound causing Trudy to smile slightly. "Then she told me hers. She said she had lived with her dad on this small patch of land. She was the youngest kid and her dad's favorite. Said he always tried to protect her as did her brothers. She said that her dad had been a discharged vet from Nigeria."

"Nigeria?"

"It was a place where a battle took place on Earth," Norm explained. "He got injured so they sent him home with pay. The boys, when they got old enough, all followed in their dad's footsteps and joined the military, all different branches." Trudy nodded in understanding having heard tidbits of her father's recollections from his time as a marine.

"And her mom?" Norm frowned.

"She never talked about her," Norm admitted after having thought a moment. "She told me her brothers all died in Venezuela, another battle area and it broke her dad's heart. He became very sickly and well… his vet pay wasn't enough to support her and her father so after he passed, she joined the military as well." Trudy felt her heart clench as Norm talked about the demise of Trudy Chacon's family. She couldn't imagine what she would do if her family had met the same end. Even so, she couldn't get the mention of the human's four brothers out of her mind.

"What were her brother's names?" Trudy asked urgently and Norm thought for a moment.

"Oh I remember, they all started with T," Norm explained and Trudy sat up alert. "I think it was Terrel, Timothy, the oldest I think was-"

"Thomas," Trudy said cutting him off. "And the last one was Trevor." Trudy looked at her uncle imploring him with her eyes to tell her she was wrong.

"Yes," he said and she shut her eyes in some unknown defeat. "How did you know? Did Jake tell you?" Norm questioned her but she wasn't listening. The eerie feeling of déjà vu had nearly enveloped her when Norm had first started talking. Now she found mental images being conjured up in her brain as if speaking the names of Trudy Chacon's dead brothers had opened a floodgate of suppressed memories.

"Her mother died when she was five years old," Trudy suddenly started as she rifled through the images and feelings that attacked her. Norm had fallen silent. "She had a…sickness," a flash of the human woman from her dreams massaging her head streaked through Trudy's mind. " Of the brain. Cancer. Her father tried to work and earn money but it wasn't enough for the healers…the doctors…the procedure was too expensive." Trudy paused as she watched the image of the entire family standing around a long black box. The feeling reminded her of the ceremonies where a soul is rejoined with Eywa. Norm frowned as he listened. "Her brothers always swore to protect her after that. She looked like their mother. Thomas always wanted her to be tough but Trevor wanted her to be a dainty." Trudy opened her eyes realizing they had been clenched shut. "They loved her very much." Trudy spared a glance at Norm who had gone ramrod straight. He wasn't blinking and he simply wore a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "I don't know how I know but I do." Norm shook his head a few times to clear it but it didn't help. "I think I should go."

"No wait," Norm said once he realized she was about to leave. "Have you, you know told anyone about this? That you know things about Trudy Chacon's life?" The words felt strange coming out of Norm's mouth as he unconsciously moved closer to her. Trudy shook her head.

"Only you," she admitted softly then looked down and fidgeted with her hands.

"Don't you think you should-"

"No," now she was grabbing him even though he'd made no effort to move. "I just-please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready yet for anyone else to know."

"But Trudy-"

"Please Uncle Norm, I'll tell them when I'm ready." She finally stated strongly. Norm didn't know how to reply. She finally turned and left without so much as a goodbye. Norm felt an emptiness settle over him as the only link to his dead friend and crush ran out of his quarters.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 5-13-10 I havent been reading many fics on here recently but before i started writing this like back in december I read a few and it seemed like three in a row i read...max died so I'm gonna give a spoiler away in my fic...no matter what happens even if the universe comes to an end:Max is not going to die lol. Thanks for the **reviews** and all the **favs/alerts **I'm gonna go reply to a few now.


	11. Chapter 11

"I wish to speak with you Olo'eyktan." Jake stopped walking and sighed as the insistent tone of Peyral reached his ears. When he turned to face her, he could tell by her expression that she would not take no for an answer from him, clan leader or not.

"Go ahead," he said tipping his head slightly.

"Not here," she snapped then glanced around at the lingering women walking around them. It took Jake a moment to realize that they were standing in a very open and public area of NewKelutrel and his head huntress obviously wanted to talk about something private. With an upwards tilt of his head he signaled her to follow him up a few levels of the tree. When he was sure they were high enough where it was unlikely for them to be disturbed he turned to face her again. "I want to know about the alien equipment," she said starting right in and getting to the point. "And I will not appreciate being ignored." Jake sighed. Usually he could handle Peyral and her quirks but he had been having an especially long day after flying out to see the progress on the new Avatar chambers and dealing with a thanator boundary situation that had endangered a few of the clans members.

"The equipment has arrived-"

"I assumed."

" –and Toktor Patel is assembling it as we speak," he stated knowing that he could divulge such information to her since she had been part of his original council concerning it. "As a matter of fact, one unit is up and running and he has nearly completed a second."

"And that should make me happy?" Peyral asked with narrowed eyes. Jake frowned knowing there was no part of this conversation that would please the woman in front of him unless it involved killing off all the sky people in existence. "I could have figured that out from Norman's frequent trips to and from the Sky Demon base, by the way you should tell him to be quieter, my hunters are getting tired of having to draw predators away from him."Jake didn't dwell on the fact that Norm had already passed his rites and was completely capable of being a silent hunter. "As for the alien equipment, whether it is working or not is none of my concern," she said waving her hand dismissively. "I want to know why you have proceeded so far and have not told the People of this." Jake sighed again. Neytiri had asked him that very question numerous times before she gave up and accepted that he would do it in his own time. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if she had stopped fighting him on the matter because she was so tied up dealing with the rest of their family.

"They're not ready," he said quietly.

"_They're_ not ready?" she asked getting closer to his face. "Or _you_ aren't?" Jake blinked a few times then stepped back. "It would make sense yes? You are afraid of their response, afraid that the People will not trust you again, afraid that you will become the outcast if you bring them news that their worst nightmare is returning," her voice barely increased in volume but he could tell she was becoming angrier with each syllable she uttered from her lips. "But this isn't about you Jakesully. This is about _my_ People!" She pounded her chest once in acknowledgement. She was separating him from the People, identifying him only as the dream walker-the jarhead-that walked their grounds years ago. "I will be truthful with you Jakesully, I don't like you." He couldn't help the bitter chuckle that escaped his lips. She ignored it. "I think that Tsu'tey would have been a much better leader than you before he died. I think there is a better leader now but you are who Neytiri chose so I will respect her and her choice because I will die a terrible death before I see my People flounder while in the hands of a Sky Demon reject," she spat the last word. Jake knew better than to chastise her for her disrespect to his title while in this environment.

"And that is why you keep me in line," he said as more of a statement than a question.

"And that is why I keep you in line," she echoed with a quick nod of her head. When she calmed some, he reached a hand out to her right shoulder.

"I thank you for that," he said honestly earning a look of surprise from her. "I thank you because you were one of the first ones to approach me when I had that shell shocked look on my face at Mo'at's announcement of my position," he continued knowing that she would not understand some of what he was saying. "I thank you for telling me _straight up_ what I'm doing wrong or badly. You may be a pain in the butt sometimes but I need the guidance." He was glad that he could be honest with her. She was inwardly glad that he could take criticism so well because Eywa only knows what she would have done if he turned out to be a whiney spoiled Sky Demon on top of everything.

Of course, she wouldn't let him know that.

"Well you're welcome," she said pulling out of the contact between them, looking around uncertainly at his sudden bout of gratitude. "But that doesn't mean I like you." He chuckled and although she didn't come close to cracking a smile her expression did soften some.

"I'm sure you'll feel better when your son takes my place?" He asked expecting an affirmative answer as he started to turn away from her. When she hesitated he glanced back at her questioningly.

"I'm not so sure," she admitted. "The only eyktan he will have seen is_ you_. The only one he has to guide him is _you_." Her words finally hit home. In her eyes her son, the next leader of the People would ironically have to learn to be so from a Sky Person. "He has his father, he has me but Ky'ran is a warrior and I am a hunter. We are not clan leaders. It worries me to think that you are shaping the leaders of our clan from here on out." Jake felt the slightest tinge of offense but he ignored it, focusing more on how to lessen her concerns.

"What about the Tree of Souls?" he asked quickly as soon as the idea hit him. "Eytukan died and his soul went to Eywa." The mention of the last eyktan caught Peyral's attention. "What if he sought out his spirit through the Tree and learned some of his experiences? It's what Neytiri and Mo'at encouraged me to do when I was unsure about my abilities."

"You are still unsure about your abilities," Peyral stated off handedly but she was seriously considering his idea. Then she frowned. "It will not work," she stated and Jake in turn, frowned not quite understanding the flaw in his plan.

"Why?"

"Because my son has some sort of…aversion to communing with Eywa," she looked to her feet and it was the first time Jake noticed Peyral's uneasiness show through so evidently. "He refuses to go to the tree and will not explain why."

"How long?" Jake asked becoming concerned as some sort of gloom and doom feeling fell over him.

"Since his Uniltaron," she stated and Jake's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected such a long length of time. "I fear it may have traumatized him. And I know that he will be olo'eyktan so he won't be in communion with eywa as much as tsahik but what will happen to the People if their leader does not believe in their Great Mother?" The question was rhetorical but Jake caught the underlying concern.

"I will speak to him about it."

* * *

Grace felt bad for having avoided Trudy for so long. It had been weeks since her Uniltaron and despite the fact that they slept in adjacent hammocks each night and ate together at meal times, they had said no more than a few words to each other the last few weeks. It had taken her a few days to recover from her dream hunt but when she had she had put up her façade pretty easily. She carried herself as she normally had amongst the clan and no one thought anything of it. That is except Trudy. Because she knew that if Trudy knew she was avoiding her that meant Grace was not telling her something which meant Grace was hiding something.

Grace rolled her eyes at the insane thought. Even if she knew it was true.

But right now she had her own issue to deal with. She stomped determinedly through the hunting grounds to find the person that was avoiding _her_. Even though she was avoiding Trudy, it didn't mean Trudy was avoiding her, if anything Trudy kept popping up at the most inopportune times trying to drag anything out of Grace. Oh no, this wasn't Trudy she was looking for.

"Tsu'tey," Grace called when she walked under the small tree that she knew most of the young boys spent their free time. She noticed a few were scattered throughout the tree and hanging from the lower branches. Rawal was amongst them, he waved at her timidly, a gesture which she returned just as her intended landed a few feet from her. A few of the boys whistled and cheered when he landed obviously having jumped from a higher up branch. Once the disturbed grasses settled again at his feet, Grace spoke. "I was hoping we could talk." She smiled sweetly knowing that he would not deny her especially when they had an audience. A corner of his mouth turned down in acknowledgement that she had caught him.

"I'll see you guys later," he called to the group in the tree without breaking his gaze with Grace. They walked side by side for a few minutes in silence. After a few moments Grace began to climb a tree. Tsu'tey at first, confused, decided to follow. Right when he was about to catch up to her she grabbed a nearby vine and swung to another tree. He sighed and followed her once again. This game continued with Grace laughing and Tsu'tey growing more and more frustrated though he tried not to let it show. Grace realized this and stopped running.

"What's wrong Tey?" She asked ignoring his grumbling protest about his name. "Are you too tired to play with me because you were surely having fun with your friends back there." She sat down on the tree ledge they were on.

"It's not that," he said quietly.

"Then you do not want to chase me?" She asked and Tsu'tey couldn't help but think it was a loaded question. Luckily she did not give him time to answer either way. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I wanted to give you time to recover from your Uniltaron." He said quickly weaving the diplomatic answer.

"It's been weeks, I've recovered." She said challenging him. He looked down but maintained a strong stance.

"I've been having doubts," he finally admitted so quietly that Grace almost missed it.

"Doubts about what?"

"About everything," he turned his back on her. Then he easily sat to the ground cross legged. "About my abilities, my future responsibilities, expectations of the People. And I've been having these confusing feelings. I suppose I was worried that after your Uniltaron, something… might have been revealed."

"You mean you thought that something may have changed?" she asked in comprehension. He nodded hesitantly. "I don't think it has," she said softly and watched as his shoulders rose and fell as he let out a shuddering breath. "Though I did feel something," He tensed and she immediately stopped her thought. "Never mind it's not important." He swung around to face her.

"If it's a sign from Eywa then it probably is," he urged but she could see the torture in his eyes. "I was very young when I went on mine, something may not have been interpreted correctly," he continued spewing the words rapidly. Grace was torn, not knowing how much she should tell him about what she had experienced-had seen- or thought that she had seen. She shook her head not wanting to cause him more agony.

"It's nothing, I'm positive," she said in a voice that she was sure sounded very gentle and convincing. She had hoped her assurances would relax him but he still looked conflicted. After a few moments Grace decided to change the subject. "I hear you are thinking about going on your Iknimaya soon."

"Who told you that?" he snapped and Grace looked away embarrassed.

"Rawal," she admitted hoping he wouldn't punish their friend too badly for spilling the beans. "But by all accounts it was an accident on his part," she added remembering how the boy had become excited while explaining how he was excelling in the hunting lessons just like Tsu'tey was in his warrior rites..

"It's fine," Tsu'tey finally consented. "I was thinking of requesting permission in the next few weeks. I know that some of the older ones in our lessons are planned for a trip to the mountains so I will probably go then." Grace nodded in understanding. "I'll try to keep Trudy out of trouble," he added lightly as an after-thought causing Grace to frown.

"Trudy's going on her Iknimaya?" Grace shrieked causing a few nearby lemurs to scatter from the noise. Tsu'tey looked confused by her outburst.

"Yes," he said slowly. "She decided on it a few days ago when she finally beat me in a dual swords spar. She hasn't told you?" Tsu'tey asked surprised that Trudy would have kept something like that from her sister considering the girl had been nearly jumping for joy when she had taken him down after the intense fight. Grace meanwhile was looking troubled by the news. Granted she hadn't told Trudy about her Uniltaron but she had at least given Trudy a heads up that she was considering it.

Then again, she thought, she had been avoiding Trudy for weeks as well.

"Skxawng," she muttered under her breath causing Tsu'tey to wonder if it was directed at him. She got up suddenly causing Tsu'tey to do the same. "I have to go," she said and jumped gracefully from the tree. She began sprinting back to hometree to look for her sister all the while cursing herself for being so level headed and understanding about everything.

What she wouldn't give to throw an unreasonable tantrum and blame the source of her problems on someone else for a change.

* * *

Jake knocked on the large window that allowed him to see inside the Avatar link room. The lights in the compound had all been set to low level considering it was night and the family that inhabited was most likely asleep. But Jake could see the bright illumination from a computer and an engrossed Na'vi looking over it. Jake pounded on the window harder.

"Norm!" The man jumped finally noticing his friend and knocking over some items off a desk in the process. Jake signaled him over with an annoyed look on his face and Norm quickly but clumsily ran to let him inside. When they had passed through the double doors allowing time for the filtration system to kick in for the benefit of the humans somewhere inside, Norm spoke.

"Sorry Jake," he said closing the second set of doors behind them. "How long were you out there?"

"Not too long," Jake admitted assuming he had been knocking for nearly fifteen minutes. "But a minute longer and I would have just broken the window." Norm laughed then apologized again for his inattentiveness. He made his way back to the computer he was previously watching. Jake followed behind slowly taking in the newly cluttered room. A few of the human clones were laid out. He noticed the accessories that had been laid out as well. Wigs, clothes, he even noticed a few skin over layers that gave the replicas different skin tones. Jake thought that if he had been a girl he probably would have had fun thinking he'd walked into a Barbie dream world. "What are you working on?" he finally asked his friend.

"Just some research back from earth," he said and Jake froze. Then his expression hardened at the vague explanation.

"Oh for a minute there I thought you were working on something _important_," Jake stated in what some would perceive as a calm tone but Norm picked up on the sarcasm and slight anger.

"It_ is_ important, Jake." Norm refused to maintain eye contact. "What brings you up here?"

"I don't know" he began with an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe the fact that Ninat said she hadn't seen you for almost two days!" That caused Norm to tense then he looked at his friend.

"Oh God I lost track of time," he said finally taking in his surroundings and noticing that it was indeed night time and that he had already had that same thought already a few hours ago. Well obviously more than just a few hours ago. "Ninat was probably worried sick," he said sounding disappointed in his self.

"Yeah she ran up to me singing some song about how she thought a thanator ate you because your bag is always so heavy and it slows you down," Jake chuckled not bothering to try and make his friend feel any better.

"She wasn't singing," Norm said while he gathered the papers surrounding him. "That's her normal voice," he said knowing that he had explained this to Jake multiple times but the jokester refused to let the joke die.

"Well her voice sounds like she's singing," he protested.

"She has a beautiful voice," Norm argued.

"I know she does," he stated. "It just really sounds like she _always_ singing."

"She has a…melodious natural voice."

"I can tell." Norm rolled his eyes as he threw the papers into a box then carried the box over another area of the room. "So what were you researching? The clones?" Jake asked as he moved to look at the computer screen Norm had left up. "Didn't they send a User Manual or someth-"

"Don't look at that!" Norm yelled before rushing over to pull Jake from the computer. This of course, only sparked Jake's curiosity more.

"What is it?" He asked already thinking about how easy it would be to temporarily incapacitate his friend so he could see what was on the computer. "It's something naughty isn't it Normster?"

"No it's," Norm began feeling embarrassed. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you won't let me see it," Jake pointed out with smiling eyes.

"It's nothing," Norm snapped angrily while roughly pushing Jake away. Jake finally realized that his friend was getting very defensive about this which caused him to worry. "It's just… it's nothing," he insisted again quieter this time. Jake studied his friend with a frown on his face.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Jake asked and Norm's refusal to answer gave him the only answer he needed. "I'm your friend Norm, you gotta tell me."

"I don't _gotta_ tell you anything," Norm said in a mocking voice. "But I will because you're like my brother," he said softly. "It's about me and Ninat."

"Trouble in paradise?" Jake asked without teasing his obviously distraught friend.

"She wants kids but," he paused to swallow before he continued. "We can't get pregnant." Jake didn't respond and Norm glanced at him to make sure he wasn't making fun of him.

"How long have you been trying?" Jake asked seriously. He knew that back on Earth he would not have been comfortable with this type of questioning with his guy friends but after spending almost two decades on Pandora he learned that the Na'vi were not shy and being blunt and direct was the best approach.

"A while now," Norm answered hesitantly.

"How long is a while?" Jake pushed.

"About four and a half years or so," Norm admitted. "I know she says that Eywa will grace us with a child when she feels we are ready but I've studied these people Jake. Almost as soon as the family expresses their desire to have a child they're pregnant on the first try."

"What are you saying Norm?" Jake asked feeling helplessness overwhelm him for his friend.

"I have to face facts Jake," Norm began while running a hand through his hair. "Never before has a Na'vi faced difficulty with fertility. Your girls, I love them I do, but they're identical twins. Scientifically they are genetic defects, especially to the Na'vi." Jake flinched at the mention of his girls. "When our DNA was fused with the DNA of the Na'vi, it had to carry over our human anomalies as well."

"Again, what are you saying Norm?" Jake questioned willing him to get to the point but that the same time not wanting to hear it.

"I'm sterile," Norm snapped and the resounding echo of his words only added to the dramatics of the statement. "I'm sterile and I can't bear to listen to Ninat cry at night blaming herself because Eywa sees her unfit to carry a child. It's me Jake! I can't get her pregnant!" Jake didn't bother quieting the now yelling Norm, silently glad that Norm could vent his frustrations to him and not others.

"Is that why you're here then?" Jake asked gesturing to Norm's work area. "Stay at work to avoid the problems at home?" Jake asked hoping his friend wasn't turning into a workaholic that would break up a happy home.

"That's not why," Norm admitted finally quieting himself down again. "I'm researching some high success surgeries from Earth." It took a moment for Jake to realize what Norm was saying.

"What kinds of surgeries?"

"They're not exactly surgeries, more like intense procedures-"

"What kinds of surgeries, Norm?" Jake demanded. Norm's shoulders slumped. He made a note to himself that he really needed Jake to stop pulling rank on him when they were talking as friends.

"They're corrective procedures on the reproductive system."

"And what are you going to do with those?" Jake asked disbelieving. He was even more shocked that Norm actually had an answer for him.

"I figure when Max and I finish these clones I can use one to conduct a surgery on my Na'vi body and Max could help me-"

"Since when do a botanist and a neurologist equal a fertility doctor?" Jake incredulously fearing that Norm was endangering himself by attempting a surgery using a clone. Not to mention he didn't comprehend how Norm could conduct a surgery while his Na'vi body would be in the Avatar chamber.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," Norm muttered causing Jake to snap at him.

"What do you mean by that?" Norm sighed before slowly looking up at his friend.

"You have two children, of course you wouldn't understand what it's like for me unable to have any. Of coming from a home being a single child and having two parents that were only children as well. No siblings, no cousins, nothing. It's like a slow weeding out of the Spellman line then a slap in the face at the end."

"Norm, you can be happy without children," Jake tried to convince him but it only caused Norm to get even more ill tempered.

"I'm sure you know all about that Jake," he said causing Jake to look at him questioningly. "Probably feels like you don't even have any most of the time. You ever even talk to your girls huh?" Norm asked accusingly.

"I talk to my girls plenty!" Jake protested feeling his blood start to boil as well.

"Really," Norm said unconvinced. "Then I'm sure you can tell me_ all_ about what's going on with Trudy." Norm waited expectantly. Jake took in a sharp breath. All of Neytiri's concerns about their youngest daughter came flooding back to him so he swallowed his pride.

"What's going on with Trudy?" he inquired of his friend while simultaneously admitting he hadn't talked to the girls as much as he liked.

"Did you know that Trudy Chacon had four brothers and that her mother died from brain cancer?" Norm asked.

"No," Jake started unsure as to why this concerned his Trudy.

"Your daughter does," Norm quipped.

"Did you tell her that?" he asked as he sat slightly on one of the old link chambers.

"No, she knew more than me actually," Norm said then stopped to stare long and hard at Jake willing him to connect the dots. He was breaking the girl's trust but he was seriously concerned and his raised heart rate was telling him he'd deal with the consequences later. "And unless you've been giving her human weapons training on the side, she inexplicably knows how to expertly handle an M60." Jake shot to his feet.

"How did she even get a hold of one of those?" Norm tensed not quite willing to share that information but would if he had to. "How do you even know all of this?" Jake frantically asked.

"She's been coming to talk to me for months mainly about my life on Earth and Trudy Chacon. You seriously never told her who she was named after?" Norm asked almost as an after thought but continued before Jake could defend himself. "It took me a while to realize that she knows more than what I was telling her and more than what _you_ could possibly know." The way Norm sneered that caught Jake's attention.

"And what do you mean by that cryptic jab? I knew Trudy before you did!" He protested somewhat childishly.

"Yeah well you didn't know her like I did," Norm protested and fought the urge to stick out his tongue to match Jake's immature tone.

"What do you mean like you did?" Jake asked before a light bulb lit in his brain. "Did you like Trudy Chacon?" Then a more disgusted thought went through his brain. "Are you perving on my daughter?"

"Of course not, Jake!" Norm yelled sounding as disgusted by the idea as Jake felt. "I just felt a comfortable friend like connection with your daughter." He grimaced, not liking how that explanation came out. "There's nothing romantic about it, I love Ninat," he insisted strongly. "I just… I miss Trudy Chacon sometimes and remembering the times I spent with her make me…well they're nice," Norm finished not liking how mushy he started to sound. Jake had listened to his friend, his expression softening second by second. But he was still frowning. This heart to heart with Norm had been eye opening in more ways than one. He wanted to comfort Norm about his family troubles and just be a better friend to the other man starting by apologizing for calling him a pervert. But first thing was first.

He had to tell Neytiri about this new information on Trudy.

"I have to go," Jake said as he moved to leave somewhat surprised that he hadn't heard his Ikran squawk the entire duration of the visit. "And I suggest you do the same if you don't want Ninat singing in your ear all night about how you're such a neglectful mate."

"I told you she's not always singing-"Norm started but was cut off as Jake had already exited the building.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated:5-17-10 Bet you weren't expecting Norm to spill that quick...neither was I lol. This is kind of a transition chapter to reveal issues going on with a few characters. (Gotta love subplots). Thanks for the reviews! I'm gonna go reply to them now!


	12. Chapter 12

"That's absolute bullsh-"

"You _will_ hold your tongue Trudy daughter of Neytiri," Ky'ran ordered and Trudy fell silent. She had enough sense to keep her head down but everyone in the training class could see the way her shoulders shook in rage with each of her quick breaths. Even Tsu'tey, who was standing next to her, was having trouble maintaining his impassive expression while standing before his father. "Your anger is ill-placed. I was not the one to deny your requests to embark on the Iknimaya. I am simply the messenger."

"Then who?" Trudy asked quickly snapping her head back up when he admitted he wasn't the one at fault.

"Tsahik Neytiri," Ky'ran answered her without hesitation. Tsu'tey looked confused as to why Tsahik would deny _his _request. Ky'ran noticed his son's expression. "And for you, Olo'eyktan." Tsu'tey's confused expression turned to one of utter defeat at that news. Trudy was still fuming.

Today, she decided, had been one of the worst days of her life, having been filled with family betrayal.

First her sister had gone from avoiding her for weeks to practically stalking her like a predator does its prey then accuses _her_ of keeping secrets.

And now she learns that after her hard work, her own mother has denied her the chance to achieve one of the greatest goals she had set for herself: To go on the Iknimaya and find her Ikran, to join the world of the flyers.

Bitterly, she thought, all she needed now was her father to come stab her in the back while her grandmother watches and laughs.

"This denial is temporary I've been told," Ky'ran continued. "And since I was given permission to release the names of those who see you unfit for Iknimaya, I am to assume that you will have to speak to them if you wish for your…hold to be removed." Tsu'tey nodded feeling the sting and embarrassment of rejection nearly overtake him. "In your case, Trudy, you are instructed to speak to Tsahik Mo'at."

Of course, she thought as she clenched her hands into fists. Without another word she spun around and started to leave the training area.

"Where are you going?" Ky'ran asked startled by her sudden departure.

"I'm sick of their little games," she screamed as her walk turned into a jog. "I'm settling this right now!" By then she was sprinting and was out of view of the others not noticing how Ky'ran smirked at the feisty young warrior. He knew she was a warrior, they all did. And it had been nearly a year since her training for her rites began. She believed she was ready, but evidently her mother did not.

And who knows one better, Ky'ran thought to himself helplessly, than one's own mother?

* * *

Neytiri paced in Tsahik's quarters alone. She normally wasn't so nervous but it was a habit she was sure she had picked up from Jake over the years. She had been neglecting her work for the day assuming she knew her daughter well enough to know that as soon as the girl was denied her request to go on the Iknimaya, she would be hunting her down.

"What is the meaning of this sa'nok?" The screeching almost brought a cold smile to Neytiri's lips. Trudy never did disappoint.

"The meaning of what exactly?" Neytiri asked feigning ignorance as her daughter burst into the hollow. Trudy groaned loudly.

"Why are you denying me the one thing that I've longed for…forever?" Trudy yelled as she took up the pacing around the room that her mother had ceased.

"I believe the instructions were for you to talk to Tsahik Mo'at about-"

"I _know_ what the instructions were," Trudy stated signaling to her mother that she didn't really care for them at all. "Is this punishment for not spending much time with her?" The words stung in Neytiri's heart. The fact that Trudy recognized that she didn't spend much time with her grandmother and probably spends even less with her almost made her want to change the conditions. "If you want me to talk to her more then give me a seat beside her at meal time or something sensible. Don't block my Iknimaya!" Neytiri in that one moment noticed how adorable Trudy could be when she was begging. Her whines almost made Neytiri cave but she knew Trudy a lot more than she realized and the only way to resolve the issues was to force Trudy to talk about what was going on in her life.

Apparently Norm knew a lot more about the issue than any of her family. And after having discussed it with them, it was decided that Mo'at would be the best candidate to get Trudy to talk.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Trudy but I will not yield on this and neither will your father."Neytiri moved closer to the door having stated her peace. "You will talk to you grandmother or you will not go on your Iknimaya." She turned to leave but not before seeing the turmoil present on her youngest's face. It was what she imagined to be the face she'd worn when Seze had died. Neytiri shook her head to rid it of the insane thought.

One needed wings _first_ before one could mourn the loss of them.

* * *

"Grace," Mo'at began in a tone of surprise and awe. "You are certain that this is what you have seen?" The two females had decided to spend the day away from NewKelutrel on higher grounds overlooking the lake that stretched from Omaticaya borders and touched Tipani. Mo'at had chosen to come to this place and left the details of her whereabouts with Neytiri knowing that she would have been meeting with Trudy at some point. Grace nodded in response to Mo'at's question.

Apparently Mo'at would be expecting both of her granddaughters that day.

"You say that few have seen the eye of Eywa and lived," Grace explained in a small but sure voice. "You have, my father has, and when I was on my Uniltaron, I did."

"I understand Grace," Mo'at said in an understanding voice although she felt slightly on edge. "But what you are suggesting is something that has never been-" Mo'at stopped short. She couldn't say that it was something that was never considered before, because she herself had considered the notion in her younger years just in not so much detail. "It is something that has never-"

"Never made a foothold in our theology?" Grace suggested. "I know but I could feel it for what is was worth. It was painful at first but then I felt a type of peace and then I saw well… it. I inherently recognized what was happening."

"Sorry to interrupt," Grace turned around and found her sister coming into view on the hillside. Trudy didn't bother making eye contact with her, instead focusing her gaze on the seated Mo'at. "I can give you a few moments if you need-"

"No," Grace spat out. "Grandmother was expecting you, I just happened to drop by." Grace said calmly although she was slightly nervous about how much of the conversation Trudy had heard. She inwardly cursed her sister's stealth.

Trudy finally locked eyes with Grace, not bothering to hold back the disgust she had for the two females in front of her right then, suspecting that Grace probably had a hand in this treacherous scheme.

"Excuse me," Grace said quickly growing uncomfortable the more she sat under Trudy's hard gaze. Her sister was angry, that was evident but she would find out all the details later. She scampered away just as Mo'at asked Trudy to be seated across from her.

"Sit," Mo'at ordered and Trudy stiffly did as she was told never breaking eye contact with her grandmother in case there was some type of mystical ambush she would set on her. "You are upset."

"Yeah," Trudy replied dryly.

"Because things have not gone your way."

"Because I can't go to the Thundering Rocks," Trudy corrected. Mo'at did a slight nod in acceptance of the answer but Trudy could tell her grandmother was slightly amused as well. "And had to skip training to come to this God forsaken hillside instead." That caught Mo'at's attention.

"God forsaken," she began wonderingly. "You have heard your father speak those words?" Trudy hesitated for a moment.

"No," she said. "But I've heard someone say it." She was sure it wasn't her father but it didn't matter. Etymology wasn't why she was out here. "That's not important. What I want to know is why we are out here having a chat when I could be preparing for my Iknimaya and honing my skills for my warrior spar." Mo'at wasn't listening though. She realized that the conversation with her other granddaughter was going to have a profound effect on the one beginning now.

It was _that_ _one_ phrase that proved to her that everyone had been right.

_She knows things that she shouldn't know._

_She says things she shouldn't say._

_She understands English perfectly._

All of them had been true. But that one phrase was all the proof she had needed.

"When is the last time you have been to the Tree of Souls, Trudy?" Mo'at took in the shocked look of her granddaughter. Apparently she hadn't been expecting that question.

"I uh, I've been there recent-uh-" Mo'at smirked at Trudy's stuttering. "I don't remember." Mo'at only nodded at the admission. "What does this have to do with-"

"It has everything to do with why you are here," Mo'at stressed. Trudy silenced her protests to the relief of her grandmother. "You have not been to the Tree of Souls in a long time. You have not personally communed with Eywa in a few years now." Trudy did a quick estimate in her head and surmised that it had actually been more than just a few years.

"I think it was more like-"

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt," Mo'at interrupted. The length of time was no matter, it had been established that she has avoided any spiritual guidance for a long time. "And I believe only you know the true reason why that is." Trudy heard the unasked question. Her grandmother-her mother as well- wanted her to explain herself.

Apparently it was required that all hunters be spiritually sound now as well. Or her family was just being meddling.

Trudy frowned and remained silent.

"You refuse to answer for your actions?" Trudy gave no answer. "Alright, then I will give you a lesson and it may very well be the most important lesson you have in this life." Trudy didn't dwell, nor did she catch for that matter, Mo'at's intentional use of 'this life'. So her blank, slightly bored expression assured Mo'at that her granddaughter had positively no clue as to what she was about to reveal to her. "Explain to me, the nature of our existence." Trudy sighed, having learned this lesson many times over.

"Energy sustains us, it is a gift from Eywa that we breathe and live. We are loaned this energy with the hopes of living fulfilling lives that benefits our family and clan. When we die we return to Eywa our energy, our life, our memories…our essences." Trudy paused having recited an abridged version of what she had been taught all her life. "Truthfully grandmother, you and mother are sapping the essence out of me by denying me my right to-"

"What are our essences, Trudy?" Mo'at asked, ignoring Trudy's renewed tirade.

"Our spirits," she answered roughly, not at all in the mood for this test her grandmother was giving her.

"And what are our spirits, Trudy?" Trudy opened her mouth to answer but stopped. She didn't really know the answer. This wasn't a question that normally asked. It was like asking what a tree started out as, answering seed, then being asked where the seed came from and somehow answering other trees was never the right response.

"Spirits are the…" she trailed off. She truly didn't know. Mo'at allowed the silence to stretch between them for a few moments.

"When I was young and my mentor, Tsahik before me, was teaching me the ways of Eywa, she asked me what an atokirina was. I told her it was a pure spirit. Then she asked me what a pure spirit was and I did not know. We continued on our lessons and years later she rejoined Eywa without me ever knowing the answer from her even after having taken her place. It was around the time of the first Sky People that I began to think on that question again still unable to come to any solid conclusion."

"Grandmother, what does this have to do with-"

"Grace came to me today and told me of an interesting idea. What if the atokirina were not pure spirits in the manner that they are without evil, but in the manner that they are completely whole souls if you will?"

"I'd say that's interesting," Trudy answered without any enthusiasm in her voice and Mo'at knew she wasn't getting through to Trudy yet.

"When a spirit rejoins Eywa, it saturates and becomes part of the whole essence of the Great Mother. There is no individual any longer. There is only Eywa. What I am asking is what if there actually are some souls who rejoin Eywa and keep their individuality?"

"So they're stubborn?" Trudy asked amused as she twirled a blade of grass around her finger.

"You could say that," Mo'at answered. "Which would answer for a lot," she murmured as she took in her granddaughter's inattentive posture. The only sign to Mo'at that Trudy was listening was the slight twitch of her left ear. "If a soul rejoins Eywa but maintains its wholeness, its memories, its identity-"

"Shouldn't you be discussing this with Grace?" Trudy asked taking her eye off the blade of grass and settling on her grandmother's face once again. "She's the one who cares about all of this Eywa business." Mo'at didn't respond. She was offended and insulted on Eywa's behalf. Not only that but she felt completely at a loss thinking how difficult this generation of Na'vi had become. At first she thought it was only her grandchildren and if that were the case it could always be blamed on the Sky People's blood tainting them. But it was the other children as well. She had thought it was difficult raising Neytiri but she found herself at a loss with her child's children. It was difficult to get through to them because they weren't satisfied with simple pieces of wisdom and stories of the old times. No, they needed proof and facts. Not everything needed tangible evidence to be true but they did not see that. It was very difficult.

"Don't you think Eywa has a purpose in keeping these souls as such?"

"I don't know maybe." Mo'at took in a deliberate breath.

"It's a shame," she began solemnly. "That all those Sky People pilots sent off those canisters of stinging gas and the fire arrows that destroyed our tree." Trudy tensed at the sudden topic change and wondered what game her grandmother was playing now. "So many lives were ended early that day. So many souls rejoined Eywa."

"No," Trudy said. "Not all the pilots did that. Trudy Chacon didn't fire her missiles. She defied orders."

"What makes you say that?" Mo'at asked and Trudy promptly shut her already open mouth. Again, Trudy had barely caught herself on the verge of revealing something she wasn't supposed to know, but this time someone else had caught her.

And it just had to be her grandmother.

Trudy groaned as the realization settled in her mind

"At the time of the Sky People's initial attack, I did not know of this Trudy Chacon character, your father did not see fit to mention her to us, so your mother did not know either." Mo'at's voice increased in tempo as she approached the climax of her subject matter. "Strange don't you think for a young one such as yourself to know things that even the people who lived through it do not know?"

"Strange isn't it grandmother that you can't speak plainly to me," Trudy shot back. "I'm not Grace, I don't have time for your riddles!" Trudy was showing the utmost disrespect to her grandmother but she didn't care. Certainly, she knew all of this, that it was strange for her to be having these visions, these flashbacks, and memories that weren't her own. The elder female was simply using words to put her in a most uncomfortable place. She had enough dealing with the fact that she was different because of who her father was, because of what her and her sister was. She didn't need nor want this added conundrum. Fighting back was all she knew, to escape the situation even if this form of fighting did not involve weapons and physical feats.

"You worry me, Trudy," Mo'at said and for the first time, the elder looked uncomfortable in the conversation. Trudy softened her defenses she had put up to really look at her grandmother. "The young ones in the clan all speak highly of you and they say that you are more warrior than girl now." Mo'at reached up to the large beaded necklace around her neck and detached one of the stones. "Even though I still think of you as a child I know that you would not appreciate my insulting your intelligence by treating you as such." She handed the oddly shaped stone to Trudy. Trudy looked questioningly at it before taking and running the surprisingly smooth object between her fingers.

"What is this?"

"My grandfather was not Omaticaya, he was Tipani. A ritual, that he took part in while one of their clan, was a quest of discovery. It was not unlike the dream hunt but it took place in the physical world. The candidate was sent off to spend time apart from the clan, anywhere they were led to but before they left they were handed an object by their father. No matter how long or how far they went, when they returned the first thing asked of them was to return the object." Mo'at explained while Trudy listened and continued to marvel at the texture. "The object was meant to serve as a reminder, an anchor to keep the wandering soul grounded and remind them of where they come from no matter how far that they go. To return the object once they returned meant that they had succeeded in becoming a new and better person being while honoring their past."

"So he succeeded?"

"No," Mo'at stated and Trudy looked at her again. "As you can see, the stone is still in my possession and had not returned to the hands of his father. By tradition he never passed the rite, thus failing in his self discovery." Trudy's ears folded down as she thought about the story.

"He came here," Trudy finally answered to her own unasked question. "He came to the Omaticaya and never returned to Tipani." Mo'at nodded. "But why? Why wouldn't he return to his people?"

"He said that he was drawn here and the only self discovery he could ever attain was what he made when he joined our people. Tipani forever looked down upon him but he said coming here and meeting my grandmother was the greatest thing that could have ever happened." Mo'at chuckled lightly. "Though my mother often told me that he caused quite the stir amongst the clan." Trudy half smiled at the explanation. Mo'at's face grew serious again. She reached and closed Trudy's hand around the stone. "I want you to find yourself Trudy." Trudy blinked a few times, looked away then back again. Her gaze settled on the stone as she realized what her grandmother was asking of her.

"I'm not Tipani, why do I have to do this ritual?" She was only angry because not only was she being blocked from her Iknimaya, but now she was being detoured as well.

"Technically you don't have to," Mo'at explained, surprising Trudy. "But I see you Trudy. You are lost and confused and even though you may never admit to either case, I have many years of wisdom and experience to know a sad little girl when I see one." Trudy frowned while Mo'at took her hand from Trudy's finally to comb lightly through the younger one's hair. "You are right, you are not Tipani and this will not affect your acceptance into the adult world but I think you know in your heart that this is something you must do."

"And if this quest sends me far away never to return?" Trudy asked. "You know father will never forgive you for getting rid of me!" Mo'at chose to ignore the second half of her statement.

"If that is where Eywa leads then I will have faith that that is what is best for you," she said strongly. "But I would miss you terribly." This admission tugged at Trudy's heart though she tried hard to school her face into an expressionless one. Her grandmother and mother were not prone to showing her many sentimental moments, not that she really encouraged them but the few times they did always caught her off guard and, though she was ashamed to admit it, always made her feel better.

"I would miss you too, Grandmother."

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 6-4-10: Short chapter relatively but I think the next one will be longer as I've started on it. Sorry about the delay my laptop was hijacked by a relative addicted to my Sims 2 game lol. Also thanks for the reviews I know I'm slow with replying to them so apologies if I respond to your review twice and lemme know if I miss yours because I like replying. Okay done now, thanks for reading.

Oh and fyi I know you were probably expecting the big conversation between Trudy and Neytiri but it changed slightly to Mo'at/Trudy...but that's because Neytiri and Trudy will be having a different conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

"_If that is where Eywa leads then I will have faith that that is what is best for you." _Trudy recalled her grandmother's words wondering why she was being drawn to the Tree of Souls. She stood just on the edge of the forests surrounding the sacred tree and even though she felt a strong pull to it, she refused to get any closer. She locked her knees to force her traitorous feet to stay in place. Pulling the stone out, she hardly noticed the swishing of her tail.

"You're nervous." She whipped around quickly as Tsu'tey descended from the trees behind her.

"Am not," she argued and he pointed to her still rapidly moving appendage.

"It always does that when you're nervous or anxious."

"Stop looking at my tail!" She warned with a hiss.

"Stop getting so nervous!" He taunted. Trudy barred her teeth in return causing Tsu'tey to shake his head in amusement. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He asked motioning in front of them to the serene Tree.

"I could ask you the same thing," was all she said in response.

"I'm here to visit the Tree," he stated calmly though Trudy hesitated with stating the obvious that neither of them were making any effort to move closer. It was comical really, how the two upcoming warriors probably had more defenses up now while standing before the Tree than if they were face to face with a hungry thanator. "You?"

"Same." He looked at her and made a face as if to say 'Well…?' but she ignored him. Once Tsu'tey got annoyed with the silence that stretched between them he spoke again.

"Your father spoke to me." He let out an exasperated breath. "He said that some people have noticed my lack of dedication to my spiritual well being." They both rolled their eyes. "It was probably just my mother speaking to him. Told me I had to commune with Eywa before I could go on my Iknimaya." Trudy scoffed.

"Yeah well you got it easy, I have to find _myself. _Mo'at's orders." Tsu'tey shook his head in a sympathetic nature. Having spent so much time around one another recently, they had unintentionally learned each other's character, weaknesses included. The connection to Eywa, while they weren't sure if it was a weakness, they knew it was sore spot for both of them as it was a topic they both avoided. This time Trudy found the silence unnerving. She needed Tsu'tey to continue their banter, even to just annoy her and distract her from her ever increasing heart rate and the way the Tree so ominously sent off an offbeat pulsing glow that taunted her. She ran the stone over the top of each of her fingers. Tsu'tey caught the action in his peripheral but he didn't comment on it. "You go first, I'll wait."

"There's enough space, we can go at the same time," Tsu'tey encouraged. Neither moved both refusing to look at each other because they couldn't tear their eyes off of their common enemy. It had been one of their earlier lessons: Never lose sight of your prey, never lose sight of your enemy.

"I like my privacy."

"Then you go first and I'll come back later," Tsu'tey said but his feet didn't move. "Besides, you were here before me it would be rude-"

"It's no problem, you can go before me," she said cutting him off and latching onto his arm in a death grip. Tsu'tey's mouth opened but he didn't emit a sound of his obvious pain. "I insist." They turned to look at each other, eyes boring into one another's, trying to force the other's will to crumble.

Neither did.

They were broken from their stare down by sounds of playful laughter one feminine, one masculine. Trudy looked around and saw two emerging figures scampering happily to the Tree of Souls from the other side of the forest edge. She finally made out the form of the female.

"That looks like Kalya," she said with narrowed eyes as she watched the slightly older female happily dance through the tendrils of the tree.

"And Ati," Tsu'tey said dryly recognizing the hushed tones of the male. Their body language with each other and the playful way they were talking finally triggered in Trudy's mind and to her relief gave her a reason to escape.

"It's getting late-"

"Yeah, much too late for-"

"-so I think I'll just come back -"

"-this so I'll return- "

"-another time."

"-tomorrow." Tsu'tey finished, realizing he'd just revealed the time he intended on returning knowing that Trudy would certainly _not_ be returning the next day now. They looked at each other still not having moved from their spot. "They probably wouldn't appreciate an audience anyway," Tsu'tey added lamely. Trudy started shaking head.

"You just made this so much more awkward, Tsu'tey." He nodded in solemn agreement before they both turned heel and started heading different directions to get back to NewKelutrel, choosing to ignore the sounds coming from the two under the tree.

* * *

"Okay spill," Grace playfully commanded as she plopped to the ground at the feet of a lounging Rawal. It was midday but she had seen a lot of the other boys his age around hometree so it was obvious that their hunting lessons had been cut short that day. Rawal looked pleasantly surprised by her sudden appearance as he sat up slightly, supporting himself on his forearms.

"Spill what?" he asked with naïve amusement. Grace rolled her eyes before smiling and shoving his shoulder lightly.

"I heard that you've been doing really well with hunting lately. So what happened today that had all the guys gloating about you?" She asked and her smile spread to him as he looked away bashfully.

"I had three clean kills today which is usually what our entire group can come up with after a whole day of hunting." He paused and Grace could tell he wasn't telling the whole story.

"And?" she urged.

"And they're thinking about pushing me into the older lessons, you know the groups that Peyral sometimes leads." Grace's eyes went wide. She was happy for him but she couldn't help the slight tinge of a feeling that rose within her telling her that she wasn't as happy as she should be.

"That's amazing Rawal!" She gushed anyways causing him to smile and lower his head even more. "I bet the other guys were jealous," she teased and he shrugged.

"A little but mostly they were excited. They were asking me when I was going on my Iknimaya." He chuckled. "I haven't even moved onto harder kills how am I supposed to know that." The laugh slipped out of his voice. "I'm not even sure if I want to." Grace's happy expression turned to one of confusion at his mumbling. "I mean, I'm happy to be a hunter," he explained louder this time. "A fighter maybe but I don't have dreams of flying. I'm not like Tsu'tey, I'm perfectly content on the ground." He did a quick nod to his head and Grace knew he was being truthful. "When we were kids, Tsu'tey and I always said he would lead the warriors as eyktan and I would be his second in command." He sighed. "I don't mind being a warrior and I love the hunt. I just don't want to fly. Is that wrong?"

Grace looked at him. Really looked at him and found that she admired him. He wasn't like the other boys completely taken with everything that the older ones did simply because they sounded amazing. He was young and knew what he himself liked and didn't and was trying not to follow the crowd. Being separated from his best friend probably forced him to become more of his own person and Grace smiled at the thought of his independence.

"No, it's not wrong at all."

* * *

"Okay move your left arm… left leg… Left ear."

"Left ear?" Norm asked in annoyance.

"Sorry," Max halfheartedly apologized with a smile on his face while staring at a screen in his hands. "Now try the right arm." After a few moments with no movement from Norm's current human avatar, Max shook his head. "I just don't understand what it is with the left side of the brain." Jake stood with arms crossed listening to his two friends' mutterings back and forth about the apparently malfunctioning clones. Though he was wary of the new human avatar technology, he couldn't help but be awed by Max, Norm, and occasionally Rachel's quick work on the machines. Staring down at the barely mobile human clone that looked nothing like Norm but currently held his friend's consciousness was a sight to behold.

"Have you tried a different clone mold?" Jake asked knowing he probably couldn't lend much to the conversation.

"Yeah we have," Max answered without looking at him. "They all respond the same way. His brain activity is high but it's like the clone can't respond to mobility signals for the right side of his body."

"Not to mention the eye sight is kind of fuzzy too," Norm added.

"Maybe it's Norm that's malfunctioning," Jake suggested and instantly felt bad about the joke.

"Hey!" Norm squealed relieving Jake when he didn't show any real hard feelings about his statement.

"Maybe I could try," Jake began causing the other two to look at him. "Just so you can make sure it's the machinery." Norm and Max shared a look at Jake's suggestion. "What?"

"No way man," Norm said struggling to move his now human head to look Jake in the eye. "I'm not risking you in this thing and have the wrath of the Omaticaya come on my head when you come out brain dead."

"Neither am I," Max added, causing Jake to laugh lightly even though the doctors sounded completely serious. "I'm sure we'll figure it out. Probably just has something to do with the outfitting of these general models." Norm agreed but Jake remained quiet for a moment not understanding.

"Huh?"

"The Na'vi avatars were custom made with specific DNA from each driver. These are general design, it's like…"Max paused to think of an adequate analogy. "Like one size fits all or wearing clothes that are around your size but not quite the right fit." Jake nodded that he understood. "These human avatars can synch with almost any nervous system but at the same time aren't as precise with any one person."

"I actually have to _think_ before my hand moves," Norm explained in frustration.

"It explains the poor vision as well."

"Yeah, it's like going from virtual 3XD to hi-def television." Jake laughed at Norm's analogy.

"My old man used to have an old HD tv set in the house. Sometimes it was the only thing Tommy and I could watch."

"Oh God I'm sorry," Norm said sympathetically wondering how Jake could have survived in the technological stone age that obviously was his house.

"Joking aside," Max cut in. "I think it's time we got you out of there Norm, wouldn't want to permanently damage the left side of your brain." Max moved to grab a syringe that Jake figured was filled with a sedative to force Norm's clone to sleep.

"Yeah Peyral would eat you alive if you came back and told her you couldn't use your right hand anymore to hunt." Norm opened his mouth to give a retort but never had the chance as Max chose that moment to roughly jab the syringe into him.

* * *

Neytiri came up for air after having swam into the deepest parts of the lake near NewKelutrel. She wiped the water from her eyes as she focused on a figure standing and waving her in from the shore.

"Neytiri!" Neytiri smiled when she recognized Ninat's sing song voice. She swam quickly to shore but when she arrived she discovered Peyral was there as well. "What were you doing out there all alone?" Neytiri pulled herself out of the lake as streams of water dripped onto the ground at her feet. Despite seeing Peyral's slight scowl of disapproval she continued to smile.

"Swimming," she said noncommittally.

"We can see that," Peyral sneered. "_Why_ were you swimming?" Neytiri looked down at herself to readjust her cloths but she really just wanted to hide the annoyed look on her face from the lead hunter. The female never missed a thing just like when they were children.

"I told you she was probably just taking some time to herself," Ninat pointed out to Peyral who kept her eyes on Neytiri.

"Actually I was looking for something," Neytiri said causing Ninat to grow quiet. Peyral smirked then shifted her stance that signaled she wanted answers. "The caverns under the lake have drastically corroded."

"Corroded?" Ninat asked in shock. "But how? They were still intact a few years ago?"

"That means they aren't corroded," Peyral cut in. "Norm says that it would be a few dozen generations before they would show signs of decay."

"Then what happened to them?" Ninat asked looking between her two friends.

"They were destroyed," Peyral said as if she were reading Neytiri's mind. "But by what?"

"Land sharks," Neytiri whispered causing Ninat to gasp. "They've never come this close to shore before, they've never even been this far upstream before."

"Are you sure?" Ninat asked her voice increasing with worry.

"I saw the markings and demolished rocks," Neytiri confirmed. "All the signs of a pack of large sea creatures equipped with six legs and spiked tails."

"This is serious," Ninat stated. "The children swim here all the time. If the land sharks are this close we can't have the young ones out here unattended." The other two women nodded in agreement.

"I will talk to Ky'ran about getting a small group together," Peyral said after little consideration. "That way we can arrange a meeting with Tipani to see what has changed to cause the land sharks to leave their deep waters and migrate to our shallow waters."

* * *

"_Okay, okay I got one. First girlfriend and for how long?" Norm leaned back in his chair away from the small table he was sharing with Trudy. Her boot clad feet were kicked up on top of it as they continued their questions game. It was late and with both Grace and Jake in their avatars at Hometree it was his duty to watch over their link chambers. Trudy offered to join him as she'd already done a supply run the day before and he had finished with his work for the day. _

"_Amy Randolph," he said finally answering her question. "But it only lasted two months. She sat next to me in our quantum physics class in high school."_

"_Oh, so she was a brainiac," Trudy murmured as she tipped back a bottle of water she'd snagged from the refrigerator. _

"_She was average smart," Norm corrected. Trudy stopped drinking to give Norm a look that said she didn't believe him. _

"_If she was average smart what was she doing in a quantum physics class?" _

"_That's kind of why we didn't work out," Norm said causing Trudy to raise an eyebrow._

"_Explain." Norm shrugged._

"_We started out as study buddies for the class and it became obvious to me that she was in way over her head. She couldn't even grasp the basics so I would help her. If it wasn't for me she probably wouldn't have got the C- she got."_

"_Oh please don't tell me you fall for those tools-"_

"_No no, now hear me out," Norm cut in waving his hands lazily. "I wasn't doing her homework in return for dating me or anything…well not at first." Trudy opened her mouth to criticize when Norm stopped her again. "She initialized us dating. I was just studying with her as a friend at first. We obviously kept studying together but I found out about a month after we started dating that she only entered the class because she had the hots for our teacher. He turned her down like a responsible married education official and it was too late in the semester for her to drop the class without penalty."_

"_So you were what? Her fall back plan?" Trudy asked with a snort._

"_Pretty much," Norm said sullenly._

"_So wait," Trudy said kicking her feet off the table and leaning forward. "You said that was a month into the relationship. What happened the next month?" Norm stayed silent for a few moments before his mouth twitched and a smile crept onto his face. _

"_I mean she was kinda hot-"_

"_Men," Trudy grumbled but they both laughed. _

"_So who was your first?" Norm asked but stuttered from the look Trudy gave him. "Boyfriend I mean," he spit out feeling awkward. Trudy put on a face that showed she was thinking really hard which made Norm feel slightly angry and jealous of whoever had already had the chance to date her._

"_Calvin Summers," Trudy said before taking another swig from her bottle. "But it only lasted two days."_

"_Two days?" Norm asked in amusement and shock. "Does that even count?"_

"_Yeah we were getting really serious," Trudy said with mock seriousness. "I mean who would have thought all I had to do was wear a dress to school one day and let my hair down and all the guys would be after me." She laughed and Norm found himself completely taken with the sound. "I only picked Calvin because he was rich and had a cute face."_

"_Who's the shallow one now?" Norm teased. Trudy rolled her eyes before taking another swig of her water. Norm glanced over at Jake's screen and noticed that the marine's signals jumped which meant he was probably doing something exhausting._

" _Of course that got cut short when he walked me home from school one day and Terrel caught us on the front porch holding hands." She laughed a heartier laugh this time. "That poor boy got chased four blocks by three of my brothers. Never talked to me again." _

"_That's rough," Norm said causing Trudy to laugh even more._

"Norm!" Norm groggily opened his eyes and found himself no longer in the compound up in the Hallelujah Mountains but in the oversized avatar chamber staring up into the eyes of Max. He sighed missing the company of the slain pilot.

"How much sedative did you use, Max?" Norm asked as he sat up slowly. "I was having a good dream."

"Too much apparently," Max said. "It's still really hard trying to figure how much your Na'vi body needs compared to a human one."

"Jake still here?"

"No he left about an hour ago," Max answered as he moved to clear some of the screens he'd been working on.

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two and a half hours." Norm's eyes widened. Then he looked out the nearest window and found that it was indeed night out.

"I gotta go, Ninat will be furious if I don't show another night." Norm hopped to his feet thankful that his legs didn't give out from the sudden movement.

"Wait a sec," Max said spinning back around to face Norm. "I wanted to talk to you before you left. Is there something going on between you and Jake?"

"What did he say?" Norm asked accusingly.

"It was more of what he didn't say," Max admitted. "I felt like he was hinting at something involving you. Did you tell him about you know, your…situation?" Norm nodded after a tense moment. "That must be it then. How'd he take it?"

"Not too well," Norm said recalling the conversation he'd had with his friend weeks ago. "But at least it gives me preparation for when I tell Ninat."

"Which is when?" Max asked causing Norm to fidget uncomfortable under his stare.

"Ideally after we've already completed the procedure," Norm stated causing Max to shake his head and sigh. "But I figure I'll tell her once we've picked out a suitable procedure. I don't want to get her hopes up or down before I even know what I'm going to do." Max watched his friend a few more moments knowing that they had both gone through their own marital issues. It seemed Norm was dwelling on the same thing. "How's Rachel doing?"

"She's hanging in there," Max said and Norm caught the way his friend tried to hide a sullen tone. "The boys keep her occupied most of the time. She's tried doing some research but every time she gets close to one of the labs it's like she's seconds from sobbing," Max paused and sighed heavily. "She thinks about the others a lot, and just can't seem to get over them. Especially Amanda. I don't blame her though sometimes I feel like crying myself."

"God Max, I just wish," Norm grabbed at his hair in frustration. "I don't like leaving you guys up here like this. Maybe we could try and-"

"No," Max said cutting him off, already knowing what Norm was going to suggest. "Rachel and I have discussed it and we're happy."

"Are you?" Norm asked doubtfully. Max waited a moment before he answered.

"We're content. We're happy with each other and we're making due with our family on an alien planet where we may not necessarily belong." Max held up a hand as soon as he realized Norm was going to protest. "Returning to Earth is not an option not that we would consider it anyways, we'd never be welcome. And it doesn't matter what bodies we're in, we'll never forget the memories of everybody that…" Max stopped. He couldn't continue with the words getting caught in his throat. Norm bowed his head looking uncomfortable. He felt bad that he couldn't sympathize as much about the other scientists that stayed and their deaths as much as Max. Max had known them longer. They had become his family and now the only ones he had left were Rachel and his sons. Somehow he felt like he had abandoned Max when he decided to become Na'vi even if Max would never say such a thing out loud. Then he thought about Trudy Chacon and how she had become like his only family once upon a time.

"I know it sounds cliché," Norm began. "But it does get better with time, even if the pain doesn't really go away." Max gave his friend a look of gratitude grasping onto the slight hope that the words offered.

"Well you better get going," Max finally stated after composing himself. "Don't want the misses growing more suspicious than need be."

"Got that right," Norm murmured as he spurned into action.

"I don't envy you there, Norm," Max said with a laugh. "I have all the freedom in the world."

"Why's that?"

"Rachel figures I can't get too far from the base anyways and even if I could she knows she doesn't have to worry about me cheating." It was a bad joke but both men chuckled anyway.

* * *

Days turned to weeks. Weeks turned to months. And every one of those days, Trudy found herself standing at the edge of the boundary of the Tree of Souls. She still couldn't push herself to bond with the tree.

And now it was nearly a year.

At first it had been sort of a game, between her and Tsu'tey. Some nights they would just spend talking to each other.

"_Do you think I'll make a good clan leader?" The tone he asked made him seem so vulnerable in that moment even if she assumed that he probably asked himself this question every day. To open up to someone- especially her- had to be hard._

"_I dunno… maybe." She shrugged causing him to look at her questioningly. "You sort of have to be otherwise you'll probably kill us all." He missed her slight smirk and she could tell it was making him anxious. When he didn't catch on to her humor she elbowed him. "Don't worry kid, Grace'll keep you in line." He finally chuckled before agreeing. _

And other nights they would just sit, watching the tree as if it were the most fascinating thing in their whole lives.

In essence, it was. It was their greatest obstacle, their joint enemy.

Their greatest fear.

"_My father says that one must confront their fear for it to no longer be as such," Tsu'tey began one evening as he and Trudy rested in a relatively short tree near the Tree of Souls. "I have been confronting the Tree for months now and nothing has changed." Trudy didn't bother to voice her differing opinion on the use of confront in this situation. "I must confront and overcome." Without another word Trudy watched as Tsu'tey jumped from their shared branch and marched straight to the Tree of Souls. She found herself momentarily shocked that he had actually moved so close. He slowed when he was more than half way there but eventually made it. He turned his head in Trudy's direction before walking further in and causing his silhouette to disappear amongst the many tendrils. Though she couldn't see him anymore and certainly wouldn't be able to hear him if he said anything she had a strong urge to give him privacy so she too jumped from the branch and walked the opposite direction back to NewKelutrel without turning back._

That had been months before so Trudy considered her game now only consisted of her and Eywa though she wished she and Tsu'tey had discussed the terms of the game more. Did he win because he communed with the Great Mother first? Or did she because she stayed the longest unyielding?

Though she had a feeling if it were the latter, Eywa was going to win all.

She watched as everything around her changed yet stayed somewhat the same. She watched as warriors and hunters went on their Iknimaya. She watched some of Tsu'tey's friends join the warrior's lessons which she still attended so as to not let her skills diminish.

She watched Grace grow more and more distant from her and how she grew distant from Norm. But that was mainly her doing, considering she still hadn't forgiven him for telling her secret. She watched as her friends, her family, her clan grew and changed and she felt exactly the same.

She felt like a wandering spirit. She was in the clan, but she no longer felt like she was one of the People. It was like she was just a ghost. Sometimes she felt numb and at any moment she would simply disappear.

And it worried her because the only time she really felt any semblance of being alive was when she was sitting and staring at the Tree.

Maybe she was dead and someone forgot to fill her in.

She laughed dryly at her own thought.

"Do you know why people say that the Ikran dwell in the Thundering Rocks?" Trudy didn't turn when her mother's voice floated through the trees. When she didn't respond to the question Neytiri sat beside her on the ground and continued. "It is believed that the mountains float because they did not feel any loyalty to the ground. They were jealous of the rivers and lakes and how they could flow so freely. And they felt isolated from the valleys and low plains."

"Mountains cannot feel jealousy," Trudy stated simply not surprised that her mother had stooped to telling her a children's tale. Neytiri considered the notion.

"How do you know?" she asked. "Have you ever spoken to one?" Trudy refused to grant that with a response. "As I was saying, the mountains chose to float because they did not feel loyalty or love from the other structures of the ground. The Ikran who dwell in the skies and amongst the floating mountains agree with the sentiment. That is why when a hunter makes bond with the Ikran it remains loyal for life."

"Why?"

"Because they are forever thankful that another soul from the ground has shown courage and care to come and find them."

"Then what's the reasoning behind the Ikran wanting to kill the hunter first," Trudy asked with humor, "if they are so thankful?" Neytiri smiled despite herself. She knew Trudy wanted to catch her in a lie or to question her until she had no more answers. It was a habit shared between the two girls though Grace was normally never as malicious with her tactics.

"Sometimes when your father goes away for long periods of time I worry about him. When he returns I may hit him _because_ he made me worry." Trudy laughed at her mother's nonchalance. "But I am still happy he returned. You understand?" Trudy nodded.

"You're saying the Thundering Rocks and the Ikran just want someone to love them." Trudy was skeptical.

"And a place to belong." That last statement gave Trudy pause. It was like her mother could read her mind. She reached into her satchel and pulled out the stone her grandmother had given her. She rubbed it and recalled her words of going to faraway places yet remembering where you come from. She closed her eyes to block out the illumination of the forest trying to imagine such places. She folded down her ears to muffle the forest sounds. She gripped tightly onto the small stone with both hands. Trudy only wanted to know herself for that moment. She was so detached from everything around her that she did not notice when her mother stood and left. Nor did she see the small creatures that came to peer at her or the atokirina that floated above her.

She finally reopened her eyes. The moment had felt surreal. She had felt like a wandering soul, even though she hadn't left her own land she felt as if she was already forgetting who she was and where she belonged. She wasn't even surprised to find that she had gotten to her feet and somehow crossed the entire distance to the Tree.

Talk about an out of body experience.

She grabbed a few of the glowing pink tendrils. She reached for her queue with her other hand but she did not bond them immediately. She looked up at the Tree in wonder and hoped that she would not later regret what she was about to do.

She looked back down at the tiny tendrils from her queue curling out trying to reach the few inches for the tendrils of the Tree as a thirsty beast does to water. She smirked.

Even her own body was turning on her.

Without any more chances to second guess herself she bonded with the Tree.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 6-22-10: Erm this chapter sets up next chapter but the next chapter was giving me problems which made this one difficult lol. Yeah I no, land sharks is really creative (sike) but those won't be a huge plot changer. Okay I'm gonna reply to some reviews here:

MrsACullen, Dark Inu Fan, Djinn17, Salamander Hanzo, FireChildSlytherin5, h8onme.x, and The HongKonger: thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you are all liking the story and appreciate the work I put into it. I'll work to keep the storyling interesting but as to updating soon...well we can all see how well that's working out lol!

: As for the children and their...issues, it'll be explained later (I know lame). there's a reason for it but it's not completely mapped out in my head yet lol. Oh yes and Trudy's mouth well that's a byproduct of being one of the eyktan's kids.

Paul Midnight: Okay I admit, I have a habit of making a whole bunch of different subplots that I tend to resolve towards the end. Yeah I used to write fast paced (and still have a tendency to at times) but I found I enjoy my writing more if I give myself more time to develop my characters. As for Avatars being able to breath both types of air I'm saying yes for my story. I'm not sure if I've demonstrated that yet in this story but it'll come up later. I hope you keep reading as well.

Grenna-Chae: I'm glad you find Trudy relatable(is that a word? :p)

If I forgot someone yell at me. I'll log back on later if I have reviews and reply quicker so I can go back to PMing people. I just feel weird PMing people like a month after the last update.


	14. Chapter 14

"Tru, your mother is very sick," the dark haired human man-her father-said to her as he held back tears. He was holding onto her tiny arms.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" The innocent child's voice didn't surprise Trudy as she immediately recognized it was her own. She tried flexing her stubby fingers and found that they did not move at her command. Her father shook his head in response to her question.

"I hope so."

* * *

"Tim and I have decided to join the military." Trudy felt older than she had moments before. She was sitting on a couch in a living room between the youngest boys in the house. The oldest two stood in the middle of the room as they addressed their family. "I enlisted in the Army. Tim joined the Marines. We want to honor you dad and everything you've done for our country."

"You'll honor me no matter what you boys do," Trudy heard her father say with pride and with a hint of sadness in his voice.

* * *

She was a teenager and she was standing at the front door just behind her grey haired father.

"Mr. Chacon. Ms. Chacon." The man acknowledged them by name as he'd appeared at their door in uniform three times already. "Could I come in?" Her father nodded and the man removed his cap. He stood stiffly in the living room. "I'll get straight to it. Second Lieutenant Trevor Chacon was reported killed in action-"

Trudy felt a tightness in her chest as these old feelings flooded within her anew. Trevor's smiling face flashed through her mind and she barely held back a sob.

* * *

"I'm sorry Ms. Chacon. Your father," the doctor said to her as she stood alone in the white walled hospital. "It doesn't look too good."

* * *

Suddenly she was standing over a gravesite. Six tombstones ending with Chacon, the latest one was still a mound of dirt. And instead of pain, she found herself feeling nothing more than loneliness and numbness…a feeling that was beginning to overwhelm her with its numerous appearances in her life.

* * *

"You're to report to the Fort for boot camp at 0600 hours on the first of September." The man stamped a letter then handed her a packet of papers. "Welcome to the Air Force Chacon."

* * *

She found herself in a bunker watching a newscast with some of her fellow airmen. The anchor was wearing a purple blouse and heavy makeup. Trudy began to wonder when was the last time she felt feminine. "The excavations to Pandora have produced unsavory results as the mining of the expensive mineral Unobtanium comes to a standstill say some officials."

* * *

"The Resources Development Administration is in need of more recruits for their Security Operations division on Pandora. We have called on you as you are not on active duty within your respective branches and you fit a profile proven acceptable for the circumstances."

"Means we got no responsibilities as civilians," Trudy smirked at her new acquaintance's whispered words ignoring the slight sting from the truth of them.

"While you will serve mostly as security personnel , a tour there equates to about three here both physically and monetarily."

"That's where they get you," the guy leaned into her ear again. "Guy I know says they freeze your account here for about twenty years here but it's while you're gone. You sleep 12, age six. Come back, two years or so and bang- you're back on the front."

"So why you do people do it if we're getting cheated?" She whispered back.

"The pay's out of this world."

* * *

"I was sent to formally welcome you into the RDA Secops division and to confirm your enlistment." Trudy looked around at her old house where her family used to sit but now with the furniture either packed away or covered in dust from non use she confidently turned back to the suit at her door.

"18 years of not seeing this place…count me in."

"You report at 0600 hours at the Base. Again welcome, Captain Chacon."

* * *

"The name's Wainfleet. Lyle Wainfleet. I'm on your crew for Samson 16." Trudy smirked at the cocky bald guy standing in front of her as they stood in the air fleet's 'garage'.

"First that's a funny name. Two, I haven't even seen her yet so you mind showing me my wings?"

"I like a straight forward girl." He winked. Trudy shook her head amused. "Right this way."

* * *

"You're being assigned to the AVTR wing," Colonel Quartich said and it surprised Trudy that she instantly knew his name, could pinpoint him and had a flurry of feelings that rose within her at the simple sound of his voice. His back was to her as he verified some things for a few assistants. "You'll be flying Augustine to and from wherever she needs to go." He finally turned to face her, giving her thorough look over that she chose to ignore. "I know it sounds frivolous but it just so happens that the science nerds like to play in gardens that are worse than a mine field in hostile Nigeria." He finally locked onto her eyes all she felt at first was respect and admiration with just a tinge of attraction. But a sickening feeling began to well up inside her.

* * *

"Rogue One is hit! Going in."

Fire. Pain.

"Sorry Jake."

A Na'vi falling to his doom.

Darkness.

* * *

Trudy gasped for air as if she had been drowning. Her arms were shaking and on reflex she started to pat her body down as if trying to extinguish the fire she had just felt consuming her. There was no fire. She wasn't in her dying moments and she certainly wasn't a human.

But it had felt so real.

She tried to calm her nerves. Even though she had just envisioned an everlasting heat it felt as if her body was going into shock from being doused in freezing water.

It was as if she were just waking up after a very, _very_ long sleep.

But the images, the memories didn't feel like memories. She knew with memories that the mind can sometimes diminish the actual feelings but it was as if she were reliving moments of a life complete with the knowledge of what was happening before and after the moment in time.

She gasped as she looked up at the tree. She reached to unhook her queue but it was already hanging at her back. She stumbled backwards knowing what she had seen, knowing what she had just experienced.

But not quite believing it. Not _wanting_ to believe it.

"Trudy?" She heard her name being called but she couldn't respond and the eerie familiarity that came along with it was not as lost on her as it should have been. "Trudy, your mother said you were out here. We missed you at evening meal." Jake emerged from the forest a happiness coating his voice since he was convinced that Trudy had finally done what was asked of her but when he noticed her lack of response his tone grew serious. "Are you alright?" She started shaking her head before she had realized it.

"Jake-I mean dad I'm-" she stuttered because it seriously felt as if two different people, two different souls were trying to control the same body in that moment. "I'm… _Trudy_."

And with those two words, she knew she was starting to wig out.

"Of course you are," he said with a quick laugh thinking she was teasing him. "Who else would you …" he trailed off when she turned and he saw her serious expression.

"I'm Trudy Chacon."

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 7/12/10: I know it's short but I wanted it to be so I will try with all my might to get the next chapter out before I go to bed but I'm still editing it so no promises. Hope this chapter wasn't too confusing. Next chapter will explain more and THANK YOU for all the reviews and alerts and favs!


	15. Chapter 15

Grace watched with rapt attention as the calm night turned panicky. One moment she was sitting with the other young adolescents in the group finishing up their meals and the next she was watching as her father returned carrying a struggling Trudy slung over his shoulder. She would have laughed had she not noticed how Trudy was kicking her feet in the air and pounding her fists relentlessly on their father's back. And how she continually refused to refer to their father as father.

"Jake put me down!" It was strange to watch him explaining something to her mother and grandmother while her sister continued to struggle in his grip. "I swear to God, Jake I will kick you back into that wheelchair if you don't-" then the three of them disappeared into the night leaving the rest of us gaping.

"I think I should follow them," Norm stated softly to Ninat but Grace heard it. She glanced over to the warrior's group and noticed Tsu'tey looking back at her with a question in his eyes. She shrugged indicating she was just as lost. But when Tsu'tey's parents excused themselves as well, Grace was determined to not be left out of the loop. She rose to follow not taking notice of how Tsu'tey slipped away as well to follow her.

The small group was gathered together in a circle formation and Grace could guess who was in the middle. They all looked back at her when she appeared.

"You shouldn't be here Grace," was all Neytiri said but with so little conviction in her voice Grace ignored it.

"She's my sister," Grace argued. Silently they allowed her into the circle. She noticed Norm's worried expression and Peyral's furious one coupled with Ky'ran's impassive one. Her father was standing in the center of the circle restraining Trudy's arms. Trudy was struggling but stopped when she noticed Grace.

Grace studied her sister, she looked deep into her eyes and it pained her slightly when she realized it took a moment for Trudy to recognize her. She could see the control her sister was exuding on the surface but behind that thin wall she could see the wild battle that was raging in her soul.

"I see you," she said to Trudy and she meant it. She _could_ see into her soul and she _could _see the most interesting phenomena she had ever witnessed. When she had gone on her Uniltaron she had seen what was almost like watching two souls brush together, form a bond between them but remain separate. Now she was watching within her own sister the awakening of part of her spirit. She placed a hand comfortingly on her sister. "I see you," she reassured.

It took Trudy a few moments to respond. Jake had released her since she had calmed down. She looked around at everyone in the circle. It was strange for her to see these faces she had seen all her life- looking at them with an old familiarity tinted with newness as if she had just met them. They were different then they were before yet the same as they had always been.

God, she felt weird.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all," she said and she could tell that she probably didn't sound the same as she usually did. Her voice was the same but still dissimilar. "I just got kind of spooked myself." It was a lame explanation and she knew it. They all did if their silence was any clue. Humor would not be her saving grace in this situation. She found the task of explaining an impossible one to even begin.

"Tell them Trudy," Jake began, taking the matter into his own hands. "Tell them what you told me."

"I'm-"

"She thinks she's Trudy Chacon," he said not giving her time to answer. Trudy would have found the situation comical had she not been so stressed at the moment.

"Trudy…" her mother trailed off and before everyone could start talking over her she decided to speak.

"I _am_ Trudy Chacon and I'm me."She clenched her fists knowing that she wasn't making any sense. "Eywa help me," she murmured to herself. "I just relived moments of her -of _my_ life-"

"Trudy, this can't be right," her mother said as she came close and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Trudy Chacon was a human-"

"Which you are not," Peyral whispered knowing it wasn't really her place to speak in this situation.

"Perhaps you have just seen some of her memories."

"No, mother," Trudy interrupted. "I lived that life before. It was like it was my own. They are my own. I just can't recall them because they were from…from another life." Trudy didn't feel as if she were explaining correctly so she turned to her sister.

Grace had remained silent, still standing by her twin, knowing that despite the adults' insistence that Trudy was mistaken she just knew Trudy was telling the truth.

And that's what scared her to death.

"Mo'at tell her this isn't possible," Jake all but ordered feeling his own uncertainty rise. He couldn't be the strong leader everyone thought he was right now, not when it was his little girl that was involved. Mo'at stepped towards her daughter and two granddaughters.

"I'm afraid, Jakesully that I can say no such thing."

"Wha-" she held up a hand to stop him.

"I have considered the possibility that Eywa preserves the energy of our souls. We as a people grow and change and evolve and our souls along the way take on strong characteristics that in generations later may be seen again." Mo'at's gaze drifted to Grace before turning and settling on Trudy. "But I believe that there are some souls whom Eywa preserves in their entirety. Those souls are special and will change the clan in ways we cannot fathom." Everyone had fallen silent to listen to Mo'at's tale.

"You mean it's some sort of reincarnation or soul recycling?" Norm asked.

"If you will," Mo'at said after contemplating his word choice.

"And you think Trudy is one of those souls?" He inquired feeling in awe of the presence of his old friend reborn.

"Yes." A few pairs of eyes widened at the calm admission. Trudy glanced around still unnerved by the situation. She thought back on the memories she had just received, or rather, remembered. She felt that she wasn't far from an amnesiac, knowing her past existed but being unable to recall all the moments. She knew that they did. She could feel the love of all her human brothers even if she couldn't remember their human birthdays. She knew she could fly almost any single or dual engine aircraft even if she at the moment couldn't recall what they looked like. She looked at those surrounding her.

She looked at Jake and could both respect him as her father but also see him as a kindred soul, as a friend. Then she looked at Norm.

And quickly diverted her eyes not wanting to sort through those emotions just yet.

"So what does this mean?" Neytiri asked her mother. "Are we to sit and wait for Trudy to realize her destiny?" Trudy frowned not liking the way her mother had phrased that. She didn't want to think something big was hinging on her shoulders. She had been in the military, she had people depending on her but she had always been just another shoulder, another grunt, a pilot, not some Grand Commander upon whose shoulders fell the responsibility of an entire military.

"Eywa obviously has had a plan for Trudy a few years in the making," Mo'at stated doing nothing to sate Trudy's fears. "So we trust that Eywa will guide her."

"And we wait," Jake said but it didn't escape anyone's notice of the sadness buried beneath his frustration. Mo'at only nodded.

"We wait."

* * *

"Were you pretty?" Trudy grumbled as yet another unattended child of the clan approached her with those unyielding innocent eyes. She was in the process of sharpening her arrows but the task was taking much longer considering the clan was treating her as nothing more than a glorified toy.

News spread quickly after _that_ night of Trudy's…dual citizenship. The masses had been split. At first many had been horrified to learn that their leader's child carried the soul of a disgraceful Sky Demon. But once they learned just who the specific Sky Person was, their disgust morphed into compassion and then into morbid curiosity.

"Pretty?" Trudy asked in fake surprise. "You don't think I'm pretty now?" she teased the little girl who at first seemed apologetic until Trudy smirked.

"Of course you're pretty now, but momma says that Sky People weren't very pretty and they were really small and fragile. And sometimes they wore big clothes that were hard and looked uncomfortable-" the girl stopped talking when Trudy laughed boisterously.

"Those big clothes," Trudy began with laughter still in her voice," weren't clothes at all. They were robotic vehicles that were manually driven by humans."

"Why?"

"I dunno," Trudy shrugged, the action seeming more natural to her now. "They were probably insecure and wanted to feel better about themselves so they made things to make them look bigger and more intimidating than our people." For a moment Trudy thought the girl would be appeased by her answer.

"Why?"

"You know what they say about guys with big trucks don't you?" Trudy asked and as soon as the words left her mouth she felt silly. "Guess you wouldn't would you?" The child didn't question her anymore on the matter so Trudy chose to go back to her original inquiry. "I couldn't tell you if I was pretty. I haven't seen myself yet. My skin was a different color and my hair was lighter but that's about it. I must not have been a fan of my reflection." The girl's mother called for her and she scampered away shortly after hearing Trudy's explanation. The adolescent went back to sharpening her arrows. She was readying them for when she passed her hunter and warrior rites and could make her new bow from the wood of NewKelutrel. She knew that Tsu'tey was planning on making the trek to Hometree, the original home of the Omaticaya and use the wood of the downed tree for his bow.

She smirked thinking about how over the top he was sometimes. He was such a show off.

But having thought about it herself, she now felt a greater attachment to the place. She had actually been there when it was destroyed. She still had yet to figure how she was going to propose her accompanying him. However, her current task kept her focused enough that she didn't have to dwell much on her confusing thoughts and feelings.

She wasn't exactly shying from her past life. Going to the Tree of Souls had been a revitalizing experience for her but it had served as more of a tease than the actual key to the treasure chest that was her mind.

And that alone frustrated her to no end.

* * *

"Tell me what you are thinking about, my Jake." Neytiri gazed at her mate's profile. He was hunched over in the grass looking out at the horizon. It would soon be nightfall so the two had decided to spend a few private moments together while the clan's needs were quiet and few.

Jake did not return her gaze. He looked out sadly as he pondered over his youngest daughter's situation.

"I think that Eywa has been doing more than just maintaining the balance," he said with a little more venom than he should have considering whose presence he was in.

"You will not speak that way about the Great Mother, Jake," she admonished and he consented with a grunt. "She sees fit to better the clan by bringing Trudy to us again. We should trust this and feel honored that it is our bloodline that has been blessed." Neytiri said confidently though inside she was not sure if she truly felt that way herself. Jake seemed to take the words in but after a few moments he began shaking his head.

"It's…it's just that," he stuttered before rising to his feet. "I know all about honor and duty but Trudy has already given her life for the clan. She gave the ultimate sacrifice and now she's being forced to do it again. And it's not just by Eywa's divine plan, it's because she'll feel pressured simply because she knows she did it in her past life as well!" He groaned but Neytiri did nothing to stop his raised voice. "Can't Trudy Chacon be at least rewarded with a pleasant after life? Whatever happened to resting in peace?" Neytiri did not question him on the last part but she could understand his concerns.

"Trudy is still our daughter, Jake," she placated as she too stood to her feet and held onto his arms tenderly. "Yet you speak of her as if she is marked for death. She will still have to find her own way in this life."

"I know, baby, I know" Jake said softly. "It's just that, it's my child out their becoming a warrior just like Trudy and I can't help but think that if given the choice she would become a martyr all over again." Neytiri didn't respond. She didn't try to explain that Trudy was their daughter now but if put in the situation of choosing between her own needs and those of others.

Well…

In Jake's words, old habits die hard.

* * *

"Ninat, I need to tell you something." Norm paced back and forth in the small area of his alcove. He was supposed to meet up with Max again to work on the human avatars but had opted not so that he could talk to his mate. "No, no that's not it. Ninat you'll want to sit down for this. No, that's not good either, she'll immediately think something's wrong and she'll panic and her adrenaline will go into overdrive-oh I've got it."His finger shot in the air with his revelation. "I know you really want a baby-"

"No thanks, I'll pass." Norm's eyes shot up at the sound of Trudy's voice. They hadn't had much interaction for the past year and even less since her…awakening. Truthfully, it was hard to see his niece as Trudy and as Trudy Chacon. But it was that smirk and humor that reminded him of why he had loved both their companies as friends.

Or rather, her company…in both lives.

He shook his head of the confusing thought. He still wasn't sure about thinking of them as separate people.

"Hey Trudy, come in." Norm motioned for her to sit in the makeshift chair as he usually did when she came to visit and as normal she opted to sit on the floor, claiming it was more comfortable to just lie out like she wanted. As she adjusted herself on the ground, he took the time to study her. He felt relieved that no intense romantic feelings flooded him. It had worried him that perhaps being able to sense the old Trudy would send his heart into a frenzy. But having seen this Trudy as a niece, as a child, abated those feelings keeping them purely platonic.

Selfishly he grinned, thinking it best that he not have to have a conversation with Ninat that included his sterility and adulterous thoughts.

"You were talking about a baby?" Trudy asked bringing Norm back to reality. She knew that her sudden presence had probably sent him into a daze but she chose to ignore it. "Planning on starting that family you always wanted, Norm?"

"It's nothing really, just private stuff between Ninat and I. How have you been? I mean besides the obvious," he said quickly trying to turn the conversation on her and off of his affairs. She knew what he was doing but decided to play along.

"I'm hanging in there," she said as she lay back placing resting her head on her palms. "The attention has died down so I don't have to worry about everyone looking at me like I'm the alien anymore."

"Yeah it takes a while to get used to," Norm remarked thinking back on his first few weeks of being integrated into the Na'vi society. Even though the people had just survived a war and had seen Jake become one of them it was different with him. Norm was one of those…what did Mo'at call it?

Oh yes, full cups.

Needless to say, Norm had to drain his cup a little before he could even think of becoming one of the People. Even though he had known much more about the Na'vi than Jake, it had always been from a scientific stand point. It was where he and Dr. Augustine differed as well. Through her studies, Grace had respected the Na'vi as a people whereas Norm tended more towards seeing them as a science experiment. He knew their ways, their practices, the depth of their love for their deity but Norm the botanist had never truly felt nor understood what it was to be one, even when he fought alongside them, it had been his personal morals driving him. Even then he knew he was an outsider. It wasn't until he had passed through the eye of Eywa himself.

"And I think I'm starting to accept it more," Trudy continued and Norm didn't have to ask what 'it' was. "It makes more sense now. Before, I used to get random flashes or dreams that didn't mean anything but now I know most of the missing pieces to the puzzle."

"And what are you going to do once you finish the puzzle?" Norm asked upon hearing her intriguing analogy. She shrugged.

"Accept it for what it is. Appreciate that I already have one life complete with mistakes so that I don't make the same ones in this life." They both shared a laugh. When it died down Trudy cleared her throat. "I have to ask," she began and Norm could pick up on the uncertainty in her voice and the nervousness. "It would have been so much easier before but I-" Her eyes flicked up to his then back down. "Did you like me, you know before?" She sounded as old as she looked, nervous and uncertain. But Norm realized that even though he was conversing with his old friend, right now he was the adult so he had to be the forceful one.

"I did have," he cleared his throat in a similar manner to her before continuing. "I did have romantic feelings for you before but I've always put more weight on our friendship. You were probably hands down, my best friend back then, you know that if not in your mind, in your heart. I will always cherish you as a friend but now I have Ninat and she's my true love. She's my mate for life." Norm took in a deep breath hoping that he had explained himself thoroughly and didn't sound insensitive. It took a few moments before Trudy responded. And she did so with a nervous laugh.

"And here I was avoiding you because I thought you might profess some deep love for me," Trudy smiled fully and Norm mirrored it. "I'm happy that you found Ninat, and sorry that I wasn't there to give you a wedding gift, or a mating ceremony seed…whatever." She rolled her eyes with the smile still firmly planted on her face. Norm shook his head in amusement.

"It's fine really, I'm sure you were busy being caught between life and death," he said and she was surprised that he had picked up some of her dry humor. "But shouldn't you be busy getting prepared for your Iknimaya?" Her mood immediately soured.

"Yeah well I've been ready for that for over a year now," she said with a hint of bitterness. "'I'll be fine." Trudy glanced outside and noticed that she still had a few good hours before she would be expected at evening meal. "But I could always use some more time to hone up on my skills. I'll see ya later Uncle Norm." She was out before he could even get his good bye out. And just as suddenly another form filled the opening.

"Oh Ninat!" He said and his wide eyed look made her chuckle lightly. "Let's talk!" He said and worried that her joyful response was going to decline once he started speaking.

* * *

Trudy stood by her Pa'li with the group that would depart soon for the Thundering Rocks. She was the smallest of the group and it didn't help that her Pa'li was huge. She looked around the chaotic scene as parents and family wished the young adults well on their journey. There were a few shed tears by worrisome mothers but other than that mostly everyone was all smiles as they tried to keep the thought that not everyone may return at the far recesses of their minds.

"You have finally found the courage to make the journey." Trudy scowled as she turned around to face the owner of the smug voice.

"No, I thought I'd just give you a head start, Tsu'tey." He smirked as he easily steadied the Pa'li he was riding on. Trudy hated that he was such a natural at all things wild. It had taken her almost twice as long as everyone to learn to ride the Pa'li, unlike show off who looked like a regular pro after day one.

"In that case I'm glad I didn't take it," he replied causing Trudy's eyes to narrow in confusion. "I want us on even ground so that everyone knows I'm better than you. It would be unfair for either of us to have a handicap."

"What are you talking about, Tsu'tey?" He laughed at her confusion.

"I'm embarking on my Iknimaya as well today." Trudy's eyes widened momentarily.

"What? But you went to the Tree of Souls months ago." She didn't understand why he was just now taking his rites.

"Why are you so surprised? You never saw me participate in the adulthood ceremonies since then." She conceded to the fact but if she thought about it, her mind hadn't really been in the clan for the past year. She couldn't have told you who became an adult, who gave birth to children, who died in the last few months.

"I guess…" she trailed off and he dismounted.

"Do not worry Trudy daughter of Neytiri, I won't let anything bad happen to you." He sounded so serious that Trudy almost wondered if he had matured. "But if you annoy me, I won't hesitate to push you off of the mountains."

"Not if I push you first," she exclaimed before playfully shoving him. Their laughter was cut short when a shadow appeared in front of them.

"Grace," Tsu'tey said upon recognizing the somber look of his intended. He dusted himself off before regaining a statuesque posture.

"It's fine Tsu'tey," Grace waved a hand at him. "I just wanted to speak with my sister before you all left."

"Of course," he said then quickly mounted his horse again and trotted away. Grace watched him leave before turning back to Trudy.

"What do you need Grace?" Trudy asked boorishly. She turned to pat her mount and secure her few items. Grace glanced around knowing that her cautious attitude towards her sister as of recent was only making the girl more annoyed. She decided to mimic Trudy's nonchalance.

"I'm worried about you," she said without much emotion. "I don't think you should go on your Iknimaya without completely understanding your state of mind-"

"So now you think I'm crazy?" Trudy asked sharply. "First you ignore me, then you plot with mom and Mo'at to keep me from my dream, and now you're doing it again because you think I don't understand what's going on. I know myself _Gracey_," she sneered the nickname her sister abhorred. "I'm the one who had to live with all these weird visions that turn out to be suppressed memories of who I am. This has nothing to do with my ability to pass my rites." Grace only blinked as if her sister's outburst did not affect her. But it had. Deep down she felt hurt that Trudy had dealt with these…symptoms all these years and hadn't trusted her, her own twin, enough to tell her about them.

She could only think of the flashes as symptoms. She'd rather think her sister had a disease than what was really happening to her. There was something too morbid about the idea that a dead person's soul was commandeering her sister's body. She felt that at any moment the soul would go back to its resting place and take her innocent sister with it.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Trudy said pushing Grace out of her thoughts.

"Like what?"

"Like you think I'm going to disappear at any moment." Grace tensed hoping that mind reading hadn't been added to Trudy's ailments. "I'm not going anywhere." Trudy struggled a bit as she mounted her large Pa'li and wanted to curse Tsu'tey, figuring he was the one who picked this especially large animal for her. "Except to the Thundering Mountains but I'll come back with my Ikran and I may even take you for a ride. How's that sound?" Trudy said looking around the area as opposed to the girl she was speaking to.

"Sounds good," Grace replied but her voice held no joy. Trudy sighed loudly at her sister's disposition.

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"I'm holding you to that," Grace said before she could stop herself. She slipped a hand up to calm the Pa'li which was growing restless obviously mirroring her sister's mood.

"I'm special remember," Trudy teased but her voice held more malice than Grace liked. "Eywa wouldn't put me through Hell just to let me die in the Thundering Rocks."

"Yeah well, don't do anything foolish to antagonize her otherwise."

"I'll try," Trudy said and then Ky'ran's voice could be heard calling everyone together. Grace gave Trudy a nod as she took her leave. She stood and watched as her sister trotted off, her small frame looking odd on the large animal in a group of larger males on similar animals.

Yet she looked just as natural as they did.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 7-13-10: And that my friends is my second chapter for the night. I'd reply to reviews right now but I'm dead tired. And I won't be connected to the internet all day tomorrow…or today whatever lol. So I'll try and reply the day after. Thanks so much for reading! The next chap: the long awaited Iknimaya.


	16. Chapter 16

Trudy and the other young adults of the clan had waved off their friends and family as Ky'ran led them to the plains. She knew the first part of the journey would be easy considering the Pa'li would be doing most of the work. It wouldn't be until they left the animals and began their own climb up to the floating mountains that the real work would come in. And just like the egotistical Ikran, they would pick the highest mountains to dwell in.

But she couldn't help but marvel at her home from even just this higher altitude. It was beautiful and serene yet wild all at the same time. And even if she felt she had seen it before it still didn't fail to astound her.

"Keep up Trudy," Tsu'tey called, with a taunt in his voice. She scowled once she noticed that in her reverie, she'd fallen a few paces behind the others.

"Pay me no mind, Tsu'tey," she called back not caring about whatever it was he muttered in reply. She slightly quickened the pace of her horse to catch up to the others. When they had climbed a considerable height she felt someone nudge her. She turned to see Ky'ran had fallen back to ride next to her. He pointed out to the horizon which was somewhat obscured by the lower floating mountains.

"Some of the battle took place just beyond there." His slow and deliberate speech told Trudy that he was trying to make her see something. Then she realized he probably wanted to know if she recognized the area.

"I can't remember much of the battle," she finally admitted. Her memories seemed to dull on that subject besides some of the sensations. She wasn't sure if that meant she was protecting herself by blocking off the memories or if she really didn't have many. And that thought alone incited anger within her; the very prospect that she died early in the battle. "I remember being in the air and there was a lot of fire and pain but I-" she stopped not wanting to divulge too much information. Ky'ran was a warrior, so he could understand the struggles of her plight but she wasn't even sure if she understood it all herself. "Were you in the air that day?" She asked forcing the conversation off of herself.

"Yes," he said simply but it was full of such emotion that only a man of so few words could pull off. "I followed my Olo'eyktan and Toruk Makto into battle with a strong mind, a brave heart, and the comfort of my brothers and sisters with me." Trudy smiled ever so slightly.

"I think I did too." Their conversation waned after that but it was not awkward. Every once in a while someone new would control the easy conversation amongst them. Tsu'tey more often than not would be at the center with one antic or another. Trudy was reluctant to admit it but it made her smile. He always seemed so formal, so adult when around his own peers but when he was with those older it was easy to tell he was just as young as her. He was mature yes, but it was nice to see him let loose every so often.

"Trudy, I fear your arms are too short to catch the vines." Even if he was a pain most of those times. She hissed at him but said no more. They had abandoned the Pa'li with one of Ky'ran's warriors. He would lead them back to NewKelutrel while the others continued on. Climbing the first strain of mountains on foot had not been too difficult but it had turned out more difficult than expected for Trudy and she couldn't help but blame it on her small physique. She was beginning to worry that Tsu'tey was right but she wouldn't let him know that.

"If I find that they are, than I won't hesitate to grab onto your tail." The others shared a laugh before Ky'ran demonstrated how to jump and grab onto the vines that would lead them to the floating mountains. As soon as he began climbing the others followed suit. Trudy held back trying to estimate how much extra distance she would need to make up for her not so long limbs.

"You could turn back now Trudy," Tsu'tey said causing Trudy to snap her head in his direction. "No one would think less of you." She hesitated not sure if he were teasing her again or if he was seriously concerned. She shook her head figuring it was the former. Tsu'tey cared for no one's well being besides Grace.

"The only way I'm not completing this," she took a few extra steps back," is if I'm dead." She sprinted and jumped once she reached the very edge. Tsu'tey watched as she picked up enough momentum to clear the edge and latch onto a vine. He smiled before tossing his hair over his shoulder and following suit.

The climb took longer than Trudy would have liked. She was mildly angered that Tsu'tey had passed her. He was only slightly taller than she but considering the boys in the clan spent a lot of their spare time climbing trees she couldn't really argue. And the mist from the waterfalls didn't help her grip on the vines either. A few times she had slid back down a few feet just because the vines, her hands, and feet had become too moist. When she finally reached the top she wasn't surprised to find boy wonder offering a hand to pull her up.

"Nice of you to join us," he said smugly but she could tell he was just as out of breath as she was. For a moment she hesitated reaching for his hand. He caught the hesitation and frowned slightly. "Do not worry, Trudy, I will not let you fall." Against her better judgment she believed him and reached up. He pulled her up and the two took a few moments to catch their breath.

"We are almost there," Ky'ran said yelling a bit over the loud rushing water falls. Trudy could tell they were close because the fog was starting to become thicker.

"What's next?" Trudy asked but before Tsu'tey could reply Ky'ran began scaling the steep mountain side. He watched out for especially jagged rocks and pulled out the unstable ones. The others waited for him to get a considerable distance before following. Trudy watched trying to study his climbing technique. She knew this part of the journey would be hard as well considering the mountain side was a straight climb. For a moment she wished there was just a path with a sign that said: Ikrans this way.

Race ya to the top," Tsu'tey said quickly before beginning his climb. Trudy blew some hair out of her face before gaining her bearings and running after him. She knew better than to rush though. Falling from this mountain would at the very least result in many broken bones no matter how strong her skeleton was. About halfway up the mountain, Trudy had cut herself on a sharp rock that jutted out. She blamed Tsu'tey for distracting her. He of course began insulting her and calling her hands soft, which snowballed into a verbal spat between them. The two young ones were ashamed that Ky'ran had been forced to quiet their arguing. Trudy assumed the others didn't care as they were used to the two lashing out at each other during their lessons. But this was different. This was the moment they had all been striving for. To think, they would go into adulthood still despising each other.

Trudy reached an unsure hand up, not feeling her next groove to latch onto but flat ground. By this point the fog had become so thick that she couldn't see more than a foot away from her in any direction. It had caused the last hour of climbing to feel as if she were in her own solitary world. With such limited visibility, the only clue that the others were still around was the steady sounds of breathing and scrapings against the mountain. Reaching the top caused a relieved sigh to slip from Trudy's lips.

Pulling herself up, Trudy fought the urge to collapse onto her stomach. Instead she rested on all fours breathing deeply. She could make out the shadow of a cave and quickly got up to follow the others in. The fog instantly cleared once she entered. The cave cut away, leaving a view of the sky and the mountain side. She took in the sight with a controlled excitement of all the animals flying out on the horizon, and in and around the neighboring mountains.

"On the other side of these rocks awaits a destiny," Ky'ran began by placing his hand on the rock wall that separated their view from that of the Ikran nest. "May Eywa grace you all." Everyone remained silent. It was evident that even though they had made it this far, no one really wanted to go first. Even Trudy, who found this to be the pinnacle of her life, was not going to volunteer to be first. She did not want to rush into this because realistically she'd never done this before. She was not ashamed to say she would need to watch the others first to develop a technique before charging in. "Who better to start than my son," Ky'ran started causing the almost man in question to take in a breath.

"This is it," he whispered in Trudy's ear and she almost jumped not realizing how close he was. She watched him step forward. He checked his knife to make sure it remained secure. Other than Ky'ran, no one had carried a bow with them though some had arrows and were already laying them on the ground. Tsu'tey disappeared behind the wall. Ky'ran waited a few moments before allowing everyone else to follow.

When Trudy came through Tsu'tey had already walked to the center of the nesting area. A few Ikrans squawked at him but none seemed too hostile. Trudy scanned the area quickly noticing there were probably a hundred on this mountain alone. She could only hope her Ikran wasn't chilling somewhere on a different mountain.

Chilling?

She shook her head trying to clear it of the foreign phrase.

"Gotcha," Trudy turned her attention back to Tsu'tey when he spoke. An Ikran was climbing down the wall challenging him. Trudy watched for a few moments and barely recognized the concern that welled within her for the boy who cautiously but confidently strolled towards his potential beast. A few anxious hoots came from the others behind her though they were kept reserved out of respect for Tsu'tey's concentration. Trudy knew without looking that Ky'ran was watching his son with a reserved anxiety.

When the Ikran landed on its feet in front of Tsu'tey, Trudy noticed his first visible hint of apprehension. The beast stretched its limbs to its tallest height, the wingspan only adding to its height. Tsu'tey hesitated before pulling his vine rope from his satchel. She saw it dangle in his hand and she thought that perhaps he had cut it too thick. Then she wondered about its strength before ridiculing herself for such ridiculous thoughts.

Tsu'tey crouched low, his tail standing on end signaling his alertness. The Ikran squawked in defiance as it too readied itself for a fight. Trudy looked over and saw the slightest twitch of Ky'ran's right ear which told her he was hiding his worry over the young male. Trudy was sure her tail was beginning to swish.

"Go for his neck, Tsu'tey," one of the younger ones shouted. He was only a little older than Trudy and Tsu'tey and it was evident in his excited tone. Tsu'tey paid the following laughter no mind as he refused to get any closer to the beast. He circled it, careful to avoid its wildly flapping wings. The Ikran kept the young Na'vi in its view. Each threatening squawk, Tsu'tey returned with a vicious hiss of his own making sure that his pointy fangs were visible. The other Ikrans seemed to watch on with little interest. For a long while it looked as if the two Pandoran natives would be at a standstill. It was when Tsu'tey began circling to the left of the beast that it made a move.

Tsu'tey barely dodged the sudden attack. He rolled away from the wing that threatened to slap his feet from under him. The Ikran turned swiftly, reaching out with its right wing this time. Trudy tensed knowing the creature wanted to trap the male on its left side between the wings and tail. Fortunately Tsu'tey expected the large tail to come soon after the right wing so he rolled under the front of the animal. Now on its right side he caught it off guard and took the moment to jump onto its back.

Cheers erupted louder this time since Tsu'tey had successfully latched onto the creature's neck. The squawking grew louder as the animal panicked. Trudy and a few others moved closer feeling their own restlessness rise with the increasing activity. The beast tried flinging the Na'vi off its back but Tsu'tey had a firm grip. Now the only problem was to loosen one hand quickly enough to make the bond.

Trudy's fists clenched in anticipation. It was so nerve wracking watching these few moments that seemed to last forever. Her eyes along with everyone elses was locked on the struggle before them.

Unfortunately no one noticed the other Ikran stalking towards the observing Na'vi. Its eyes were locked on its target that had so briefly met its own eyes that it was hardly noticeable but just enough to incite the wild Ikran. The Ikran half sprinted half flew for its small target whose tail was currently swishing in pure anxiety and was paying it no attention.

Tsu'tey reached for his queue the moment the Ikran calmed some but as soon as he made the bond his pupils adjusted to the flood of feelings and he looked up to see an unsuspecting Trudy about to get charged by a huge Ikran.

"Trudy!" He screamed but it was too late. Trudy turned to the left just as the animal's head knocked into her sending her airborne and over the edge of the cliff.

"Son of a-" she reached out but with her trajectory and short limbs she missed the edge of the cliff by inches and was free falling from the mountain. Tsu'tey watched in horror as Trudy missed the cliff's edge and the offending Ikran fly after her, its teeth barred indicating it wanted to finish the job. Without a second thought he dove after the two with his bonded Ikran that he was flying on pure instinct and need right now.

Trudy tried to scream but nothing came out. She was completely terrified as she plummeted fast through the fog. Her organs seemed to all rise to her throat. She could barely understand the rage of the Ikran that knocked then followed her over the edge. As it drew closer with its jaws snapping she looked over in what she thought would be her final moment and saw another Ikran nose dive from the cliff. Trudy tried adjusting so that she would faster than the Ikran could fly but that was short lived when she was seemingly grabbed out of thin air.

"Trudy!" She opened her eyes and found herself partially in Tsu'tey's arms with the rest of her body dangling off of his Ikran.

"I'm fine," she said then adjusted her position to sit behind him. They were still flying really fast and she knew his Ikran was straining under both their weights. Before she could say anything else a vicious growl alerted her to their follower. She turned behind and realized the Ikran was still tailing them-chasing her- specifically. She looked into its wild eyes and just knew. "I think that's my Ikran."

"What?" Tsu'tey yelled as he tried to force the Ikran to fly faster. "He nearly killed y….oh." His voice lowered in realization. He tried dodging the other Ikran but being so new and knowing that the other wasn't going to give up anytime soon he grew anxious. "What are we going to do?"

"I've got a plan," Trudy said after a moment. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Tsu'tey but she loosened them as she kept an eye of the irate Ikran behind them. "Level out and stay just in front of him." Tsu'tey was apprehensive but did as she said. When her grip around him loosened completely he panicked.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna jump him."

"Are you insane?" Tsu'tey asked, his flying becoming a little jerky because of his rising panic. Trudy glared at him because she had nearly toppled over. She scooted towards the tail of his Ikran. "Trudy you're not your father, you're going to get yourself killed!"

"He's my Ikran," she said as if it explained everything. "Got this far, not stopping now." And with that she launched into the air going over the Ikran chasing them. She nearly missed its tail given their break neck speeds they were flying at. Tsu'tey flew out of view as her Ikran immediately slowed to try and swing her off. Trudy dug her claws into the tail as she pulled herself farther up its back. They were falling further and further as the Ikran struggled and panicked under her movements. She finally reached its neck. Still on her stomach, she wrapped her right arm around its neck and used the left to reach for both their queues. "Almost there," she panted.

Just as she was about to make the connection the Ikran barrel rolled in a last attempt to make her lose her grip. She tightened her right arm around its neck.

"Agh, you're such a pain in the butt," she grumbled before quickly grabbing the queues again. She didn't hesitate and was instantly bonded with her Ikran.

"_We have mainly three types of aircraft: Samson, Dragon, and bomber," Wainfleet explained as he joined Trudy in the cockpit as she went through a practice run flying her Samson. "The bomber mainly for transport, dragon is lead aircraft. Then the rest of us get these simple single engine Samson's. Not quite as big as a Blackbird but the artillery is amazing and the maneuverability is class A."_

"_Landing?"_

"_Guy who rotated out before you always had trouble with the smooth landing."_

"_I'm sure you just have to get the hang of it-"_

"Trudy!" Trudy snapped out of the memory to Tsu'tey yelling her name. She realized she had been still nose diving though she was bonded to the Ikran. She quickly leveled out. Tsu'tey caught up to her and it astounded her how far she had fallen.

"Tsu-"

"We're landing," he snapped and Trudy obeyed without a challenge, unfamiliar with the anger in his tone. They landed on one of the grounded mountains. Tsu'tey landed first, dismounting quickly and marching over to Trudy. "Are you crazy?" he screamed. Trudy clenched her teeth at the sound before dismounting herself.

"I'm fine alright," she said only slightly calmer than Tsu'tey.

"You fell off the mountain and then you try to-"

"I know."

"-to jump and catch it! Then you just blank out up there…you could have died Trudy!" And before she could respond again he smashed her to him and wrapped his arms around her. Trudy in a state of shock still had her arms trapped at her sides, not quite believing Tsu'tey was hugging her.

"Tsu'tey?" she asked warily. He immediately released her, his face giving away he was surprised by his actions as well.

"I'm sorry it's just I was worried." He looked down at his feet as Trudy stood shell shocked.

"Tsu'tey! Trudy!" She could hear Ky'ran yelling for them in the distance. He came flying in breaking them both out of their current state.

"Down here father!" Tsu'tey yelled back, flailing his hands wildly. Ky'ran eventually caught up to them. After quickly looking over his son he moved to Trudy with quick determined steps that reminded Trudy much of Tsu'tey's earlier movements.

"Are you alright Trudy?"

"Yes," she said and Ky'ran asked no more because of the exasperation in her voice. He glanced between the two young ones then at the two Ikrans and smirked.

"Quite an exciting Iknimaya?" he asked amused. Trudy smirked despite herself. Tsu'tey on the other hand was frowning. Trudy decided to pay him no mind.

"You could say that again," she stated then shared a quick laugh with Ky'ran who seemed eager to rejoin the others still on the mountain.

"You two should head back home," he said before departing. Trudy turned to look at Tsu'tey. The male gave her a hard look. Suddenly he walked back to his Ikran and mounted.

"Let's go," he all but ordered. He didn't look at her again. Trudy scowled before mounting her Ikran as well. She steadied herself then bonded hoping that she didn't have another flashback like before. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't and was back in the air moments after Tsu'tey took off.

* * *

"Grace, they're back!" She looked up when Rawal quickly peeked his head into the alcove, she and some of the other girls were inhabiting. They had been working on some of the lacing for the necklaces that would be presented at the adulthood ceremonies but Rawal's exclamation halted their progress. The girls quickly clamored out of the alcove running towards the center of NewKelutrel all while keeping their eyes on the sky.

"There!" one of the girls exclaimed when two small flying silhouettes came into view. They were flying just above the trees, barely specks but the sounds the flying beasts emitted assured Grace they were Ikran. Many of the adults paused in their work to see the return of the first few who had completed their iknimaya. The two descended quickly, the bodies disappearing amongst the trees just outside of the outskirts of their home territory. Grace stood with a barely contained excitement as the first two emerged from the trees. To her surprise she watched a few minutes later when it was both her sister and betrothed who came out. They appeared side by side and Grace briefly wondered if they had gotten closer on the trip. The thought brought the beginnings of a smile to her face until she saw the harsh glares they shot at one another before departing to their separate families. Grace frowned.

A few others had already moved to approach the returnees but Grace remained unmoving, still confused about what had just happened between the two. No one else seemed to mind or take notice so Grace pretended she hadn't either. For the moment. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to her sister on such a happy day for her.

"Grace," Neytiri gushed as she approached her daughter with open arms. Trudy returned the gesture awkwardly. Jake appeared as well sharing the warrior's greeting with his daughter. Grace came last and gave her sister a quick hug and some congratulatory words.

"So where is she?" Jake asked once the small group had settled down.

"It's a he," Trudy corrected.

"I want to see him," one of the nearby children said and Grace didn't miss the significance glance that was shared between Trudy and Tsu'tey.

"I'm not sure-" Trudy began, wondering if it would be safe for her especially hostile Ikran to be in the vicinity of the clan.

"We would all like to see him," Jake echoed which pretty much sealed the deal. Trudy's shoulders slumped slightly as she turned to call her Ikran. It appeared moments later in all its feral tenacity. Trudy reached up immediately to calm him. Some of the clan members had backed away cautiously.

"He's beautiful," Neytiri murmured. Trudy hummed and nodded in agreement as she rubbed her hands over the strong skin of the animal.

"What's his name?" Jake asked and Trudy smiled.

"Samson," she said. "I figure if I can be reborn, why not my baby?" Jake chuckled along with her but obviously no one else was in on the joke.

"Trudy Chacon had a baby?" Neytiri whispered into Jake's ear but he simply shook his head and laughed more as he pulled her away from the group to explain. The crowd dispersed soon after but Grace remained standing there having edged herself closer to her sister. Trudy spotted her and despite their previous transgression she smiled.

"I-" Trudy was cut off when Grace pulled her in for a hug. Trudy returned it no longer surprised by these unexpected embraces for the day. After a moment she pulled away. "See I told you nothing bad would happen." Trudy explained though she ignored the small voice in her head that called her a liar. "I came back in one piece." Grace smiled.

"I'm glad," she responded then smirked. "But I'll get the whole story from Tsu'tey." It took only a moment for Trudy's smug look to disappear.

"Grace!" she whined but the elder twin simply walked away with a knowing smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 8-5-10: So life has been pretty hectic what with getting ready for school to start again and finding an apartment. Here's the next chap. I hope I described some of the more actiony scenes well enough for you to follow. And I want to apologize for not replying to reviews because believe it or not guys I Love them all! And love to everyone who has favorited or alerted! Also I love how a few of you have started guessing how things will turn out. I have the story outlined but I try not to give too much away. Anyways hope you enjoyed and the goal is to get most of this story done before classes start. *sweats*


	17. Chapter 17

"I always thought we would be doing this together," Trudy admitted as Grace sat behind her on the hammock braiding her hair. Trudy felt Grace's fingers stop moving momentarily.

"Yes well, I always thought you would wait until a respectable age to go on your Iknimaya," Grace responded smartly. Trudy turned her head to the side, halting Grace's work once more.

"Is that why you are so upset with me?" She began, already feeling some annoyance and hurt. "Because I'm becoming an adult before you? Or is it because I'm shirking a tradition?" Trudy didn't mean to be so snippy but she hated this feeling. She had always run into problems and unwanted feelings and attention because she was a woman in the military, a small woman at that. She knew she hadn't always been exceptional at her piloting. It was just because of that perpetual need to feel adequate that she had pushed herself to be better. And now in this life where her natural skills seemed to transcend from her former life, she was running into people who disliked that she was doing _well_. And it hurt mainly because it was her own _sister_.

Grace turned Trudy's head forward again so that she could continue braiding. Truthfully she was a little jealous that her younger sister was going to reach adulthood before her. But that wasn't what was bothering Grace the most.

"You're barely an adolescent yet you're going to be expected to do things like the adults. You're going to be expected to put your life on the line for the clan. The clan which you haven't lived in long enough to fully appreciate yet."

"I died for this clan once before without truly appreciating it," she whispered again ignoring that small voice in her head telling her that she died more so for a specific person.

"You're not that person anymore!" Grace snapped but felt ashamed immediately. "What I mean is, you're my sister now. You don't have to be Trudy Chacon." Her sisters words rubbed Trudy the wrong way. It wasn't like she could just flip a switch and choose who she wanted to be.

"I'm me!" Trudy argued. "Whether that be Trudy Chacon or Trudy daughter of Olo'eyktan. Whatever body I'm in doesn't make a difference." Grace didn't argue anymore silently scolding herself for upsetting her sister on such an important day.

"Tsu'tey told me about the Iknimaya," Grace said after a few silent moments. Trudy tensed waiting for the backlash that was sure to come from her worrisome sibling. "He said you did very well, that you are a natural." Trudy relaxed again though slightly surprised that Tsu'tey had the nerve to lie to his intended about what really happened in the Thundering Rocks. She supposed what happens in the Thundering Rocks stays in the Thundering Rocks.

"Well what do you expect from a pilot and the daughter of Toruk Makto?" Trudy joked. Grace chose to ignore the uneasy tone in Trudy's voice. Just as she finished braiding, one of the other young women of the clan climbed up to them.

"Your mother is ready for you," the female said to Trudy. The two girls climbed out of the hammock but before Trudy could begin her descent down the tree Grace grabbed her arm.

"You'll _always_ be my sister," she said seriously and Trudy wondered about the ominous tone.

"Yeah and you'll _always_ be the older one," Trudy joked to clear the mood. Grace smiled a little releasing Trudy's arm.

* * *

"Your father is helping the men get ready so he may not be able to see you before the ceremony," Neytiri explained to Trudy as she entered the area. "Your hair is already done," she pointed out.

"Grace," Trudy said simply in explanation. Neytiri nodded as she grabbed a bowl of red paste.

"You will need to remove everything but your loin cloth." Trudy began by removing the simple necklace. She removed her knife satchel. "The nakedness symbolizes your leaving behind things of your childhood and being reborn into the clan as an adult." Trudy couldn't stop her chuckles.

"This'll be my third time being born," she said with laughter still in her voice. "I'm a regular pro at this." Neytiri smiled slightly as she dipped her hands into the red paint.

"Ever the jokester Trudy," Neytiri said amused. She began painting red streaks across her daughter's body. She thought back to when she had done the same for Jake with the customary white paint for males. She had been proud of him and she found the same pride swelling for her daughter before her as she neared adulthood. Trudy jerked.

"That tickles," she admitted causing Neytiri to smile as she painted over the sensitive spot again which caused Trudy to squirm away from her. Neytiri knew the girl would always be her child in her eyes though.

"Stay still," Neytiri ordered with a smile on her face. "Or I may dump the whole bowl on you."

* * *

Jake stood still in the middle of the ground level of NewKelutrel. Most everyone of the clan had gathered and were waiting for the ceremony to begin. Mo'at stood next to him as head Tsahik, covered in a pink fabric made from the wings of a creature Jake momentarily forgot the name of. He was donned in his full Eyktan outfit complete with the large breastplate and necklace, his hair feathers braided into his queue. He carried the bow of the clan as well as his newly sharpened hunting knife and half a dozen arrows.

He felt like he was about to go to war.

Mo'at had insisted he wear everything though he really didn't see the point of wearing it at _every_ ceremony. He knew it wouldn't be long before the new adults would be revealed but Jake still felt somewhat sad that he hadn't had time to see his daughter beforehand. Which was mostly his own fault. Norm had told him to go see her earlier in the day because he would probably be busy the closer to evening they got. But did he listen?

Now he was going to miss seeing the last time his daughter would be a little girl.

He breathed in deeply. Everyone got quiet as Mo'at lifted her hands. There were four males that came out first striped in white paint wearing nothing but their loin cloths. Jake saw young Tsu'tey at the back of the pack, naturally, because he was the youngest of the males. Jake was standing on a slight platform so as the males came to stand in front of him he still towered over them. They faced the gathering crowd just as the three females came into view.

Jake held his breath as Trudy stepped out behind the other two females. He couldn't' stop staring at her petite form. Even next to the other two females who were only a few years older than she, Trudy looked miniature. His insides were screaming at him that she was just a child. That she shouldn't be here participating. But he knew that was just his paternal instincts kicking in. A larger part of him knew that Trudy deserved to be here. That she had a strong will just like he did. He wasn't going to be a hypocrite and tell her this was something she couldn't do even if he wanted to grab her up and sit her with the other children of the clan. He had stuck by her side this long, he wasn't going to stop now. She would never forgive him.

Mo'at began chanting. Jake knew it was a battle song. The leader calling the sons and daughters of the clans to fight and protect. It was uplifting in that it assured over and over that the clan has never fallen and neither will it fall under the warriors' bravery and hunters' steady hands. As the song died down Jake knew it was his turn to begin speaking.

"My brothers and sisters we will witness tonight the birth of these seven young souls into the clan. Through great tenacity they have proven themselves ready to take on responsibilities of our family and to uphold the love of our great mother. Through hunting they sustain our lives by delivering to us Eywa's bountiful gifts." At this the three hunters in the ceremony, the two females and one male stepped forward. Members of their family presented the prepared meat from the kills they had made earlier in the day. An unassisted hunting the day of the ceremony distinguished the hunters based on the size of the kill and how well it was prepared for the clan. The hunters took their respective offerings and turned to present them to their Olo'eyktan and Tsahik.

Jake and Mo'at nodded appreciatively at the offerings bringing smiles to all three new hunters' faces. Peyral and some of the senior hunters appeared to retrieve the meat to carry it off to be prepared for the clan after the ceremony. Once the hunters stepped back into line Jake raised his hand to quiet any murmurings and continue.

"Through the warriors they bring protection and strength to our clan so that we may thwart any foes and show the might that Eywa has graced us with." At this the remaining four stepped forward. A wider area was cleared as the oldest of the new warriors stepped farther into the cleared area. One of the senior warriors stepped from the crowd as well. After a quick greeting between the two they began to fight. While it was obvious the senior warrior was a better fighter, the new warrior held his own drawing the cheers of the clan at the end of the quick match. The next male moved forward as well. He was matched with a female warrior who was quick that complimented his strength. He found it difficult to keep up with her movements but when he did grab hold of her, she found it hard to escape. The match again drew cheers. Next was Tsu'tey's turn.

Trudy watched in anticipation as Tsu'tey stepped forward. She figured that because of his place in the tribe he would go against either his father or hers. It wouldn't be a fair match in either case but she knew his crossing into adulthood was very significant and he would have to show strength and resolve early on. His stance exuded confidence as he waited patiently for his opponent to appear but Trudy knew he was probably nervous. If he didn't do well, it could hurt the trust the clan had in him before he even claimed the title of Olo'eyktan.

"I will be your opponent." Trudy turned to see Ky'ran step into the circle. Tsu'tey's back was to her so she couldn't see his facial response. They circled each other for a moment taking Trudy back to Tsu'tey and his fight with his Ikran. Tsu'tey ever the impatient one charged first. Ky'ran easily dodged him causing Tsu'tey to roll so that he could quickly get back to his feet. This time Trudy could see his face and could see that he was barring his fangs though his father only looked amused.

This time he charged again but instead of head on, he followed his father's muscle signals and wrapped his arm around his waist bringing his father to the ground as well. Ky'ran was on his back while Tsu'tey quickly scrambled to his feet. They reached and grabbed for each other as father and son were a tangled mess rolling around on the ground. When the movement stopped Tsu'tey had succeeded in sloppily pining his father to the ground, his breath coming in pants. Before he could respond another body came sprinting into the circle easily throwing Tsu'tey off his father. Tsu'tey landed on his feet and it only took Trudy a second to realize it was her own father.

"You must be ready for anything Tsu'tey, let nothing surprise you," a now not as clothed Jake advised. Trudy noticed Tsu'tey's wicked grin.

Of course he would enjoy this.

Ky'ran was back on his feet by this time standing side by side with Jake as they faced off his son. The fight lasted longer than the others and even though Tsu'tey did not stand much of a chance between the two he still held strong which inspired more confidence than anything.

When the area cleared Trudy realized all eyes had settled on her. For a minute she'd forgotten she still had to fight. She took in a breath and stepped confidently into the circle. She hadn't given much thought to who her opponent would be thinking if her father had any say he would probably have her fight one of the female warriors that hadn't been an adult for very long. Then someone moved into the circle.

And she held her breath.

It was Attreids. She hadn't seen him in a long while but considering the clan wasn't very large she could have just been ignoring him. Most people said he kept to himself these days when he wasn't carrying the responsibilities of two families. He looked older and stronger than she had last seen yet weaker at the same time. His eyes were haunted and even though he carried more muscle it looked as if parts of him were simply dying.

She swallowed having a sense of dread. She asked herself why they were making her fight him.

And then she realized how obvious it was.

They had all been paired with someone who represented a weakness in some way.

Attreids was her weakness because seeing him reminded her of Ahmul. How Ahmul was her weakness she wasn't sure yet but he was always present in the back of her mind. Always there, either smiling and happy to see her or bleeding and crushed under that tree. Under all the visions of her past life, he was there reminding her of her dead human brothers. Reminding her of the first time she felt true fear in this life.

So as she swiped at and kicked at the elusive Attreids she could see the struggle within him as well. She could feel the one tear that rolled down her cheek when Attreids got hold of her and slammed her to the ground. The onlookers may have thought she was upset about being bested but she was simply angry at the fact that she couldn't save her family. She had been given an extraordinary chance to live again and she couldn't save Ahmul. She still felt as helpless as a lost little girl.

"_You're nothing but a weak little girl." The man sneered into her face as he left her battered on the ground. "Without your brothers here to protect you, you're nothing." He had walked away leaving her confused as to why he had even attacked her in the first place. Leaving her angry as to why she was forced to stay on this planet alone._

"Trudy," she heard come from the crowd. She wasn't sure who called her, it may have been Grace or her mother. It called her back. Quicker than she thought possible she had reached up to twist Attreids arm. She kicked a leg from under him causing him to lose his balance and reverse their positions. The haze of the memory disappeared completely when the cheers began. Trudy looked into Attreids' eyes no longer seeing the human male from her memory. His lips twitched slightly into a smile that was more of a grimace. She released his still captured arm. Trudy moved sideways from off of him as he sat up. They were both breathing heavily not ready to get up from the ground yet. Then he turned to look at her again.

_Trudy was sitting in the grass playing with some of the insects on the ground. Little Ahmul was sitting not far from her staring with big innocent eyes. She kept furrowing her brow at him, not liking how he kept looking at her. When he wouldn't stop she finally managed to turn her back to him. It was only a few moments later that she felt someone tugging her hair. She turned back around and sure enough little Ahmul was pulling her queue. When she glared at him he smiled._

"_Pretty," was all he said and Trudy couldn't find it in her to stay angry at him. _

It had been the first time they met. They had been really young, not much older than toddlers. Seeing the still present smile on Attreids face made her get up quickly and pat herself down. She quickly rejoined the line of her fellow new clansmen wanting desperately to forget that moment in time and knowing deep down she never would.

"We welcome them into our fold as our new brothers and sisters," Jake finished once Trudy was in line again. Instantly the adults in the clan stepped forward to place their hands on the new adults and on each other making a circular unit. The natural sway of the circle turned into the beat of a song Mo'at began. Grace stood with the children of the tribe looking on as her sister and intended left her behind.

* * *

"Tell her she can't come!"

"I want to come."

"I don't have time to watch out for you."

"I'm not a child, I can watch out for myself."

Jake stood massaging his head as he listened to his two daughters bicker back and forth. Even though one had already passed into adulthood he should have known it wouldn't change the dynamics between the two overnight.

"Girls, tell me what is going on," Neytiri ordered after listening to the two for a few moments and seeing her mate flounder under their arguing. "Why are you bothering your father?" she asked trying to hide her amusement. Trudy turned to her first.

"Tsu'tey and I are going back to Hometree to use the wood and make our bows and Grace wants to tag along."

"And you do not want your sister to accompany you," Neytiri surmised. "Why?"

"Because she'll only be in the way," Trudy explained quickly. Grace looked taken aback at her sister's admission. Neytiri knew that Grace would not take well to being seen as the younger sister now. She had always been the elder but given the circumstances of Trudy's status, any reminder that Grace was not considered an able bodied member of the clan was a stab to the heart. While she could empathize she worried over her daughter's safety in traveling with the other two young ones.

"I can carry my own weight," Grace finally retorted getting over her shock. "I promise not to be a burden to Trudy or Tsu'tey."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Trudy seethed. Grace hissed back.

"Girls," Neytiri commanded noticing Jake's growing aggravation. She knew one of her daughter's would be angry with her decision but considering their recent behaviors towards one another she hoped it would help ease the two. "Trudy you will allow Grace to accompany you," Trudy huffed. "And Grace, considering the fact that it will probably be a four day journey for

you all, you will aid in providing nourishment for your party." Grace's eyes widened.

"I have to hunt with them?" Grace asked causing Neytiri to nod. Although Rawal had been helping her improve her hunting skills it had been mostly theory. He would never allow her to do anything potentially dangerous under his watch. She hadn't really hunted in a while and to have to be pitted against her sister and intended-_the prodigies_- almost made her want to back out. Then Trudy smirked figuring out her twin's thought processes and Grace plastered on an impassive yet determined face. "Alright." Trudy's eyes narrowed slightly. She should have known Grace wouldn't give up so easily.

"And you must ask Tsu'tey if you may join them as well," Neytiri added but this addendum did not bother Grace much as she already anticipated Tsu'tey yielding to her wishes. Trudy apparently came to the same conclusion and frowned. Neytiri didn't question the contrasting expressions on her daughters' faces. She simply turned to Jake and pecked him quickly. "Feel better?" She asked him with smirk in place.

"For now," he said wearily. "But I know the moment they leave I'll be back to worrying." He sighed as the two girls sauntered out of sight. "I wonder if it would have been any easier having twin boys." Neytiri chuckled lightly.

* * *

Trudy re adjusted the satchel slung around her waist. It carried a few of their necessities for the trip to Hometree. Their send off had been quiet enough. Carving one's bow from the wood of their home was not as animated a ritual as the Iknimaya. It was more of a realized right so it did not call for such elaborate celebration. A few clansmen and her parents along with Tru'tey's had shown up. The trio had left in high spirits but it was halfway through their second day of travel and Trudy had already grown tired. Not physically, but mentally drained. The monotony of the route from New Kelutrel to Hometree was filled with mostly plains and low grasses. It bored Trudy to exhaustion.

"Oh look at that," Grace exclaimed quickly pulling her computerized scanner she'd received from Norm from her satchel. "Trudy, you must come see this." Trudy didn't respond as her sister ran off to take a digital picture of the plant she'd never seen before. Grace wasn't bothered in the least by Trudy's disinterest though Tsu'tey looked at her disapprovingly.

"What's that Grace?" he asked moving to her side to humor her. Trudy sighed as yet another one of Grace's side tracks slowed their progress. She wished she could have just flown Samson but Tsu'tey had insisted-more like demanded- they only travel to Hometree on foot. Trudy had rolled her eyes when he went on some tangent about wanting to follow in the same footsteps of the old clan. Trudy held a hand up to her eyes to shield it from the afternoon light.

"That's strange…" Grace mumbled but Trudy picked up on her words.

"What's wrong?' she asked finally turning to pay attention to her sister after hearing the concern in her voice. Grace's eyes were narrowed as she stared at the tiny screen intently. Tsu'tey stood over her not quite understanding what it was that had caused Grace such distress.

"…it's nothing," Grace finally said but Trudy could tell by her tone that it most definitely was something. "It's just the signals from this plant," she pointed to the curly stemmed plant," to that fern," then to some vegetation sprouting a foot away, "seem much slower than they should be." Trudy would have normally blown off something as insignificant as the slow communication between plants. But the fact that her sister was trying very hard (and failing) at hiding her concern for the phenomenon made her worry spike slightly.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Trudy asked showing concern but knowing that this was out of her expertise and it would be best to give total control to her sister for the time being.

"If you think we should head back-"

"No," Grace said cutting Tsu'tey's suggestion off. Both of the young adults released a soft exhale of relief. As much as they wanted to show rightful respect and alarm to Grace's findings, they really didn't want to waste this trip. "We can wait until after you have carved your bows. There's not much we can do anyway." Grace stood from her kneeling position and took the lead on their continued trail. Trudy and Tsu'tey looked at each other, shrugged, then followed right behind her.

It would be evening before the young trio arrived outside the borders of Hometree.

"We're nearly there," Tsu'tey said and stopped to bend down and crumble the soil in his hands. He stood slowly letting the remaining pieces fall between his fingers. "The soil's newly fertile." The girls stared down at the small mound of disturbed dirt. Trudy found herself unconsciously sniffing the area. "The fires would have blazed through this area."

"Fire can destroy but also bring new life to old forests," Grace finished for him. "We're _very_ close," she agreed. Trudy remained silent as she usually did during what she dubbed as Grace and Tsu'tey's brain trust time. She didn't care much about the fertility of the dirt and mud. She just wanted to get to their destination soon so she could make her bow.

Not to mention she had been mildly curious as to what this journey would do for her past life. She had to admit that looking at Pandora from the skies and from the land gave completely different viewpoints. She wasn't here to see any similar sights nor to see the aftermath of a near slaughter she'd nearly found herself on the wrong side of. No she at the very least hoped to encounter some feelings or emotions of familiarity.

"Ouch!" Trudy snapped back to reality when she heard Grace's squeal of pain and the resounding crack when her right foot partially disappeared into the ground beneath them. Tsu'tey had already rushed to the fallen girl's side. Trudy noted that Grace's foot had somehow slipped through what looked like normal raised ground. But when she pulled it out she found that her foot had slipped into a hollow area.

"It's a tree," Tsu'tey concluded after tenderly pulling Grace's leg from the splintered wood. Trudy quickly took in the size and shape of the raised ground that looked more like a small hill. She scoffed.

"Yeah, looks like we're r_eally_ close," she said bemused while crossing her arms. Tsu'tey at once looked around to see what it is she noticed when it clicked.

"This is Hometree," he whispered and Grace's eyes grew wide with a controlled excitement. Trudy wanted to laugh at the wonder that enveloped both their faces but she found herself too drawn into the moment. The flora of the area had a type of newness and youth indicating the destroyed area had started to experience new growth over the years.

Grace quickly jumped to her feet to be able to take in more of the area. Trudy had already trudged forward following the vine covered trunk of the giant tree. Tsu'tey on the other hand followed behind carefully mainly looking out for any other signs that could prove to be a danger to Grace who was bringing up the rear. The elder twin peered with a curiosity that exhibited her youth. While the two young warriors probably thought it was brought on by the physical beauty of the place-and it partially was- they had not given thought to the spiritual connection she was experiencing as well. The site of old Hometree held a spiritual presence with the strength akin to that of the Tree of Souls. Grace briefly wondered if the spiritual energy of the destroyed Tree of Voices had moved to this spot.

Trudy had pulled farther ahead of the other two having increased her pace to a swift jog. She let her feet lead her allowing the familiar wind to blow through her braids. The terrain as she got closer to the base of the trunk she found was more uneven. Even as she ran through the untamed forest she found a familiar tug in the back of her mind. The tug grew stronger blocking out the sounds around her completely silencing Tsu'tey's calls of her name.

She was sprinting now then the sounds changed. The sounds of the forests changed and she could hear things, things that she knew weren't there. She changed direction slightly this time running away from the tree. She could hear the distant whirring of blades. She ran uphill pushing past the tangle of branches and vines easily. She could hear voices, yells, and cries that were distinct, yet muffled in an otherworldly way.

She broke over the slight hill and shielded her eyes as an un-expectant flash of morning light blinded her. She didn't tense when the figures started running past her. None seemed to register her existence as they ran for safety. Trudy couldn't see anyone long enough to see if she recognized their faces. She looked in the distance and saw the restraints that held her father and Dr. Augustine. She quickly recognized her mother not far from them bow in hand as with all the warriors.

Trudy was drawn closer to the scene when she broke from under the trees she looked to the skies to see what she both expected and feared: an entire air fleet ready to shoot down her people. She wanted to scream but she knew anything she did here would go unnoticed. She couldn't change the past. All she could do was watch. She could hear her father screaming out for the clan to run and she felt herself egging him on and feeling helpless. She tensed when a gas canister flew towards her but it simply continued on its path straight through her, undeterred by her body. She suddenly looked up just as one of the air vehicles flew away and she knew immediately who was manning that plane.

Then the first few shots hit their targets. She watched as her grandfather signaled for the retreat and if she didn't know the outcome she would have screamed at her mother for leaving her father tied up. The hesitation was painful to watch but she contained a gasp when a body suddenly came to stop right in front of her. She pulled her eyes from the scene and looked to see her grandmother standing not two feet from her. Unlike the others running for dear life, the elder Na'vi seemed to stare right at her. Trudy couldn't stop her hand from reaching out.

"Grandmother," she whispered and Mo'at dissolved into tears she had been holding back for her people. Trudy pulled her hand back and Mo'at seemed to follow the motion with her bleary eyes. Trudy was frozen to her spot. Mo'at quickly pulled herself together and with a new resolve turned heel and headed back into the fray towards the area that everyone else was fleeing. Trudy watched as Mo'at seemingly pulled a small blade from thin air and with a determined air continued walking despite the ground shaking blasts.

"Trudy!" Trudy nearly collapsed and had Tsu'tey not wrapped his arms around her she would have. Grace moved quickly into her line of sight, worry clear on her face. The scene was gone and she was back in the present barely remembering what she had been doing there. "We were calling you and you did not answer," Tsu'tey continued in a panicked tone.

"You saw something," Grace said in realization. Trudy couldn't answer, it seemed as all her functions hadn't escaped the vivid experience. "From the past." Trudy could only nod as a shiver shot up her spine.

"What did you see?" Tsu'tey asked and it was then that Trudy realized she was still in his arms. Finally being able to snap mostly out of her daze she pushed him away not rough enough to make him stumble but enough to get across the point that she needed space to which he easily complied.

"I saw…" she paused not even sure if she wanted to explain. She hadn't been sharing her memories though mostly everyone knew she had been having them. They respected her need to keep them private but it would be hard to keep this from her sister who felt hurt each day Trudy locked her out and Tsu'tey, who had already been scared half to death by the vulnerable state her memory flashes left her in.

But this time had been different. She had been in the air not on the ground. She hadn't seen this memory from her human body but from a spiritual one. One that only her grandmother seemed to sense. "I saw the day Hometree was destroyed." Grace gasped and Tsu'tey's eyes went wide. "Not all of it but…" she trailed off again but the others refrained from pushing her.

"We should hunt for dinner," Tsu'tey said realizing Trudy wouldn't say anymore. "And Trudy, you should rest. Grace, stay with her." Grace nodded before the last part registered with her.

"I want to go too," she argued remembering what her mother had said. The other two had been hunting twice already on the trip and while she had gone, she had returned empty handed. "I can help you hunt." She had moved to follow him but Tsu'tey held up a hand to stop her.

"Stay," he commanded and Grace's eyes narrowed. "Your sister needs you more." Grace's tense body relaxed at that. Trudy was still somewhat out of it so she didn't contest his statement. Grace turned back around and looked at a somewhat fragile version of her tough sister. She sighed before joining her sister on the ground. She ran a hair through Trudy's braids. Her sister didn't register the action, thinking on the vision still, Grace assumed.

"I'm sorry if it was painful to watch," Grace whispered after a few moments of silence. Trudy finally glanced up at her at those words but Grace was now focusing on the ground. Trudy opened her mouth with a retort but Grace cut her off. "I know you think you should be able to handle watching anything but that was mother and father. That was our family. Our people at a time worse than Great Sorrow." Grace looked up then her hand now resting on her sister's shoulder. Trudy nodded in acceptance of her sister's words but offered none of her own. She remained silent even after Tsu'tey returned with their nourishment which Grace quickly prepared for them. They ate in silence outside of Tsu'tey's and Grace's occasional compliments of each other's parts in supplying the food. It wasn't until Grace had announced she was ready to rest and that Trudy realized that neither were going to force her to speak –which she appreciated- that she did.

"When the Colonel ordered all the airships to attack Hometree," she began in barely a whisper but the other two heard it. "I told Jake…dad… and I knew he would do something. But when it came down to what I would do, when I was at the controls having the orders… I walked away." She unconsciously reached for the stone Mo'at had given her and she had yet to return. "For the longest time I thought that was doing something but I always felt it hadn't been enough. Even now I-" she stopped suddenly. The other two could offer no words of encouragement. Tsu'tey mainly because he did not know what to say and Grace because she feared anything she said at that point would cause Trudy to shut her out again.

They simply dwelled on her words grateful that she had at least let them in.

* * *

Back at NewKelutrel Neytiri was startled awake. She hadn't been dreaming but there was an unrest in her soul to which she attributed to a calling from the Great Mother. Assuming that her mother had a similar experience she easily slipped from Jake's grasp in their hammock and sought the elder out. She arrived at Tsahik's quarters and walked in sensing her mother inside.

"Sa'nok?" she questioned looking down at her mother who was sitting cross legged in the dim alcove with her back to the entrance. Mo'at did not answer immediately and Neytiri remained silent knowing that her mother would answer her in her own time.

"In the old days, it was believed that Eywa simply kept the balance of our ecosystem. Kept the cycle of all life going smoothly." Mo'at patted the ground across from her indicating for Neytiri to sit. The younger did so quickly and quietly. "It would seem that the cycle has been disturbed and Eywa is making great changes to balance it out again."

"What part of the cycle is disturbed?" Neytiri asked.

"It does not matter. Once one part of the cycle is disturbed as is every part. A cycle has no pauses, has no stops, it is continual. So a break in the cycle no longer makes it a cycle." Mo'at fell silent following her statement allowing Neytiri some time to think. Neytiri sighed thinking back to her early days of training as Tsahik. Her mother would always leave their conversations such as these open so that she would learn to think for herself. Soon she would start having such lessons with Grace.

Grace.

The name swiftly went through her mind but it was the one that followed that caused Neytiri's eyes to widen.

"You think this has something to do with Trudy's return to us," the younger Tsahik concluded. Mo'at, whose eyes had remained closed this entire time finally opened them to peer at her daughter.

"I think that Eywa is balancing out something in the spiritual realm. And I think the Battle with the Sky People had a hand in it."

"And what made you think this?" Neytiri asked still sensing that Mo'at was not telling her everything.

"Not what. Who." A flash of confusion crossed Neytiri's face.

"Then who?" Neytiri asked incredulous. Mo'at only smirked before answering.

"Grace."

* * *

**A/N: **Updated: 12/18/2010: Okay Okay I know I've been MIA for like 4 months.I can explain though. I made an announcement on my profile page in like September I think about how my jump drive got corrupted and like 80% of my story files are on there so I couldn't open them. And this was THE HARDEST semester in my life (Not to mention I also got a job). I couldn't do anything. I took my last exam at like 5pm today so I'm free for like 2 weeks so I'm gonna try to post through the holidays to hold you all over until engineering eats me again in January. :p

But really I hope you guys are still reading. I was getting some reviews through my absence and I apologize for not replying. But if you review now I'll be sure to step up my game!


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm going to be changing the tasks for many of you," Peyral began in the confined alcove designated for the gathering of hunters and warriors. Ky'ran was half kneeling, half sitting next to her as the entire group squeezed into the space. The most recent additions to the group were all seated in the front, closest to the lead hunter and warrior, their new bows in hand. "As some of you know the land sharks have been threatening our waters." There were a few gasps from those who hadn't learned of this. "So we will be including those areas in our permanent border routes."

"Is that just for the lake?" Someone asked from the back. Peyral gave them an exasperated look.

"I said waters so _no_ it will not just include the lake. We will be adding routes along the rivers as well within and just outside of our territory. Because of this we will be re arranging groups, making them smaller yet more manageable." Ky'ran took over after this by reassigning groups. Those assigned to groups together settled for making eye contact with one another as opposed to trying to move around in the small space. Even so it became painfully obvious when Ky'ran was finished that two people had not been assigned. One of whom instantly grumbled.

"And what am I supposed to-"

"I will get to you in a moment Trudy," Peyral snapped quickly without looking at the young girl. Trudy slumped silently though she was still fuming inside. Tsu'tey, who had been the other left out of a group put a comforting hand on her shoulder. After Peyral and Ky'ran discussed something amongst themselves a moment longer they turned to face their son. "Tsu'tey, you will not be joining the hunting parties just yet. Olo'eyktan wishes to begin your training." Trudy noticed the male tense at the news though he nodded. The pair then turned to her when someone else entered the alcove none too quietly.

"My apologies Peyral-woah," the voice that Trudy instantly recognized. She turned and watched as Norm righted himself after nearly tripping over another clansman. "I completely lost track of time." Peyral's left eye twitched in annoyance when Norm entered the alcove late. Though the human turned Na'vi had proven himself a hunter she hated the fact that he was still more comfortable shooting a gun than an arrow. He hadn't used the human weapon in some years but she could tell by his body language when he settled behind his bow that his muscles still remembered the gun. And for that he still meant no more to her than a bumbling idiot.

"Trudy you will be serving as escort for _Norman_," she said quickly enjoying too much the look of annoyance on both their faces. She allowed herself a smirk when Ky'ran softly chuckled at her side.

"I'm starting at security detail," Trudy moaned.

"I'm a grown man-" Norm argued but stopped once Peyral's amused look turned cold.

"Your daily solo trips have proven to be a danger to you and to the clan. With these added routes my hunters will not have time to ensure you aren't killed on your oblivious travels." With that Peyral said a few more words to the gathered then dismissed them. Trudy turned to Tsu'tey and noticed that he was still in a daze probably dwelling over the fact he would be starting his training so soon. She turned to the other side and noticed Norm had made his way closer to her. He smiled.

"Guess it'll be like old times, eh?" Even though Trudy felt she had got snubbed she couldn't help but smile at him.

* * *

Grace loved the serene feeling that engulfed her. The wind breezed in and around her seated form. She had climbed quite a ways up a tree that could have rivaled NewKelutrel in height. The past few weeks had been trying for her. She had been pulled at the request of her mother from her lessons with the other girls her age, not that she minded much. She did find that her time spent with Rawal had decreased and that bothered her much more.

Tsu'tey had begun his training with her father which made him just as busy as she but where he was thrust into the public eye of the clan, she was isolated with the same vigor.

Grace was one to appreciate alone time but it was nearly ridiculous how much time she now spent away from everyone with the sole task of trying to effortlessly connect with everything. And it was even stranger that the most peaceful places right now for her was simply sitting in the trees…alone yet again.

The irony was not lost on her.

"Look who we have here." Grace smiled before turning around to face the newcomer to her sanctuary.

"Ma sempul," she greeted happily. He smiled back as he settled himself next to her. "What brings you up here?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and-" he began laughingly before she gave him an amused look.

"I was just seeking some time to myself."

"I can leave if you wish-"

"No stay," he all but commanded, making a grab for her tiny arm as she began to stand. "We hardly get any time together. I'd like for you to stay." Grace shrugged after a moment and Jake briefly thought he was talking to Trudy. She sat again, closing her eyes and enjoying the silence. "How are things?" Jake asked after a few moments.

"…they're fine," Grace answered without opening her eyes.

"You're lying," Jake answered easily and Grace had to hold back a gasp. She'd never known her father to read her so easily. She opened her eyes to turn and face him and the stern look he was giving her made her realize he had indeed come up to the top of this specific tree for more than just some relaxation time.

"Something's happening," she began cryptically causing Jake to lower his guard. "I'm not sure what it is but I can feel…I can feel that something is changing. When we went to Hometree I could tell that the balance of the area had changed. That the," she paused again trying to not stutter over her words. "Eywa resides there more prominently than before." Jake did not question her ability to know what the area felt like before considering that trip had been her first time there. He chalked it up to her spiritual insight. "When Trudy and Tsu'tey were carving their bows I found the center of the area and it is very near to the base of Hometree. I investigated and found a new tree growing."

"That's to be expected," Jake answered figuring that new vegetation would replace whatever had been destroyed in the past.

"Not exactly," Grace replied uneasily. "The rest of the area is wild and untamed but the area immediately surrounding that new tree is all low grasses. It was almost eerie when I first spotted it."

"What does that mean?" Jake asked recognizing that he was missing some important detail in Grace's description.

"You know how the area around the Tree of Souls is mainly low grasses?" Jake nodded. "It is because the amount of energy in that area is so concentrated within the Tree that hardly any other life can be supported in the area. It is the same around this new tree."

"You think that it will be another site like Souls," Jake concluded once his daughter stopped speaking. He was both awed by the news and his daughter's intelligence. But what he wanted to know was why she hesitated in telling Neytiri and Mo'at about this. And he knew she hadn't told them because if Neytiri knew, she would have informed Jake.

"I believe so. The tree does not appear to have the same beginnings as a tree of Hometree's magnitude." She took a deep breath. "I think that Eywa may be trying to balance out the loss of the Tree of Voices."

"You mean bring Voices back to life?" Grace didn't need to answer, her silence said it all. Jake ran a hand through his braided hair. This news, normally would not have mattered much to him but it did. Something made him unnerved about this change. Neytiri had told him that Eywa only maintained the balance of life that she didn't choose sides. Neytiri was proved wrong when they had won the grim battle against the RDA. Then Eywa brought his friend back to life within the body of his daughter. And now the Tree of Voices is possibly being reborn. _What is next_, he thought exasperatedly.

And then he thought about the secret he was still keeping from his People.

"I have to go," Jake said quickly, the stress of his own thoughts finally getting to him. Grace recognized the hidden panic in her father's tone. She turned to question him on it as he got to his feet but he spoke before she could. "Make sure you talk to your mother about this," he said and was gone the next instant quickly descending the tree.

Grace could only sigh loudly as his form disappeared from view.

* * *

"So the point of the game is to keep everyone else guessing what you spotted based only on its color?" Trudy asked as she ducked under a low hanging branch.

"Yep," Norm answered from his place on the ground. He didn't look up at Trudy who decided to not walk alongside him but to walk along branches and downed tree trunks giving her the higher ground.

"It sounds silly," she answered causing him to chuckle. "Even sillier than those songs you mentioned earlier." Norm laughed again wondering whether Trudy hadn't regained memories from sing-a-longs and childhood games or she simply hadn't partaken of them when she was human.

"It sure helps pass the time," he responded slyly. Trudy shrugged then jumped to the next branch before a thought hit her.

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that you sing those songs out here?" Norm nodded and Trudy stopped walking. "No wonder Peyral says you are a menace." This caused Norm to stop walking as well in surprise. "You probably attract every creature in range with those bird calls you call songs." Norm laughed at her teasing. "One would think Ninat's mate would have an ear for music." He laughed heartily at that joke.

"They say opposites attract."

"Got that right," she muttered in response but Norm still heard it. Trudy secretly enjoyed how lighthearted Norm was with her. She had heard her father say on many accounts that Norm couldn't take a joke but she found she couldn't disagree more. Then again teasing was the only way she knew how to be with the older male now.

When she had confronted him on his feelings for her in her past life she had to admit to herself that she felt both relieved and confused.

Relieved because he knew that he no longer wanted her.

Confused because she wasn't sure she _didn't_ want him.

It made her feel disgusted but at the same it felt normal. She hadn't had any real closure to her burgeoning connection to the male. Her last thoughts before she died, of what she could remember had been about the pain and disappointing her father-Jake- in some way.

Had Norm Spellman even crossed her mind in those final moments?

Norm noticed the slight frown on her face as a result of her thoughts but he decided not to comment on it. A lot of their relationship happened in the silences between them. How she had agreed to Peyral's assignment without even asking what it entailed besides escorting him. Trudy had appeared outside his alcove at daybreak ready and waiting. He wondered if she had even realized that they were going to Hell's Gate. The old base was much closer to NewKelutrel than it had been to Hometree but it wasn't very obvious that's where they were headed.

It was even less obvious to a distracted Trudy who was lost in her thoughts. Her smooth new bow, that had earned more compliments than Tsu'tey's was slung over her shoulder. She had sharpened her knives and recoated her arrow tips. She was ready to defend Norm but she found that she couldn't defend herself against her own traitorous thoughts.

"How's Samson?" Norm asked breaking the silence and pulling an all too willing Trudy back to reality. She smiled at the mention of her winged companion.

"Same as always," she answered finally jumping down to join Norm on the ground. "Loud and restless." It had taken a few hours but once Norm started walking a hill of low grasses Trudy realized she had made a flub in not paying attention to where they had been going. She cautiously followed before sprinting to pull ahead of Norm. Her eyes widened when she broke over the hill.

She had obviously been to the RDA base before both in this life and the one before. Where in one life the grounds were bustling with life and activity of human personnel, it held only a few individuals in the other.

"It's only Toktor Patel and his family now?" Trudy asked Norm as she took a few steps closer to the grounds. Norm nodded but she didn't see.

"Amanda was the last-" he choked slightly on his words but continued to explain. "She used to watch the kids but she…" he paused when Rachel threw open a set of doors to greet them. The two Na'vi waved to her before increasing their pace to get to her quickly. Keeping the large doors open for any length of time caused extra strain on the atmosphere filters within the base. Trudy allowed a much taller Norm to step through first after Rachel. She did a quick sweep of the area before following them in.

"You're back early Norm," Rachel began after the second set of doors was closed and she could safely remove her exo-pack. "And you brought a friend." Rachel peered around Norm's legs to look at Trudy. Trudy was only slightly taller than Rachel so the human woman stuck out her hand. "I'm Rachel." Trudy responded almost immediately by sticking out her hand to shake Rachel's.

"Trudy." Rachel's eyes widened then she glanced up at Norm.

"Jake's child?" She glanced back and forth again in awe before Norm nodded affirmatively causing her to gasp. "You're so big." Rachel, driven by maternal feelings, came in for a hug which Trudy awkwardly returned.

"You're probably the only being on the planet that would agree with that statement," Trudy replied causing the two adults to laugh.

"Norm!" Max's frantic entrance ended the moment. "Good you're here, we can get-uh hey…Grace?"

"Trudy," she corrected. Max nodded then took her in astounded by her age as well apparently.

"Would you like to see the boys?" Rachel asked suddenly after the group had caught up with each other. "They don't get much interaction with others besides us," she explained when Trudy hesitated.

"Why not," Trudy agreed and Rachel grabbed her slightly larger hand to pull her towards another area of the compound. She briefly wondered where Norm and Max were going but the exuberant greetings of the Patel children pulled her from the thought.

The oldest of Max and Rachel's sons was carrying the youngest, while the middle followed behind. He ran past his other two brothers to grip Trudy's legs.

"Hi!" he cried excitedly twisting his head up to stare at her. He smiled revealing a missing tooth and Trudy couldn't help but chuckle and rub the top of his head affectionately.

"Hey kid," Trudy replied.

"Play with me?" and the bright and excited tone of voice suckered Trudy into agreeing. The boy tried to reach for Trudy's hand but he was barely taller than a toddler so he settled for grabbing onto her tail. The oldest boy led the way to where Trudy assumed, they were all going to play. They walked through many hallways, Trudy found that if she was at her adult height she would have probably had to duck through most of the doorways. These had obviously not been Na'vi friendly areas.

"Here we are," cried the boy attached to her tail suddenly as his brother pushed through another door. The youngest, still in his arms began clapping happily. Trudy followed them inside. The room she saw had probably been one of the lesser used labs. It was converted into a bedroom/playroom for the boys. Their toys, were made from old parts. Trudy inspected a piece of metal that had been molded into the shape of a small vehicle. The words 'toy car' came to her mind immediately.

"So…" Trudy turned around from inspecting the small item and noticed the oldest boy standing behind her. He had placed his younger brother down on the floor. He was currently crawling around the room. "You're Trudy? Mr. Jake's daughter right?" He sound nervous having to look up to her but she realized that based on his voice he was probably physically only a few years younger than she.

"Yes, and you are…" she trailed off knowing she had probably played with him when she was much younger but never learning his name. The language barrier had been a hindrance to that.

"Brian," he said quickly. His skin changed colors slightly and Trudy knew he was blushing, whether from embarrassment, nervousness, or something else she wasn't sure. "And that's Brent," he pointed to the boy that had run to greet her. "And the little one is Bobby."

"Your parents are fond of the letter B," Trudy said immediately. Brian shrugged.

"They won't tell me why but whenever I ask, my mom gives my dad a weird look," Brian explained and Trudy smiled in amusement. "So this is where we hang out," Brian said changing the subject and opening his arms to the room. "Those two usually just play but Mom and Dad teach us in here sometimes. Dad mostly likes to take me to the labs and give me hands on teaching."

"You enjoy science?" Trudy guessed. He nodded in genuine glee. "You should meet Grace sometime, you two would get on well." The boy blushed again but only mildly. Bobby's loud jabber broke both their focus on the conversation at hand. His sentence was a mix of English words and gibberish that Trudy didn't understand so she attributed it to his young age. She glanced over at Brian and found him shaking his head in amusement at his youngest sibling. Brent had been running around the room with a makeshift toy airplane in hand. Trudy walked over to him as he made sputtering noises with his lips.

"Want me to show you what a double barrel roll is?" Trudy asked the boy and Brent nodded excitedly before relinquishing his toy to her.

* * *

Jake sat on the swing like structure that had been made from a few strong vines. Though the vines were sturdy, it still took balance and a great deal of upper body strength to keep oneself steady. It was why it was high enough that the young children of the clan wouldn't be tempted to try it. But Jake hadn't stationed himself there for swinging.

The swing just happened to be a perfect spying spot. He liked being able to watch his people in their day to day activities. Though he loved being amongst them, he knew his authoritative presence brought about a sort of unease, tension. It made being with his clan seem less authentic. From here he could watch them and know what they were like naturally without his imposing presence.

But there was one person he was watching specifically.

"Hello, young Tsu'tey, how are you ailing?" asked one of the older women of the clan. She was cleaning the bowls used for meal times as the new adult male passed by her. He paused and flashed her a smile and slight bow in a show of respect for his elder.

"I'm well and you, Mother?" he asked also in a show of respect for an older female of the clan.

"As well as can be," she said contently. "But you seemed preoccupied, I should let you be." Tsu'tey was already shaking his head to refute her statement. Jake laughed softly knowing it was probably immature for him to be hiding from his successor but aside from watching his people he wanted to see how Tsu'tey acted amongst them. As a boy, Tsu'tey, Jake noticed, seemed to earn much respect from the younger clan members, as a man Jake wanted to make sure that didn't change.

"It's fine, Mother. Is there anything I can aide you with?" he asked politely and earnestly. Jake smiled hearing the exchange. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting. There were pieces of Tsu'tey that reminded Jake of his late namesake. It wasn't until the last few days before his death that Jake had been privy to a more caring, tolerable Tsu'tey and he had wondered if the Na'vi had held contempt only toward him or if he treated other members of the clan as trash.

Jake shook his head to himself, even if they weren't the same person he should know that it had been him, what he represented. Both Tsu'teys held a love and respect for their People. He watched young Tsu'tey help the elder woman clean two of the bowls before she shooed him away pleasantly. The boy smiled before returning to his forlorn look as he was unable to locate the man who had summoned him hours ago.

* * *

For weeks, Trudy's assignment didn't change. She would escort Norm, they talked about everything then once they reached Hell's Gate, Norm would go off and do whatever he did with Max and Trudy would be left to be entertained by the boys or Rachel, or all of them. She felt kind of bad, considering the ease of her assignment compared to the other hunters and warriors. She figured her sister was probably doing even more work than she.

"Brent can't come today," Trudy turned around from her place standing inside the playroom as Brian stepped inside. She had been here enough to memorize how to navigate the many halls. Though the ease of memory may have been some former life memory as well. "He's sick so mom is looking after him. Bobby is taking a nap." Trudy nodded concealing her concern for the child. She had learned from Norm, that the constant artificial air wasn't perfect and could take a toll on younger immune systems. Max and Rachel apparently had grown accustomed to their children falling ill often in their early years though it didn't lessen the anxiety.

"Just us two then?" Trudy asked as she moved towards Brian.

"Looks like," he said with a nod. The motion brought Trudy's attention to the boy's hair. It was curly like his father's but the same color as his mother's.

"Your hair's longer," Trudy said noticing that it had grown a few inches since the first time they'd met a few weeks before.

"Uh…" he paused somewhat surprised that Trudy had noticed. "Yeah, my dad hasn't had much time to trim it," he explained. "Do you ever cut your hair?"

"No," Trudy said as she fingered a few of the toys with moving parts. "Hair length is seen as a sign of change, of age. We braid it or tie it back to keep it manageable. Cutting one's hair is usually reserved for those who have dishonored the Great Mother or the clan in some way." Brian nodded but his shuffling feet told Trudy she had said something to make him uncomfortable. "But do not think we expect others to abide by our rules," she said turning to face him with a smile. "I'm sure you've done nothing dishonorable." He grinned.

"I'm not so sure," he said cryptically but kept his grin in place. "You wanna go bother my dad and Norm?" Trudy shrugged. He opened the door then with a hand movement insisted she exit first. Trudy smiled making a comment about his chivalry to which he laughed and blushed again. It was his shyness and overall innocent nature that allowed Trudy to be so comfortable with him. She figured he reminded her of Amhul in some ways. They walked through the halls in a comfortable silence. When they reached a room Brian knocked. Trudy could hear the muffled voices of Max and Norm. They stopped when the knock came. Soon the door was opened and Max's head popped out.

"Yes Brian?" Max asked spotting his son first then glancing over and seeing Trudy as well. "Hello Trudy." She nodded in response. Max turned his attention back to his son.

"We were bored and wanted to come visit," Brian explained. Max smiled but it came as more of a grimace.

"Sorry bud, but your Uncle Norm and I are really busy. Wouldn't want you getting hurt by the tools laying around," Max replied with regret in his voice but Trudy could pick up some anxiety in there as well. "Maybe your mom can find something for you to do," he suggested hastily.

"She's busy with Brent," Brian said Max frowned remembering his middle child's sickness.

"You should try showing Trudy some of the other labs," he said quickly. "I'm sure you'll think of something." The way Max avoided looking at Trudy made her suspicious. Max was trying to get rid of them and Trudy wanted to know why. This whole time, she'd been obediently escorting Norm to and from the base but not once was she offered a hint as to what exactly the two scientists were working on. And if she ever brought up the subject with Norm, he would skirt the issue or change the subject.

"Okay dad," Brian said dejectedly moving to turn and leave but it was what happened next that stopped Trudy from following him.

"Hey Max, is that Rachel?" And Trudy's eyes widened knowing that voice belonged to her father. Max had let out a sigh as Trudy pushed past him easily to open the door. Trudy stepped into the room and watched as her father's smile dropped instantly. Then she noticed the human male standing next to her father whom she'd never seen before. He too was frozen in shock at her sudden presence.

"Dad! What the hel-"

"Trudy, please," Max interjected, motioning towards Brian who had followed her inside sheepishly. Trudy was angry but figured she should watch her language in the boy's presence. "Dad, what's going on?" she asked calmer this time.

"Funny story," Jake began moving to scratch his head. He then turned to Max to give him a look. Max threw up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, you dug your own grave," Max said and Trudy watched Jake give the man a look that just screamed 'traitor' to Max.

"Where to start," Jake tried once more but Trudy answered immediately.

"How about with who that is," she said motioning towards the still frozen male. He looked awkward, tall and lanky for a human but somehow familiar.

"You should know who that is," Jake told his daughter and he wanted to laugh at the puzzled look she shot him. Then she studied the unidentifiable human, then once more before her eyes widened. Being able to _see _someone was very useful in that moment.

"Norm?" The human smiled finally snapping out of his daze.

"In the flesh," he said and Trudy was relieved his voice wasn't different. "Well, the artificial flesh," he corrected.

"You're a sky person again?" she asked and felt like this was a crime. As if she should feel disgusted by the fact. She searched her memories knowing the human did not physically look like the Norm she was familiar with.

"You wanna take this one Jake?" Norm asked and Jake relented though he looked reluctant.

"He's not really a sky person again…he's…uh," Jake looked uneasy. Trudy had the slightest notion that she'd burst in on some top secret but really, had they expected to keep it from her when she was with Norm almost everyday now? "Perhaps you should sit down," Jake said.

The group had reconvened in the old link room. The men had taken turns explaining to Trudy the demands from Earth including the shipment that had already arrived and why Norm had been playing guinea pig for the human avatars. Trudy was shocked to say the least. She had listened with an attentive ear to all their theories and opinions on why they believed Earth, the RDA specifically had made this connection with them. But one thing stayed the same, they weren't sure. And without any cold hard fact they were blind. Trudy didn't like being blind.

Nor did she like her father's decision to keep all of this a secret from the People and though she understood his reasoning, she couldn't help but think that he didn't have as much faith as he should in the People's ability to be strong together. If this all led to a bad encounter with the humans from Earth again, it would be the worst time for her father to garner distrust from them.

"What do you think Trudy?" Norm asked noticing how contemplative she had become.

"I think," she began softly before turning to face her father. "I think you shouldn't keep this under wraps for too long. You don't want to be informing the People of this when the humans are on our doorstep with guns blazing."

"That's the thing," her father explained. "If they are coming here peaceably, there will be no need for upsetting the People."

"Even so, you should tell them, peaceful or not they deserve to know," Trudy said. "Especially since you aren't sure of their intentions." The others nodded in understanding of her words. Brian, who had joined them as well but remained silent, appraised the Na'vi female seeing her through new eyes as she spoke with a wisdom beyond her physical years.

* * *

**A/N**: Updated 1/7/11 Soooo I'm back at schoolagh but nothing much happening so I could get this out. I should be able to get the next chap out soon but I have to go reread it. That's what took this one so long, I started reading and didn't like it much, I actually took a whole chunk out (it was Trudy and Tsu'tey carving their bows) ok done talking. I'll respond to reviews after I take a quick nap.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I updated chapter 18 on 1/7/11. I'm only saying this now because I think FF was broken and didn't send any alerts (and I responded to reviews too L who knows what happened to them)…that or almost everyone hated that chapter :p This chapter was updated 1/22/11

* * *

"I do not think you should associate with that boy." Trudy turned her head quickly barely keeping her arrow stance together when Tsu'tey standing not 4 feet from her responded. He did not meet her eyes, choosing to continue looking over his arrow for any potential prey. She was confused by his response. She'd just told him about her daily excursions to Hell's Gate with Norm, leaving out any key details about her father's big secret, and-

"That's all you can say," Trudy asked a little too loudly. "Don't associate with the boy? What boy?"

"That Brian one."

"Why?"

"I do not trust him."

"You don't know him," Trudy countered.

"Exactly," Tsu'tey said as if that won the argument for him. Trudy stayed silent for a few moments not knowing how to respond.

"That kid's as innocent as all, he's sheltered up there. What type of threat do you think he could be?"

"He's a sky person," again he used that tone as if the answer was obvious and Trudy narrowed her eyes. Tsu'tey sighed knowing he'd said something wrong. "Look, I just don't get a good feeling. The way you talk about his interactions with you, I feel he has some sort of ..."

"He's a kid, what could he possibly-"

"He likes you," Tsu'tey rushed, dropping out of his stance completely.

"We're friends," Trudy said not understanding even as her eyes darted from the area spread in front of her to Tsu'tey at her left.

"No," Tsu'tey said through gritted teeth. "He _likes _you," he said and it took Trudy a moment to understand. "Think about it Tru," Trudy's nostrils flared at the use of the nickname. "You said he reminds you a lot of Amhul," he didn't choke on the name as he used to. "That's how Amhul used to act around you. I swear I think I knew he fancied you before _he_ did," Tsu'tey paused thinking on some memory Trudy was not part of. "The boy likes you. And he's only a few years younger. If he was one of us he would be getting ready to start the adult lessons."

"But he's _not_ one of us,"

"Which is _exactly_ why you _shouldn't_ associate with him. There are no human girls around. You're probably the only girl his age he's been in contact with his whole life. It would be a disaster for you two to get involved."

"He's human Tsu'tey. Nothing can happen. We are different species." Trudy said exasperated. Not to mention she had not given him any reason to believe she liked the young boy but she knew Tsu'tey would not listen to reason. She didn't understand where this was coming from and why Tsu'tey even cared.

"That didn't stop your father and mother," Tsu'tey said and Trudy didn't miss the slight bitterness in his tone which confused her even more. Before she could comment, he continued. "All I'm saying is in a few years if you aren't mated, he'll be a man in his own right. What if you are alone and he decides he wants to claim you-"

"Tsu'tey!" she cried in disbelief, dropping out of her stance as well now.

"I'm just saying," he explained. "It's a possibility."

"I'd like to think I'm sound enough in my abilities to not be overpowered by a human, full grown male or no." Tsu'tey relented falling easily back into a hunting stance with his bow and arrow.

"You're right, but I still do not trust it."

"You don't trust anything," Trudy grumbled under her breath. "And you can't tell me what to do," she added louder but even she knew that was a lie. As they grew, they would both rise in ranks among the warriors. Tsu'tey would probably come into command of a small group and then would take his father's spot as head over the warriors. He would hold that position probably until her father passed on the title of Olo'eyktan. And Trudy would always be beneath him in rank. She would begrudgingly maintain obedience, so yes, he could in fact tell her what to do.

Eventually.

For now though, she would enjoy being able to defy him.

* * *

Neytiri for all her busy days always found time to stretch her legs. She loved running, especially with Jake. She often times ran alone but she would enjoy remembering his early days, when she was his teacher. But the solo runs had started to become lonely so she'd implored two of her confidantes to join her.

"Ky'ran said that Tipani has not given any notion about the change in our shared waters," Peyral said, not even close to tiring. Her body was the most used to long runs of the three. Which is why she carried on the conversation better than the other two. "In fact he said they hardly seemed interested," she added with an agitated huff.

"But," began Ninat pausing a little to catch her breath. They had been running an awful long time and it was starting on her limits but she remained silent, grateful for the exercise. "They are the ones who know how to best ward off the land sharks. They've even come up with some ingenious uses for their scales and skin," she explained confused as to why the neighboring clan would not be concerned about the uncharacteristic migration of the sea creatures.

"Perhaps they expected it," Neytiri suggested as she ducked under a branch maintaining what she thought was a straight face.

"That's like saying we expected your mate to become eyktan," Peyral spat in disagreement. "Things like that don't happen without a catalyst. Land sharks are not the winged creatures of the sky. They do not migrate in waters. They set up a clan and they settle there until the last of them dies out. They move if they are threatened" she explained. "If Tipani expected the migration it probably means they had something to do with it."

"Peyral!" Ninat scolded nearly tripping in the process.

"Maybe she's right Ninat," Neytiri added causing Ninat to turn to look at her quickly.

"But Tipani," she began but stopped running causing the other two stop as well. "They are our brothers and sisters as well. To show such blatant distrust of them…" she trailed off not believing her ears. She was not naïve, but she couldn't think that the same Na'vi that had fought alongside them years ago, would keep such endangering secrets from them. Peyral scowled at her sensitivity but Neytiri softened noticing the forlorn look in her friend's eyes.

"It is not distrust, we are simply considering all options," Neytiri stepped forward to place a hand on Ninat's shoulder. "I hope that they had nothing to do with it."

"For _their_ sakes," Peyral added and the trio resumed their run in silence.

* * *

Trudy glanced at the ground as she walked next to Norm. Now that she knew about the new avatar equipment he was more open about explaining what he and Dr. Patel were working on from day to day. Trudy listened, some of the terms being lost on her but she got the general idea. But that wasn't what was bothering her.

"…the work that must have gone into the neurological aspects of the clones alone!" he gushed. "It's impressive."

"You seem very…invested," Trudy remarked uneasily.

"Well yes I-" Norm paused and took in Trudy's expression. He knew that look. She didn't like something he'd said, or she wasn't sure if she agreed with it. "From a scientific standpoint it's very enlightening for me. This opens up an entire world of possibilities for humans."

"I understand but-" Trudy hesitated.

"You're more concerned about the reasoning behind all of this," Norm deduced. Trudy's silence answered for her. Norm knew he should have toned down the excitement he had over the work he was doing. He had been purely looking at the science of it all, a trait that while admirable, was also frowned upon in the society he now lived. Mo'at many times had to remind him when he was preparing to become Na'vi that he should learn to appreciate the living things for what they are, that they are, and that Eywa gives them life, not just for what they represent or can be used for. " Please believe me Trudy, when I say that we are going to take all the necessary precautions. Your father, he's not going to keep the People ignorant for much longer it's just better to not give them all the details right now. We all know the general outrage that will come this early on. If there's a threat from Earth, we'll know and we'll be prepared. If not, then it would be best to end this bad blood between us and Earth once and for all, that way we won't have the looming feeling forever of the Sky People returning and getting revenge."

Trudy started to nod in understanding but she whipped her head around and up at what she thought was a sound. She couldn't pinpoint anything else but she could have sworn she heard what sounded like the quick intake of breath. Norm noticed her surveying motions.

"Is something wrong Trudy?" he asked worriedly, also beginning to look around. Trudy shushed him and continued scanning the area. Her tail went ramrod straight as she quickly scampered up a small tree. She couldn't see anything and there were no more noises. Besides a few lemurs, nothing was out of the ordinary.

"No," she said dropping gracefully down from the tree and back at Norm's side. "Must have just been my imagination," but even as the words left her mouth there was a sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

"What is it like?" Jake glanced down at his successor. The two had been standing in companionable silence for the past few moments after going on their run. Jake, in his years had become one of the fastest sprinters in the clan as well as having built up a strong endurance. Tsu'tey for his youth and new muscles managed to keep up with his olo'eyktan. Even so, their joint breathing was deeper than normal. It had been a good run.

"What is what like?" Jake questioned him.

"Riding Last Shadow," he said in English before turning to look up at Jake. "Being Toruk Makto," he continued in his native tongue. Jake turned away from him to face straight ahead. They had just made it back to NewKelutrel and were standing just outside the clan limits, overlooking their territory. Many were bustling in and around the large tree they called home. Tsu'tey spotted many of his young friends playing, and running. Part of him wished he could join them but he had made his choice, he was now adult. He could no longer participate in such frivolous things. Jake smirked assuming what Tsu'tey had focused on because he had zoned in on the young children and adolescents as well.

"Flying Toruk," Jake began, snapping Tsu'tey's attention back to him. "Is exhilarating. When you bond with him, it's like this," Jake's hands tried to speak for him as he made a motion as if gripping this strange force. "This surge of power and strength overtakes you. It's nothing like bonding with the horse or even the ikran." Jake chuckled. "Toruk, even when one attempts to tame him, still believe he's the king of the skies. For a minute there I thought he was going to overtake _me_." Tsu'tey's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean your mind?" he asked with a barely controlled voice. "But the balance, the trust in Tsaheylu-"

"Toruk trusts no one. Depends on no one," Jake explained understanding Tsu'tey's confusion. From birth Na'vi are taught of the balance of the bond. That if the two parties involved do not share the connection it is rejected, it becomes almost painful and one will be forced to sever the bond. "Toruk is a king but he has no kingdom. The challenge in riding Toruk is not in mounting him, it is maintaining control over oneself." Jake shivered at the memory of the first few moments when he'd made the bond with Toruk. "To think like Toruk, to let him overtake you, would be the same as losing yourself to the lust of absolute power. And I've seen what monsters that can make rulers, even ordinary people out to be."

Tsu'tey did not respond immediately, choosing instead to internalize everything his mentor had just said to him. He drew a parallel to riding Toruk and leading the clan.

"Is that what it's like being Olo'eyktan?" Jake considered the question. He shrugged and lowered himself to the branch and allowing his legs to hang over the side.

"I guess," he paused before continuing. "I had a brother before," Tsu'tey looked up in surprise not knowing if he never knew this piece of information or if he simply forgot it. "Tom. On Earth, people are categorized as leaders or followers based upon their personalities, their tendencies, their actions. I'd never seen myself as a leader. Now Tom, I always considered him one. My dad was a marine, as was his father, so naturally he expected his two sons to follow in his footsteps. Tommy wasn't a fighter, not in combat anyway."

Jake glanced down to make sure Tsu'tey was still able to follow his story. The younger didn't seem confused, only contemplative so Jake continued. "When he made the decision that he was going to school for his Ph.D then go into AVTR training, my dad about flipped his sh-he got really angry. Started talking all this mess about disowning Tom. At this point I was already a marine, had earned a few medals and my dad had been proud of me. It was the first time in my life that I was the "good son." It didn't feel right though, Tommy always did what was expected of him but that was something he wanted. He stood up to our father. Something I never had to. I don't think I ever would have," Jake's voice took on a wistful tone. He looked down at the still silent young male. "Follow before you lead and you'll be okay."

Tsu'tey felt a strange mix of emotions at the fact that Jake was being so candid with him. He didn't know what had caused the shift, but somehow Jake was beginning to see Tsu'tey as less of a boy and more of a man.

Tsu'tey fought back the urge to gulp.

* * *

"Quickly, children go inside," Ninat called to her young charges. Rain was pounding down on the forests. The winds picked up to almost break neck speeds, and the clashing in the skies frightened creatures into their nests and underground homes. The Omaticaya sought refuge within the base of NewKelutrel as they waited out the worst storm they had seen in a few years.

"Eywa is displeased with us," Trudy heard one elder female remark as she helped Ninat herd the children towards the tree. She glanced around for more of them but all she saw were many of the hunters and warriors pulling back closer to the tree. They would be some of the last to seek safety. She turned to join them before a voice stopped her.

"Go inside Trudy," Trudy turned to find Peyral coming from behind her and heading towards the still patrolling hunters.

"But-"

"Go!" she ordered once more. Trudy knew not to challenge the elder Na'vi. She simply turned around and stepped inside the thick trunk though she didn't stray too far inside. She saw a few of the other adolescents in the clan gathered together.

"Rawal!" The young male turned at his name being called. He frowned in confusion before spotting Trudy near the entrance of their home. He sprinted towards her when she waved him over. "Have you seen Grace?"

"No," he frowned deeper this time. "She has been training as Tsahik, so I do not see her for days at a time." Trudy could tell he was thoroughly disappointed at this though she didn't comment. "The storm is very bad, I'm sure she is safe with your mother somewhere." Somehow Trudy found that doubtful. Something was nagging at the back of her mind.

"I'll find her," Trudy said abandoning her post near the entrance. She did not turn to see if Rawal had followed her. She scampered in and around their home looking for her sister in all the usual spots. After sometime even the last of the hunters and warriors had made it inside and still there was no sign of her twin. Her parents had just entered so she sprinted to them quickly. "Have you seen Grace?" she asked when she approached the circle around them. Jake frowned and Neytiri's eyes widened.

"Ky'ran," her father was the first to respond turning to the head warrior. "Take a few men to find her," he ordered knowing that if his other daughter was asking, it meant she'd already done a fair amount of searching herself.

"I'll go with you-"

"No, you wont," Neytiri said cutting off Trudy's path to join Ky'ran as he left to gather his men. "I will not have both of my daughters missing."

"But-"

"Now go to your hammock," her mother ordered. Trudy groaned at being intercepted again. She wondered what was the point of becoming a warrior if she was still going to be treated as a child. Nevertheless she obeyed the orders.

What felt like hours later the storm was still raging if not worse than before. Trudy couldn't fall asleep so she laid down unmoving and stared at the empty hammock next to her. There was still no word on Grace and it was taking all her strength not to begin fearing the worst.

"Tru!" Trudy turned to the other side with a frown and looked down. Standing a few feet below her was Tsu'tey.

"Where have you been?" she asked wondering why he wasn't the one leading the cavalry to find his intended. "And are you aware that Grace is missing?" she hissed and his shocked expression gave her all the answer she needed.

"Where is she?" he asked dumbly. Trudy rolled her eyes before quickly getting out of her hammock and climbing the short distance to where he stood.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," she said and with determined strides made her way down into the depths of the tree. Tsu'tey followed behind her silently. Trudy happened on her mother looking distraught surrounded by her grandmother, Ninat and a few other females of the clan. Her stomach dropped. The two adolescents approached the circle. Neytiri spotted them first and immediately pulled Trudy in for an embrace.

"Mother, what-"

"I thought I told you stay in your hammock," she scolded but it held no real power.

"Where's dad?"

"Still looking," Neytiri said before turning around to give a few women some orders. They complied immediately leaving the area. Trudy was awkwardly tucked to her mother's abdomen, both arms wrapped around her shoulders. Neytiri looked over at Tsu'tey with pleading eyes. "You've no idea where she could be?"

"No," Tsu'tey responded softly and Trudy could pick up the shame in his voice. She felt kind of bad, it probably didn't help that both she and her mother had questioned him with some sort of accusation. He probably felt Grace's disappearance was his fault now. It really wasn't, Trudy thought. She knew her sister was prone to sudden spurts of isolation-

She pushed out of her mother's hold as soon as the thought entered her mind. She was racing with no sense of real direction just rapidly climbing and making her way up. She knew going so high during such a wild storm was a terrible idea but she figured it was probably a terrible enough idea that her sister _would_ do it. She made it high enough to where the Ikran were lazing. She called Samson and he instantly made his way to her side. She made the bond and climbed on flying farther up through NewKelutrel despite the screams of warning from below her.

When she emerged at the top, she nearly lost control of Samson. He squawked loudly his displeasure at being pounded by so much rain and wind. Gaining equilibrium she quickly glanced around and both scowled and sighed in relief when she saw the loan tiny figure sitting cross legged at the tip of the tree. Trudy flew over to the figure looking completely unfazed by the raging storm around her.

"Grace!" she called as she flew closer to her. "You skxanwg! What are you doing up here?" The concern fell on deaf ears. It took a few moments but Trudy's eyes focused and even through the rain she could tell her sister was crying. Her body was rocking back and forth even as her lips moved. She was saying something that Trudy couldn't make out but when she caught sight of her sister's unfocused eyes she knew something was seriously wrong. She jumped from Samson and carefully made her way to Grace.

Trudy was thankful for the new muscle she'd acquired so with little effort she was able to haul her sister to her feet. Grace didn't struggle but she was no help either. She grasped onto Trudy-_hard_- causing the other girl to flinch. Trudy would let it slide knowing that Grace probably had no idea it was her. She latched onto Grace's shoulders even as Grace's fingers dug into her back.

"Grace!" She screamed in futile. Her sister continued her unintelligible chanting. Trudy shook her just as a loud crashing of thunder echoed in their ears. As she shook her Trudy wasn't sure if it was her imagination or if the storm was getting worse. Her sister's chanting picked up speed and Trudy, wet, tired and annoyed peered at her sister for a few seconds.

Then she slapped her across the face.

Grace took in a deep labored breath as if she had been near to drowning and started shaking. Interspersed within her dwindling chanting was now somewhat intelligible words until Trudy was finally able to make out a breathy "thank you."

"Come," Trudy said once Grace's shakes diminished down to chilled shivers. "We gotta get going, everyone's worried." The storm had died down some, to just straight rain. Trudy's gentle tone brought a nod of agreement out of Grace. The two soaking girls climbed onto Samson. Trudy made sure to sit Grace in front of her, she wouldn't risk her sister losing her grip in her state.

Samson let out a relieved sound before diving back into the tree and through the branches. He landed at the very bottom of NewKelutrel where many scrambled to meet the two girls.

"Grace!" screamed Neytiri making it to the Ikran first. "Where have you been-" Trudy stopped her with a hand. "What are you-"

"I do not think she is well Sa'nok," Trudy said wearily glancing back at her sister who was zoning out again. Neytiri focused on her first born before her eyes widened in realization.

"Jake!" Neytiri called frantically. "Jake!" The olo'eyktan appeared almost instantly, Mo'at behind him. The elder knew at once what was wrong when she took in Grace's dazed look. Neytiri turned back to Trudy. "What was she doing when you found her?" Trudy tried not to flinch at the accusation in her tone even if it wasn't meant for her.

"She was chanting and crying. I couldn't calm her down without using some…force," she trailed off wondering if it had been bad to hit her sister while in such a state. Her mother only nodded absently though a deep frown was present on her face.

"Move her to my quarters," Mo'at ordered. Jake and another male stepped forward to pull Grace from Samson. Trudy watched helplessly for a few moments as they half carried her sister away.

"What has happened to her?" Tsu'tey stepped up to Trudy, undeterred by the hissing ikran.

"I don't know," Trudy said honestly. The situation, looking back on it now felt eerily strange. Trudy dismounted and waved Samson off back to his refuge higher up the tree. The two young warriors followed after the group with Grace. When they arrived at Tsahik's quarters, Neytiri was already drilling into Grace.

"Do you have any idea the danger you placed yourself in?" the irate woman questioned her daughter. "Do you?" she pleaded in a mix of anger and confusion.

"I do," Grace answered softly.

"Eywa is not to be trifled with in such a manner," the older female continued. "Had Trudy not found you when she did, we could have lost you!"

"I know Sa'nok-"

"I can hardly descend that far within Eywa's grip without _my_ mother's help. You have not mastered the level of training needed to-"

"I know Sa'nok, I apologize," Grace said rather loudly, startling her mother into silence. "I, it's just that, you don't know what I saw," Grace said softer this time but with more earnest.

"And what was that?" Mo'at asked drawing a long suffering sigh from Neytiri.

"You can _not_ be encouraging this," Neytiri muttered.

"I am not encouraging such reckless behavior and it is obvious that Grace knows now how foolish it was but it would be foolish for us to not try and understand what had pulled her so deeply," Mo'at explained evenly throwing her eyes between her two descendants before settling on Grace once more. "Now speak," she commanded and Grace did so at once.

"I had been feeling uneasy for days. In my meditations, I could hear things, I could hear voices calling out. I could never make out if they were to me or not but I knew I had to find the source. When I started listening to the surface of Eywa I could hear the voices once more. I became…enraptured I guess you could say. It took hardly any effort on my part really I simply followed the voices. Deeper and deeper until I feared I had gone so far that I would not find my way out."

"How far do you believe you went?" Mo'at asked.

"I was very near the Heart of Eywa," Trudy didn't miss the gasp that escaped Neytiri's mouth. "I saw things then. The voices became loud and cacophonous. I saw Hometree, I saw the day it was destroyed. I heard our People screaming, and I could feel each person as they died. Then nothing. It was so silent that it was deafening but then there was a light and I could sense new life. A new tree, one like the Tree of Souls, it grew quickly, I could see its tendrils grow long and glow pink with life and energy and then suddenly the screams ripped through the silence and the tendrils faded from pink to black and blue and green. They were grotesque like veins and all I could hear were the shrieks and screams and yells. They wouldn't stop," Grace finished her tale and saw the look of horror on her mother's face. "I can hear the echo of those sounds even now." Trudy blinked a few times trying to clear the image from her head that her sister had painted.

"This is not the first time you have suggested this?" Mo'at said and Grace's eyes widened. "About another Tree growing." Grace glanced between her mother and grandmother curiously.

"Your father," Neytiri explained. "He hinted at the fact you were considering it. Why would you think you could not tell us?"

"You _are_ prone to overreacting mother," Grace said and everyone's eyes widened at the fact that Grace had spoke so frankly with her mother. Neytiri opened her mouth to retort but Grace rushed to explain before she could. "I don't intentionally want to disobey you, but Eywa calls out to me so easily. And I know I'm young but what am I to do but answer the Great Mother's call?" That seemed to stop Neytiri.

Everything seemed to fall upon her thoughts at once. Both of her children had become so spiritually linked with their deity that it was even beginning to concern her. Jake had long since voiced his disapproval, but what could they do? Just as Grace had just said, how do you protect your children from the vise of a god?

"You may go," Neytiri said decisively. Grace blinked and tensed, confused and slightly angry as to why she was being dismissed so suddenly. She shot a look between the two older females before her.

"But mother-"

"You may _go_, Grace," Neytiri said once more as more of an order. Grace huffed before turning to storm out of the quarters. She did not give Trudy or Tsu'tey a glance as she sped past them. The two young warriors shared a look before stepping into the quarters she had just vacated.

"Mother?"

"I said-" Neytiri stopped as she turned and noticed who was now before her. "Hello Trudy," she said calmly. "Tsu'tey." The young male inclined his head in respect but remained silent. "I'm proud of you for finding your sister and brining her to safety. I'm sure she will thank you as well when her mind is not so clouded."

"Why are you so angry with her?" Trudy asked getting straight to the point. Neytiri sighed but it was Mo'at who decided to address her.

"We worship Eywa and with good reason. A being with enough power to bend a planet to her will is to be respected and to be feared. When we die, it is believed that we pass through the Eye of Eywa. Under her watchful guidance our soul passes through to the spiritual realm. A realm of pure energy. Grace allowed her soul to gravitate much too close to the Heart of Eywa."

"The Heart?" Trudy asked having heard the term thrown around much but not quite understanding the severity.

"Think of your own heart, Trudy. It is a precious organ is it not? It pumps the blood through your veins. It keeps you alive and it in some ways is the symbol of your emotions. Emotions can be soft and docile or wild and unmanageable. It is similar with Eywa. The Heart of Eywa is where her power is most concentrated. That much energy gives too much pull for the soul of a single Na'vi. We were not meant to contend with the Great Mother's raw power, not while we are sustained in separate energy from her." Mo'at finally stood. "Our souls naturally wish to return to Her. Grace could have lost herself in such a place. Do you understand?"

Before Trudy could respond, Tsu'tey rushed out of the quarters. Trudy turned to watch his hasty retreat with a frown.

"Something is troubling him," Mo'at stated calmly, bringing Trudy's attention back to her.

"Something's always troubling him," Trudy muttered choosing to ignore the chastising look her mother sent her.

"Perhaps, but this, whatever it is has been with him for some time," Mo'at threw a look to her daughter. "It may be coming to a boiling point." Neytiri nodded with a frown.

"But Grace, she'll be fine right?" Trudy asked not wanting to hear about Tsu'tey any longer. Her sister was more important, Tsu'tey could go simmer in his anger somewhere like a spoiled child she thought.

"She is alive," Mo'at said cryptically. "Only time will tell if she has been greatly affected." Sensing that the women would tell her no more, Trudy excused herself intent on finding her sister.

* * *

Trudy had found Grace sulking in her hammock. Upon seeing her sister join her in the hammock next to her, Grace turned her back. Trudy sighed in mild annoyance after minutes of silence.

"Are you going to talk anytime soon?" Trudy asked breaking first. "If not, then I'll just start on what I have to say."

"If you are simply here to chastise me as well, _baby sister_, you are wasting your breath." Grace didn't turn to face a frowning Trudy.

"What did you see, Grace?"

"You were eavesdropping, I'm sure you heard what I said," Grace snapped and Trudy noticed how she reached to twirl some of her hair.

"Then what are you hiding?" Trudy asked noticing the uneasiness in her sister's body.

"I'm not hiding-"

"Stop lying!" Trudy hissed. "You know something else, besides what you said and you aren't telling me." Grace didn't deny it immediately. Now both hands were busy twirling strands of her hair. She was uncomfortable, tense, unsure. Trudy was right, she was hiding things but something within her would not let her delve the secrets. Not to her parents, not to her grandmother. Not to Trudy.

Especially not to Trudy.

"You're a hypocrite, Trudy," Grace said finally swinging around to face her sister. "If anyone is keeping secrets, it's you." Grace instantly laid down and curled her hammock away from a silently fuming Trudy.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated1/22/11 Hey fandom where do you guys go to get most of your Avatar information? I'm starting to think some of the places I go are not very accurate.


	20. Chapter 20

"Absolutely not!" Max sighed at Norm's continual reaction.

"Norm, I need to test these models somehow," Max tried to reason one more time. "I'm sure there won't be any lasting damage on your end."

"I'm not testing the female models, Max," Norm responded mocking Max's level headed tone. "Besides you can't test the female models with a male psyche. It could damage any actual female that tries to synch with them later." Max huffed as he flopped into a nearby chair. He was frustrated. Frustrated because Norm was right in a sense and frustrated because he only had Norm to work with, per Jake's orders. He grabbed a fistful of hair in both hands.

"Then what do we do?" Norm shrugged.

"I wanna fly like an aeroplane Dee!"Max smirked hearing his middle son squeal in the hallway.

* * *

"Okay," came Trudy's falsely reluctant voice. "But I gotta warn ya." There was a sound and a happy yelp from Brent as he was lifted. "This airplane's getting chased by a big bad Toruk!" Brent screamed in anticipation. The two males inside shared a look of realization before glancing back at the door.

Trudy held the young boy carefully above her head as she ran around in circles. Brent cheered excitedly whilst his two brothers watched. Bobby was content clapping happily while Brian smiled in amusement. In their play they had unknowingly moved in and around the labs until they were just outside the lab Norm and Max were occupying. When the door suddenly opened, Trudy was prepared to apologize for the ruckus they were making.

"Hey kids," Max greeted with a large smile on his face. Norm's larger head peeked out next. Trudy had paused holding Brent above her head still. "Trudy, could we speak to you for a sec?"

"Yeah sure," Trudy instantly placed Brent back on his feet.

"Woah, I think I'm gonna puke," he said wobbling a little. Max waved Trudy inside. She missed Brian's frown as he ushered his brothers back to the playroom.

Trudy stepped into the room taking in the machinery she hadn't noticed the first time she'd set foot in the lab. It was large with a high ceiling. She saw the five complete AVTR chambers. She noticed a few others weren't nearly as complete, still in a skeletal form. Her eyes finally landed on the two males, both looking slightly nervous.

"We wanted to talk to you," Max began.

"Make a request actually," Norm interjected. "We've been working on these chambers for a while now and we've hit sort of a speed bump-"

"Road block actually," Max said and Trudy smirked at their back and forth. "We need to test these human clones. Norm here has been dutifully testing so far. But the models aren't androgynous."

"They have to be gender matched," Norm finished. Trudy glanced back and forth between them already figuring out what they wanted but were too afraid to ask.

"And you want me to test the female clones?" The two nodded. "I wouldn't know the first thing about testing, I'm not much of a science geek, no offense."

"It's very easy, very little science involved on your part," Max explained with fervor. Trudy hesitated as they held their breaths.

"…I don't see why not," Trudy finally said causing them to sigh in relief. She sauntered towards the chamber between them. "So are we starting this now or-?"

"Oh well, we figured you'd need to ask Ja- your dad first and-" Trudy held up a hand.

"No need, he'll understand. It's for the good of the mission." Trudy said it confidently but she wasn't actually sure her father would be so keen on her offering herself up to be a guinea pig. She missed the uneasy glance the two men shared with each other at her statement. She opened the chamber and touched the strange bed material that molded to the shape of her hand. "No time like the present, right?"

"Right," Max said recovering first. Norm still stood unsure while his friend readied the machine.

"Do you need me to do anything first-"

"Nope, I can just sync the machine with one of the female clones and we'll be good to go," Max said moving to another table. "Norm, help me with this." Norm shook his head to clear it and walked over to effortlessly pick up the female clone Max had been trying to move. He placed it on the table noticing the slightly tanned skin and the long brown hair. Norm frowned thinking how the clone mildly reminded him of Trudy Chacon. Trudy had been watching Norm, noticing how quiet he'd become ever since her father was mentioned.

"Chill Uncle Nerd," Trudy said trying to soften him with his nickname. "Everything will be fine." Norm smiled slightly before nodding in agreement.

"Could you ready that monitor?" Max asked Norm as he manned the computer hooked up to Trudy's chamber. Norm moved away to do the task. Trudy listened as the machine whirred to life.

"Hey Norm," Trudy called once he was out of sight. "I wasn't claustrophobic in my past life was I?" She had meant it as a joke but she didn't see the deep frown that showed on Norm's face.

"I don't think so. I'm not sure actually-"

"It's fine, I was just messing around with ya," Trudy threw in a laugh for good measure. The smile disappeared quickly when she reached out a hand and grabbed Max's arm. He halted pressing a button. "Try not to kill me, yeah?" He glanced at Norm who was preoccupied and didn't hear her words.

"That'd be best since I hear the chances of reincarnation a second time around is significantly dwindled." Trudy kept an expressionless face. "Too soon?"

"Just a bit," she said shooting down his attempt at a joke. He flashed her a quick smile before she grabbed the top of her chamber and shut herself inside.

* * *

"_How long do you think they're gonna keep them locked up?"_

"_Knowing Quartich," Trudy scoffed. "They could be under lock and key til the end of their tour."_

"_This is all wrong," Max said as he ran frustrated hands through his curly hair. "They're not gonna take this sitting down," Max continued._

"_Who?"_

"_The Omaticaya," Max said in a harsh whisper. "Quartich is ruthless. They'll never have a chance."_

"…_not without some help," Trudy said after a moment causing Max to pause and look at her. "Good thing they didn't lock me up for disobeying orders."_

"_What did you do?"_

"_I suddenly had a fuel leak," Max quirked an eyebrow. "Or at least that's what command thinks." Max allowed a slight smirk at her explanation. They had been huddled in an obscure corridor away from the celebratory personnel. Trudy spotted the workers getting ready to deliver dinners from the kitchens. "Listen I got a plan. Are you authorized to open the airlock cells?"_

"_Yeah," he said already figuring where she was going with this. "But where they gonna go once we get them out?"_

"_Leave that to the pilot," Trudy said as she discarded her jacket. "Quartich is riding a high right now from Hometree, he won't know he's 3 prisoners short until I'm already off the ground."_

"_Your samson is docked isn't it? He'll know as soon as you get the engine running."_

"_Do you have any better ideas?" Trudy asked and Max's silence answered for him. "Right, well this is all I got to work with. Don't worry I'll be quick."_

"Max!" Trudy felt herself screaming as the oblivion she'd been subjected to cleared. She was staring up at a ceiling, her vision was blurry but she knew the instant Max's head appeared over her. Even without getting a clear shot of his expression she could tell he was worrying.

"Trudy, you okay?" he asked and as suspected, worry tinted his tone.

"Yeah, I-" she paused when her hand came in front of her face. At least she assumed it was her hand. It was slender and small. She knew she was controlling it and she remembered the flashback of when she was a small human-a child- and her hands were tiny but chubby at the same time, like little stubs.

"Trudy?" Trudy blinked when Norm stepped into view. He seemed bigger now, somewhat more intimidating whilst she was in this body. "Are you alright? Does anything feel weird or not right?"

"If you start to feel pain just tell me and we'll yank you out," Max assured. Trudy didn't respond, too in awe of this new body that started to feel more…right with each passing second. It was familiar. "Snap."

Her thumb and middle finger of her right hand came together instantly with a click sound. She stared at the hand. She'd never seen someone do that on Pandora but she instinctively did it.

"Muscle memory," Max explained. "Your mind remembers and the body responds even if it feels like you don't."

"Snapping is a human thing," Trudy concluded. She couldn't conjure up any specific memory of her snapping, it just seemed like one of those normal things that one would never take special notice of. "My minds adapting to being human again."

"Feels kinda like slipping into an old pair of shoes, huh?" Norm asked.

"Yeah," Trudy agreed before she was even sure she understood the reference. She just _knew_. "Doesn't quite fit like a glove though," she responded and astounded herself with that response.

"Yeah that's the thing," Max said not noticing her perplexed look. "The clones aren't as concentrated as the Na'vi avatars." At this point Trudy was taking stock of her legs. "We expected some delay in your movement or disorientation but you appear to be adjusting well."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Norm advised though he too was awed by Trudy's quick crossover. "She hasn't tried to stand yet." At this Trudy rose literally to the hidden challenge. She felt wobbly at first but quickly adjusted. Her height hadn't changed much but it was the muscle. She could tell how much more physically weaker she was in this body than her natural one. "Easy there," Norm said when she attempted to take a step.

"I'm fine," she said somewhat softly. She thought the lack of tail would feel stranger but she adjusted quickly to its slight lack of weight as well. In minutes she found herself walking around the lab with ease. "Should I be learning this fast?" This brought about a chuckle from both men.

"Don't worry Trudy." She knocked her knees together observing how thin they were. Then she glanced at the chamber where her true body was lying. There was a screen that showed her face, as if she was sleeping. Even though she saw Grace almost everyday of her life it was still strange to be looking at herself. "Can you flex your fingers for me?" Max asked as he motioned her back to the gurney.

She curled her fingers in and touched a few together. Max gave her a few more commands. At some point after she was sitting again, he pulled out a tiny tool and hit her knee lightly. When her leg kicked out involuntarily he determined her reflexes were good.

"Everything looks good Trudy," Max said finally. Norm had sat near by remaining pretty much silent and it perturbed Trudy. He wouldn't meet her eyes so she turned to Max instead.

"How much more work do you guys have to do on these?"

"RDA sent us about enough material to make 6 chambers. But this first one is pretty much complete. It'll make building the other 5 go faster. We'll test out the avatars and be good to go." Max stood up with a slight groan and rubbed his back.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Trudy asked having had enough of Norm's silence. He finally looked at her. Norm saw the same simple pale blue shorts and the white tee that all the clones were dressed in. He couldn't help but see _Trudy_ in this form. His heart clenched painfully. It was like he was being teased with what could have been and what would never be. It didn't help that the avatar was a form older than what Trudy-his niece- was biologically.

He mentally swore. He should be better than this, to get so sucked in by nothing more than an illusion. Even if Trudy's spirit had been reborn, she wasn't the same person, not completely. The Na'vi girl currently driving a human avatar was not the same Trudy that used to pretend to trip so she could spill water on him to wake him up, she wasn't the same Trudy that had no living relatives. This Trudy had different experiences. This Trudy he only thought of as a friend.

So it was best if he thought of the old Trudy as still being dead. And not just thought but believed it.

"You look really pretty," he said quietly. Her eyes narrowed slightly in confusion and suspicion but he maintained an expressionless face. Max was pretending to busy himself with something as he listened in on their exchange. "We should probably try a different clone, how about this red head over here? Max?" Max quickly agreed as they prepared to force Trudy back into her body before sending her into another. Trudy didn't really listen. She hadn't known what had just transpired between her and Norm but she felt as if he had just put up a wall and closed off part of himself from her forever.

* * *

"Tsu'tey please just talk to me," Grace's forlorn look nearly broke the young Na'vi down. But he held firm in not giving into her demands. He knew it was strange for him to deny his intended, to block her out but had she not done the same thing on many occasions? Wasn't she still blocking him? "Why can't you tell me what is bothering you?"

Grace did not want to be so…clingy but she could not help but pay attention to the boy…no man when he kept ignoring her. They had not spent much time together but it was like he was even trying to avoid her in the few times they did have together.

"Because you would not understand," he said hoping his words did not hurt her feelings.

"Then _help_ me to understand," she stressed. He had his back to her. She wanted to tell him it was disrespectful but then she realized it wasn't. He was adult. She was child. He was a warrior. She was…well she wasn't. He was worlds away from her even while he was in arms reach. She watched as his hands curled into tight fists at his side but he said nothing. He had just come from a hunt, she could tell by his attire. His knives were secured, as were his arrows. He had discarded his bow somewhere that Grace could not recall. She knew by his demeanor he'd had a bad hunt. She wondered in hindsight why she thought _now_ was a perfect time to confront him on avoiding her. She knew him, once upon a time she had thought he was going to let her in so that she could really know him but he only let her see surface things and the pieces of his character he unwittingly let slip through.

"My heart is not a pleasant place to be right now," he said turning his head to the side so that she could see his profile. "I would rather not to have to share it with you right now." When it seemed she would remain silent he began to walk forward and away from her.

"And when will it be pleasant enough for me to share it?" she called after he had taken a half dozen steps. He stopped again cringing when he realized that she was taking this personally. How could she not, he thought? He was basically telling her he did not trust her enough to share his deep dark secrets with her as the mated couples do. He knew he was hurting her but he could not bring himself to appease her in any fashion.

"I do not know." Grace continued to watch his figure until he disappeared into the trees. She briefly wondered why she didn't have the drive to continue to chase after him as she has done in the past despite the pain his words brought.

* * *

"We'll work on sprints before we end with a jog around the perimeter." Trudy watched as Ky'ran trained his newest group of warriors. It was one of the few days that Norm decided not to go to the base. She had asked to join one of the patrolling and hunting groups but the day before had resulted in surplus meat for the tribe so the hunting had been cut down so that the clan would not take more than they needed. Ky'ran had opened his session up to many of the idle warriors to watch the ones still in training.

Trudy smiled at many of the younger ones. They grew tired quickly and it reminded her of her early training days. She turned to her left when Ati nudged her arm. He nodded towards someone.

"Look at young Rawal," he said and Trudy glanced down. Tsu'tey's closest friend was bent over heaving as he tried to catch his breath. "He has not yet learned to sprint properly." Ati chuckled in amusement and Trudy smiled.

"Tsu'tey says he is more of a long distance runner," Trudy added. "Which will be good when he becomes a hunter, he will be able to track herds for long periods of time."

"Unless they are viper wolf. He would never keep up," Ati joked. Trudy chuckled softly as well. This camaraderie, this amusement towards the younger ones felt natural to her. She knew Rawal would become stronger as would the others. But it was still fun to joke around them. It brought up flashes of memories.

"_Freshmeat at 6 o clock," Trudy turned around at Wainfleet's hinting. She watched the long line of new recruits make their way through the bustling cafeteria. They always looked so confused about what to do on their first day. She chuckled before turning back around. Her crewman was tapping his spoon still looking over her shoulder in amusement. "How long you think they'll make it Trudy?"_

"_Long enough to realize they want to go back home," Wainfleet and a few of the other guys chuckled in agreement._

"_Get a load of this guy," he said and Trudy turned back around and for the first time noticing the recruit in the wheelchair bringing up the rear of the line. "Freaking dead weight if you ask me." The guys laughed but Trudy found she couldn't. There was something about him that Trudy couldn't quite put her finger on._

"_Anybody know what he's doing here?" One of the other guys at the table asked before digging into a helping of potatoes. "I mean the blue aliens don't exactly have ramps." He popped the spoonful in his mouth as Wainfleet nudged him._

"_If he's one of us, they'll probably just have him on a ship gun or something," Trudy offered wanting the group to stop talking about the guy._

"_Yeah well either RDA picked a helluva place to make a political statement or somebody is getting a crack outta shooting Mr. handiccapable over there into space." Trudy frowned not understanding her need to defend the man. She opened her mouth to say something._

"_Heard he fought in Venezuela," Trudy turned to see Ryder taking a seat next to her. He plopped his tray down not looking at anyone before taking a bite out of his sandwich. _

"_That explains it…figured he wasn't born that way." Trudy murmured before tearing into her bread._

"_Heard him talking to a few of Augustine's people," Ryder continued._

"_The sci fi geeks?" Wainfleet asked earning a few laughs. "She just takes all the freaks in don't she?" _

_She glanced back around and saw the guy in question struggling to reach the fruit that was hanging too high. Most people would have just given up and settled for something else but here he was stretching up trying to reach that darned fruit._

"_Well someone wanted him here which means he can't be totally useless." She got up without waiting for their responses and trudged right over to where he was still halfway lifting himself out the wheel chair. "Need some help?" She sidled up next to him._

"_Naw, I got it," he said still reaching. She looked at how far away he was from grabbing the apple._

"_Yeah well unless you can stretch your fingers, you aint getting that fruit without some help." She reached and plucked it down before handing it to him._

"_Thanks," he said and rolled around her. She smirked as she watched him roll away not even waiting for her to introduce herself. She shrugged figuring she still had some time to do so, how hard would it be to miss the recruit in the wheelchair._

"_See ya around Wheels," she murmured before heading back to her table. _

"Are you coming Trudy?" Trudy blinked a few times and looked up and to her left. Ati and the others were standing now looking down at her expectantly. She didn't have such a violent exit from this memory as she had the others so they hadn't even noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Where?"

"Peyral wants a few of us to run a perimeter near the lake. You coming?" She nodded as Ati lent her a hand to help her to her feet. With one final glance at Ky'ran's class she was off.

* * *

"You are trying to force it and you must not," Mo'at said correcting her daughter's behavior. Neytiri grumbled as she tried tightening her closed eyes but nothing would come. She could not focus with so much impatience in her heart and such a negative outlook on the communion she was trying to seek. She was trying so desperately to connect with the Great Mother that she was blocking herself out.

"What am I supposed to do mother?" Neytiri hissed foolishly keeping her eyes closed.

"One, you should try calming yourself,' Mo'at said smartly. "And two you should try to assess why you really want to connect so badly." At that, Neytiri's eyes snapped open.

"Is it not obvious? Why must my daughter-a child- be afflicted with such foreboding visions when the two of us are barely given an inkling of their existence?"

"Perhaps this is our Mother's way of balancing out, by giving the visions to another," Mo'at suggested but Neytiri's face turned to one of disgust.

"A child should not be burdened with that type of message." Neytiri fought to regain her composure. She was bordering on sounding bitter which would certainly not do. "Maybe it was our fault. When we went against the norm and allowed the children to start training so early, maybe we changed something in Eywa's eyes." Mo'at considered her daughter's words no matter how desperate they sounded. She wanted answers it was obvious but sometimes the answers to the hardest questions turned out to be very obvious.

"Have you considered that maybe Grace is not as much a child as you think she is?" Neytiri cocked her head to the side and frowned.

"What do you mean? Grace is mature for her age, yes but-" Neytiri paused trying to reassess her mother's words. "You mean spiritually." Her eyes widened. "You mean is she like Trudy?" Mo'at remained silent. "No, she can't be. She has no memories like Trudy and she has communed with Eywa many times." Neytiri tried to keep the rising panic that had slipped into her voice.

"I'm just saying that it is a possibility. Especially since one of your daughters is an old soul." The thought was not comforting to Neytiri in the least. She did not want to believe that both Trudy and Grace were afflicted. They were not the same. "It would explain why she can so easily slip into communion with Eywa-" Mo'at did not continue as Neytiri stood abruptly.

"No," she said cutting her mother off. "I refuse to believe that mother." Mo'at frowned at her daughter's disrespect and refusal of the idea. It was something she had not seen from her daughter since her younger years when she would close herself off from things she did not believe to be true. It had taken them weeks to pull Neytiri from her self imposed denial when Sylwanin had been killed. Eytukan had been to thank for finally getting their daughter to respond to anyone.

"Neytiri-"

"I do not wish to speak on this any longer mother, I wish to be excused." Mo'at had half a mind to refuse her request but she soon dismissed her with a wave of her hand. She would have to hope that Jakesully would be strong enough for her daughter to lean on this time.

* * *

"I'm not much of a shrink but I'd hazard a guess that something is bothering you." Tsu'tey slowed his sprint trying to internalize what this 'shrink' was and how he had become so obvious to his olo'eyktan.

"I have much on my mind," he admitted as Jake too slowed down to keep pace with his troubled successor.

"Do you…you want to talk about it?" Jake noticed the younger one's wince at the suggestion. "You don't have to if you prefer not but I hear it helps." he was quick to amend that it wasn't an order for him to speak about his problems.

"Truthfully olo'eyktan, I would not feel comfortable sharing them with you."

"Sharing them in general or sharing them with me specifically?"

"Both?" he asked feeling unsure and trying not to sound disrespectful. His tone revealed to Jake that he was still very young even if he was a man in the eyes of the clan. "They are of a more private nature." Jake nodded but he wasn't dumb. If Tsu'tey did not want to speak to him about his thoughts it meant they either involved him or his daughters.

"Mo'at asked me if you had been to the Tree recently," Jake inserted hoping to ease the younger one with a change of subject.

"…yes," Jake noticed the uneasy tone that came with that answer. "You had recommended I search the experiences of Eytukan. I did," he finally explained. It surprised Jake somewhat as he hadn't expected Tsu'tey to listen to his suggestion.

"And…?"

"He was a very cautious and traditional man." Jake remained silent as Tsu'tey paused to gather his thoughts. He was awed by the young male everyday. The simple action of thinking before speaking or acting seemed odd on one so young but it was something he became accustomed to with his successor. "They are honorable traits. But I believe he also knew when to take risks. Another honorable trait that I believe he picked up more from being mated to Tsahik Mo'at."

"Our mates have a way of strengthening characteristics within us," Jake offered smiling at the thought that Mo'at had probably been considered rebellious in her younger days.

"Yeah…"Jake picked up more from that mutter than he cared to. It trailed off into a sigh and he wondered again if Tsu'tey was having conflict with Grace.

"Trudy!" She looked up. She had been in the compound's kitchen with Rachel as she prepared food for her boys. Bobbie was strapped to a homemade high chair giggling excitedly about his coming meal when Brian peeked his head in and called for his only friend.

"Hey Bri," she responded as he motioned her out of the kitchen. When she bid Rachel and Bobbie a farewell she joined Brian in the hall. "What's up?" Falling into human colloquialisms were easier when she was around the Patels.

"I wanna show you something!" He grabbed her arm not unlike the way his younger brother Brent did when he was excited. Trudy chuckled and allowed herself to be led away.

"How's your brother doing?"

"He's not feeling well today. Mom wants him to rest." Brian frowned and Trudy realized he didn't want to talk about Brent so she didn't ask anymore questions though she was concerned about the child. They had taken a lot of turns but Trudy was confident they would be able to find their way back. The corridors darkened more as they ventured to the less inhabited parts of the compound. Alarms didn't go off in Trudy's head until Brian stopped to grab an exo pack.

"I don't think your parents would want you going outside-"

"We aren't," he cut in before taking an initial breath in the exo pack. "The ventilators in this part aren't running." his voice was muffled behind the mask but she could still understand him. They walked a few more feet to a set of double air locked doors. Brian pulled out a keycard and slid it through the pad before punching in a code. The light indicated validation and the first door creaked before sliding open. "Come on," he urged stepping in. Trudy followed and the door slid shut behind her. It took a few seconds before the area stabilized and the second door opened.

As soon as it did Trudy coughed. The door didn't reveal another room but a large hanger. It was obviously abandoned. The dust build up was evident and Trudy was glad Brian was wearing the mask, who knew what types of bacteria buildup was in the place.

But that all but got overshadowed by the realization that this was in fact one of the air fleet garages. She figured it must have been one of the maintenance or storage hangars but she couldn't be sure because she had no specific memory of it. There were parts everywhere. Air ship skeletons, body parts, engines. Even some recognizable ground vehicle parts were strewn around. But they were all in various states of disassembly.

"This is amazing," she finally responded.

"I knew you'd like it." Brian had been anxiously waiting her reaction. "Cool right?"

"Super cool," she added using Brent's favorite saying. Brian chuckled as he followed her through perusing the hangar. Trudy's feet suddenly felt like they were guiding her. She didn't have any knowledge of where she was going, it just felt like she did. Her silent musings were answered when she found herself at the back of the hangar staring up at possibly the only mostly built vehicle in the room.

"Woah," Brian whispered in awe from behind her. He had never dared to venture this far into the hangar once he found it. "What kind of plane is that?" he asked in slight fear of the large guns that seemed to be aimed right at him.

"It's an AT-99 Gunship," Trudy responded before she could stop herself. "Scorpion." She placed a hand on the strong metal of the nose. She glanced back at Brian who seemed to be frozen in fear. She smirked realizing the many frontal guns were intimidating. "Don't worry Bri, this thing probably hasn't worked in for a few decades." As she inspected it further she realized it was probably one of the few that hadn't seen the last battle. Which meant there was probably something wrong with it internally.

"Can you fly it?" he asked taking a few closer steps now since Trudy was freely moving around and inspecting it with her hands, eyes, and nose. She cocked her head to the side.

"I think I could," she finally decided. "But there's something wrong with it otherwise it wouldn't be here. It would've either got destroyed in the battle or shipped back to Earth."

"We could fix it," he suggested and Trudy had been ready to laugh it off when she realized, they actually _could_ fix it. "All the tools would still be here right? I mean, you know how to fix don't you?"

"Know how?" she asked rhetorically. "More like the first thing my captain made us do in training was learn how to take our birds apart and put them back together before we could take them in the air." She laughed at a blurry memory of a man screaming at her as she was covered in oil, sweat, and grime. "He said it would probably save our lives one day. Oh, and build character." At that Brian laughed as well. His father had told him that before when he made him do chores.

"So we're gonna fix it?" he asked with more excitement in his voice, now brave enough to stand right in front of the nose of the ship while Trudy leaned near the door.

"We'll see," she responded pushing herself off the ship. "I'll have to see if your dad and Norm will let me borrow a clone."

"Why?"

"Because something tells me the tools I need around here aren't Na'vi friendly." She flexed her fingers. "Plus it'll be nice to do something that I did as a human, in human form for a change." She slung an arm around Brian's shoulder. He'd had a growth spurt recently and was nearly as tall as his mom, making him not much shorter than Trudy.

"Race ya back to the doors!" He sped off causing Trudy to laugh.

"Cheater!" She called, sprinting after and catching up to him easily.

* * *

**A/N: **Updated 4/23/11 I did it again…I disappeared for months. Let's just say the past like 8 months haven't been too super at all. *blah blah blah whine whine whine* ok enuff of that. I'm having trouble because I think I want to change my ending for this story which will make coming up with suitable middle chapters harder. FYI I got a Twitter account under my penname if anyone cares, if I get followers I'll post when updates on my stories are coming, the link is under Homepage on my profile.


	21. Chapter 21

Trudy had woke late. She knew this moment she woke and her body was at a comfortably warm temperature, not the crisp coolness of an early morning.

She had been escorting Norm and helping him along with Max in their testing for months. But yesterday Peyral had requested to see her this morning and she had been ecstatic thinking she would finally be able to be reassigned.

Sure she appreciated the time with Norm and the Patels, the whole routine, but she was aching to see some real action or at least be able to get back in the skies with Samson. Working on the Scorpion only served to ignite this need.

But of course, she allowed herself to oversleep and Grace hadn't bothered to wake her if her twin had even shown up that night to her hammock.

"You're late," Peyral snapped as soon as Trudy stumbled into the alcove where a few others were gathered. She regained her breath quickly.

"Apologies, Peyral," she said quickly as she stood up straight and attentive. Peyral only grunted a response.

"My mate is out on the hunt so I will tell you all why you are here," Peyral glanced around at everyone. The group was split: some of the newer warrior group that had crossed over the same time as Trudy and Tsu'tey, others were veterans and the rest were currently training with Ky'ran in preparation for their rites. "The Eastern Sea clan have contacted us in need of supplies. They have had a series of terrible storms that have destroyed many of their homes and plant life. Their people are very tired and require our help. They have offered an exchange. Our labor in exchange for some skilled lessons in handling of the Ikran."

Trudy's eyes popped open at that. The very notion that she could be instructed by the Ikran People filled her with an incomprehensible excitement.

"This is not only time to help our brethren, but it is also a learning experience. For some of you, this may be your first Ikran group run. For that reason Ati son of Ateyo will lead. Tsu'tey,_ my son," _all understood that unspoken threat, "will be his second." All eyes glanced quickly at the younger male in surprise. Even he looked mildly taken aback at the news but Trudy was probably the only one that picked up on it. Ever since the tragedy with Ati's brother- Attreids-and Amhul, they had shied away from letting the younger ones lead warrior groups. But Peyral seemed to have faith in this young duo despite the more experienced joining the group. "The rest of you will be paired off with one of Ky'ran's pupils."

Trudy sighed. She would be stuck babysitting a rookie when all she wanted to do was take Samson out for a much needed trip. Just the two of them.

"Trudy," she came back to attention when Peyral finally called her name. "You will watch after young Rawal." She heard a grumble from somewhere but when Peyral cut her eyes in his direction he stopped. Trudy held back a chuckle at his expense. As if she liked the arrangement anymore than he did. Of course she couldn't help but gloat a little after Peyral had dismissed them.

"Looks like things have changed, eh Rawal?" she nudged him after he'd walked towards her with his head down.

"This doesn't mean you're the boss of me, Trudy," he grumbled knowing the opposite was true. "I can still beat you in a fight."

"Right," she said patronizingly. "Don't worry, I'll try to keep Samson from eating you." He gave her a falsely amused look before he made his way to Tsu'tey. She glanced over at the latter. He didn't seem very thrilled about being a leader of this group but she would question him later. He was keeping a brave face for everyone right now, no need for her to make it harder on him.

* * *

"There has to be a perfectly viable explanation for this. Slower signal transduction, strange energy pulses-"

"Grace?" She turned to see Norm climbing up to her level. "I haven't seen you in some time. How are things?" She plastered on a smile for his sake.

"Just pondering the universe," she said happily which caused him to laugh despite the truth behind her words. "How are you fairing? And Ninat?" She followed him with her eyes as he moved to kneel next to her near the ground. She enjoyed his company, finding that in some ways she could relate to him better than she could her own father. It was a terrible thought but it was one she had nonetheless.

"She's fine. We're fine." He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?" he asked motioning towards the equipment he himself had given to her some time ago.

"Oh, I-" she faltered. "Have you noticed anything strange in the bioactivity of the forests?" She steeled her eyes into his wanting to catch any hint of lie in his eyes or belittling obliviousness that many of the adults had around her. Confusion flashed across his face before it disappeared.

"Can't say that I've been paying much attention," that was truthful she noted. "I've been focused on other things." He shifted uncomfortably and Grace noticed how he dropped his gaze. He was either lying or hiding something, she knew immediately. "Have you noticed something?" He asked looking at her again. Grace hesitated for only a moment still lingering on the fact that Norm wasn't telling her something.

"Yes, I've noticed it for a while now actually. I thought of it as nothing but a fluke before but now…" she trailed wondering why explaining this to him was upsetting her. "Never mind, I'm sure it's nothing." She stood intending to leave when Norm stood with her and gently grabbed her arm.

"If you think this is serious you should tell me," he implored and she normally would have jumped at the chance to share knowledge with him as they had done in the past but she immediately became defensive.

"Why?" she snapped and Norm released her shocked at the outburst. "Why do I always have to tell everyone everything I find out but no one bothers to tell me anything? My parents, Trudy, Tsu'tey, now you!" A hiss slipped out after that. She knew she was being disrespectful but the anger had been bottled up so long that she couldn't stop it from pouring out now and on an unsuspecting Norm of all beings.

It was hard for her to explain to them. The things she had seen on her dream hunt, the things she had seen when she was at the Heart of Eywa, they felt personal and intimate.

Some felt so intimate that she could swear there was a tugging in her own heart to keep the visions between herself and the Great Mother.

And yet they continually tried to force it out of her and her duty to her clan was so overwhelming at times, she felt she had to do as they asked even when she felt she was betraying Eywa herself by doing so. It was so confusing for one so young.

When she looked up at his hurt expression she lost all steam. "Forgive me, I just…" she looked down at the ground shoulders sagging in shame. It wasn't until he placed a hand on her shoulder that she looked at him again.

"No, you're right. You're right. I uh…let me talk to your father first and…yeah." He began to move away from her awkwardly and she knew he was being genuine in his statement.

"Norm," she called before he could get too far. "The speed of signal transduction has decreased by almost 8% over the past 10 months." His body went rigid for a moment before he nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

"I heard Uncle Norm and dad talking about you going on a trip." Trudy paused in the bolt tightening under the Scorpion when Brian spoke up. She had him wiping down the parts she had already reinstalled near the tail.

"Yeah," she called back, her speech uninhibited by an exo-pack since the human clones were capable of filtering the Pandoran atmosphere. "Our lead Hunter-"

"Peyral," he cut in knowingly.

"Yes, Peyral has formed an Ikran group to head out towards the Eastern Sea."

"Can I come?" She pushed out from under the plane to see Brian now standing near her. He was wringing the cleaning cloth in his hands nervously as he looked at the ground.

"The Ikran people need us to help them rebuild," she explained. "Their lands have been destroyed. It's not going to be very safe for you," she placated knowing the pain of being told she couldn't do something for being young and inexperienced. "But I promise once we get this baby up and running," she slapped the side of the plane. "It'll just be you and me in the skies." He smiled slightly probably imagining the prospect. It wouldn't be like flying an Ikran, but it would be flying something and it would be with Trudy which is all he really wanted.

* * *

"So this is Samson?" Rawal asked maintaining a safe distance from the jaw snapping ikran. Samson was a rather large ikran in his own right. Trudy had warned him that the beast had a fiery disposition. But if he hadn't known the girl, just by her small stature he would have been frightened on the grounds that she couldn't control such a creature.

"Quiet down Samson," Trudy said reaching up to pat the side of the ikran's head. "He's not food." Rawal knew better than to look the beast in the eyes but it didn't lessen his apprehension. He could just imagine the thing lunging to attack him while his head was down. Samson hissed loudly almost as if in answer to the boy's thoughts. "I don't know what you see in her," Rawal heard Trudy remark. He glanced with a frown. Trudy was already mounted on Samson. Rawal worried, wondering if she had figured out his secret. "She's probably nothing but trouble Sammie." His expression turned to confusion when he realized she was talking to the ikran.

"Sammie?"

"Nickname," was all she gave in explanation. "Lately when I bond with him I keep seeing a glimpse of some female ikran. Think he likes her. Or wants to mate or what ever these creatures do." Samson seemed to squawk in agreement. "So you getting on or what?" Trudy extended a hand down to him. He glanced over his shoulder one last time before grasping her hand and heaving himself onto Samson's back behind Trudy. "Hold tight," was her only warning before they took off.

Trudy yelled in exhilaration at the takeoff. It was obvious that she wasn't the only one feeling restless.

The boy latched onto her with a death grip obviously had different thoughts.

"Trudy if I die-"

"Stop fretting Rawal," Trudy urged as she took a particularly sharp descent into the trees just to annoy him. "I'm certain Grace sent up prayers to Eywa for you." She didn't see Rawal grimace at her sarcasm as he fought the urge to bury his head into her back and hide.

Rawal really disliked flying.

* * *

"Stay together. It will take a days trip to fly to the Eastern Sea. I will lead the way," Ati explained to the group. The Ikrans were all waiting nearby on the trees. Rawal had calmed down some once they arrived at the meeting spot. "Tsu'tey will bring up the rear." Trudy cocked her head. Usually the Second would follow right behind the Leader. She assumed these were changes they discussed. "We will depart soon, we do not want to get caught in the darkness." Ati released them with a head nod. Rawal leaned into Trudy.

"What's so bad about the darkness? I thought Ikran had excellent eye sight at night."

"They do," Trudy explained. "But Toruk has even better."

"Don't fall behind, Trudy." She turned around as Tsu'tey spoke from behind them. "I don't want to have to trail the group to keep an eye on you two."

"Samson's a faster flyer."

"And he's wilder," Tsu'tey retorted taking up for his own Ikran. "Unpredictable. Not unlike someone I know." Rawal snickered but quieted with a look from Trudy. "Does Grace know you're going with us?" He posed to his friend as if just now realizing his presence.

"Does she know you're helping to lead this mission?" Rawal asked sharply but surprising himself in the process. Tsu'tey didn't answer, He glared before pushing between them to join the others.

"Okay what was that all about?" Trudy asked to a fuming Rawal.

"Nothing," he finally answered her. "Nothing at all." Trudy didn't believe him for a second.

* * *

"Did you know that Ati is going to be a father?" Trudy grumbled. It wasn't too long after they started on the trip for her to figure out that Rawal was very talkative. He had talked her ear off the entire time. Although some of the information she did appreciate as she hadn't been keen on keeping up. Usually Grace was the one to keep her informed. "He and Kalya want to name the child after his brother if it is a boy." Trudy frowned.

"It is not traditional to name a child after someone who is still alive." She couldn't help but think of her own twisted situation.

"Yes but he is no longer with the clan." That shocked Trudy and it caused Samson to jerk in his smooth flying.

"Attreids is no longer in the clan?"

"Grace was right about you," Rawal stated but deigned to elaborate. "Yes Attreids left some months ago. With Amhul's parents rejoining Eywa, he was no longer bound here. And with no mate, everyone assumed he would leave. Everyone thinks he went to join Tipani or one of their neighbors."

"I wonder how Ati feels about that."

"Not sure. But he is trying to not be his brother. He does not want to find dishonor within the clan nor does he want to fall out of favor with Eywa."

"And yet he wants to name his son after that same man."

"Attreids is still his blood brother," Rawal reasoned. "He loves him no matter what anyone says."

"Or maybe in his mind he wants to pretend his brother is dead." The realization made something sink within Trudy's stomach. "Maybe Attreids has been dead to him ever since Amhul died."

"Or since your father passed judgment on him."

"Less talking!" Tsu'tey ordered and they jumped causing Samson to squawk in alarm at his close proximity. "You're falling behind." Trudy scoffed before urging Samson to go faster and catch up to the others. The others weren't very far ahead but it was enough distance to annoy Tsu'tey.

Not that it took very much to do that these days, she thought.

* * *

"Oh graces of Eywa you have arrived," Trudy had just landed with the others and watched as Ati dismounted to greet the woman approaching them. "We feared that you would not make it before nightfall."

"Yes we wanted to avoid an encounter with Toruk." Ati glanced upwards as he spoke. "The skies are much darker here."

"It is because of the Sea. It does not glow as the forests do." The woman had gotten close enough for them to see her highly decorated face. "Forgive me. I am Tsahik to my clan."

"Ati, of the Omaticaya." He turned and motioned for someone to come forth. "Tsu'tey, successor to olo'eyktan." The woman bowed to them both. "We were told you were wrought with terrible storms."

"Yes, from the sea. The winds and rains poured for days. We prayed to Eywa to stop the torment but the storms only got worse. The coast is unlivable and we have all but fled into the forests. We do not live in kelutrel as you do. The hunt has not been good as the storms frightened many of the animals and disturbed them. The young hunters must work twice as hard to find food and try to clear out our living area. They are worn."

"And that is why we have come," Ati stated confidently. "To help our brothers and sisters in need." The Tsahik nodded in appreciation before scanning over the group curiously. Her eyes stopped on Trudy.

"And you young one, are you the future Tsahik to the Omaticaya?" She took quick steps towards Trudy.

"Uh no, that would be my sister." She glanced around at her clansmen slightly embarrassed and confused as to why the woman would assume such a thing.

"Strange," the older woman noted. "I sense that you have a strong spiritual bond with the Great Mother. I would have thought you were marked young."

"Well I…" Trudy trailed when she caught Tsu'tey's eye over the Tsahik's shoulder. He was shaking his head in the negative obviously warning her against admitting anything else about herself. "I spend so much time with my sister it must have rubbed off on me." It was a shallow lie. The Tsahik obviously saw through the lie but she didn't argue. She turned away and Trudy visibly relaxed, glad to be out of her scrutinizing gaze.

"We have some areas in the caverns cleared for your brothers and sisters." Ati and Tsu'tey nodded in acceptance. "I will show them to you now as you will need rest for the coming day."

The caverns were more like tunnels. The crux of their land overlooked the sea on a cliffside. The caverns were dug into the face of the cliff. Though it was dark out, Trudy couldn't help but wonder how amazing it must look to literally wake up facing the sea every morning. Whilst many of the caverns looked like natural opening on the cliff face-probably the homes to creatures from long ago- the others were on the topside of the cliff. Obviously dug in by the people themselves.

"They are good for a quick escape," one of their escorts said as he tugged on a vine opening an entrance into the caverns. It was like they lived underground until one looked up at the cliff from the shore. "Many large creatures like to hunt the top of the cliffs at night. We create these types of entrances to protect our people and the Cliffside entrances are too small or too high for most dangerous predators. You will see those in the morning. The shores are dangerous at night." The group listened as he fastened the vine to hold the entrance open. "Quickly, quickly!" he said with a wave of his hands when the group did not immediately enter.

Trudy knew it was strange. The opening was dark and even though the male had just assured them that their people were down there, they hesitated with that fear of not knowing.

Ati finally went first with Tsu'tey standing close to their escort. Surprisingly when Trudy entered-Rawal on her heels- the tunnels were very dimly lit by the sediments lining the walls. She could see that they had entered the backend of a tunnel.

Staring down seemingly endless tunnel startled her. She knew the Cliffside opening was at the end of the tunnel but with it being so dark and no light coming from that end it felt like the tunnel went on forever.

"I wonder if people accidentally walk off the edge," Rawal whispered and Trudy elbowed him though she wondered the same thing. Rawal's grunt of pain drew Tsu'tey's curious gaze but he said nothing as he stood behind them.

Their escort dropped into the tunnel, closing the entrance behind him. It got only slightly dimmer before the luminescence in the stone walls began to glow brighter.

"Follow me," he said making his way to the front of their group. "I will show you where to sleep."

* * *

"The Ikran are not just creatures of the air," the Eastern Sea leader explained as he flew above his group of Omaticaya students. "Iyo-_nahw!" _he screeched and the Ikran nose dived straight for the tide. The students all leaned over the cliff's edge to watch as ikran and rider submerged into the sea with the tiniest of splashes. Trudy felt herself holding her own breath as she waited for him to resurface. Eventually he did farther out than where he entered. The ikran was quick to ascend the skies again after a large flap of its wings.

The group stared slack jawed and in awe of the feat. They hadn't known the ikran were capable of such a physicality and Trudy subconsciously started patting Samson in wonder and praise.

"As you see it is beneficial to not limit your ikran's prowess to the skies. Though difficult, we have learned to both hunt on land and fish while riding. And it gives us an edge when trying to escape predators like Toruk."

"I thought Toruk and ikran were similar," asked Rawal. "Wouldn't Toruk simply follow?" The leader grinned and shook his head.

"Toruk is too large to go under water once they are fully grown. They can but they would lose much ground trying to dry their wings. Ikran have small wingspan and are quick, they dry wings -_whew!" _he made a strong wing flap motion with his arms. "And they are dry and back in the air." There were nods all around. "Now, my strong swimmers will practice first."

* * *

"This isn't coincidence and you know it," Norm stated drawing all eyes to him. "I mapped out the direction of these storms. They are very concentrated, they start small and move appearing as if they will die out. Then as soon as they hit highly populated areas they are tremendous…" he placed a hand over each of the affected areas on the hard copy of the map. "The clans are taking the brunt of the damage."

"Speak directly Norman," Mo'at urged wanting him to speak his mind and not just the facts.

"It's a warning," Neytiri answered instead. "Eywa is trying to tell us something, strongly tell us something. The clans have obviously not been listening if this is the punishment."

"Why would Eywa turn on the very people that fought to protect her-their home?"

"Like I said, she does not take sides. The balance has been disrupted somehow, or it will be soon and we must be the cause of it."

"But I thought Eywa was fixing the balance that was upset years ago," Jake exasperated. "How can the balance be messed up again?"

"Silence," Mo'at ordered just as Peyral had opened her mouth to add something. "We are standing here arguing when we should be seeking counsel and trying to figure what it is the Great Mother wishes us to know. What it is that the other clan have missed." She locked eyes with each person in the room. She stopped on Peyral who would not meet her gaze, instead focusing on the map beneath Norm's hands. "You are thinking something, Huntress."

Peyral did not look up immediately.

"Is it just me or does it look like there's a central point between all of these storms, if you include the one we had some time ago?" The group looked down as one but it was Norm who made the connection first.

"Tipani." Neytiri had no reaction to Norm's statement except to look at Peyral. Their frequent discussions about the happenings in their clan and the loose connections to Tipani flooded her at once. Doubt crept farther and deeper into her mind. It worried her. She did not want to become as suspicious and skeptical of them as her friend was but she could not help but wonder.

* * *

"We thank you for all of your help today," one of the Eastern Sea warriors said to the small group consisting of Trudy, Rawal, Tsu'tey, and Ati. They were the last to leave the shore for the night and head back toward shelter for rest.

Trudy was invigorated for the day's work after having the diving lesson. Being such a natural quick learner she had Samson diving and swimming easily.

"What is the plan for tomorrow, Ati?" Rawal asked also pleased with the way the day had gone. Ati chuckled at Rawal's barely hidden enthusiasm. Their na'vi brethren had taken the disaster in stride and were very cordial to them as they helped one another to clear out debris and reorganize the shore life.

"More of the same. We will be here for at least a few days. We will stay for as long as the Ikran People need us and then we will return home."

"Were you able to meet with their Olo'eyktan?" Tsu'tey asked from behind Trudy.

"Only briefly," Ati said as he bent down to grab a stone and toss it. "Tsahik said that he is unwell which is why we communicate with her mostly." Tsu'tey only grunted in response as if the answer displeased him but only Trudy could noticed the difference in his many grunts. When the conversation lulled Rawal spoke again.

"Tipani is not far from here," he hedged. Trudy found herself nudging Rawal somewhat roughly at his lack of tact. Ati frowned briefly.

"About a two days trip by dire horse. The same distance as the plains people but in another direction." Ati himself had not been to all the clans but he had learned quickly the distance and relative locations of the other clans. He would need to know where all potential allies were in case of danger or emergency.

Tsu'tey only frowned. Now that he was walking next to her, Trudy could see the glare aimed at his oblivious friend's head. It wouldn't be until they were in their cave-like shelters that Trudy finally opened her mouth.

"Alright, spill, why are you and Rawal beefin?" Both looked confused at her word choice but Trudy didn't see the need to clarify.

"Rawal and I are not…beefing as you put it. I'm not even certain what that mea-"

"Something is obviously coming between you two. You were like blood brothers and now…" she trailed off suddenly wondering why she cared at all. These were the two that annoyed her when they were younger, granted, they still did sometimes. But they were older now and she didn't understand where the wedge between them had come from.

Tsu'tey looked reluctant to answer. He glanced around though it was useless, the others were sleep already and Rawal was in another shelter entirely.

"We have not grown apart," he sighed. "I believe that he shows more interest in Grace than he should." Trudy's eyes alighted in understanding.

"You're afraid he's going to steal your girl," she surmised knowingly causing Tsu'tey to roll his eyes at her amusement. "Don't worry about it too much, it's Grace we're talking about. Rawal can push all he wants, but I know my sister, she's much too honorable to let it get out of hand." Tsu'tey grimaced but Trudy continued. "She's meant to be with you and she's going to be."

"She is going to become my mate because she believes she has to." The statement shocked Trudy. She had expected her words to make him feel better, not depress him even more.

"What? No. She cares about you. She's going to put everything into loving and doing all that other stuff mated couples do." Still no reaction. "If she's not then it's probably your fault." Trudy crossed her arms noticing his non response.

"My fault?"

"Yes, your fault. You probably do your close up thing or you shut her out and she'll feel like she's being pushed away and anyway that's the only reason she'd not pay you attention." Tsu'tey opened his mouth but he didn't say anything. Obviously something Trudy had said carried some truth. "Well?"

"I…" he paused. "I think we should get our rest, tomorrow is a busy day." Without waiting for a response he turned his back to her and lied down on the stone floor.

* * *

"Stop all that fidgeting around, Rawal!" Trudy ordered as Samson squawked yet again in discomfort from Rawal's movements.

"Apologies Trudy but this wood is very heavy and it makes my legs numb," he complained shifting his weight once again. Trudy huffed knowing that her and Samson's flying patterns were constantly being disrupted by the added weight.

The transport of the wood from one end of the clan's territory to the other had started days before the Omaticaya party had even arrived. Once they took note of the added strong ikran- Samson being one of them- they had suggested speeding up the foot process by adding the air transport. This decision was made with very little consideration to the Ikrans in question and the feasibility of flying the ikran whilst holding onto the wood weight.

"Just try and sit still, please." Rawal for his part was doing well holding onto the wood that probably nearly equaled his own body weight. But he would receive the least amount of sympathy considering Samson was carrying them all.

"I will try but-what was that?" Rawal gasped out when he heard the distant shrieking of an animal. Trudy was going to placate his fears but she'd heard it as well and it was much closer than they were led to believe. She could feel her own fear echo in Samson as his flying became even jerkier and rapid.

"Shh Samson," she soothed.

"We have to get out of here!" Rawal whispered harshly. Trudy glanced around not seeing the signs of a predator.

"Keep your head down," Trudy instructed leaning closer into Samson's body.

"Keep my head down? I have like an entire tree in my arms right now and-"

"Shut up!" she hissed when they heard the screeching again. It was much closer now than it had been seconds before. Trudy knew only one thing could have that kind of speed and sound like that.

"Toruk!" Rawal yelled startling Samson just as the brightly colored creature ascended from the trees below them. Samson squawked loudly as Trudy tried to lead him into a sharp turn. They wouldn't be able to fly much higher than they were and with the wood weighing them down, she knew this was going to be close.

"Rawal drop the wood, I'm not going to be able to out run it!" she yelled already feeling Samson's exhaustion as they tried to fly faster than the pursuing beast.

"We can't just-" he stopped when the Toruk screeched again, it was so close that Rawal could feel the heat of its breath on his back.

"Rawal!" She ordered again, willing Samson to fly faster. Rawal hesitated just as the Toruk narrowly missed snapping its jaws on Samson's tail. She couldn't wait, Trudy simply reacted.

Samson nose dived into the trees below. The movement was so sudden that Rawal had no time to brace himself as he lost his grip with the wood and with Trudy's waist.

"Ra-RAWAL!" She screamed as his body flew out of reach, the pieces of wood flying with him. She tried to reach out in vain but the sudden lack of weight allowed Samson to boost his speed as they quickly navigated through the trees in attempt to lose Toruk who was still on their tail.

She faced forward again, leading Samson in and around branches and vines. They were so low that she could land. She spotted a small cave and Samson dove into the tiny opening of a fortunately deep cave. They backed farther into the darkness as Toruk could barely fit its head inside. The frantic screeching eventually stopped as it gave up a lost meal.

Trudy felt her brain scattered. She was breathing heavily, the fear finally subsiding but she knew she needed to get out of the cave and try to locate Rawal. She could only hope he hadn't fallen straight to the ground otherwise she knew what she would find. She patted Samson who was also breathing heavily keeping his whimper like squawks to a minimum.

She moved to stick her head out of the opening of the cave to check that Toruk wasn't waiting to ambush them. She glanced all around quickly to check their immediate surroundings. From the sounds of it the Toruk had moved away from them. She could only hope Rawal hadn't found himself defenseless in its path.

"Let's go Samson," she said leading him out of the cave then mounting him quickly. When they drew close to where Trudy thought Rawal had fallen she dismounted. Samson started squawking nervously which brought Trudy back to his side. "Don't worry too much boy," she said patting him but it was obvious he noticed something she didn't. He was too nervous and she couldn't risk drawing attention to herself. She connected their queues again, trying to push an image of Tsu'tey into the creature's mind.

"Find him," she instructed. It was a long shot she knew, but she needed to do something. She may need help especially if she found Rawal and he wasn't okay. After a few more moments of silent communication between them, she severed their bond and watched as he took off, wondering if that was a stupid move on her part.

She sprinted quickly and quietly through the area, calling for Rawal. With each unanswered call her spirit faltered. The guilt and worry and sadness was beginning to be too much. It was just like with what happened with Amhul and as much as she couldn't bare the thought of being the next Attreids, she couldn't bare the pain of losing Rawal even more.

"Rawal!"

"Shh!"

"Oh Eywa," she breathed in relief. She'd heard him above her. It was a blue fern tree and very tall. He blended easily but she couldn't understand why he was shushing her. "Rawal are you hurt?"

"You're going to get me killed skxawng!" Then she heard. The sounds of animals feeding. The tree was very close to a mountainside and Trudy could only guess that whatever inhabited the mountain was close to Rawal's undetermined position. Trudy knew she had to get to him somehow without disturbing whatever was up there.

She ran to the mountain attempting to scale it. It took her a handful of minutes to get high enough to determine Rawal's position. He looked tangled in some vines of another tree and the ferns. He had a death grip on one of the larger pieces of wood. His eyes were wide and staring into the large cavern in the mountain side. She couldn't see inside because she was below it. In fact, if it wasn't for the tree, one wouldn't even know there was a cave opening.

"Rawal?" she whispered and he glanced down noticing her almost immediately.

"Trudy you need to get out of here."

"Are you hurt?" she repeated her earlier questions disregarding his warning.

"Where's Samson?" he asked his eyes darting back and forth between whatever was in the cave and her.

"I sent him for help," she said and knew that sounded silly. Rawal didn't bother to laugh. "Your right leg looks pretty twisted under that log," she noted the weird way it was facing.

"I think it's broken. I fear the bone may have shattered when another log landed on top of this one." Trudy internally shuddered imagining the pain.

"You don't seem to be in too much pain."

"I have bigger things to worry about." His mouth immediately snapped closed. Trudy instinctively stilled and pushed closer to the wall. She could hear and feel movement from inside the cave as it reverberated down the mountainside. Whatever inside of it was large. It wasn't until the movement stilled that Rawal spoke again this time with more panic in his voice. "I'm serious Trudy, you need to get out of here! Or we're both dead!"

"Rawal I can't leave you injured in this tree."

"Go on, I'll be fine."

"But you just said-"

"If I'm silent they may not find me quickly." Her brain froze at they word 'they'. She resumed her movement, ignoring Rawal entirely. He was completely vulnerable and in serious danger. If she left now there was a good chance he wouldn't be there when she got back. She couldn't risk it, he was just a kid.

When she was just underneath the opening she slowly raised her head and gasped. They had stumbled upon a Toruk nest. It was one thing being in Ikran territory, it was another entirely being in Toruk's nest. A baby could be the size of a fully grown Ikran. She could see the bright colors of their skin. There had to be at least 5 young ones and one adult. The missing adult was probably the one they had barely evaded. Which meant it would have to come back at some point.

The cave was huge and Trudy only counted it lucky they hadn't been discovered yet. The family of creatures was probably distracted by the meal they currently had but that wouldn't last. And if Rawal was bleeding they would smell that eventually.

She carefully glanced back at him and saw the wide eyed look he had. His breathing was shallow and quick and she could notice a paleness to his skin.

"Tru-" he began to warn and Trudy instantly ducked her head back down. The adult ikran turned around and when Trudy glanced up she could see the wing extending out of the cave. She held her breath praying it hadn't caught sight of Rawal whose body was only feet away from those deadly claws. A deep squawk echoed and the wing pulled back into the cave.

"Can you move?" she asked as quietly as she could. When she got no answer she looked up to see Rawal shaking his head in the negative. If he had able limbs it might be easier for him to sneak out of the tree but in his current state he would cause too much noise. She would have no choice but to get him out herself.

She extended a leg onto a nearby branch to test if it could hold her weight. When she was satisfied it would she pushed away from the mountain to latch onto the tree. Rawal kept an eye on her but he refused to speak again. It was for the best Trudy decided since she was already making more noise herself than she cared to as the leaves and ferns fluttered with her movement.

She easily climbed up to his level and took stock of the situation. Rawal's leg was definitely injured. His foot was facing an unnatural direction and she wondered how he could handle such amounts of pain or if his fear was overshadowing it. The wood piece he was holding onto was doubling as his stable hold in the tree and the thing crushing his leg. He was bleeding from his lower body.

She tried to move the wood piece but Rawal's body immediately began to slip further down the tree. He was wedged between it and the trunk. She looked around for something he could brace himself on so that she could move the wood. She reached for a nearby vine, tugging it three times to see if it was sturdy.

"Hold onto this," she whispered and he tied it around his wrist before grasping onto it with both hands. Trudy used all her weight to get the wood to budge. Rawal's mouth was open in a silent scream, obviously in pain from the wood on his leg being pushed so forcefully. "Sorry."

He could only nod that he understood. It took all he had to hold back the tears. Everything in him was screaming to let out the pain in a verbal manner but their situation was dicey at best and if he wanted no other injuries he could not cry out.

Trudy felt horrible. She knew Rawal was suffering. She knew people could pass out from intense amounts of pain and that was something she didn't need. An unconscious Rawal would be terrible for their escape.

"Okay, we're just gonna have to do this quick and easy, like removing a bandaid"

"Like wha-?"

"Hold still." Trudy took a few tense moments to send up a few prayers to Eywa that this would not get them killed.

Then she lunged, with all her body weight the wood dislodged itself and Rawal managed to only let a sharp moan out before quieting but it did no good.

The wood flew out of Trudy's reach and banged against the other branches as it fell to the ground. Her eyes had closed instinctively. When she opened them she found herself in a staring match with large adult Toruk.

"Tr-Tr-Trudy," Rawal hissed and she didn't bother to quiet him. They were caught. It stalked over to them, its eyes the dangerous slits of a predator intent on its prey. Rawal was bleeding profusely now and she found herself frozen in those deadly eyes. "Trudy!" She shuddered instinct making her want to protect her injured clansman. She situated herself in front of a dangling Rawal, hissing in defiance at the large creature.

She started reaching for near sticks and branches, whatever she could find, to throw at the creature. She was enraging it but if she was about to die, she was going to do it fighting.

Again.

Its mouth parted revealing the large fangs and saliva dripping from it's jaws. It snapped in warning undeterred by Trudy's own venomous hissing. She probably looked as rabid as a mother viper wolf protecting its young. She didn't care. Rawal wasn't saying anything but Trudy could feel his shuddering breaths. He was probably waiting to die. The mouth was right there in front of them. In panic, Trudy's arms shot out to scratch the creature but her nails did little damage. The creature's neck curled back as it readied a strike-

"Aye Aye Aye!" A whiz through the air and Trudy stopped when an arrow lodged itself in the Toruk's neck. It retreated back from them frantically searching the skies for its attacker. There was another sharp cry and the creature shot from its cave, in pursuit of its latest conquest. Trudy and Rawal released a relieved breath. Then something landed and they tensed again.

"Samson!" She cried looking to see him not too high above them in the tree.

"Down there!" she glanced around trying to pinpoint Ati's distant voice. It was moments later when he too landed with his ikran and made his way down to them. "You two alright?"

"Rawal's leg may be broken and he's bleeding," she replied instantly, moving to try and get herself off of the other male. She had probably worsened his leg but she had been more focused on trying to keep him alive than keeping him comfortable. "How did you find us?"

"Your ikran. He made it back to the cliffs and was going crazy. Tsu'tey recognized him and when he saw that you two weren't on him he knew something had happened. We followed Samson here."

"Where is Tsu'tey?" she asked looking around and expecting him to pop in soon.

"He's leading the Toruk away from the area. He has angered it with his arrow." Ati chuckled lightly. "Come on, let's get you two out of here." Ati glanced over his shoulder. "Before big Toruk comes back or we become food for the babies."

* * *

Trudy stood outside of the cave where the healers were working with Rawal. The boy would live but his physical activities would be temporarily dwindled because of his fractured leg. With the pain and rush from nearly being killed numerous times, Rawal had fallen unconscious soon after they got him out of the tree.

Tsu'tey had yet to return and it was nearing nightfall.

"He'll be fine," Ati assured her for probably the 10th time that day though which 'he', she wasn't sure of so she only nodded. She didn't feel any better. It was obvious by the way her tail was curled nearly into knots and starting to cramp.

"He's back!" she heard the call out closer near the cliff edge. Many of their group and the Ikran people ran to gather. Trudy's feet sprinted of their own accord as she followed the throng. She pushed through them spotting the ikran first and finally making it to the already dismounted rider.

"Tsu'tey!" she ran at him nearly throwing herself into him. He grunted in surprise when he found himself armful of Trudy. This wasn't the first time she found herself in this situation but it was the first time that she initiated it. Later she would attribute it to the fact that the day had left her brain in shambles but at the moment she didn't care. He was safe and alive. "I can't believe you did that, are you crazy?" she asked angrily as she checked him over.

"Trudy-"

"Are you hurt?" she asked even though she hadn't found anything visibly wrong. She was nagging she knew but she couldn't help it. Between nearly dying with Rawal and him, she was exhausted and her mental filters and inhibitions were shot as all.

"Trudy I'm fine," he said pushing her away from him slightly by her shoulders. It was then she noticed the others watching them curiously. She had obviously embarrassed them both.

"Sorry I was just-'

"You're fine," he said more as a statement than a question but she nodded. "How is he?" She knew he was speaking of Rawal.

"He's with the healers." At first it didn't seem like Tsu'tey heard what she had said. One of his hands slid from her shoulder into her hair cradling her head, a gesture of comfort she supposed that she allowed under the circumstances. Just as quickly he pulled away completely.

"I will go to see him." Tsu'tey walked past her briskly and through the crowd. Trudy followed, her mind still in a haze. Even as he walked confidently, she could see the signs of exhaustion lingering as well as the fact that his hair was wet. She had an inkling as to how he managed to evade Toruk. She couldn't believe how the day had turned out. They were all alive. When they reached Rawal's shelter Tsu'tey paused to open the entrance. He turned and placed a hand on Trudy halting her. "I wish to speak with him."

"But-"

"In private." At this Trudy relented and backed away. It didn't matter if she would have to wait to see him, they were alive and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Grace had been helping Ninat and some of the other women watch over the younger girls when the call had been made signaling the return of the group that had gone to the Eastern Sea. They had received little news on their whereabouts and the group had been gone for weeks.

Grace didn't run to meet with the group as the others did. She volunteered to hold the children back in case something unpredictable had happened. Even though her being hummed with need to know how her sister, her closest friend, and her future mate were fairing she couldn't ignore the hurt she felt as well.

She hadn't reacted well, upon hearing that Tsu'tey was helping to lead his first party. She knew he and Trudy were both going but neither had bothered to inform her of that particular detail. And then Rawal, he hadn't mentioned he was going at all. It didn't help her already foul mood. She wasn't sure if they didn't tell her things because they didn't trust her or because they didn't find her important enough in their lives to tell.

She played with the nearest child's hair absently. She didn't care if she was being immature by refusing to see their return. She was hurting.

She waited, raising her ears to hear farther out. She didn't hear any crying or mourning so she could only assume that everyone had returned and something else had delayed them. She was grateful enough for that and content to turn her attention back towards the still growing children before her. They were the epitome of innocence.

To them their home was still full of wondrous things and playtime and lessons.

To them Eywa was a wondrous mother that gave them love and affection in the form of animals to play with, and trees to climb in, and water to drink or swim in.

To them everyone who wasn't their mother or their father, was their brother or their sister and had their best interests at heart.

Grace returned to Newkelutrel with the children in tow when it was closer to nightfall and the party had been back for some time. She searched for the trio that occupied her thoughts.

Tsu'tey stood with her father, his father, and Ati, relaying information in hushed tones to each other. He tried to exude confidence as he stood amongst the older males but Grace could see the tightness in his tail. The way his left ear was constantly alert as if listening for something, waiting.

Rawal was surrounded by some of the other adolescents, those who had yet to join the adult lessons and were prone to shower their hero worship on him now that Tsu'tey was so inaccessible. He smiled at their questioning and teasing but she could see a dullness in his eyes. And the way he leaned heavily on his left foot rather than standing straight and tall as he had been prone to do since his early years.

And then there was Trudy. Her braids had loosened, with strands of her hair coming undone. She had chosen to isolate herself from the others yet staying near to Mo'at and Neytiri. She tried to catch her eye. Once the young children had scattered off to their parents, Grace walked to Trudy wiling her to make eye contact but the closer she got, the more Trudy seemed to want to avoid her gaze.

She saw how her twin tensed at her close proximity and how she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Look at me," Grace whispered nervous about what she would find.

She and Trudy had been through much in their short lives and they knew each other best even when it didn't seem like it. When Trudy had returned after the tragedy with Amhul, Grace had seen immediately the sadness, the fear, the sense of loss reflected in her sister's eyes.

It was different this time. There was still a type of loss but it wasn't the palpable loss of another, it was as if something had been forcibly drained from her twin. She could not determine what it was. Her sister's feelings used to be as easy to determine as her own but there was something or rather someone there, Chacon she knew who managed to shield the strongest of her sister's emotions from her.

No one had died on the trip to the Eastern Sea but something had happened, something had changed and something had been lost.

It would take Grace sometime to determine that it was the loss of her own sister's innocence.

* * *

**A/N**: _Updated 5/19 /11_: this is a huge chapter. See I didn't abandon the story. Thanks to those who kind of nudged me into posting a chapter either through reviews or PMs. I usually start posting more in may after the semester is over but I'm taking summer courses. I'll still be writing. I'm far enough along into the next chapter to give you a warning that there is going to be a time jump. I'm still trying to rearrange my middle/ending.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ambition is greed. Ambition is opportunity. Ambition is power and direction. Ambition is-"

"Working on those silly poems again?" Brian looked over at the open door to his bedroom and saw Trudy in human form leaning against the opening smirking. He stopped his pacing and blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Mother says it's important I have a balanced curriculum. That I take interest in things other than the natural sciences." He sat down his stylus on his desk. "The arts and literature for example." Trudy shrugged with her arms crossed. She either disagreed or was neutral but didn't see the need to argue. She made her way to Brian's bed and sat down. He was taller than she was now (at least in human form) having grown into a tall teenager. "I haven't seen you around much anymore."

"Been busy," she said reaching for the water canteen off of a nearby desk and swigging it down her throat. "Tsu'tey has me working double duty in his group until Rawal is up the challenge of being his ground second."

"Ground second?" Brian asked before he remembered her mentioning it sometime back. "Oh you mean when you guys take the horses."

"You learn fast," Trudy noted with a nod before taking another gulp of the water. "You up for a trip or you got studies to attend to?" Brian glanced at the computer lying on his bed and the digital writing board he'd been recording his poems on.

"I can finish later." Trudy smiled knowingly. Max and Rachel would probably chastise them both later but it didn't really bother the two teens.

Brian was loading up an extra exo-pack into the Scorpion when Trudy flicked on the engines.

"Ugh! Trudy!" He hated when she did that before he got inside. The sudden burst of heat always singed him uncomfortably. He was met only with her laughter.

"Hurry up and maybe that wouldn't happen!" She called back situating herself in the cockpit.

"Sorry that I have to tote breathing packs with me like an elderly human," he whined which only caused her to laugh more. "Where we headed anyway?"

"I dunno," she said with a shrug he couldn't see. "See the sights." Brian had mouthed it along with her. He knew she'd say that because she always said that.

Ever since they'd finish building the Scorpion and after a rough first flight, she always ventured to different parts of Pandora to show him. Some were places she knew from having flown them in her past life like the mountains and old Omaticaya territory. Others were places she'd flown with Samson. He didn't care, he enjoyed being able to see Pandora in an entirely new perspective. He was almost ashamed to say that he didn't really know the planet he lived on. Not intimately. Pandora to him was the military base, his parents, his brothers, Trudy, Uncle Norm, and Uncle Jake.

Some days it felt more like a prison than a planet.

"Something on your mind?" Trudy asked over her shoulder. He'd been standing just behind her looking out at the scenery from the front window.

"Something on yours?" he asked with a smirk. Deflection had become a big part of their friendship. It was all in good humor because sooner or later they found out what was bothering the other anyway. "Come on Trudy, I know something's up. You wouldn't have randomly decided to take me out here if something wasn't bothering you." Trudy kept her face expressionless. "Alright if you don't tell me I'm gonna take my pack off until you do." He reached up to do just that when she spoke up.

"Stop! You're such a little brat Bri." Trudy felt better talking to Brian in the air. Part of her mind was always focused on flying but it was instinctive enough that she could still openly converse with him. She found she wouldn't inhibit herself so much if she wasn't focusing on everything she said. He was the only one she found she could do this with. She felt like she had something to hide from others, or maintain, or prove something to, that Brian was the only one she could truly be herself with now. "I told Grace about the human clones." Brian jerked back in surprise so sharply that Trudy could feel it though she didn't comment on it. "Come on Bri you're being really quiet."

"How did she- I mean what did she say?"

"She froze. Didn't say a word to me. She just jumped out of the hammock and left word with mother that she was in deep meditation and for no one to disturb her."

"When was this?"

"A few days ago."

"And she still hasn't said anything?"

"I don't think she's out of meditation yet." Trudy rubbed her face with one hand. "Maybe it was the wrong time to tell her. She crossed into adulthood at the last ceremony and Tsu'tey hasn't approached her about officially becoming mates. I think she's taking it really hard."

"And she hasn't approached him herself?"

"I don't know." She sighed causing Brian to place a hand on her shoulder in comfort. He didn't know what to say so he uncomfortably looked around at their surroundings. It was then that a thought struck him. He had been committing all the places Trudy showed him to memory but he knew for a fact he'd never seen this area before.

"Trudy, where are we?" he asked tentatively. Trudy snapped out of her funk and frowned. She had been so distracted that she hadn't realized how far from the base grounds they had flown. Then she heard the tale tell sign of a battle cry and muttered a curse. "What was-" Brian dove for the floor when an arrow embedded itself in the front window nearly shattering it. Another curse from the pilot told him they were in trouble.

"Hang on," she called as she maneuvered the vehicle into a sharp turn. She was in the skies but she was near the buffer zone between Omaticaya and Plains People. It could be her own that shot at them or the other clan but she couldn't stay to find out. Hardly anyone knew Brian, she was in a foreign body and they were flying in the Scorpion, the very things that had attacked the Na'vi in the past.

Brian had all but curled into a fetal position on the floor. He was trying to breathe shallowly as his current pack was running low on power and the extra had just flown out of the vehicle with Trudy's sharp turn. Though he was scared, there was some excitement to being on the run-in the air- with Trudy.

"You okay back there?" Trudy asked when she had flown far enough that the battle cries had faded in the distance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was pleased about that but she knew this was bad. She would have to tell someone-probably her father- about what happened. Who knew if she'd just sent some sort of signal that the Sky People were attacking again. Though she marveled at the accuracy of whoever shot the arrow considering they were on the ground and she was a moving air target. "Hey Trudy, are we heading back to the base now?"

"Too much excitement for one flight?" she teased.

"No but it's going to get even more exciting considering I only have 10 minutes of filtration left."

He chuckled lowly as Trudy cursed for a third time.

Max glanced at the taxing Scorpion just as his eldest son jumped out the back.

"Interesting flight?" He asked indicating the cracked window with the large arrow sticking through it with only a raise of his eyebrows.

"You could say that," Brian said before sprinting past his father and indoors considering his pack was going to die in about 30 seconds. Trudy got out slower having disengaged the engines. She knew it would take a while for the plane to cool and then she would drive it into the garage. She approached Max with a half smile.

"So we ran into a bit of trouble," she began in explanation. "My mistake, we were talking and I got distracted. I turned back as soon as I realized I wasn't in my territory." Max shook his head.

"Looks like someone else realized before you did."

"Won't happen again." She pushed her hands into her pants pockets. She'd had these moments with their respective parents before and frankly it was getting old. It felt weird as she got older having to answer to the people that had once been her peers. The sting of parental fear still went through her but lately it left her feeling more angry than chastised.

"Norm already headed back to the village." That surprised Trudy. "Something urgent came up."

"How urgent?"

"Like RDA coming to Pandora in a month urgent." Max handed her the panel that held the latest satellite feed.

Dr. Max Patel: Resource Development Administration convoy to be received within 30 earth days. Non-reply

"But I thought they weren't returning for-"

"At least another 6 months? Yeah that's what I thought too. Looks like that ship's moving faster than expected."

* * *

"We will be preparing for the cold months. As you all know, the thanator packs tend to move closer to our grounds during that time so we must be especially careful." Peyral glanced around at all of her hunters. The newest, those who had just completed their ceremonies the night before sat closest to her. She sent a glance over on the other side of the lake where her mate had gathered his warriors.

"The perimeter will be under heavier guard while the hunting groups spread out. We will need to be ready if they chase anything unwanted onto our lands. Your group leaders will tell you your specific assignments." With a head nod, Ky'ran dispersed his warriors to do just that.

Trudy had just come into the area having sprinted nearly the entire way from the base. She sent a quick nod towards Peyral and another towards Ky'ran before she joined with her group.

"Now I know why my mother always grew so aggravated with you."

"Apologies Tsu'tey," Trudy didn't sound very apologetic at all. "I was with Norm."

"Who is already here. And has been here for sometime." Trudy glared at his correction but it only spurned him forward. "And I know for a fact you were not assigned to escort Norm today. We need you here now. Whatever plant experiments Norm is working on can wait I'm sure until after the cold season preparations are completed." The others in the group laughed at their leader's joke. Trudy did not find him amusing.

"Where are we to be assigned Tsu'tey?" Trudy looked at the boy who had spoken. He was near Trudy and Tsu'tey's age but he had just become a warrior in the most recent ceremony. He was excited obviously to finally be apart of the adult routes and of course he looked up to Tsu'tey as all the young boys and adolescents did.

"Most of the other groups will be guarding our inner territories but we've been assigned to the outer perimeter. Shared Plains territory to be exact. And we will be there for the next few days as my mother's groups will be heavily stalking that area." Trudy stopped listening after that, choosing instead to glance between the two segmented groups.

Their clan numbered only a few hundred but here by the lake almost of a third of their population stood. Talking and chatting and strategizing. Though some were deemed warriors and others were hunters, this was in essence the protection, the line of defense their clan had.

She briefly caught Rawal's gaze. She knew he was only about a year or so away from being given control of his own hunting group. He and Tsu'tey had become closer again. Their sparring together and hunting together made it so that their skills always stayed sharp and honed. Though she was loathed to admit it, Trudy knew that Rawal could probably beat her in a fight now. If he tried hard enough.

She noticed that Norm wasn't there. As expected. He was probably in counsel with her father discussing the coming ship from Earth. Trudy wondered if Grace had approached them yet, if she had come out of meditation that is. And considering the group of hunter and warriors that were here, there was a good chance it was Plains warriors she had encountered earlier in the Scorpion.

"Will we be taking the dire horses?"

"No, we will go on foot. The border is not too far and we would not want to frighten any potential prey."

She wondered about Brian and the Patels. She hoped that she hadn't endangered them with that stunt. Hopefully no errant warrior party would decide to investigate the base. Though most knew or had an inkling that humans still lived at the base it didn't mean they weren't still wary. She felt foolish leaving them so defenseless- "Did you hear what I said Trudy?"

Trudy turned forward again to see all eyes on her expectantly.

"Yeah."

Tsu'tey's mouth twitched, he obviously knew the opposite was true. Trudy didn't much care. She had heard what she needed to, their location and their task.

"Okay, we'll move out now." Tsu'tey turned and headed in the direction of the border knowing his group would follow him. The other groups were starting to disperse as well. Trudy turned back briefly in time to see both Peyral and Ky'ran heading in the direction of NewKelutrel.

* * *

"A month," Jake repeated again in disbelief. A hand found its way into his hair as he backed away from his friend, turning his back on the group so that he could get his bearings. Norm stood before the group that had served as Jake's main counsel for years minus Peyral and Ky'ran who had yet to return from their meeting with the hunters and warriors. "A month?" he muttered again.

Neytiri tried not to let her reaction show. She stood still, fabricating a false calm though inside she was just as anxious and nervous as everyone else. Her mother stayed in the background, a steady stone wall as she had always been. The foundation of their group. In her eyes, they were still young and learning to stand on their own but until they could completely, she would be there to help hold them strong.

"When will we tell the clan?" Neytiri asked softly.

"When the time is right."

"Which is?" Norm hedged. "Today? Tomorrow? Jake, we're out of time!" He took a step towards his almost brother. "We have seven AVTR chambers sitting for all intents and purposes in Max's living room and no one to use them. The only ones who have linked to those humanoid clones are Trudy and I and we have the RDA literally on our doorstep."

"I know Norm-"

"And let's not forget, the RDA wants leaders to use those chambers. When are you planning on telling the other clans? Who do we even have strong enough ties with that would be willing to do this?"

"I know!" He yelled causing Norm to back down though he was still fuming. "Just give me a minute will you?"

"You've had 4 and a half years Jake!"

"Norm," Neytiri held up a hand to stop him from continuing. When he bowed his head in submission, she turned to her mate. "He is right Jake. Perhaps we can pull from within our own."

"For leaders who do we have? You, me, Mo'at?"

"I can do it." The series of gasps and unexpected voice caused even Mo'at to adjust her position.

"Grace. What-?"

"Trudy told me." Grace's hair flowed freely nearly to her waist. She wore the ceremonial necklace designating her as the future Tsahik. Though part of her feared the retribution of her actions and new knowledge, she knew she had to make it known. Too many secrets had been kept already. "I'm an adult now, and I can help to represent our people if you wish father."

Jake wanted to deny her that request. But he knew he had dug himself into a hole-a Na'vi sized man hole to be exact- and he would not be able to turn down anyone offering their services.

* * *

"So explain to me why we are all guarding that lone viperwolf." The rookie member of their group was grating on Trudy's nerves. Despite the fact that she reminded him constantly that she wasn't the leader he insisted on directing his every question her way. She assumed it was because he didn't want to bother Tsu'tey but she wished he could attach to someone else. Before she lost to the temptation to punch him in the face.

Tsu'tey whipped a hand up stilling them.

Then he pointed.

Their small party squinted. Just past the wolf was a darkened shadow. Studying its movements more Trudy became achingly aware that the thanators were moving. The presence of one this far from their grounds was evidence of that.

"Oh…" the young one murmured, slightly frightened into silence. With the potentially dangerous predator so close to them, Tsu'tey would have to direct his group with little to no verbal instruction. Their movements in and around the terrain would have to be just as silent. But their objective was clear.

They had to get the thanator to move. It would make hunting for tamer game easier for the hunting groups if they did not have to constantly watch their backs for stray predators.

This of course meant steadily drawing the thanator away from their territory without actually becoming targets themselves. It was a difficult and somewhat tedious task but not impossible.

Silently stalking their unsuspecting infiltrator, the group strategically made sounds to catch the beast's attention. It would move to investigate as the group moved as one to stay hidden and out of sight. The process was slow but it was the only way to avoid needless bloodshed.

It had been hours but they had coaxed the animal into the buffer area between their territory and the Plains People.

"I think the pack moved this way." Trudy tensed as did the rest of their group when they heard Rawal's voice carry in the wind. The hunting group wasn't especially close but they were close enough to be heard and not seen. Her eyes shifted to the thanator.

Its head was raised and its ears were alert.

It had heard as well.

The back arched and it started to move back towards their territory. It was hunting which meant it was even more dangerous than it had been just moments before. The hunting group had just become its unsuspecting prey. The others looked to Tsu'tey, not sure what to do.

Trudy knew they would have to do something and fast.

Tsu'tey scurried across the branch he had been kneeling on. He grabbed a vine swinging to an adjacent tree, his muscles tensing with the effort. They all followed him with their eyes, he was about to do something but he hadn't told them anything. They were unsure whether to follow him or to stay put.

He dropped to the forest floor just yards from the thanator's back side.

"Aye!" he screeched and it instantly drew the beast's attention. It snarled and huffed and took all of two seconds before the chase was on.

Skxawng! Trudy muttered as she too dropped from her hiding place. She signaled to the others.

They were definitely meant to follow.

The sounds of hurrying feet and the rabid sounds echoing from the thanator were drifting in the distance. Trudy cursed her short legs for not carrying her farther, the others were running at a brisk jog but she found herself sprinting to keep up her place at head of their pack, following their leader's chase.

They would need to catch up and distract the animal from Tsu'tey. Confuse it as it would have too many to try and follow. She assumed that was Tsu'tey's plan though after that she wasn't sure.

At least they had drawn the beast from the hunting group. But if they weren't careful they would drive headlong into Plains People territory and that would cause a whole new set of problems.

"There!" One of the veteran warriors pointed them out up ahead. Tsu'tey was leading the beast in a type of circle as he scurried through and around the terrain utilizing trees and small passages to irritate the animal. The male that pointed them out stopped and pulled out his bow. In a second he sent an arrow whizzing through the air.

It barely penetrated the animal's armor like skin but it was enough to draw its attention to the converging group. Another venomous growl and it sprinted in their direction after a last look at its previous prey.

"Split!" Trudy yelled and their group separated into different directions at once. Everyone sprinting and no one looking back. She didn't stop until a large force collided with her and she tumbled to the ground. She tried to look up but the force kept her pinned.

"Shh," and she instantly recognized Tsu'tey as the heaving body on top of her. "It is not following us right now but stay quiet." She nodded not up to arguing. She was tired. Full out sprinting was exhausting for her and she had already done it earlier that day. She tried to control her deep breaths but Tsu'tey was hardly doing better as he remained atop her back pushing her prostrate to the ground.

Their ears remained alert as they listened for any indication the beast was near. They could hear distant running but it was slight and one had to know what to listen for. The warriors were as silent as hunters. They would not scream in terror and they would disturb the environment as little as possible. The only indication of a chase was the increasingly aggravated sounds of a hungry beast with elusive prey.

But the sudden loud groan of pain that was definitely Na'vi and not thanator spurned them from their spots.

Tsu'tey was up and pulling Trudy with him and then they were off. Someone was hurt and Trudy could only think that their rookie had slipped up. They ghosted through the forest, both only caring about rescuing their brother before there was nothing left to save.

Then there were more cries, almost like battle cries and Trudy thought for a moment that the others had managed to make it to their brother in need.

But in the next instant she realized she didn't recognize any of the voices.

They pushed harder as the screaming beast grew louder and closer.

Tsu'tey burst through the brush first, eyeing his fallen brother then the struggling beast that was bleeding and caught in a trap.

Then they appeared.

Trudy felt the rest of their warrior group come out from various places behind her but it was the sudden appearance of the Na'vi group before them that gave everyone pause.

"Your brother is in pain," one spoke, the leader Trudy assumed by the large necklaces and breastplate he adorned. Two of their own rushed to the rookie's side, lifting and supporting him once they deemed his ankle was slightly twisted. Tsu'tey and Trudy kept their eyes on the group before them. The leader approached holding up a gesture of peace. Tsu'tey did not respond.

He pulled a short spear from his side and as he walked past the still struggling thanator he swiftly struck it in the neck, silencing it completely.

"You are not of the Plains," Tsu'tey accused at once.

"Correction I am of the plains," he said dislodging his spear from the beast's neck. "I am just not one of the Horse People of the Plains. I am Tipani." He pulled a cloth from his satchel and cleaned the tip of his spear.

"You do not say a prayer for the creature you have just slain," Tsu'tey said ignoring the leader's argument.

"The creature nearly killed one of your own," he responded coolly. "I'm sure tradition can be shirked this one time." Trudy glanced back at the rookie still supported by the other two. She could see that the veterans were standing stock still though their posture suggested they were on the defensive. Trudy couldn't blame them.

"This land is shared by the Omaticaya and the Horse People of the Plains. Why are you here Tipani?"

"We had business with the people of the Plains. We heard your brother in trouble-"

"You heard no such thing. My brother made no sound. You heard the sounds of a starving beast."

"Fine. We heard thanator. We trapped it. Your brother was saved in the process. You should show appreciation, young one." Tsu'tey clenched his jaw. "But I am glad you are here. We have something to discuss with you as well."

"My clan is only half a day's journey from here. We can escort you if you wish to speak to olo-eyktan-"

"I wish to speak with you, Tsu'tey." Trudy tensed as did Tsu'tey at his words. Obviously they knew him by face but Trudy wasn't sure how and she figured Tsu'tey didn't either. "I as do my brethren and the People of the Plains want to know why you see fit to deliver us to the hands of the Sky Demons!"

Tsu'tey was confused and startled by the anger and accusation.

Trudy's eyes widened realizing this encounter was not going to end well.

"What lies are you spewing-"

"Your People have made a deal with the Sky Demons, to bring them back to our home. We have seen the ships, and just this day, a hunting party spotted one of their mechanical beasts roaming our skies!" Trudy's eye twitched. She knew that flight hadn't been a good thing.

"You must be mistaken," Tsu'tey urged. "Our people have done no such thing."

"Perhaps you should talk to that Demon you call your eyktan!" There were hisses from behind Trudy. "We are sure he is the one who incited the deal. The words fell from the very mouth of your toktor and the demon's daughter." His eyes cut to Trudy as if he just realized her presence. "It would seem _she_ knows more than any of us."

Tsu'tey didn't want to but he glanced down at Trudy and saw how tense and anxious she was. That blasted tail still gave her away every time. She was hiding something which meant what this man was saying had an ounce of truth at least.

"They have seen fit not to tell you, any of you. Your mentor, your predecessor sees fit to bring death upon our people once more."

The murmuring started first behind her then spread to the Tipani group as well. She remained silent.

"And what are your intentions?" Tsu'tey asked tearing his eyes from Trudy.

"Either you take control of this and remove Jakesully from his title or you can count this as a declaration of war." The murmuring stopped and the area fell deathly silent. Trudy was sure everyone could hear her grating teeth. She couldn't understand how they had found out about this. Suddenly the Tipani leader's face softened. "Return to your people and think on what I have said." He motioned towards his group and they quietly disappeared back into the forest from which they came.

Tsu'tey remained staring after them. Trudy felt her throat close up.

"Is it true?" He asked and she knew it was directed towards her. The controlled anger in his voice told her that anything she said in response would be the wrong thing to say.

So she said nothing.

He took that as an affirmative because any part of it being true meant that he'd been lied to and he had an entirely new trouble weighing on his shoulders. The enraged, sharp yell made Trudy wince as he turned and headed for their territory. The others followed him. Trudy stood for a few moments, lingering behind. She moved to the dead thanator, placed a hand on its head and said a quick prayer to Eywa in apology for its passing and throwing in a prayer that Tsu'tey wouldn't gut her on the way home.

Her other hand remained clenched at her side.

* * *

Mo'at sat perched outside her alcove when the chaos ravaged through the clan. Young Tsu'tey returned, a fuming mess, accusing and yelling about betrayal and lies. The clan watched as their olo'eyktan and their future one exchanged bitter words that would cause festering wounds later.

Her heart was heavy and she felt as if Eywa herself was weeping.

Or maybe that was just her own soul.

The clan was splitting before her very eyes as many wanted to have faith in their leader but they could not deny the intensity and raw passion of the younger one's words. The young men all seemed to subconsciously rally behind the raving male as he recounted the run in with Tipani. The secret declarations of war and the alliances the other clans were making behind their backs.

Because no one trusted them.

Because no one trusted _him_.

Him, the man turned Na'vi that led them all to battle against the Sky People years ago.

Him, the man turned Na'vi that had deceived their clan before.

Jakesully tried to explain himself but all his good intentions were for naught now. He had not told them of his plans for years and he was unsure as to what their old enemies wanted.

And now not only were they facing a potential war with the returning Sky People, but they were isolated from the rest of the clans because of their secrets.

Clans that were prepared to fight them if they allowed this supposed travesty to continue.

In any case, the Omaticaya would most certainly be destroyed, if not by their old enemies then by their old allies.

And her granddaughter was stuck right in the middle of it.

"How could you not tell me?" Tsu'tey pleaded looking into the eyes of his mentor and his family. "And you," he turned to look Trudy head on. "How could you look at me for years and not say a word, not even hint that you were lying to me?"

"They remained silent at my urging," Jake cut in as Tsu'tey turned away from the group and looked at the clan members that had circled them. He tried to keep himself under control. He had to, for their sakes. Because his responsibility was to them, first and foremost. His clan. His family. The people he was meant to lead.

The people he may now have to lead.

"The other clans are practically asking for your head," Tsu'tey said as he kept his back to Jake, a sign of utmost disrespect.

"And are you going to give it to them?" The question shocked Tsu'tey to the core. This man had done him no wrong in all the years he had known him save for the secrets. He had led the clan admirably. He was a good leader. His own mother always talked about the man's uncertainties but he knew she secretly admired him because he always had a plan even when he was backed into a corner.

But that question, as if the task was not how to strike Jake down but if he intended to, with such nonchalance-as if Jake was prepared to simply hand himself over if Tsu'tey asked- it made him shudder.

Tsu'tey couldn't fathom the idea of harming the man behind him. It wasn't because he was Toruk Makto, or olo'eyktan…

It was because of the man himself.

But it would be Trudy's words, the only words she had said to him since the encounter that would make the decision for him.

_He's manipulating you to do is bidding. I've seen it before._

"No." He turned back around to face his leader. "I would follow you through the flames of shame and disgrace and take on the wrath of Eywa at your side."

"I would never ask you to do that."

"That's exactly why I would."

* * *

**A/N**: Updated: 6/10/11 Yeah I know kinda big time jump but I felt their child/young teens years coming to a close. They're the equivalent of older teens like 16/17ish though obviously they mature a little faster. Also I'm glad you guys are still reading. I know I haven't replied to reviews recently so I'm going to start again with this chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Jake knew what it felt like to be distant to be alienated from the clan. He had been there before. But now he was too integrated into their society for them to simply toss him away.

He had tied a knot of a million strings and sat at the heart of it. They could not simply cut him loose lest they lose something in important in the process.

They had no choice but to sink or swim with their olo'eyktan.

Jake knew what it felt like to be banished from the Omaticaya. This felt worse. It was thrumming in his veins. The anxiety, the uncertainty, feelings he could not how in full to his people. To Neytiri in private he could voice his concerns.

Neytiri.

She had told him that he had no fear. He didn't. He did not fear the Return of the Sky People. He did not even fear for his People. Whatever the obstacle they would overcome it. He had long since become a strong believer in Eywa. It was only reinforced when he saw the forgiveness in Tsu'tey's eyes for deceiving him.

But he held concern for his daughters. Something wasn't right. Something didn't feel right. Or rather, he could feel nothing. He had always been able to read Trudy better than Grace simply because of their stronger connection, they were kindred souls. But now he felt as lost thinking on Trudy as he normally did with Grace.

Something was changing or it had already. His connection to his People, the one only he felt was grappling. Tsahik always had the strongest connection to Eywa in the clan but Olo'eyktan always had the strongest connection to the People.

The first time he felt it in its raw power as he had always felt it just never recognized, it had been nearly overwhelming for him. It was as if he had become his own Tree and the People were his tendrils and he felt all that they felt.

The People were passionate about this turn of events and he could sense it all.

"Jake?" He looked at the hand on his soulder before glancing up to the face of his mate. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but you looked so…lost." He lowered his gaze again, reaching around to place his hand on top of hers.

"I'm worried." She kneeled next to him keeping their hands as they were. "I think something's going to happen but not what we expect." Neytiri frowned.

"Have you seen something?"

"No it's just…just a gut feeling." Turning to look out as the last bits of daylight disappeared in the horizon, Jake hoped he was wrong.

* * *

It was the early hour of the next day. A time when most of the clan was fast asleep. The activities of the previous day had died down but those of the next were still far off. It was at this time that many of the young men of the Omaticaya snuck away. They were silent being the newer of warriors but stealthy. They did not have the experience of the veteran warriors but neither did they have the weight of exhaustion from caring for families weighing them down either. Their slumber was light and they easily snuck off far from their other clansmen.

Tsu'tey, was the stealthiest of them. He sat perched above Trudy and Grace's hammocks. He had not so much heard as he sensed when his brothers had snuck away from the sleeping areas of the tree. He stared from one sister to the next, neither having roused since his appearance. He considered waking Trudy. He still hadn't spoken with her since the encounter with Tipani and the confrontation with her father.

He wondered of her allegiances. This meeting was secret, beneath the ears of the Olo'eyktan and it spoke strongly of treason. But he knew it not to be. He was simply stepping into his role more actively. It was clear to him now, after speaking with Jakesully. His mentor was overwhelmed. And Tsu'tey's time as the passive observant pupil was coming to a close. He would have to step into his role more actively. He would take responsibilities upon himself. Jakesully had more to concern himself with.

Trudy breathed in deeply and turned her head in her sleep. She now faced her sister. A braid fell in front of her closed eyes and Tsu'tey stopped himself from brushing it away. He knew her allegiance would always be to her father first and foremost. Tsu'tey could not compete with that.

He glanced at Grace. He had been so negligent with her. She had grown so beautiful and fair. Both twins had in their own ways. Many thought them to look similar but having spent so much time with the pair he could scarcely mistake one for the other. It had been difficult to discern them in their much younger years but that lasted only as far as one spoke. Their difference in personalities spoke volumes.

But he knew their loyalties to their family, to the clan was something they shared. So in the end he stood silently and descended the tree to follow the other young men. Alone.

They convened in the cove they had discovered together in their younger years. It was a special place that the males of their generation shared in. None had shared it with their parents or the older warriors or the girls their age. It was a special place that had witnessed their growth from mere children to young men. It alone heard the prayers intended for Eywa. It heard the curses too. The walls of the cove watched the tears that had been shed when they lost their own. The tears that could only be shed by young men who were lost confused or just hurt.

It heard their celebrations as clearly as it heard their sorrows.

Tonight it would hear their anger and frustrations.

"Quiet!" Rawal hissed, trying to settle the group. They were far enough away from the clan to not disturb but the men were becoming more raucous as they argued amongst themselves. The sounds could carry in the silent wind. He didn't not want one of the hunters on night patrol to come snooping. "He will be here soon and then we will discuss."

"He should hurry-"

"I'm here." Tsu'tey slid into the cove silently. Fire was not lit. They stood in the light of the cove walls. All fell quiet when Tsu'tey took his place in the center of the group. Tsu'tey glanced around at his friends, his brothers, the men who had seen him at his best and his worst of his young life. "You have all witnessed what occurred in our clan this day."

He locked eyes with a handful of them before he continued speaking.

"Our clan, our way of life is being threatened. Our existence. While I support my Olo'eyktan, I cannot remain passive. None of us can. Something must be done."

"What is happening, Tsu'tey?" The voice was of one younger than himself but not by much. It strained of barely contained fear. A few nodding heads indicated it was a common question.

"Tipani is no longer our brothers." There were gasps and hisses of surprise. Rawal hissed back insisting everyone remain silent. "Tipani is responsible for the death of our brother Amhul. I spoke with my parents. My mother and father are convinced there is no way the landsharks would have infested the waters if not for some unnatural disturbance. Tipani forced a migration from their waters to ours. And just today Tipani propositioned me with an ultimatum. Betray my leader or face the betrayal of the other clans." The murmurings grew louder as Tsu'tey listed Tipani's offenses.

"You cannot believe such things?"

"I do. Any brother of Tipani is no brother of mine."

"My brother had joined Tipani." It was Ati. He pushed closer to Tsu'tey. "My brother has been turned out. He is paying for Amhul's death-"

"Amhul's death was not the fault of Attreids." Ati was not placated.

"I have done what was asked. I distanced myself from him." The older male's eyes turned pleading. "You cannot punish him for turning to the only ones that accept him after his own family was forced to-"

"Tipani may have allowed your brother into their borders but I would be hard pressed to believe they _accept_ him. They are probably looking for information from him." Ati jumped back in shock. "Secrets-"

"My brother is no traitor!"

"I like your passion, Ati." The elder seemed to dissolve some of his anger at the appraising words. "We will need it. The leaders of the clan may turn a blind eye to our enemies-our true enemies- but I will not. I ask you not to either." Tsu'tey looked to Ati. "I ask you to join me brother. So that we may reunite your family. And protect those we still have."

Ati hesitated only a moment before reaching out and grasping the forearm of Tsu'tey. There were a few whoops of excitement but Rawal was quick to quiet them. Ati spoke when the two broke apart.

"What do you propose we do then?"

"I will think on it."

"And what of the return of the Sky People?" Another asked successfully sullying the mood of the gathering. "If they are to return soon we will have more than just Tipani to deal with."

"Give me some time to gather information I can on the situation as it was only recently revealed to me." Tsu'tey decided honesty of his ignorance would be best. "For now focus on our situation with our borders. Tipani has been talking to the Plains People. If word gets to the Eastern Sea we will have lost any and all allies within sensible travelling distance."

There were hums of agreement. Half formed ideas were tossed out but most did not get past that stage. In light of the troubles befallen their clan, their camaraderie allowed some renewed vigor to infect their blood and allow them to hope.

* * *

Trudy woke with a stretch. Se was greatful to have slept through the night. She feared nightmares would keep her afloat all night but they never came. Nor did she dream. Her mind remained blank.

She rolled over to see Grace still in her hammock as well, though she was sitting upright with legs crossed. Her hand was resting on her heart and her face was one of pain.

"Grace?"

"My heart feels heavy." Her voice was still deep from sleep and Trudy pulled her self up. Not up to teasing her sibling. "It is as if something has changed in the course of the night."

"Something _has_ changed." Trudy climbed from her hammock onto the branch. "Everyone realized how much crap we're in now."

"Trudy," Grace chastised weakly. Trudy only shrugged before rubbing out a kink in her neck quickly. "It is something more than that…" Grace was not inclined to continue as she could not sort out the feeling herself. It was as if the hearts of the People had changed and she was feeling the effects of it. Many times, and this was one of them, that she loathed how in tune she was with those around her. With Eywa. Everytime something changed she felt obligated to find the source.

For once she wanted to be left alone with her own pain. Her own thouhts. Her own anger and not worry about those around her as well.

Trudy wanted to escape while her sister remained silent in her introspection.

"We should hurry. Father wants to speak with us." Trudy didn't wait for Grace to follow her before descending the tree.

Trudy was surprised though she knew she should not have been at Tsu'tey's presence at the gathering. Her parents, Norm, her grandmother were all waiting when she arrived at her parent's quarters with Grace right behind her.

She did not hold Tsu'tey's gaze for long. They still had not spoken and she could still see traces of betrayal in his eyes. While he may have forgiven her father for his transgressions. Hers were on a more personal level to him and she would be fool to think otherwise. She was meant to follow him. Her father was not subservient to Tsu'tey. She was. How she wished those looks though, were simply that of a leader betrayed by his soldier.

"We will be visiting the Patels today." Jake's words pulled Trudy's attentions from Tsu'tey. But it was Grace that replied.

"So soon?" Their parents nodded. "And who will look over the clan while we are gone?"

"My parents." Tsu'tey was looking at Trudy as if she were the one to ask the question. "Olo'eyktan believes them to be more than capable of the task." Grace accepted the answer but Trudy could not look away from Tsu'tey no matter how she wanted to. His eyes seemed to burn with the need to study her, to figure her out, unearth the answers to her mysteries and secrets she kept away from him. It was a gaze that had her longing for the comforting gaze of her mother, grandmother, or sister. Or the safety of her father's.

But she was past the age of needing to be coddled in such a way so she simply held his stare, daring him to try and find his answers while not outright challenging him.

The others either did not notice or pretended not to.

"We should head out now before we are called away by needs of others," Neytiri said as she swung her bow over her shoulder. She had stripped her usual Tsahik garb and was wearing her warrior clothes.

"Should I retrieve a bow mother," Grace asked noticing the others. Neytiri shook her head.

"No. If something gets close enough to touch you, it will be a close range fight. You are good with your knife. Carry that." It was those words that finally broke Tsu'tey's gaze from Trudy but carried it to her sister. Tsu'tey knew why Grace did so well with her knife. It was still a sore point for him that Rawal got to claim to be the reason Grace turned out to be an apt swordsman.

Neytiri began to leave the area.

"We will drink water on the way. Come." She didn't look back before swiftly climbing down. Jake moved to aid Mo'at should she need it. Norm left next with Grace by his side. That only left the two young warriors.

"I normally stay close to Norm for this trek." Trudy was the first to speak. "It would be best for one of us to take the high ground and another to stay close to the group. We have spies to contend with now."

Tsu'tey nodded once.

"I can take to the trees if-"

"No." His word was solid enough to stop Trudy from talking. It held a tremble of authority to it. She hadn't realized when he had grown up. When she began to respect his orders. It worried her. How long before she began to fear him as well?

"As you wish." She cocked her head then turned to leave and follow the group. Trudy didn't listen to the conversation on the way to Hell's Gate. She kept her focus on the surrounding forests. Tsu'tey she heard only occasionally as he climbed and swung from tree to tree above them. Someone had managed to give her the slip before and that was because she had been distracted. Their uncensored conversation had given away much. Trudy was beating herself up over it. She was still waiting for Tsu'tey to blow up at her.

The group emerged from the forests onto the edge of Hell's Gate. Trudy gave one last glance before following them out. Max Patel was standing outside waiting for them. She could tell that Brian was with him. When he spotted her he waved.

Trudy tried to wipe away the frown on her face and return the wave when she felt the thud and wind as Tsu'tey expertly dismounted from a tree near her. She could see Brian freeze.

"I could have taken your head just now."

"You didn't."

"If I was an enemy I would have." He paused and Trudy felt him move closer. "Am I an enemy, Trudy?"

"No, Tsu'tey." He was looming over her. She tensed and she could feel her tail giving away her anxiety. Why was he making her so uneasy? It frustrated her to no end. They were equals for crying out loud!

"Distractions are not befitting a young warrior such as yourself. This is not a social visit." The two groups had joined by then but Grace, Brian, and Mo'at were watching the near silent interaction curiously. "Go." Her feet followed his command immediately as she pulled away from him and toward the group. Grace was frowning as was Brian.

When they joined, with the others, Brian was quick to pull a reluctant Trudy in for a hug. She ended quickly feeling Tsu'tey's eyes at her back. Brian did the same with Grace who was all too eager to meet the boy she only interacted with once in her childhood. The adults were conversing. Mostly Max was bringing Mo'at and Neytiri up to speed.

"It's so nice to see all of you," Brian admitted mainly to the two sisters. The identity of the taller male behind them had not been given yet though he had an inkling of who it was. "I'm sorry about the circumstances though."

"Yes well we intend to do everything in our power to protect our home." Grace reached behind for the male at her back. "Brian this is Tsu'tey. He will be Olo'eyktan after our father. And he is my intended."

Brian's eyes widened at the last bit before he glanced at Trudy who was remaining straight faced. He looked back to Tsu'tey.

"It's nice to meet you Tsu'tey," Brian held out a hand. Tsu'tey looked at it before extending his own in the human form of a greeting. "Trudy speaks of you a lot." Trudy tensed. "Especially about how wonderful a warrior you are."

"Bri-" Trudy smacked the human teen but Grace was pleased that Tsu'tey at least smirked. Max implored them all to reconvene inside as he did not want to use too much of the exo-packs on him and his son.

Inside, Rachel was cooking with Bobby in a child carrier of some sort on her back. Brent, Trudy was pleased to see scooting around on the floor with a new toy. He had been sick more times than not and it concerned her to see such a young happy child to be bed ridden.

Max and Norm led the group to the AVTR chamber room. Brian closed the door behind them.

Max began explanation of the chambers with the occasional explanation thrown in from Norm. When they were done Jakesully suggested a demonstration so Norm called Trudy forward.

Tsu'tey reacted immediately by blocking her path to the chamber. It was at that point that the others finally realized how strange the young warrior was acting.

"Calm down, Tsu'tey." Jake stepped forward. "She's done this before." This only caused Tsu'tey to hiss more. "She'll be fine. We may all have to do this at one point."

"I would never degrade myself to such a thing!" Tsu'tey was standing fully in front of her now. Her father must have reacted as he actually agreed to that statement.

"Then I'll do it." Grace's volunteering seemed to make Tsu'tey actually tremble. He changed his stance wanting to stop Grace at once. Trudy finally kicked back into gear and pushed past Tsu'tey.

"I'm going under." Tsu'tey couldn't grab her before she skipped past him and jumped into the chamber. Norm was on a computer while Max was standing over the chamber. He called his son over to do a task. Trudy's heart was beating fast and Max noticed.

"You gotta calm down girl," he murmured.

"I know I know," she said quickly. She could still hear Tsu'tey snarling angrily. She wondered if they were holding him back. She didn't understand why he was so angry and why she cared so much. That was her last thought before she succumbed.

When she woke up outside of the chamber and in her weaker cloned body, she could still hear them arguing. Strangely in the moments it took to transfer her consciousness, Tsu'tey had changed targets for his aggression.

She jumped before gathering her bearings when she saw Tsu'tey stalking towards Brian.

"Tsu'tey!" She hissed but it came out strange in her human body. He stopped and looked over at her. His eyes widened before they narrowed again. He obviously did not approve of her in this body. He moved to her, his anger with young Brian momentarily forgotten. The others watched as well but her focus was solely on Tsu'tey. He was even more intimidating while she was in this form. He stood looming over her. He grabbed at her human ponytail but dropped it quickly. He waved his hand where her tail should have been. His fingers ghosted over her arms.

He stood back and huffed when his inspection was done.

Grace came next.

"You are so small, sister." Her voice held a type of awe to it. "Well smaller than usual." A few chuckled uneasily and Trudy rolled her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Olo'eyktan?" Tsu'tey asked dissipating the humor with his voice alone. "They intend for us to change into these insects, to look like them so they may ambush us?"

"Humans aren't insects!" Trudy along with everyone else turned in shock at Brian's angry tone. "You can't just hate all of us because of a few. You weren't even there during the attack!"

"Neither were you human." Again Tsu'tey turned towards the teenager. Trudy wondered when Brian developed a backbone. She cursed her own habits for rubbing off on him. "I suggest you hold your tongue on matters that don't-"

"I think that's about enough. He didn't mean anything by it, Tsu'tey." Max came to stand between his son and an enraged Tsu'tey. Max turned to Brian. "I think you should go help your mother."

"Why?" Trudy closed her eyes. "Why should I fear him? If anything happens, we're the ones in the line of fire. If it wasn't for you father, they wouldn't know anything was happening. The RDA would come and they wouldn't be prepared at all!"

"Brian!" Max lost his patience. "Go to your mother. Now." Brian didn't move. He stared at his father. Trudy opened her eyes again and peered around Grace.

"Brian, please?" His expression softened when he heard her. He didn't respond he just gave one last look around the room before opening the door and stepping out. The slam of the door echoed in the room.

Then all eyes returned to Trudy. She grabbed at her blue shorts uncomfortably.

"We believe the humans want us to be on equal ground with them. But it would be best for us to hear them out first." Tsu'tey listened to Jake's explanation but his eyes drifted back to Trudy. He could sense how much the body weakened her from her natural state. He didn't like it. He wasn't sure if that was because she was clan, one of his warriors, or because it was Trudy. He convinced himself he would feel the same if it was Grace or Olo'eyktan.

Once tempers had cooled some Trudy sought out Brian. She was not surprised to find him not with his mother but in the garage with the Scorpion. He had his exo pack and was shining the control panel in the cockpit.

She leaned against the door. He didn't respond when she came in but she knew he knew she was there. She crossed her arms.

"Hey."

He stayed silent for a moment.

"Hey."

He didn't stop rubbing the cloth over the Scorpion or look at her.

"I'm sorry about Tsu'tey." He didn't respond to that. "He's going through a bit of a time."

"I bet he is. Having two girls to fret over can do that-"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" She climbed into the Scorpion intending on getting in his face. "If you're implying what I think that you're implying-"

"Oh, please, Trudy." He turned to her abruptly and threw the cloth down on the floor. "It's clear as day Tsu'tey likes you. Everything you've told me about him, I always assumed. It just didn't make sense. He's Grace's boyfriend or whatever but he clearly is interested in you."

"That's insane, Brian."

"Is it? Let me guess? He hasn't spoken to you since he found out your involvement in all of this?" Trudy remained silent. "It's because he thinks you betrayed him."

"I did!"

"Him personally. He can't trust you anymore." Brian was heaving. Trudy stayed silent. She couldn't believe him. She didn't want to believe him.

"I'm not listening to this." She stepped out of the Scorpion and turned to leave.

"When you went under he…" Brian stopped and Trudy found herself turning back around.

"He what? When I went under he what?" She wondered what they had been arguing about when she came back to consciousness.

"Nothing."

"Brian!"

"Nothing alright!" He yelled and his voice cracked. He turned back and Trudy could see traces of blush in his skin. She hated arguing with Brian. It had only happened once before but it had made her feel horrible. Both of them had. This was worst because it wasn't something as petty as before.

She left him to rejoin the others. Tsu'tey and her father looked up when she entered the room. The others were seated. Discussion stopped when she came closer.

"Trudy," Mo'at was the first to speak. "We have come to compromise in your absence."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Neytiri stood. "You, myself, Grace, and sa'nok will utilize the human avatars when the Sky People return. Tsu'tey and Jake will remain in their natural bodies.

"What about Norm?" The man in question looked to Max then Jake before looking back to Trudy.

"Max will need my help watching over your chambers. So I will stay in form in case you need to be woken up quickly."

Trudy nodded. Conversation flowed past her ears but she couldn't focus. Her thoughts drifted to Brian, to Grace, to the humans coming. But mainly they stayed on Tsu'tey. The male who was currently ignoring her presence. She felt bare without her tail, her weapons. She was in a shirt and shorts. But she felt far more exposed then she ever had in her nude Na'vi body.

Brian never rejoined them and only after some hours the group was readying themselves to return to NewKelutrel.

Max injected her with a sedative. She woke to Tsu'tey pulling her from the chamber. She allowed it for a moment before struggling to get out of his hold. He said nothing as she gathered her items. The others were waiting outside. The pair remained silent. They waved goodbye to Max. Tsu'tey took the high ground when they broke through the forest line. Grace hung back with her sister on the way back home.

* * *

Life in the clan had a sense of urgency to it for the following days. The intentions-the true intentions-of the Sky People's return was still unknown. The uncertain threat from the other clans, specifically Tipani, was still looming, and Trudy was feeling the distance between herself and Tsu'tey.

It was cavernous and deep and only widened with every passing second they refused to speak to one another and with every glance they pretended did not exist. Others could sense the tension between them but did not speak on it. There were other more pressing matters. If their discomfort with each other wasn't killing anyone, it wasn't high priority.

Neytiri cupped the water into her hands from the river. She brought the cool crisp liquid to her mouth. She kept her mind just as clear as the water quenching her thirst. She could feel the cold settle in her stomach as it was empty since she hadn't eaten that day yet. Her mother was on her left drinking as well though she did not focus on her. Grace was at her right doing the same.

It was a ritual. The three of them were to spend their time listening to the Great Mother in anticipation for the coming days. It would be Grace's first time in such extensive consecration. Neyitiri worried not about her daughter's ability to do it, she worried how strongly it would affect her. Grace had been pulled close to the Heart of Eywa in her younger years without hardly trying. She tried not to fear losing Grace to Eywa in such a task but it was hard. IF her focus was split, she could very well compromise Grace's soul herself. They needed to be of clear mind and heart. They needed to go to Eywa as humble subjects. To attempt communion with Eywa with a heart heavy with fear for loss of one's child meant one thought to have greater claim over the child's life, a life that ultimately belonged to the Great Mother. It was both a cowardice and prideful thing.

She did not have long. She would have to find a way to accept the idea that if Eywa wished to take her daughter away from her she would have to allow it.

Her mother had said that cleansing one organ helped to cleanse the others. It was why they drank the water, to cleanse the stomach in an effort to clear the mind and heart.

They eventually arrived at the great Tree. The three women lay prostrate at its base before Neytiri began to hear the beginnings of a hum rise from Mo'at.

* * *

Ninat watched as the skies began to darken suddenly. It was a strange phenomenon and usually spoke of a coming storm. She had been watching a few of the hunters children as they gathered food for the clan. She was quick to usher the group of children into her home.

Peyral held up a closed fist to halt her hunting group. Her eyes looked to the storm brewing. It would be difficult to find creatures of substance in a storm. And she did not want to risk her People being caught in a rage of rain. She gave the signal to return home. Hopefully the Ikran groups had done better on their hunt.

Ky'ran looked over his ikran group as they huddled in one the caves of the floating mountains. His ears though were on the horizon. Tsu'tey's group had not been far from his own and none had arrived at the safe point. With the rains falling so strong and the winds blowing so viciously it was dangerous to continue flying the ikran, much less attempting the hunt.

He could not see much as the rains mixed with the falls of the mountains creating a windy mist. The other unclaimed ikran would be hidden in their caves as well.

Surely his son was not so naïve as to keep at his task.

"We should pull back!" The male behind Trudy yelled forward to Tsu'tey. The young male did not react. The ikran were squawking in distress as they attempted to weather the storm. But it was clear they were frightened. Tsu'tey could feel Samson's distress in her own mind. Trudy had been trying to voice her opinion on the matter but Tsu'tey was still ignoring his second. She was forced to rely on the others to get through to him.

"If I know my father-" A streak of lightning and then thunder boomed. "He has already sought shelter and ordered the other groups as well!" Tsu'tey yelled. "This storm will not die down in a night. If we pull back before the storm gets worse we will not have enough food for the clan!"

He dove expecting the others to follow. Trudy huffed. It didn't matter. They weren't going to find creatures out in this weather anyway. The clan could survive a night on smaller rations.

"This isn't safe, Tsu'tey!" Another female in the group yelled. Trudy looked over at her as she huddled closer to her ikran which seemed to echo her concerns with its whining. Trudy reached up to pull her visor further down her forehead. The rain water didn't sting her eyes but the winds forced her to squint. She silently apologized to Samson for nearly choking him by holding to his neck so tightly.

"We should seek shelter!"

"Tsu'tey!"

"Enough!" He roared causing the group to quiet. Their group was made mostly of younger warriors. Tsu'tey and Trudy were the most senior members. Some had only completed their trials a few weeks before. "We will seek safety when we have ensured the clan will not starve during the night."

"And if we die?" Trudy spoke staring at his back. She could see his muscles tense at the sound of her voice even in the rain. "The clan will still starve if we don't make it out of the storm. As well as sending a significant portion of the hunters and warriors to their deaths!" Tsu'tey did not respond. He pointed in the distance and as if on command the mountains appeared. The group descended into one of its caves.

The ikran huddled together once their riders disembarked. Most shaking the rain water from their wings. The hunters also huddled together for warmth. Tsu'tey did not dismount.

"Stay here." Trudy frowned. "You are correct. It is irresponsible of me to endanger all of you in this way. But the clan still needs to eat tonight." Before Trudy could even open her mouth Tsu'tey turned and flew his ikran back into the storm. Trudy cursed before calling Samson back to her.

"Trudy wait!" The other female in the group called her. "He told us to stay. I do not think both of you should leave."

"He's going to get himself killed if he goes alone." Trudy pulled away from her but the others were also voicing their disapproval.

"He's the leader, he knows what he's doing."

"Well I'm a leader too and I know what I'm doing." Trudy jumped onto Samson's back quickly making the bond. He was terrified. "Don't come after us. Wait the storm out. Ky'ran's group shouldn't be too far from here."

Trudy didn't look back before taking off.

It didn't take long before the rains fell faster and stronger. Rainfall this bad usually caused flooding of the lakes and rivers.

Samson gradually descended simply from the strong push of rain. Trudy could hear Tsu'tey's ikran in the distance not far from her. Periodically she would scream his name to no avail. He wasn't going to find any prey in this weather.

Then she heard it.

Toruk.

She shivered not from cold. They find a creature in the storm and it is a predator. She didn't understand. She willed Samson to go faster. She had to catch up to Tsu'tey.

"Did you hear Toruk?" She yelled when she could make out his form. "Tsu'tey we must escape!"

"I don't understand!" Tsu'tey fell back to end up flying next to her. "Toruk does not like the rain. The Eastern Sea clan said-"

"It doesn't matter what they said. There's a Toruk hunting us! We have to hi-" Trudy stopped when the roar from the Toruk echoed far too close for her liking.

Then there was a flash of red in her peripheral.

"Tsu-!" She reached over for him catching sight of the creature but it was too late. They were within reach of Toruk's mighty jaws.

"Trudy!" She opened her eyes that were clenched shut at the voice. "Tsu'tey! What are you doing?"

Trudy found her voice after a moment.

"What are we- what are you doing here, father? Who's looking after the clan?"

"Chat later! Follow me!" Jake pulled to the right on Toruk. Trudy and Tsu'tey directed their ikrans to follow.

They landed in a lower cave of one of the mountains. Jake released Toruk to find shelter in a larger cove. The ikran huddled together while the three Na'vi sat in a circle.

"Your mothers were right," Jake said as he broke off pieces of a chew herb for each of them. "Stubborn is flowing in your blood." Neither talked, their non braided hair was matted to their head, neck, shoulders and back. Trudy wrung out her queue a few times. "Who is to blame for that stunt out there?"

"I am," Tsu'tey answered immediately though he did not meet Jake's eyes. Daughter and father stared at him. "I apologize for my carelessness and for endangering your daughter's life-"

"He told me to stay behind with the others." Trudy cut in causing Tsu'tey to finally look up. She turned to Jake. "I disobeyed orders. My endangering is my own fault." Jake looked between the two.

"In any case, you were being rash. I won't always be here to bail you out. The clan will survive the night." Jake gave a significant look to Tsu'tey. "You both have a group of adolescents that are looking up to you. I am sure they are worried over the well being of their leaders. They will have to stew in that worry for the night."

"And tomorrow night?" Tsu'tey asked clenching his fist. "A storm this powerful simply does not die down in a few hours or so."

"I have it on very good account that this storm will not last longer than a day." Jake ran his finger along the floor of the cave.

"On what account?" Trudy asked doubtful of her father's sources.

"Mo'at."

"Grandmother?" Trudy asked confused then her eyes softened in understanding. "Grandmother is causing this storm."

"She, your mother and sister." Jake stood. "They are in another consecration." Jake moved awa from the two to feed te stick of herb to the two ikran. Trudy turned away from him and toward Tsu'tey for only a brief moment before looking to the side to stare at nothing.

"How many times have we faced death together, Trudy?" It was the first proper sentence he had said to her in days.

"Far too many," she sighed. "The trade party with Tipani. We lost Amhul."

"The iknimaya."

"The Eastern Sea clan." She smirked. "Though that I spent more time with Rawal than you."

"The hunt. When we encountered the thanator and the Tipani man." Tsu'tey paused. "The Sky People. We are ill fated." Trudy tried to shake off the ominous words.

"If Grace were here she would say we are blessed. That even though we have lingered near death that we are still alive and the Great Mother keeps us that way for we still have work to do for Her People." Trudy tried to smile but Tsu'tey's frown did not change. "I think she's full of it." At that Tsu'tey gave a quick half hearted smirk but it disappeared quickly.

"Do you believe it though?" He placed a hand over her heart. "Deep down, do you think she is right? I mean are we really destined to die for the clan?"

Trudy moved his hand from over her heart then grabbed a nearby stick and scraped its tip along the ground.

"We're all going to die, Tsu'tey. And we really have no choice over how or when it happens. We make decisions that land us in every moment of our life. We may not be able to choose how we die but those last few moments we can choose how to use them." Trudy sincerely looked at him as she spoke. "Have you been pondering this for long?"

He turned to the side to look out the cave opening. The storm hadn't lessened but Trudy knew he wasn't really watching the weather.

"Sometimes I feel things. In my spirit. Hear things in my head. They always sound feint like distant memories."

"Maybe they're far away-"

"No one else hears them." Tsu'tey looked back at her face. "No one feels the shivers. No one hears the screaming-" He dropped his head to gather his thoughts. He took a breath. "I just can't…"

Trudy didn't respond. His words hit far too close to home for her, too familiar. She knew what he was feeling but she didn't want to accept that. She didn't even want to suggest it because she didn't want to condemn someone to her fate.

"How long have you been…experiencing this?" Tsu'tey's eyes looked tired when he tried to hold her gaze again. They answered everything for her and it made her insides clench in discomfort. "That long huh?" He didn't need to answer. Trudy glanced over at her father who was obviously giving them privacy by giving careful attention to their ikrans.

"We're growing up." Tsu'tey said lowly still staring at the ground between them. "Soon it will not be our parents deciding the fate of our clan. It will be our responsibility." Tsu'tey paused and finally looked up at her. This time Trudy didn't see just exhaustion in his eyes but a fire. "I would die for you Trudy." Trudy found it hard to keep his gaze now.

"You would die for anyone in the clan." She stopped him when he started shaking his head. "Don't deny it. That is the man you are. Title or not you would give your life for-"

"I would die for _you_, Trudy," he said grabbing one of her small hands with both of his, "Because I can't imagine leading this clan without you." Trudy stopped breathing. She didn't want to think on what his words did or did not imply. He would have Grace, he would always have Grace even if something happened to her. She was lesser than her sister. And it was she who should be pledging to give her life in his stead.

She yanked her hand from his grasp.

"Then I guess you shouldn't do such reckless things that endanger my life." She smiled jokingly but Tsu'tey frowned. He wasn't looking for humor. She widened her smile.

His lips twitched.

"Looks like we'll be camping here for the night." Jake sat with them on the ground keeping his eyes on the outside. "I'm sure your mothers won't be happy."

"My punishment won't be so severe," Trudy responded curtly looking between both males. "Since my mother caused the storm in the first place."

* * *

None of the groups returned to camp until morning. Trudy had woke huddled between the warmth of the bodies of her father and Tsu'tey. The ikrans were asleep leaning against each other.

The flight back had been uneventful though they had stopped to catch some food for the clan on the way. Though they had slept through the night, the rock floor had been uncomfortable. Tsu'tey had turned all night and Trudy never fell into a deep sleep. Her father had probably got the most sleep but she couldn't call it being well rested.

Trudy couldn't get Tsu'tey's words out of her head. And it only made it worse because neither brought it up again. Trudy didn't want to read into them, she just wanted to pretend they didn't mean anything but the more she tried to pretend the more prominent her suspicions became in her thoughts.

Tsu'tey was far more confusing as a young adult than he ever was as a child.

The clan gathered at the Tree of Souls that night. Mo'at made declarations of how their time of peace was coming to a brief hiatus. That hard times lay ahead but she was sure that together they would prosper.

Neytiri and Grace stood at her side. She hadn't properly spoken to her sister once the trio of her female relatives had come out of consecration but she could tell, even from the distance she was standing that something had Grace unnerved but the girl was oddly calm. It was a façade, Trudy was sure, but she was impressed nonetheless.

She stood with some of the other female warriors and hunters. She stayed close to their group in her need to avoid Tsu'tey. His words had calmed him as well but they made her uneasy.

That night commenced days of celebration in the clan. They were to enjoy the days as they could, all the while preparing for whatever troubles lay ahead.

On the last night of celebration many of the young adults of the clan snuck away from their parents and younger siblings to have their own celebration.

Tsu'tey had pulled Grace onto his ikran before quickly flying off. Rawal petted Samson before he gingerly climbed on behind Trudy. The others paired off onto ikrans before shooting into the sky. Even Ati and his mate, Kalya, pregnant with child, joined them. It wasn't completely nightfall yet so they would be relatively safe.

The waterfalls at night were a place to behold. Many of the guys tried to show off for the females by diving off then flying back to the top. A few girls dove as well showing off their lithe forms. Ati stayed off to the side with Kalya wrapped in his arms, watching and laughing at their brothers and sisters.

Rawal had managed to convince Grace to let loose and dive. They fell together. She instinctively looked to see Tsu'tey's response but he was joking around with some of the other guys. It was strange, Tsu'tey always kept a close eye on Grace. She was sure he would seek her out soon only to grow concerned before someone informed him that she had taken a dive with Rawal.

Trudy stood and stretched. She stepped into the shallow water near the bend. She flexed her toes in the liquid. A small fish floated by tickling her skin. It gave her a brief feeling of déjà vu and brought a soft smile to her face.

Even though she was a bred warrior and fighter she loved this serene feeling of peace. For a tiny while, they were able to forget everything. She liked this stability and the idea of everyone getting along for once.

Her feet carried her to the edge of the waterfall. She raised her hands and turned around ready to free fall backwards. Just before she went over the edge she caught Tsu'tey's gaze.

* * *

A/N: Updated:1/29/2012 OMG where have I been?...Having the WORST semester EVER in college. So glad I'm graduating this year…so glad…

Anyway

I was supposed to update all my stories at Christmastimes but my writing... muse(?) decided to encourage my writing in random chapters of all my stories that weren't in the timeframe to be updated. Like I started adding a bunch to the end of this story but nothing for this chapter…yeah. So If anyone is still reading I know I know I'm sorry for taking so long. This story was supposed to be finished forever and a day ago. Sorry if there are mistakes I didn't check this chap as much as I usually do.


	24. Chapter 24

He spread his arms wide as he looked over the landscape just as the lowering ramp made an echoing thud. He took in a deep breath through the exo pack before placing his hands on his hips and shooting a smile at his 'welcoming party'.

"Feels good to be back," he stated but Trudy could see the way the human took cautious yet confident steps towards them. "No place like home is what I always say."

"This isn't your home Parker," Jake barked looking just a tad more venomous at the arrival.

"Oh right silly me, forgot we left on," -his tone suggested otherwise- he took the remaining steps toward the party making sure to keep ample room between him and the still Na'vi ex marine, "on bad terms." Parker glanced at the humans. He noticed Max first. "Dr. Patel." Max nodded, unable to do more as he was wary along with the others as to why it was Parker sent back to them. "I recognize you. You were on Augustine's team as well."

"Rachel," she supplied quickly.

"Well I can see Sully and… you're the kid that punched the officers."

"Norm. Spellman." Trudy felt proud how he kept his tone even and clipped.

"And I guess this is Neytiri." Trudy watched her mother's human face contort as she failed to hide her surprise at Parker pointing a finger at her and correctly identifying her. "Believe me, if you'd been someone we left behind I would have _never_ forgot your face." Jake huffed.

"Real smooth Selfridge. Tryna put the moves on a mated woman.' Trudy noticed Jake's fist clench tighter.

"Relax Sully, I know she's spoken for," Parker said easily in an attempt to hide his rising anxiety behind a curtain of collectedness. Trudy knew the tension wasn't going to dissipate for a while, if ever, especially while the RDA admin was acting so calm with unknown motivations. Parker glanced at the rest of the group, his eyes lingering on the sisters. In human form they looked nothing alike. Grace was a pale skinned, red head. Trudy was a tanned brunette. Her mother's avatar was a few shades darker than she, with long dark hair. Mo'at had brown skin and short curly hair. They all looked so different. Max made sure it was not clear they were related in any way. "So are these the other clan leaders?"

"Something like that," was all Jake gave as an answer and shockingly Parker accepted it.

"Well are we going to move this inside or am I going to freeze my boots off out here?" He even threw in an uneasy chuckle which caused everyone else to glance at each other questioningly. When Parker made a move to step through them Jake stopped him.

"Not so fast," Parker instantly stopped. "Why did they only send you?" The human male sighed.

"Technically I'm not alone," and all eyes instantly went back towards the ship. "The others will join us soon."

"Why not now?" Jake said wanting to clear any hidden agenda that could be lost in Parker's words.

"They have to settle the ship. Don't worry they're just crew." Parker said with a placating gesture. "We can stay out here and wait but you and I know how long it takes to dock those ships. And I'm sure the good doc here doesn't want to waste resources by standing out here with these exopacks."

It wasn't as if everyone comfortable just standing around watching Parker. He was one human male, his combat skills if he had any were probably minimal at best. They shouldn't be intimidated at all but Trudy couldn't pinpoint the reason for the anxiety or rather she knew that the reason was that no one really knew why he was sent here and that needed to be out in the open.

"We'll move into the main lab. Make sure your crew joins us there unarmed." Jake commanded.

"'Fraid I can't do that Sully," Parker said just as Jake was ready to turn his back on him and lead the group inside the base. Jake quickly turned to face Parker full on again this time aggravation clear in his expression and his voice.

"And why's that?"

"The crew doesn't take orders from me. I'm not exactly an administrator for this trip…more like civilian ambassador." Trudy watched as Jake gritted his teeth.

"Then who's their commanding officer?"

"Whichever colonel is leading the base in Graveston."

"Satellite captain?" Jake murmured in disbelief. "The RDA is that ignorant to not send an officer with a military group?"

"Let's just say they're very _self-run_." Trudy tried not to focus on whatever double meaning was behind those words as they led Parker into the compound. Max and Rachel entered first. Parker went next followed by those in the human avatars-Mo'at, Neytiri, Grace, and Trudy- then the rest of the men followed inside, Tsu'tey being the last to enter after Norm.

The Patels and Parker removed their exo packs once inside. Trudy took a quick glance around. She was glad that Brian hadn't put up such a fuss and hid deeper in the compound with his brothers.

Parker took a moment to take in the place he had been expelled from so many years ago. If Trudy didn't know any better she would have thought she saw a brief look of longing in his eyes. It disappeared when he turned around with a clap of his hands.

"So, let's get right down to it?" The group just stared at him. He moved to one of the central computers with holographic images. He looked up to Max. "This monster still works right?" Max confirmed it did. In a few moments a holographic picture of their solar system was on display.

The group moved in close as Parker switched controls. He pointed to the small blue object.

"This is your home. Pandora." He moved the scene to zoom in on a larger planet that had a black and reddish surface. "This is Omega-3. The surface is un-liveable for most life forms but it shares one special aspect with Pandora."

"What's that? Not conquered by humans?" Jake snapped but it was Max that responded.

"Unobtanium." He looked between Jake and Norm. "The reason Earth wanted Pandora so much."

"So you're mining there?"

"We're going to start. But, it has a smaller concentration of unobtanium than this moon. It is also a very hostile environment for not only life but our technologies. Most of all research back home is directed towards using our limited resources to drill Omega-3."

"And then what?" Max asked. "Even if you acquire the massive amounts of unobtanium you need, where are you going to go? This was for a massive exodus of Earth's population after the Mars missions failed over a century ago."

Parker dropped his head at Max's interrogation.

"You know the Na'vi aren't going to let you return." Max didn't even need to look at the others behind him to know this was true.

Parker moved a controller on the computer.

"Maybe not to this moon but there's always Omega-2." Norm moved closer at that.

"Omega-2 was considered a failure-"

"That was because Pandora was considered a better match. Pandora had the mineral and a habitable environment. Omega-2 was just as habitable it just did not have unobtanium traces-"

"Habitable?" Norm spat. "Omega-2 had a 32% anticipated survival rate. You're telling me the RDA has become so desperate that they're willing to risk two-thirds of Earth's population-"

"Saving a third of humans is better than us going extinct!" Parker slammed down on the computer panel causing the image to skew before resituating itself. Trudy had felt Tsu'tey switch into a defensive posture but Parker did nothing else as everyone fell quiet. "We're out of options and almost out of time. You have no idea how it is back home. No idea."

Parker turned away from the group and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do the humans want with us?" Mo'at finally asked. Parker didn't turn back around causing the Na'vi in the room to raise hackles over the disrespect.

"Begging for a show of good will. The disaster from 2147 caused the biggest public outcry we've ever seen. Suicide rates are up, rioting…humanity as a whole has given up the will to live. All these years we were thinking Pandora was it, Pandora was going to be our salvation and we squandered it."

Parker finally turned back around to face the group.

"We need someone to return with me. Someone to convince the public that we haven't lost our connections with the Na'vi and that our new plan isn't going to be a complete and total disaster."

"No." Jake was already shaking his head. "How do I know whoever goes isn't going to be killed or paraded around like some martyr?"

"You don't."

"These are my people now, Parker. I can't watch over them on Earth. And I don't trust you. _Any _of you."

"What," Neytiri began hesitated then continued, "What happens if we refuse you?" Parker grimaced just as the compound door opened.

The armed man that stepped through reached for a weapon when the round of gasps occurred.

He never got a chance to pull his sidearm before Trudy pulled her pistol and shot him in the head.

Her chest heaved as she watched Quartich fall to the ground, dead.

"What…" Jake was stuck somewhere between rage and shock as he looked at his former superior. "How…"

"He's a clone," Parker explained without looking up. "And there are about forty fully armed versions of him on the ship, not to mention enough materials for them to create about a hundred more copies."

"They cloned the colonel?" Jake asked in a shocked whisper. Then his rage returned. "_He's_ the reason you _lost_ Pandora!"

"That's how the public sees it. But the RDA knows his skill set. It's why he got this job in the first place. Those units are practically taking over major cities. Security detail, military personnel. And it's not like anyone cares. No one wants to join the military anymore. They all want to form militia bands like a bunch of 18th century revolutionaries."

"So, what? You unleash all these clone on us if we don't cooperate?" Parker only shrugged. That motion angered Tsu'tey who chose to remain silent. He pulled his bow and readied his arrow.

"I would like to see those petty humans try." Parker, for his part didn't look the least bit intimidated. Trudy found that odd. Even she tensed with how smoothly Tsu'tey pulled his weapon. "I'll kill you where you stand."

"Do it," Parker challenged. "Just know that no transmission from me is an order for home base to release the clones. If you thought Quartich was evil, I promise you each and everyone of those clones are just as powerful and ruthless as our late colonel. They're perfect killing machines."

"Can't be too perfect," Trudy began," If I shot that one dead." Parker looked at her with a hint of mirth.

"They're learning clones. You may have killed that one but it transmitted to the other 39 on the ship how fast you can draw your weapon down to the millisecond. They'll all be faster."

"This is your show of good will? We hand over one of our own or you kill us all?"

"Jake Jake Jake," Parker tsked with a shake of his head. "You still have it in your head that I'm doing this. _I'm_ following orders."

"Orders," Jake scoffed. "I've seen what following orders does. You act as if they're holding you at gun point." Parker's eyes flickered to Tsu'tey who still had the arrow aimed at his head then back to Jake.

"You'd be surprised." Parker muttered but Trudy heard him.

She tuned the others out as they continued to argue. Parker's eyes were hiding something. She looked around the room at her family and friends. She looked at the dead clone on the floor in the doorway and thought on Parker's words about their abilities.

She frowned. Someone would have to go. Not only would the Omaticaya be at risk but so would the other clans.

But something tugged at her heart. Parker's eyes looked so…dead…how he wasn't afraid to ask Tsu'tey to kill him…

The humans were dying. And that didn't sit right with her either.

Her father had disowned that race. Norm had followed his lead.

But she had been human too. She still had some human to her. And she hadn't given up on them.

"I'll do it," Grace turned to look at her sister with wide eyes. "I'll go to Earth."

They had argued. All of them yelling and pleading with her. The only ones that had stayed silent was her grandmother who just continued to stare at her with a look of genuine respect. Even Max had objected, not nearly as much as her father and Norm but still.

"You're not serious, Trudy!"

"It's suicide!"

"I won't allow it!" Grace looked near to tears and her mother had an expression that Trudy would have guessed was the same as if her daughter had announced she was going to cut down the Tree of Souls.

But for some, rather annoying reason, the only reaction that penetrated Trudy was Tsu'tey's. He gave one long look of shock at her, lowered his bow that had still been aimed at Parker.

And walked out.

She beat down the need to follow him. She was sure he was disappointed but he was the only one who knew she couldn't be talked out of this. Grace knew too, that's why she was giving her sister the "It's like you're already dead," look. Again.

"You can't stop me. I'm an adult," Trudy said once she finally pulled her eyes from the door Tsu'tey had just slammed shut.

"I'm your father and your clan leader!" Jake pointed at her nearly growling in outrage. "If I forbid you-"

"I'm the only one that can do it!" Trudy had had enough. "Stop and think! About the clan and the situations right now." She glanced at Parker before switching into na'vi. "We don't have our allies! We can't afford to fight with the Sky People and with the other clans! I'm the only viable one here that can go and ensure that at least one of our enemies don't unleash their fury on us. We're in a nasty predicament and…" Trudy paused.

"I can't let you do this." Jake said with a shake of his head but in a depressed tone. "I can't."

"You have to. It's my duty. It's what I'm meant to do."

"Be a martyr?" It was Grace that questioned her. Her sister's eyes were watery but Trudy was surprised the girl hadn't let the tears fall. "You've already done that once! Why do you have to do it again?"

"Why do you automatically believe I'm going to die?" Trudy roared at the group. "What if they're telling the truth? What if I come back? Did you stop to think about that? Or are all Sky People evil and can't keep any promises?"

Parker was looking at their group curiously.

"What are they talking about?" He asked Max. The neurologist hesitated.

"Judicial discussion."

"They threatened to let loose an army of clones on us!" Grace nearly screamed.

"Because they think we hate them!"

"We do!"

"They can't just come here and think we were going to listen to their arguments. Tsu'tey was ready to take off the guy's head. I just shot one of the clones in the head!"

"Trudy…"

"Enough." The group fell silent. Mo'at's human hair fell over her shoulder. She stood then moved towards her two grand daughters. She placed a hand over, Trudy' heart. "You feel this conviction, here?" The brown eyes that stared back at her were just as soulful as the yellow ones that could see into her.

"Yes," Trudy said breathily. "I need to do this."

Mo'at held Trudy's gaze for a long while. She tenderly patted her granddaughter's false body with her own false hands.

"You have always been so self assured. Strong." It was at that moment that Trudy realized there was sincere sadness in her grandmother's voice.

"Grandmo-"

"You have my blessing." Trudy's eyes were wide as Mo'at stepped back.

"Irayo," slipped out just as Grace nearly tackled Trudy wrapping her twin in her arms. She was mumbling incoherent words and Trudy didn't know what to say to her. Grace hated being on opposite sides with Trudy even though they seemed to always find themselves here but this time it was different. And Grace couldn't help but to lose her calm. She dissolved into a blubbering mess in her sister's arms because all these years she had feared, feared that everything her sister went through was leading up to this point.

Grace feared an end. She didn't want her sister to be a sacrifice and she didn't want her to do so willingly because she had already done that once. She didn't deserve this. For a moment Grace found herself angry. Truly and deeply angry and she wanted to scream at Eywa for allowing this to happen. She ignored the guilt and shame that immediately followed.

Grace gripped Trudy tighter.

"I don't want you to go," she mumbled into Trudy's shoulder. "I don't want you to go."

"I know," Trudy replied as she rubbed her sister's back in a superficial show of comfort. Even Trudy was starting to feel numb. She was still sound in her decision but the realization of what she agreed to was settling in fast

She was going to Earth.

She was going _back_ to Earth.

When her mother's arms were around her she couldn't help the old dreams-memories- of her human brothers from coming to mind again. She thought of her old sickly father and her mother who died much too soon. She thought of Jake in his wheelchair.

She thought of that time she had nearly kissed Norm in the Hallelujah Mountains but they broke apart when Dr. Augustine had come into the room to check on Jake's chamber.

She looked over at Parker.

He was staring off to the side pretending they weren't there. She wondered if they should be showing this much reaction and emotion in front of their enemy. She sent a significant glance to Max.

"So uh Selfridge," Max pushed away from the desk he had been leaning on. "I can show you a room. We haven't kept the entire compound filtrated for energy sake..." Parker took the bait and followed Max out of the room.

"You don't need to do this, Trudy. If we have to fight we can fight. We've done it before. A hundred clones are nothing-"

"Do you really think they'll stop at one hundred? They get smarter with each attack we land. The RDA will just send more and more and they'll be harder and harder to stop. Not everything has to be solved with a fight. Send me so I can humor them and then be on my way." Jake didn't have words to counter those, it was evident in his shocked expression.

Trudy wanted to alienate herself from the situation. She didn't want to be wrapped up in the arms of her crying mother and sister. Part of her wished she had followed Tsu'tey out the door, at least then she wouldn't have to be around for this scene.

And then another part of her, the part that was winning was gripping her sister and mother terribly hard and not wanting to let go. She had made a choice as a warrior but the daughter, the child still within her was screaming.

* * *

Trudy was the first to wake up, she quickly pushed the chamber open and slid out of it despite her wobbly knees. She was happy to be back in her own body at least. She could hear the whirring in her sister's chamber start to slow down and Norm was moving to open it and help her being her mother and grandmother's first time, probably left them disoriented so their wake up was slower. Trudy grabbed up her bow and left the room ignoring Max and Norm's calls of her name.

Her father was standing just outside the door. He opened his mouth to question her but she only spared him a glance before she slunk past him headed for the door to the outside. She was grateful he didn't call her back though in her current state of mind she probably wouldn't have listened.

She burst through the doors and broke into a jog. She stopped just inside the forest line. If Tsu'tey had gone she would not be able to catch him but if he was lurking around…

"Tsu'tey?" She called cupping her hand around her mouth as she did so. "Tsu'tey?" She called louder but she got no response. She huffed. "Why do I even bother?" She turned around to head back to the compound and ended up nearly smacking into the blue na'vi body. She glanced up. "You could have answered."

She was only eye level with his chest. She watched as it breathed in and out.

"When do you leave?" His chest shuddered somewhat after he spoke those words. Trudy recognized the barely suppressed anger.

"Parker says that the ship has two day turnaround time," she explained slowly ignoring his hiss at the human's name. "They want to put me in cyro the day after tomorrow."

She tentatively placed a hand on his heaving chest.

"Please don't be angry," her words came out no louder than a whisper. "This is already hard enough-"

"Then why?" He barked taking a step back. Trudy had seen his anger but she had never been on the receiving end of it at least not in this magnitude. His eyes were practically murderous. "Why Trudy?"

"You know why!" She countered with her own anger. He of everyone had to understand from a warrior's perspective. "We can't fight two wars!" Tsu'tey's eyes looked away from her and over her head as if he were searching the skies for something. They were wild and unfocused. She didn't understand why he was taking her leaving as if it were a personal affront to him.

"Ride with me tonight." Trudy shook her head in confusion.

"Ride with…" she considered his words. "Ride to where? For what?" He still wasn't looking at her so she grabbed up at his head and pulled it down to face hers. "What is happening tonight?"

"I've put together a group. We're…doing reconnaissance. On Tipani."

"Tonight?" Trudy asked not believing. Where had this plan come from? And why had she not been informed? "Since when?"

"Tomorrow night. The clan will want to see you off tonight. We will ride. Tomorrow night." The way Tsu'tey was speaking, it was as if he were making the plans up in his head as he went along.

"Since when, Tsu'tey?" She asked again. He wasn't focusing and frankly his behavior was worrying her.

"Our brothers."Brothers, Trudy thought. Not sisters. He had discussed with his friends only. "We spoke about it some nights ago. We think this is best."

"We? You spoke to your friends. Well I'm sure your friends will love to support you in this-" He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.

"I need you, Trudy." His fingers uncurled from around her wrist slowly. "You're my second."

"Rawal is your ground second."

"I need _you_, Trudy." Their hands fell apart to their sides. Trudy didn't understand. Why would he make her leader without even discussing the plan with her? But something, she wasn't sure if it was her heart or an engrained sense of duty wouldn't let her deny the male in front of her.

"I'll ride with you."

* * *

"You never said Trudy was coming with us." Rawal's voice had been quiet but Trudy still heard him as she and Tsu'tey joined the others on their Pa'li. Tsu'tey gave some incoherent reply.

Trudy took a brief overlook and realized that it was most if not all the males in their age range, warriors and hunters alike. She didn't understand why they would need so many for a recon mission. What surprised her most was that instead of discussing plans, Tsu'tey simply ordered them to go and they disembarked as a group.

She was supposedly his second but she didn't have a clue what was happening.

Trudy narrowed her eyes and directed her Pa'li to follow at a trot.

It wouldn't be for hours before Tsu'tey would finally speak directly again.

"Koo Tsura Village." Trudy frowned before nearly yanking on her reigns to slow the direhorse.

"Why are we going there?" He didn't answer. "Tsu'tey!" He remained silent. Trudy fell back to ride next to Rawal. "Tell me what is going on."

"He said there was something we had to do. A way to warn Tipani from us."

"He told me we were doing reconnaissance!" she hissed. "What could we possibly learn in Koo Tsura?" At the village's name Rawal looked surprised but then he schooled his expression before shrugging. Apparently no one really knew what was going on. She wondered if Tsu'tey even knew what he was doing.

It was the early hours of the next day when they finally arrived outside of the Tipani village. It wasn't close to the Tipani main lands and she knew that it was more of a habitable place for families and elderly.

They weren't going to learn anything here. Tsu'tey had to know that.

Then he pulled a long torch from the side satchel on his horse.

"What are you doing with that?" Trudy's eyes were wide and she didn't bother lowering her voice when she asked. Tsu'tey didn't look at her though.

"Tipani has made a choice. They choose to declare war on us. They are a warrior nation and they believe that we will not fight back. That we will simply fall in line. They expect me to usurp our olo'eyktan. I will not allow that. I will not allow them to control us. They have made their stance. We will make ours."

Tsu'tey took a smaller stick and struck it across the torch. It sparked a fire on the small stick.

"They are responsible for our brother's death, Amhul. They are responsible for the lives lost in the lake because of the landsharks. They have angered Eywa and have caused the storms of her wrath. Tipani will learn what it means to anger the Omaticaya today."

"Tsu'tey-!"

"As we have grieved over our lost ones at their hands, their evil, mischievous hands, they will grieve as well." He lit his torch. Trudy stared at the fire feeling the strange sense of déjà vu overwhelm her.

"Tsu- you _can't_ do this! Those are innocents down there!" Trudy couldn't believe this. She was convinced Tsu'tey had lost his very mind. "They don't deserve this!"

"Amhul was innocent!" He screamed. "Those children were innocent that swam in the lake! They hadn't even lived yet. Tipani did not care! And now they want to turn the other clans against us and control us!" Trudy's horse shuddered beneath her.

"This is not the way we do things. If you want to attack Tipani then fine! But at least have the gall to face their eyktan head on."

"They have been trying to destroy us for years. They will not walk over us."

"I'm not doing this!" The others had been watching the scene between the two silently. "I will not help you burn down a village." Tsu'tey turned his head to look at her. His eyes practically glowed with anger. Trudy could see no happiness in them, only pain, distrust, and sorrow. All buried underneath the wild anger.

"Rawal," Tsu'tey called without breaking gaze with the female at his side. "Relieve Trudy of her station." Trudy wanted to backhand the man in front of her.

Rawal hesitated looking between the two but neither looked at him. Trudy felt his gaze and tried to warn him against it. Rawal was slightly miffed that Trudy had been able to take his position but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to do what Tsu'tey was demanding either.

"Rawal!" Tsu'tey barked. "Relieve her." Rawal silently panicked. Tsu'tey sensed this. "You're my brother. You said you would be my second when we were children. Please don't desert me now."

Rawal couldn't handle it because Tsu'tey's words were sincere. Long ago before there was Trudy and Grace, they were closer than blood brothers. Now there was also that gnawing guilt. And they had always known Rawal would be Tsu'tey's right hand. Just as Tsu'tey had pledged to follow Jakesully into the flames, so would Rawal to Tsu'tey.

He pulled his horse forward to come between the two feuding leaders. Trudy was forced to pull her Pa'li to the side. She looked at Rawal with disgust but he did not have the courage to look her in the eye. He knew it was wrong but he could not for the life of him deny the man beside him.

He wondered if it was terrible that he could not go against Tsu'tey. Would that make him a bad second in the future? Would Tsu'tey as olo'eyktan be able to lead them to their demise without protest? It terrified him yet made him proud at the same time. His obedience was strong but he couldn't help but look to Trudy and wonder on how she could so callously go against their leader.

Tsu'tey raised his torch.

Rawal lit his using Tsu'tey's fire and the others followed suit.

Trudy could only sit and watch as they stormed off circling the village. Soon people were crying out and pouring from their homes to see the engulfing flames. Just as Trudy had suspected, the village was full with mainly families and elderly. The few able bodied men were silenced quickly by spears and knives.

Trudy felt like she was sitting in her Samson again awaiting Quartich's orders to fire on hometree. Her throat dried up and she wondered if the taste of bile was real or only in her mind.

She froze, she couldn't pull the trigger then but this time she couldn't run away either.

She silently gave the command for the horse to ride into the fray. When she burst through the flames she could barely make out her brothers fighting. Bodies were already lying around. Some men. Lots of women and a few children. Shelters burned and crackled before they fell. Trudy wasn't sure what she was going to do. Tsu'tey was not himself and she was sure she would be able to stop him. Her voice no longer reached his ears. She had sensed hesitance in Rawal though, so maybe- _maybe_ his still would. And he could stop their future leader before he made things worse.

Trudy passed by a still standing yet burning home when she heard a cry. A baby's cry.

She didn't pause to consider before she burst inside. The child fortunately was lying on a make shift bed wrapped up in leaves, brush, and cloth. His queue was tucked safely under his back. The tendrils at the end were sensitive and she was even growing uncomfortable by hers being singed in the heat. He couldn't be older than some months old. Trudy grabbed him up and exited before the fire got worse.

She looked around. The group was interrogating some unfortunate soul that happened to survive. Rawal and Ati held him at spear point. He would be turned into a messenger. Delivering Tsu'tey's message to his Tipani brethren.

Trudy hopped onto her Pa'li with the child in her arms and as she rode she hoped against all hope that the humans kept to their word. Because she was sure the unavoidable battle with Tipani would be bloody.

"Pa'li incoming!" Trudy ran all night, pushing her direhorse to the max. She was sure the creature was exhausted. The child would alternate between sleeping and crying in her arms. She had stopped at one point and was sure she heard her brothers in the distance. She didn't want to give them a chance to gain on her. Who knows what state of mind they were in and what they would do if they discovered she had rescued a child from the massacre.

She was glad to hear one of the older males on patrol alert the clan to her presence.

"Trudy-"

"Not now!" She barked keeping her head low as she rode swiftly by him. She couldn't stop until she was within the borders. The group gathered confused her and she was forced to yank on the reigns and force the direhorse to a sudden stop.

"Trudy?" She glanced up hearing Peyral's voice. "Where is my son? And where are the others? Where have you-" She stopped when the child still hidden in Trudy's arms cried out. Peyral frowned. "What is the meaning of this?"

Trudy looked to Ky'ran.

"Did you order Tsu'tey on a recon mission to Tipani?" Ky'ran for his part looked surprised. He shook his head in the negative. Trudy turned back to Peyral. "He has guaranteed us a war. He has destroyed Koo Tsura."

Peyral's eyes went wide as many of the others gasped.

"If you want to know more you will have to ask your son yourself." Trudy could hear the others coming. She knew Tsu'tey was trying hard to catch up to her. She dismounted. Her eyes caught Ninat's. She ran to the elder female "Please watch over him. He's the only one I could save from the village. I do not know what Tsu'tey will do or what my father will do."

Ninat nodded minutely taking the small infant into her arms. Trudy looked panicked. Others tried to question her but she could hear the pa'li and she felt afraid. Afraid because she didn't know the eyes of the male that had just done what he had. She needed to be gone before he got there.

She whistled as she looked to the skies.

"Darn you, Samson," she hissed as she tried to spot her ikran. She ran through the trees keeping her eyes on the skies. She eventually heard the chaos in the clan. The young adult males had returned. She could hear yelling and was sure Peyral was arguing with her son. Eventually her father's voice was heard as well.

She couldn't find Samson.

Then she heard footsteps. Someone was following her. She stopped and turned around. She couldn't see them in the dark but whoever it was, was coming fast. She resumed her hasty search for Samson this time quickly climbing the trees. She wasn't sure who it was until she heard the voice.

"Trudy!"

She felt like her heart stopped when she heard Tsu'tey's voice. She couldn't believe that there was a spark of fear with it. Would he kill her next? It didn't stop him from killing helpless na'vi. She had accepted her fate in going to Earth. She couldn't handle him being the one to strike her down. To end her life so fruitlessly.

"Trudy please!" The sheer desperation in his voice surprised her so much that she actually stopped. It was enough for him grab for her and whip her around to face him. "I-I can't-I'm-"

"Spit it out!" Her voice shook with anger and fear.

"I disgust you."

"You think?" She screamed at him. It annoyed her that she was getting riled up as he was calming down. "You just killed those people-"

"I can't lose you, Trudy."

"You already have." She turned away but something stopped her so she turned back to him. "I get it. You're angry because they propositioned you. They were playing off the fact you're young and they think you're weak. You're not weak and you had nothing to prove to them! But now they know they can push your buttons and crawl under your skin and make you act rash-"

"I regret taking lives but I cannot apologize for what I did this night," Trudy held back her retort because that actually sounded like the Tsu'tey she had always known. She couldn't reconcile him with the man that had just slaughtered dozens of people. "That is why I know you will not forgive me. Not yet."

"Why did you follow me, then?" Tsu'tey looked to the ground. "Why did you make me ride with you tonight?"

They stood across from each other. Both run down by the events of that night. Soot and sweat covered both their bodies. Tsu'tey's loose hair was matted to his face neck and back. Trudy's braids were frizzy.

"I will not see you for years. You will be gone from us. I can't…" She wanted to scream. He couldn't what? "Take this." He had reached into his satchel and pulled a brightly glowing atokorina into his palm. He folded it into her hands. "A pure spirit to watch over you in your journey-"

"Tsu'tey-"

"-When I cannot," he pulled his hands slowly from hers. "I am only sorry for causing the faith you had in me to shatter."

Trudy had nothing to say to that. His words had been troubling her for so long. There was so much she wanted to say, to ask.

_I would die for you, Trudy._

_I can't imagine leading this clan without you._

"Oel ngati kame," he reached for the back of her head and pulled her close before he could stop him, "always, because you are part of my soul." His lips moved over her forehead and she was lulled into a sense of…something. Her eyes flittered closed as tiny puffs of his breath fell over her. She started to move closer into his body heat. He dwarfed her and she could be enveloped in his tall frame…

She heard the screaming from the Tipani villagers at the same time she heard the Omaticaya screaming as hometree fell in her mind.

She pushed away.

"Don't do this, Tsu'tey." He didn't try to stop her when she backed away from him even though the tension in his muscles told her he wanted to do just that. "You're confused."

"I _was_ confused," he tried to argue. "I'm not anymore. Not about this." Trudy forced her eyes shut she couldn't look at his eyes, his sincere pleading eyes. Eyes that weren't wild with anger and hate.

"Go back to the clan, Tsu'tey." She put out a hand when he tried to step toward her. "Go back and…try to make this right." She turned away from him just as Samson landed behind her. She climbed on, made the bond and flew towards Hell's Gate without a look back.

* * *

"Trudy?" Max was startled by the banging on the compound door. "What are you-?"

"I had to come. I'm sorry for barging in but-" She paused seeing Rachel enter with Bobby in her arms. She had obviously woken them up. "Something terrible has happened. I couldn't stay."

Max ushered her in. She made her way to Brian's room. He was still asleep as was Brent. She assumed Bobby had been sleeping with his parents as to why he was awake. She smiled looking over the two boys. She thought about the fact that she would be leaving in the next few hours. She wouldn't see them for years. She wouldn't see her family for years. And that's if she wasn't killed herself on Earth or on the trip there. She would be completely helpless anyway, being in cyro.

She could go to sleep never to wake up.

Brian turned in his sleep. A few moments later his eyes blinked open. He shot up noticing someone in the doorway. He rubbed his eyes.

"Trudy? Is that you?" His voice was heavy with sleep. She smiled before stepping inside and shutting the door.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Is it time already?" His voice was sad even with the grogginess.

"Not yet. I came a little early." She move to his bed and sat next to him. They didn't turn on the light not wanting to disturb Brent. The pair was silent for a moment.

"By the time you come back I'll be at least 25." Trudy frowned. "I'll be a man." Trudy laughed then wrapped an arm around Brian.

"Yeah, you will." It was funny and sad at the same time. She would miss his awkward teen years. She would miss him growing into a steady young man.

"I don't want you to leave." His voice still had its youth.

"I don't want to leave," Trudy admitted thinking back to having a similar moment with her sister. "But I have to." Her hand had found its way to the back of his head and her fingers threaded through his curly hair, massaging his scalp as if to comfort him. Brian leaned back into her hand, sad, upset confused, he wasn't sure. Her words didn't make him feel any better. This was something he knew he didn't want to happen, at all, but he had no way to stop it.

Trudy woke not remembering when she and Brian had fallen asleep. Brian had simply fallen backwards on the bed where he sat and Trudy had leaned so that her head rested on his abdomen. She smiled when she noticed he was snoring lightly with a hand over his closed eyes. She looked over and saw that Brent too was still asleep. Silently she left the boys to their slumber.

It was early morning. When she made it towards the main part of the compound she saw the flood of light from the viewing room window. Parker was standing there looking out towards the Pandoran forest expanse drinking from a thermos. Coffee from what Trudy could smell.

"I still have nightmares of this place…" Trudy's ears perked when she heard him speak under his breath. He must not have known she was there and could hear his words. He sighed and turned around, only mildly surprised by her presence. "Good morning." He didn't smile and only held her gaze for a few seconds. "I didn't hear when you got here."

"I arrived very early." Trudy didn't take her eyes off him as he moved away from the window. He took another long sip from his thermos before setting it down with a hum of contentment.

"Nothing like a good cup of home when visiting an alien planet. Excited for the trip?"

"Excited to miss out on at least ten years of my family's life? Hardly." She kept her tone even but her eyes gave away all emotion. Parker didn't react outside of a non-commital nod. "How do you do it? Forget about home for decades at a time."

Parker met her gaze again and the superficial look was gone, replaced by that dreadful, dead gaze he had the first night he was there.

"It's easier," he began in a dry tone, "when there's nothing for you back home." Trudy's tense shoulders slumped and she was about to ask him to clarify what he meant-even though on some level she could sympathize- when she heard Samson begin squawking outside. She looked to see that her family had arrived.

Surprisingly no one was speaking about the chaos she was sure happened last night. She could see the weariness in their faces though, it had been a long night and she felt a little guilty that she had gotten rest. She probably shouldn't have skipped out without giving her side of the story but she hadn't wanted to handle it. She couldn't. Tsu'tey was clouding her mind when it needed to be clear. She had a job to do.

"She will be welcome for as long as she likes," Parker explained the last minute details to the gathered group. "She will be returned here if she decides to return."

"If?" Jake started in. "What do you mean, if?"

"He means when," Trudy cut in before her father could become too irate. "Go on."

"RDA has decided that compliance with their terms means a full pullout of the atmosphere. We can leave a satellite at Dr. Patel's leisure but other than that you won't see anymore transports from Earth."

"You're pulling out. Just like that?" Jake asked doubtfully. "I'll believe it when I see it." Parker gave a shrug of indifference.

"I'm just the messenger." Trudy couldn't help but notice how much Parker was hammering on the fact that he had no control over any of this. It was as if he were nothing more than a pawn. Trudy didn't know what to make of it yet. "You can believe what you want."

The clones, which surprisingly had remained scarce since Parker's arrival were readying the ship. Trudy had only a few more hours on the planet. She found herself breathing deeper, trying to remember all the distinct smells of home. She tried to commit every color and sound to memory. She didn't want to lose any of it.

She rifled through her satchel to inventory the few possessions she would take with her. Some cloths though she was sure she would spend time in a human avatar. Her hunting knife. Her bow was strapped to her back. Then she saw the ominous glowing at the bottom of her satchel. She was tempted to set it free but she stopped herself. Tsu'tey had given her the atokirina for a reason unknown to both of them and for some reason it hadn't escaped her. She let it be. She caught a glimpse of the stone Mo'at had given her years ago before she was allowed to go on her iknimaya. She flipped the satchel closed again.

"You will stay safe," Neytiri commanded grasping onto Trudy's shoulders and patting them affectionately. Trudy nodded, the scene felt oddly familiar to the times when her human father would see her brothers off to boot camp. "Make sure to eat." Again Trudy nodded then backed away when Mo'at stepped forward.

"Eywa will watch over you even when you are not with her."

"I know, Sa'nok."

"We will all pray for your safe return."

"Irayo." Just as Trudy thought Mo'at was going to back away for Grace, her hand shot out and latched onto Trudy's wrist. The gesture was oddly sentimental and Trudy wondered why she had this saddening feeling rush over her. It lasted for only a moment but it was already branded in Trudy's mind. Grace finally came forward.

The twins just stared at each other for a time. It was clear Grace was doing all she could to hold back tears and sobs. Trudy was simply trying to commit everything about her sister to memory. Even if they were twins, she wanted to remember the differences they had.

"Don't do anything to my hammock while I am gone." Grace choked out a laugh then pulled Trudy into her roughly. Her sister was getting stronger and it brought a pleased smile to Trudy's face. They pulled away. Norm came to her and gave her a quaint goodbye. Max the same. Brian and his brothers were awake and ready for the day. Brian didn't say anything. He just hugged her, his grip was tight and she knew he didn't want to let her go. Her father was last.

"Watch your back," he whispered almost inaudibly into her ear when he leaned to give her a parting hug. When he pulled back they were both smiling but she could see the tension in his just as he could see the fakeness in hers.

Even once they were ready to embark on the ship, Trudy kept looking towards the forest. She didn't know his fate from the night before, she shouldn't have been surprised that he hadn't showed to see her off. She didn't want to admit it pained her but she knew it was there.

Parker entered the ship first, walking up the ramp and waving her inside. She followed him until she was at the top, just inside the ship. She turned around again, saw her family standing at the bottom. She felt the sharp pang of guilt. She was abandoning them when they needed her most. She may never see them again.

Who knew what could happen in ten years.

She didn't suppress the shudder that went through her body. She felt lost even as the ramp began to rise. She had to grab onto the ship just to stop herself from bolting back outside. The ramp rose, Brian was the first to disappear, then Max, Grace, Mo'at, Neytiri, Norm….the last person's eyes she could see were her fathers and the warning was still lingering in them. Soon all she could see was the Pandora horizon. She watched when Samson took flight into the sky and she hoped that wouldn't be the last she would see of her ikran.

The ramp shut with a hiss and locked her inside.

* * *

"You'll want to get settled," Parker said dully. He was already changing into his cyro suit. One of the Quartich clones was pushing buttons on the chamber designated for Parker. "It's best if you're unconscious by the time we exit the atmosphere. IF you aren't, it can really mess up the sleep cycle. Imagine having dull headaches for the next five years."

Five years.

Trudy's stomach churned uneasily. She was going to be trapped in here, asleep for five years at the mercy of clones of the man that killed her the first time around. Clones that knew exactly how fast she could draw a pistol from her holster. Clones that could now draw their guns faster.

"Yoo hoo," Parker called, he was staring at her as she was zoning out. The clones hardly paid her any mind. She wondered if it was because they didn't see her as a threat or they were just programmed that way. Were they clones or robots? "There's a larger cyro chamber for you right there." He pointed to the wall opposite where his chamber was. A clone was waiting with a suit for her.

She panicked briefly. She wondered if cyro would even work on her as a Na'vi. She feared she would be stuck awake in this chamber for five years and she would have the headaches Parker warned her of. She easily slipped into the suit that was made for an average adult Na'vi in mind, not one of her small stature. She was drowning in it.

Just like she felt she was drowning as she unwillingly slid into the cyro chamber. The clone pushed it close and she could hear the hiss as the lights dimmed and the chemicals began pumping.

What was she thinking?

Her eyes opened wide and a sharp knock followed by a chastising "Keep your heart rate down!" made her hurry to get resettled. Her panic was quickly subdued. As her vision swam she kept imagining her family anything to anchor her. She hummed a prayer song that Mo'at used to sing to her and Grace when they were young children. Her brain became muffled and soon she couldn't remember the words, only the melody then nothing at all. Her family's faces blurred.

There was a sinking in her gut again and then she saw only black.

* * *

**A/N**: Updated 3/10/2012 Didn't I say I was updating in February? *smacks own hand as punishment* This is a HUGE chapter…16 pages in word. A whole bunch happens though.(I rushed through it I'm sorry but it hasn't changed in like 2 weeks) I realized the story is finally winding down. It's what happens after this that was giving me a lot of trouble way back in like….early 2011. Trudy is on her way to Earth while everyone else is still on Pandora. I wasn't sure if I was going to just follow Trudy or switch back and forth between POVs. Also the whole travelling through space and stuff really hurts my head to think about so lets just go with time passes at same rate on both planets but it takes 5 years to get from one to the other. That's _totally_ legal logic…yeah…I don't like physics…

Also in case you missed it/forgot-because-i-update-so-slowly Tsu'tey is on the verge of a breakdown. He has been struggling with "something" for like half the story (maybe more? When did I first start dropping hints?). What that something(s) is you may figure out but you have to wait and see for sure.


End file.
